Odio Amarte
by CARLET 77
Summary: Ir en contra de tu familia y dejar tu país natal, no es fácil, pero luchar por lo que deseas, tampoco lo es. Logré entrar a una universidad en EEUU sin el apoyo de mis padres, ahí encontré buenos amigos, todo iba bien, hasta que él se cruzó en mi camino…Dimitri Belikov, el hombre más arrogante, mujeriego y con el mayor ego que he conocido...Pero nadie se mete con Rose Hathaway.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **AL FIN ESTOY AQUÍ…**

 **R POV**

_Baba, por favor…

_Dije que no, Rosemary, eres mi hija y harás lo que yo diga.

Contestó con tono firme.

_No puedes decidir por mí!

_Soy tu padre!

_Entonces compórtate como uno y escúchame!

_No. Ya hemos discutido lo mismo varias veces y mi respuesta es No.

_Y como las otras veces yo no lo acepto!

Grité y salí corriendo de su oficina. Estaba tan molesta que llegue a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave, encendí la música a todo volumen, llegue a la esquina derecha cerca de mi ventana y empecé a desahogar toda mi frustración en el saco de box que tenía, ni siquiera me moleste en ponerme los guantes. Una y otra vez perfore el saco, estaba tan cansada de lo mismo, las discusiones, sus negativas, todo.

Mis nudillos empezaron a arder, pero no me importo, necesitaba liberar toda esta ira que sentía, _¿Por qué no podía apoyarme?!..._ continúe golpeando sin parar _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco?!..._

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, mis brazos y manos dolían, di unos cuantos golpes más y caí al suelo, tratando de calmar mi respiración agitada. La música aún continuaba y de alguna manera el fuerte sonido que llenaba el lugar, me ayudaba un poco a olvidar mis problemas. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar.

Después de un momento, la música fue silenciada, abrí mis ojos para ver que o quien había apagado el equipo de sonido y me encontré con ella.

_Mamá…

Susurré. Ella me miro con ojos compasivos y se acercó.

_Rose…otra discusión, verdad?

Su voz era suave, se arrodilló hasta estar frente a mí y me acaricio la mejilla, yo solo pude bajar la cabeza. Ella ha sido la mediadora entre mi padre y yo, el último par de meses. No quería hablar, no tenía nada que decir que ella no sepa, entonces sentí que sus manos pasaban suavemente sobre las mías.

_Vamos, voy a curarte.

Dijo y me ayudo a levantarme, hizo que me siente en la cama y se dirigió al baño, seguramente fue por el kit de primeros auxilios, después de todo, no es la primera vez que lo hace. Cuando tenía todo, se sentó a mi lado y empezó a limpiar mis manos enrojecidas y algo ensangrentadas.

_Rose, la última vez que hablamos, dijiste que no habría mas discusiones.

Dijo mientras untaba una pomada sobre mis nudillos.

_Lo intenté! Trate de hablar tranquilamente, pero como siempre él no quiso escucharme…

Di un suspiro cansado, estaba harta de esta situación. Mi madre empezó a masajear mis manos, sus cuidados de alguna manera me hacían sentir mejor.

_Hija…el sueño de tu padre siempre fue dejarte a ti al frente de sus negocios…tal vez…si habría podido darle más hijos…

Su voz se rompió en la última parte, después de mi nacimiento, el cual fue muy complicado al igual que los nueve meses de gestación, mis padres ya no pudieron tener más hijos debido a una incompatibilidad entre sus células y ahora con todo lo que esta pasando, mi madre se siente culpable, pero no tiene por qué estarlo, no es su culpa.

Así que la abracé para reconfortarla.

_Mamá…nada de esto tiene que ver contigo, el problema es la terquedad de baba…y también la mía.

Nos separamos y ella me observo detenidamente.

_Ustedes son muy parecidos…

_Lo sé, ese es el problema…

Mi padre y yo somos casi iguales, un poco arrogantes, sarcásticos, a veces nos gusta intimidar a las personas, ambos queremos conseguir lo que deseamos, somos tercos y lo peor de todo, es que ninguno de los nosotros está dispuesto a darse por vencido.

_Rose, si intentas ceder un poco…quizá tu padre haga lo mismo.

So rostro estaba lleno de esperanza.

_No lo sé…

_Por favor hija…inténtalo.

No sabía que decir, tal vez funcionaria o tal vez no…pero de lo que estoy segura, es que no quiero ver sufrir a mi madre.

_Bien…trataré de hacerlo.

Contesté, aunque tenía algunas dudas sobre esto.

_Estoy segura que funcionara.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y estaba más feliz.

_Eso espero…

_Claro que sí. Ahora, quítate esta ropa y ve a tomar un baño.

_ ¿Estás diciéndome que apesto?

Le pregunté con un falso tono herido. Mi madre solo sonrió y se puso de pie.

_Rose, estas toda sudada, además te ayudara a relajarte, yo iré a preparar la cena, compre cosas deliciosas para cocinar.

_Está bien.

Pensar en la cena mejoraba mi estado de ánimo.

_En cuanto termines ven a ayudarme.

Dijo y salió por la puerta antes de que pueda decir algo más, como inventar una excusa para no cocinar. Solté otro suspiro y entre al baño. Me quite toda la ropa, comprobé la temperatura del agua, una vez que estuvo tibia, me metí y deje que los cálidos chorros de agua relajaran mis músculos, cerré los ojos, entonces la imagen de Alberta vino a mi mente.

Se preguntaran quien es ella…Alberta fue mi maestra de biología durante toda la secundaria, era una mujer increíble, inteligente, audaz, amable, cálida, fue como mi segunda madre… ¿Por qué estoy hablando en tiempo pasado?...bueno, la razón es sencilla…Alberta murió…hace un mes fue su entierro, solo dos días después de mi graduación. Al parecer tenía una deficiencia cardiaca, la cual ella nunca le conto a nadie, no tenía familia, ni esposo, ni hijos, pero a pesar de eso, ella siempre llevaba una sonrisa cada día y enseñaba sus lecciones con pasión, porque simplemente amaba su profesión, sin embargo Alberta no se detuvo con sus estudios sobre bilogía, ella fue más allá, realizando sus propias investigaciones, en las que me dejo participar, yo la admiré desde que la conocí y aun lo hago, gracias a ella supe en lo que yo quería convertirme y hacer en mi futuro.

Quería ser biotecnóloga, continuar con las investigaciones de Alberta y realizar las mías.

Sin embargo mis sueños iban en contra de los deseos de mi padre, él quería que yo, como su única hija, me haga cargo de los negocios familiares, de niña estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pasaba mucho tiempo con Abe, pero ahora sé lo que quiero y manejar empresas no lo es. Esa fue la causa de nuestras luchas el último par de meses, Alberta me estaba ayudando, pero con su muerte puedo decir que me quede sola, aunque todavía está mi madre no quiero involucrarla y hacer que tome partido por mí, eso sería dividir mi pequeña familia.

Uff…todo está muy jodido.

El agua comenzó a enfriarse, así que lave rápido mi cabello, envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y salí.

Fui a mi clóset, saque un sostén y bragas color crema, escogí una camisa, pantalones vaqueros y botas cómodas. Arreglé mi cabello en un moño desordenado y finalmente baje a la cocina.

Un agradable olor fue propagándose por todas partes, cuando llegue a la cocina, vi a mi madre, estaba de espalas cortando algunas verduras, camine hacia ella con cuidado, estaba a punto de asustarla cuando ella volteo.

_Ni siquiera lo intentes, porque no funcionara.

Dijo.

_Yo no iba a hacer nada.

Contesté usando un tono inocente.

_Sí, claro…pero me alegra que ya estés aquí, tú continua con las verduras mientras yo hago el postre.

_ ¿Qué harás?

Pregunté con ansias y tomé el cuchillo para cortar las zanahorias.

_Suflé de chocolate.

Contestó.

_Oh sí!

Quizá esta cena sea mejor que las anteriores.

Entre las dos terminamos de cocinar rápido, era cerca de las 8 de la noche y ya teníamos todo listo. Fui a poner la mesa y mi madre fue colocando los platillos que preparamos, todo era una comida tradicional turca, como Corba, que era una sopa, Doner Kebap, más que nada era carne asada acompañada con salsas, verduras y arroz, también había algo de Kofte, que son albóndigas, aunque mi madre era escocesa, mi padre era turco y sus negocios se encontraban en su lugar de origen, así que decidieron vivir en Turquía, que es el lugar donde nací y prácticamente pase toda mi vida.

_Bien, ya está todo listo. Iré por tu padre.

Dijo. Seguramente fue a búscalo a su oficina, que solo estaba a unos metros de distancia, estarían pronto aquí.

Como lo dije un par de minutos después, ambos entraron, rápidamente le di una mirada a mi padre, aunque parecía tener un rostro neutral, se podía notar en sus ojos que seguía molesto con nuestra discusión anterior, sin embargo se quedó callado y tomo su lugar.

_Prepare tu comida favorita, Abe.

Dijo mi madre, tratando de aligerar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

_Estoy seguro que esta delicioso, cariño.

Contestó.

Empezamos a comer en silencio, nadie se atrevió a hablar, era incomodo, pero _¿Qué se supone que diríamos?..._

Como respuesta a mi pregunta, mamá me dio una mirada pidiéndome que hable, entendí a lo que se refería. Ella quería que yo diga algo para hacerle ver a mi padre que quería mejorar todo esto.

 _Bien Rose, hazlo._

Tome una respiración profunda y comencé.

_Baba…

Dije en vos baja, pero fue lo suficiente para que me escuche y levante la mirada hacia mí.

_Si Rose?...

 _Continúa Rose,_ me dije a mi misma.

_Yo…he estado pensando…y creo que podría ir por lo menos tres días de la semana a la empresa y tratar de aprender un poco…

Ok, ya lo hice. Espere a ver su reacción y me sorprendí gratamente cuando esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

_Eso sería grandioso Rose. Yo personalmente te ensañare todo lo que necesitas saber.

Habló con mucho entusiasmo, creo que no fue tan mala idea ceder un poco.

_Me gustaría mucho, pero…

_Ya encontré la universidad perfecta para ti, podrás realizar tus estudios y complementarlos con lo que aprendas en la empresa.

 _Oh no!..._ esto no era lo que quería lograr.

_Baba, yo estaba pensando que…

Volvió a interrumpirme.

_No tienes que decir nada Rose. Tardaste un poco pero sabía que entrarías en razón.

Dijo, esa respuesta no era la que deseaba escuchar.

_Entrar en razón?...crees que todo este tiempo he estado loca o algo así?!...

Bueno, mi enojo estaba empezando a crecer y mi temperamento explosivo no ayudaba, pero no puedo creer que mi propio padre opine así de mí.

_Rose, tú no estás loca, tu idea de convertirte en biotecnóloga es una locura.

Dijo con tranquilidad.

_Es mi sueño, lo que yo deseo!

Golpee con mi puño la mesa.

_Si sigues con esa tonta idea, ¿Por qué me dices que quieres ir a la empresa y aprender?!

Bien, ahora él también estaba molesto.

_Abe, cálmate…

Mi madre trato de tranquilizarlo, pero no estaba funcionando porque su mirada seguía en mí.

_Lo hice para que pudiéramos llegar a algún acuerdo!

_ ¿Qué clase de acuerdo podríamos tener?!

_Uno donde yo no tenga que renunciar a lo que quiero!

Cerré con más fuerza mi puño, mis uñas se clavaron en mi piel, pero no me importaba.

_Entonces no hay ningún acuerdo.

Su voz era firme y no daba lugar a argumentos. Supongo que gritar y discutir de nuevo no ayudaría, así que me calmé un poco.

_Baba…por favor, acaso no cuenta lo que yo quiera o piense?

Lo mire a los ojos tratando de decirle lo que yo realmente deseaba.

_Claro que cuenta Rose…

Respondió y por un momento su mirada se ablandó, pero como dije solo fue un momento.

_Entonces…

_Yo sé que es lo mejor para ti y con el tiempo tú me agradecerás todo lo que estoy haciendo.

Cualquier minúsculo progreso que hayamos hecho terminó con esas palabras.

_Te equivocas baba, si me obligas a renunciar haré todo menos agradecerte.

Me levanté de la mesa y salí de ese lugar.

_Rose!

Me llamó pero no me detuve.

_Rosemary vuelve aquí!

Siguió gritando.

Llegue a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora funcionó. Bien, era hora del plan B. Esperaba no tener que usarlo, pero tiempos desesperados llevan a medidas desesperadas.

Fui a mi clóset y saqué la caja que tenía oculta ahí, nadie la había descubierto ya que estaba bien escondida. La levante y la lleve hasta mi cama, después fui por mi maleta y la coloque a lado de la caja. Abrí ambas y empecé a poner el contenido de la caja en la maleta, prácticamente era dinero que había ahorrado desde hace un tiempo, no era mucho pero si suficiente para lo que pensaba hacer, después estaban los documentos como mi acta de nacimiento, mi certificado de graduación, con ligeros cambios que logre hacer gracias al dinero. Pero lo más importante, era la carta de aceptación que me había llegado hace una semana, sin decírselo a nadie yo envié una solicitud a una universidad en Estados Unidos, creí que no me aceptaron porque la respuesta tardo en llegar, use el domicilio de mi amigo Eddie como referencia, de esa manera no corría el riesgo de que mis padres se enteren.

Mi pasaporte y un poco de dinero que lo llevaría en un bolso de mano. Finalmente empaque mi ropa, solo lo más esencial. Por suerte nadie vino a buscarme, terminé con mi maleta y la deje en suelo, lleve la caja al clóset otra vez. Entonces mire la hora, genial, podía dormir cinco horas. Programe mi alarma y me acosté en la cama.

 **Bip bip bip**

Ugh.

Era el momento.

Con esfuerzo logre levitarme, me vestí rápido y escribí una nota para mis padres.

 _Lamento tener que irme, pero no tuve otra opción._

 _No se preocupen, estaré bien._

 _Tal vez regrese pero no creo que sea pronto._

 _Los quiero mucho._

 _Rose._

Deje la nota sobre la mesa, no niego que me dolió un poco escribirla, pero sé que no puedo renunciar como lo pide mi padre. Espero que cuando lean la nota, yo esté lejos de aquí, aunque no es como si pudieran impedírmelo, ya tengo 18 años, pero conociendo a Abe, ese no sería un problema.

Tome mi maleta y el bolso de mano, mire una vez más a mi habitación _…iba a extrañar todo_ _esto_ …respire hondo y abrí con cuidado la puerta, miré a los costados, no había nadie, así que salí y camine lo mas silenciosa posible, al hacerlo me di cuenta de que esta era la última vez que pasaba sobre estos pasillos, sobre estas gradas, mire parte del lugar, esta casa era enorme y hermosa, pero sobre todo era mi hogar, tenía tantos recuerdos aquí…

 _Enfócate Rose!_

Llegue a la planta baja y fui a la habitación que estaba alado de la oficina de mi padre, ahí se encontraba un par de computadoras que mantenían la seguridad de la casa, fui directamente hacia la primera y desactive las alarmas de la cochera, y la puerta trasera…si, todo esto ya lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho.

Una vez hecho, me dirigí a la cochera y escogí el auto más sencillo, un Honda. Presione el botón que abre el garaje. Cogí las llaves, abrí el auto, puse mis maletas dentro y empecé a conducir, trate de no causar mucho ruido, cuando llegue a la puerta trasera, tuve que bajarme del auto para abrirla, lo hice rápido y volví a conducir.

Las calles aún estaban oscuras, pero pronto saldría el sol, aceleré y media hora después llegue al aeropuerto, me estacione frente a él y espere, en una hora y media más tenían que abrir. Lo bueno es que hasta ahora nadie ha venido a buscarme, seguí mirando por el retrovisor hasta que finalmente el aeropuerto abrió sus puertas.

Salí del auto y saqué mis maletas, no me preocupada dejar el coche aquí, cuando Abe se entere que me fui, vendrá a buscarme, entonces recuperara la movilidad, aunque no creo que le importe.

Fui a comprar mi boleto para el primer vuelo, tuve que esperar un poco más, todo el tiempo me quede mirando la entrada con ansiedad, creo que esperaba que mis padres entren por esa puerta y me detengan, pero sorprendentemente no sucedió, por lo altavoces informaron que debía abordar, registré mi equipaje y entré al avión, tome mi lugar en uno de los asientos, seguía ansiosa, hasta que por fin empezamos a volar.

Una vez en el aire, la ansiedad de ser atrapada que sentía fue reemplazada por la tristeza, no pude despedirme correctamente de mis padres, no sé cómo reaccionen cuando se enteren y no sé cuándo vuelva a verlos. No dije a donde iba, creo que fue mejor así. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, rápidamente las deseche. Respire para calmarme y tratar de disfrutar del viaje.

Aunque me equivoque.

Tuve que hacer muchas paradas para llegar a Estados Unidos, fue molesto ir de un lugar a otro, espero no tener que subirme en un avión de nuevo, por lo menos no pronto, pero finalmente llegué a Montana.

Al fin estoy aquí…

 **Hola!...mi regreso fue más pronto de lo previsto, eso fue gracias a una amiga que me alentó mucho para que escriba esta historia, así que este capítulo va dedicado a ella.**

 **Entonces, ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? ¿Les interesa esta historia?**

 **Rose llego a Estados Unidos y bueno ya pueden imaginarse lo que eso significa.**

 **¿Creen que debería continuar?**

 **Por favor díganmelo.**

 **Les mando besos y abrazos.**

 **Cuídense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **ODIO A DIMITRI BELIKOV.**

 **Hola!...gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia. Me hicieron muy feliz y me animaron como no tienen una idea.**

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Disfrútenlo!**

 **R POV**

Después de recuperar mi maleta del aeropuerto, tome un taxi y le di la dirección de la universidad. No podría decir si el viaje en auto fue largo o no, porque todo el camino mi quede pensando en mis padres, para esta hora, seguramente ya sabían que me había ido, _¿estarán buscándome?..._ tal vez.

Me siento mal por dejarlos, pero no tuve opción, quizá en un par de meses los llame para decirles que estoy bien, pero sobre todo quiero hablar con mi madre y pedirle que me perdone por irme sin decirle nada.

_Ya llegamos.

La voz del conductor me trajo a la realidad.

_Hmm…claro.

Saqué dinero de mi bolso y le pagué. Él me ayudo a sacer mi maleta del taxi y después se fue dejándome frente a un enorme edificio con una gran arquitectura, era la universidad en la que pasaría los siguientes cuatro años de mi vida, claro, si logro que Abe no me encuentre.

Era cerca de las 11 de la mañana, tome mi maleta y camine por el campus, habían varias personas por todos partes, algunos estaban sentados en el césped, hablando y formando un circulo, otros caminaban rápido hacia el interior o saliendo de él.

Viendo el edificio más de cerca, puedo decir que era una construcción antigua pero no demasiado como para ser arcaico, había grandes muros con columnas altas y adornados con molduras que hacían sobresalir todo. Cuando entre al interior pude ver que todo era un poco diferente, adentro las instalaciones eran más modernas pero aun conservaban ese tono clásico.

Necesitaba llegar a la administración, pero no sabía qué camino tomar, así que tuve que preguntar. Cerca de donde me encontraba había un pequeño patio interior con varias personas reunidas ahí, las mayoría de ellos estaban reunidos en grupos hablando o comiendo algo, el lugar parecía estar lleno, estaba a punto de preguntar la dirección que necesitaba a unos de los grupos hasta que vi a un chico sentado en una banca a mi derecha, estaba solo y con un libro, todas las personas aquí actuaban como si él no existiera. Sin pensarlo mucho fue hacia él.

_Hola.

Lo saludé una vez que estuve parada frente a él. Levanto la vista hacia mí, entonces pude verlo mejor, tenía grandes ojos azul pálido invernal, que hacia contraste con su piel blanca y cabello negro, también pude notar que era alto, en general si me preguntan, diría que era atractivo, pero no era mi tipo.

Creo que se sorprendió al escucharme porque se mantuvo callado un momento, solo me observaba como si estuviera esperando a que haga algo más. Pero cuando notó que no iba ser así, me devolvió el saludo.

_Hola…?

Parecía dudoso.

_Hmm…necesito llegar a administración y no sé dónde queda, ¿puedes ayudarme?

Entonces su mirada pasó de mí, a mi maleta y luego volvió a verme.

_Sigues ese pasillo hasta el final y das vuelta a la derecha.

Señaló el pasillo por el que había entrado.

_Bueno, gracias.

Simplemente asintió y volvió a su libro.

Vaya…eso fue un poco extraño. Seguí la dirección que me dio y caminé hasta llegar al final de este pasillo, después voltee a la derecha y lo encontré. Entre a la oficina y vi a una mujer sentada en un escritorio, trabajando en la computadora, supongo que era la secretaria.

_Hola.

Dije. La mujer volteo a verme, acomodo sus gafas y habló.

_Si?...en que puedo ayudarte?

_Bueno, acabo de llegar y vine a registrarme oficialmente.

_ ¿De qué país vienes?

_Turquía.

Ella volvió a la computadora y escribió algo.

_ Siéntate. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_Rosemary Hathaway.

Si, ahora soy Hathaway, hice ese cambio de apellido en la mayoría de mis documentos, porque si seguía llamándome Rosemary Mazur en poco tiempo mi padre sería capaz de encontrarme, así que decidí usar el apellido de soltera de mi madre.

La mujer siguió escribiendo algo y después de unos minutos volteo a verme y me entrego unos papeles.

_Tienes que firmarlos.

Dijo.

Los leí, eran papeles a cerca de mi inscripción, mencionaba los costos entre otras cosas. Los firme, entonces ella me entrego una copia y me dio una hoja adicional.

_Este es tu horario, los libros y también está indicado la habitación en la que te quedaras.

Se puso de pie y busco en unos de los cajones que estaba al frente.

_Aquí tienes la llave.

_Gracias.

Le dije y salí del lugar, coloque la llave en mi chaqueta y me dirigí a la habitación donde me quedaría. Al parecer los dormitorios se encontraban al este del campus. Después de diez minutos de caminata, finalmente llegue. Busque el número y a la mitad del estrecho pasillo lo encontré.

Abrí la puerta con la llave y entre.

Era una habitación funcional y sencilla. Habían dos camas, dos clósets medianos, dos escritorios, a mi derecha había una puerta que seguramente era la del baño y al frente se encontraba una ventana donde se podía ver el patio del campus.

Vi una maleta encima de una las camas. Supongo que mi compañera de dormitorio, ya había llegado, aunque no estaba aquí. Tome la otra cama y prácticamente me lance a ella. Estaba tan cansada, huir de casa, pasar por varios aeropuertos para llegar aquí, fue como una odisea.

Estaba a punto de dormir, cuando escuche que la puerta se abría. Me senté sobre la cama y vi entrar a una chica que parecía de mi edad. Se sorprendió al verme.

_Um…así que tú eres con quien compartiré la habitación.

Dijo.

_Si. Soy Rose.

Me puse de pie para verla mejor. Era una chica esbelta y más alta que yo, con algunas curvas, tenía cabello largo castaño, ojos azul grisáceo y piel blanca.

_Yo soy Avery.

Contestó.

_Bueno, hola.

Dije y volví a recostarme en la cama. Avery fue a su cama y empezó a desempacar.

_Entonces…de dónde vienes?

Preguntó mientras doblaba su ropa.

_Turquía. Y tú?

_Nueva Jersey.

Respondió.

_Oh bueno…quisiera seguir hablando, pero estoy muy cansada y el sueño está venciéndome.

_Claro, descansa.

Dijo.

En menos de dos minutos mis parpados se cerraron y me deje llevar por el sueño que mi cuerpo tanto reclamaba.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Escuche algunos ruidos, no sabía de qué se trataba, pero decidí ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo, hasta que un golpe me despertó por completo.

_Agh… ¿Qué fue eso?...

Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos mire alrededor, no había nadie, supongo que Avery acaba de salir y cerró con fuerza la puerta. Me estire un poco y me senté. No se cuánto tiempo me quede dormida, mire la ventana, algunos rayos de sol entraban a través de ella. Era de día.

Busque algo para ver la hora y encontré un reloj en la mesa de Avery…7:00 am.

Wow…dormí más de doce horas… y me salte el almuerzo y la cena. Debí estar muy cansada para hacer eso. Me levante y entre al baño para tomar una ducha.

El agua terminó despertándome aún más, pero mi estómago empezó a reclamar comida, así que acabe rápido con mi baño, envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y salí.

Aún no había desempacado, sin embargo en este momento la comida era más importante, me coloque bragas y sostén, luego seguí con un par de vaqueros, una camiseta blanca que se ajustaba bien a mi cuerpo, zapatillas de balet, deje mi cabello suelto, tome un poco de dinero de mi bolso y prácticamente corrí hacia la cafetería.

No fue difícil encontrarla, aunque tuve que preguntar dónde quedaba. Finalmente entré y pedí dos donuts con glaseado de chocolate y una malteada de fresa, me senté en una de las mesas y comí todo con tranquilidad. Las clases empezarían mañana, por lo tanto, hoy tengo que comprar algunas cosas, como un teléfono, un despertador, ordenador portátil y los libros que necesitare.

Termine rápido con los donuts y la malteada. Estaba a punto de irme, pero decidí ordenar otra malteada para el camino.

Volví al mostrador y esta vez me atendió un chico, creo que era de mi edad, solo un poco más alto que yo, con el pelo rojizo y algunas pecas.

_ ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

_Bueno, quiero comprar una malteada de fresas.

_Por supuesto.

Dio la vuelta y habló con alguien que estaba en el interior.

_Fred, una malteada de fresas.

Dijo y volvió conmigo.

_En unos minutos estará lista tu orden.

_Gracias.

Contesté, parecía un buen chico.

_Eres nueva, cierto?

Preguntó.

_Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

_Lo se porque llevo un año en esta universidad y nunca había visto a alguien tan hermosa como tú.

 _Vaya_ …está coqueteando conmigo, bueno… ¿por qué no? Hace tiempo que no lo hacía, sobre todo con lo que ha pasado en mi vida los últimos meses.

Le di mi gran sonrisa marca Rose y vi que causo efecto en él.

_Vaya, pues gracias por el cumplido.

_De nada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_Rose.

_Rose, hermoso nombre al igual que tú. Yo soy Mason.

_Me alegra conocerte Mason, llevo poco tiempo aquí y no conozco a nadie.

_Bueno, ya me tienes a mí, mi turno termina al mediodía, si quieres después te puedo llevar a conocer toda la universidad.

_Eso sería estupendo.

_Genial, entonces nos encontramos aquí a las doce?

_Perfecto.

Respondí. En ese momento un chico se acercó a Mason y le entrego la malteada.

_Aquí tienes.

Me lo entrego pero cuando estaba a punto de pagarle, él me lo impidió.

_Va por mi cuenta.

Dijo.

_Mason, no es…

_Vamos Rose, déjame hacerlo. Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida.

Quise negarme pero la sinceridad en su mirada, hizo que no lo hiciera.

_Bien…

Acepte.

_Nos vemos a las doce.

Dijo muy sonriente, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

_Claro.

Tome mi malteada, pero en cuanto gire para caminar a la salida choque contra una pared, solo que no era una pared sino una persona.

_ ¿QUÉ DIABLOS…?!

Una voz profunda, muy cabreado y con un acento que no pude definir resonó por toda la cafetería.

Alcé mi cabeza para mirar de quien se trataba y por un momento me quede sin habla…frente a mi estaba el hombre más atractivo y caliente que había visto…tenía el pelo marrón a la altura de los hombros sujetado en una cola de caballo, era muy alto, quizá unos 6´7, ojos marrón oscuro profundo, nariz perfilada, pómulos altos y una mandíbula fuerte. La malteada que traía en mis manos se esparció toda en su camiseta y un poco en la mía, pero el líquido hizo ver su torso cincelado a través de la tela.

Pero mi pequeño trance termino rápidamente cuando él volvió a abrir la boca.

_No tienes ojos?!... ¿por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?!

Gritó enfurecido.

 _Wow…me está culpando?!..._ no lo creo.

_Tú eres el que caminó sin darse cuenta que yo estaba aquí!

Cualquier apreciación hacia él, que pude haber tenido al principio, despareció para ser sustituida por el enojo.

_Claro que no!...tu eres giraste sin ver y mira lo que hiciste!

Señalo su camiseta, me estaba tratando como si yo fuera la culpable de algo más grave que solo manchar su estúpida camiseta.

_Mira idiota, no fue mi culpa, así que cierra tu maldita boca!

Mi temperamento fue saliéndose de control y si él continuaba, yo iba a terminar golpeándolo. Así que decidí salir antes de provocar una pelea. Me hice a un lado y empecé a caminar a la salida, pero no pude dar más de dos pasos antes de que él me jale del brazo impidiéndome salir. Bueno, mentiría si dijera que nos sentí nada cuando mi piel tuvo contacto con la suya, pero en este momento eso no me importaba.

_Suéltame.

Dije con voz fría y apretando mis dientes.

_Discúlpate conmigo.

Contestó, su mirada era dura y helada.

_Já…estás loco si crees que lo haré.

Apretó más su agarre en mi brazo, casi causándome dolor, pero no iba a demostrarlo. Vi que Mason venia hacia mí para ayudarme pero un par de chicos se lo impidieron. Le di una mirada diciéndole que todo estaba bien y volví mi atención al idiota que me sostenía.

_Hazlo!

Si cree que gritándome va a asustarme, está muy equivocado. Pensé en golpearlo pero ¿ _podrían_ _expulsarme de esta universidad si lo hacía_?...no lo sé…ni siquiera había empezado las clases y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo lo que hice por pelear contra él. Así que decidí cambiar de estrategia.

_Claro…

Dije con calma, él se sorprendió un poco al principio y con desconfianza su agarre en mi brazo disminuyo un poco, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

_Yo…

Empecé pero antes de que pueda notarlo lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas hacia atrás, logrando alejarlo lo suficiente de mí, por supuesto él no esperaba eso.

_Yo jamás me disculparía con un imbécil como tú!

Sin darle una segunda oportunidad para retenerme, camine rápido y salí de la cafetería, tuve que pasar por un grupo de personas que se habían reunido alrededor de nosotros para ver el espectáculo que hicimos. Sin importarme lo que decían o la forma en la que me miraban continúe mi camino hasta mi habitación.

Estaba tan furiosa… _¿cómo se atreve a gritarme?!..._

Necesitaba sacar esta ira, pero lamentablemente deje mi saco de box en Turquía, así que lo único que me quedaba era cambiarme de ropa y salir a correr.

En menos de cinco minutos estaba afuera, corriendo alrededor del campus, forcé mis piernas para ir más rápido, fuego quemaba mis pulmones, pero eso era lo que necesitaba. Continúe así por una hora y finalmente me deje caer en el césped, tratando de estabilizar mi respiración.

Cuando me sentí bien para levantarme, regresé a mi habitación, tome mucha agua y volví a tomar un baño para quitarme todo el sudor. Después me vestí con pantalones cortos y una camisa. No tenía ganas de salir, así que empecé a desempacar, ordene todo lo que traía.

Luego de terminar estaba a punto de recostarme cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Solté un suspiro y fui a abrir.

_Mason…

No esperaba verlo.

_Rose. ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó preocupado.

_Eh si… ¿Cómo encontraste mi habitación?

_Solo pregunté.

Respondió vagamente.

_ ¿Y tu trabajo?

_Mi turno terminó hace media hora.

 _Entonces ya era más de mediodía…_

_Oh… vaya, ni siquiera vi el reloj.

_Bueno, sigue en pie mi propuesta de enseñarte el campus ¿aun quieres venir?

No estaba de humor para salir.

_Mase…yo…

_Te prometo que te divertirás, soy un buen guía.

Dijo con una sonrisa, me contagio su entusiasmo y termine aceptando.

_De acuerdo, pero primero vamos a comer afuera del campus, además necesito comparar algunas cosas.

_Claro, vamos.

Salimos de la universidad y fuimos a comer una deliciosa pasta en un lugar que Mason conocía, disfrute mucho de la comida al igual que de su compañía. Después nos dirigimos a comprar lo que necesita y al mismo tiempo Mason me enseño la ciudad.

Pasamos casi toda la tarde en la calle, fue divertido salir con él. Nos conocimos mejor, Mason me contó que era hijo único y que su padre murió cuando él tenía 10 años, entonces su madre tuvo que trabajar para sacarlo adelante, pero no fue suficiente para pagar la universidad, sin embargo él consiguió una beca para estudiar Administración y Negocios y su trabajo en la cafetería le ayuda a cubrir sus gastos personales. Es uno de las pocas personas que puedo decir que admiro.

Yo no le conté mucho sobre mí, solo le dije que no tenía hermanos y que me había distanciado de mis padres por algunos problemas, por suerte él no insistió más en el tema.

Cuando llegamos al campus dejamos todo lo que compré en mi habitación y empezamos con el recorrido del campus, me enseño la biblioteca, los salones, pero lo más sorprendente fue el gimnasio, no sabía que tenían uno, era perfecto para mí.

En general, todo el tiempo que pasé con Mason me hizo olvidar el incidente de esta mañana y lo mejor de todo es que tenía un nuevo amigo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Bip bip bip…**

Uf…es hora de levantarme.

Apagué mi despertador y poco a poco me levante, era las 6:00 am.

No me gusta despertar tan temprano, pero era necesario, mi primera clase era a las 7. Rápidamente entre al baño y tome una ducha. Luego salí para vestirme. Avery aún estaba dormida ya que sus clases empiezan a las 8.

Mire el reloj, tenía media hora más, me coloque pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta roja sin mangas, un par de botas, deje mi cabello suelto porque no tenía tiempo para hacer algo más, tome los libros, mi teléfono y salí corriendo de la habitación.

Ahora tenía cinco minutos para llegar y el salón quedaba un poco lejos de los dormitorios, así que si quería llegar, tenía que correr. Crucé los pasillos, esquive a las personas y finalmente llegué. Por suerte aún no estaba el maestro, pero el salón ya se había llenado, los únicos asientos disponibles estaban atrás.

Fui hasta la última fila y me senté junto a la única persona que se encontraba ahí, lo mire de reojo y lo reconocí, era el mismo chico que me indicó como llegar a la administración, pero él ni siquiera me prestó atención, era como si quisiera ignorarme, así que no le dije nada.

En un par de minutos, el maestro entró y se presentó con nosotros, entonces la clase comenzó.

La verdad, fue muy bueno para ser mi primera clase. Cuando termino todos empezaron a salir para ir a otro salón, yo también tenía que ir a otra aula, pero cuando me puse de pie mi teléfono cayó al suelo, por suerte no fue una dura caída. El chico con el que me había sentado atrás durante la clase, levantó mi teléfono y me lo entregó.

_Aquí esta.

Finalmente dijo algo.

_Gracias.

Guarde mi teléfono y salimos del salón, al caminar por el pasillo, me di cuenta que íbamos hacia el mismo lugar.

_También tienes Biología Celular?

Pregunté. Creí que no me respondería ya que tardó en responderme.

_Si… ¿Por qué estas hablándome?

No esperaba esa pregunta, nos detuvimos en medio del pasillo.

_ ¿Por qué no lo haría?

_Por favor…me vas a decir que no sabes quién soy?

_Eh?...se supone que lo sepa?...eres de la realeza o algo así?

_No soy de la realeza, soy Christian Ozera.

Dijo como si fuera algo malo.

_Y yo Rose Hathaway… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Frunció su ceño y comenzó a molestarse más, pero antes de que me diga algo, yo hablé.

_Mira, llegue a esta universidad hace un par de días, no soy de EEUU, así que no sé por qué no debería hablarte.

Se quedó callado unos momentos y finalmente volvió a hablar.

_No escuchaste sobre un par de doctores que tratando de crear nuevos medicamentos para la leucemia y realizaron pruebas ilegales en humanos?

 _Pruebas en humanos_ …si, lo escuche hace un año, fue una noticia que llegó a todas partes, incluso habían rumores de que alguien murió debido a ello.

_Si, escuche sobre eso. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

_Esos doctores son mis padres.

 _Wow…_

_Bueno…si eres su hijo, eso no es un motivo para…

_Ese es motivo suficiente para que todos me juzguen y me traten como si en cualquier momento yo llegaría a hacer lo mismo.

_Entonces esas personas son muy estúpidas por hacer eso.

_ ¿Tú no me juzgas?

Pregunto con ironía.

_No y no tengo por qué hacerlo. Ahora vamos al salón antes de que nos cierren la puerta.

Empecé a caminar sin mirarlo de nuevo, seguramente vendría dentro de poco. Pero antes de entrar al salón, vi una máquina expendedora y debido a que hoy no desayune, estaba muriendo de hambre, me detuve frente a la máquina y compre una barra de chocolate y papas fritas.

Después entre al salón y tomé asiento en la última fila, el maestro aun no llegaba así que aproveche para comer mi barra de chocolate. Entonces Christian apareció en la puerta, creí que se iría cuando me vio sentada al final, pero sorprendentemente no lo hizo y tomo asiento junto a mí.

No dijo nada, el maestro llegó y empezamos con la introducción a la Biología molecular, era una materia interesante. Las siguientes dos horas seguimos con el tema.

Cuando terminó ya era las 11 de la mañana y todavía tenía una clase más. Todos fueron saliendo, yo camine por el pasillo hacia el salón en el tercer piso, revise mis libros y vi que olvide el que necesitaba ahora, estaba a punto de volver al dormitorio, entonces Christian apareció a mi lado, parecía que quería decirme algo pero no se atrevía. Después de un momento me canse y hablé.

_Vas a decirme algo o seguirás caminando en silencio?

Se detuvo al escucharme.

_Rose…yo…

_ ¿Tú qué?

Soltó un suspiro derrotado.

_Lo siento…te trate mal porque creí que eras como los demás.

_Bueno, ahora sabes que no soy así.

_Si, ahora lo sé.

_Entonces…espesamos de nuevo?

Dije.

Sonrió un poco y asintió.

_Está bien… ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

Preguntó.

_Química analítica.

_Vaya…tenemos el mismo horario. Pero falta media hora para que empiece.

_Si, olvide un libro y pensaba ir a buscarlo.

_Entonces te acompaño, no es como si tuviera amigos o algo que hacer ahora.

Dijo burlándose.

_Bueno, tenemos algo en común, yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos, además si todos aquí son como el idiota con el que me encontré ayer, no me interesa tenerlos.

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo a mi dormitorio.

_Hablas de Belikov?

Preguntó.

_Beli.. Que?

Sonrió un poco y continúo.

_Belikov, por lo que escuché, ayer le tiraste una malteada encima y después lo empujaste.

_ ¿Qué?!...yo no hice nada de eso, bueno, tal vez lo empuje pero lo hice porque no me dejaba ir hasta que le ofrezca disculpas y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo porque no fue mi culpa, él camino sin mirar por donde iba y choco conmigo.

Christian escucho todo lo que dije mientras caminábamos.

_Bueno, eso no es lo que todos dicen y a juzgar por las miradas que te dan, para ellos, Belikov es la víctima y tú la villana.

_Miradas…?

Pregunté.

_Solo observa a tu alrededor.

Hice lo que dijo y efectivamente al pasar por el campus varias chicas me lanzaban dagas con los ojos y los chicos me miraban con curiosidad. Esta mañana salí con tanta prisa que ni siquiera lo noté.

_ ¿Por qué le dan tanta importancia?...ese no es su problema.

_Supongo que nadie te ha dicho, quien es Belikov.

_Aparte de ser un estúpido arrogante que más es?

_Esta universidad es prácticamente propiedad de la familia Belikov y el tipo al que empujaste ayer es Dimitri Belikov, este es su último año de estudios, cuando se gradué, él se encargara de los negocios de su familia, así que es casi el dueño de todo esto.

_Entonces en este momento quizá esta en administración, logrando que me saquen de aquí si no es que ya lo ha hecho.

_No lo creo.

Dijo.

_Bueno, solo queda esperar, pero prefiero salir de aquí antes que darle el gusto de humillarme.

_Esa es la actitud.

Nos reímos juntos, llegamos a mi dormitorio y abrí la puerta, algo que no habría hecho si sabía lo que iba a encontrar.

_ ¿Qué demonios?!...Avery!

Me quede paralizada en la puerta…no puede ser… _¿qué más sorpresas me tenía este día?..._

En _mi_ dormitorio estaba Avery y Dimitri Belikov…ambos semidesnudos en la cama.

_Rose…creí que tenías una clase ahora.

Se puso de pie y me miro nerviosa. Por lo menos ella aún tenía su sostén, de reojo vi a Dimitri que seguía acostado en la cama, solo tenía sus pantalones y ahora si pude ver bien su perfecto torso bien cincelado…lástima que sea un idiota.

_Tengo una clase pero vine por un libro que olvide.

_Pues tómalo y vuelve…

Dijo.

_No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto en la habitación donde tengo que dormir.

Le dije.

_Rose…

La detuve.

_No quiero oírlo.

Caminé hacia mi escritorio y levante el libro que lamentablemente estaba cerca de él… pero antes de que pueda dar la vuelta para salir, nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo, sus ojos eran igual de profundos pero a diferencia de ayer, ahora parecía más tranquilo y con un brillo que no pude definir, hasta que esbozo una media sonrisa, entonces lo entendí….estaba burlándose de mí y de esta embarazosa situación.

Gire bruscamente y salí del dormitorio.

_Vamos Christian.

Cerré la puerta y respire hondo para calmarme. Empezamos a caminar hacia el salón al que debíamos ir.

_No puedo creer que Avery haya metido a Belikov en mi dormitorio!

Dije.

_Bueno, recuerda que también es el dormitorio de Avery…

_Aun así no debió hacerlo, pudo escoger a otro lugar…

Entonces de la nada Christian comenzó a reírse.

_ ¿Por qué te ríes?

_Porque…fue muy gracioso ver tu reacción y le de Avery…

_No veo lo gracioso.

Entrecerré los ojos y lo mire para que se callara.

_Pero no te preocupes, Belikov es así, hoy es Avery y mañana será otra. No he visto que esté con un chica más de una vez.

_Así que es un mujeriego, eh?

_Si. Todas las chicas aquí quieren meterse en su cama.

Contestó.

_No generalices, yo no quiero estar cerca de él…solo espero que Avery no se ilusione mucho.

_Todos saben sobre la fama de Dimitri, ella sabe en lo que se está metiendo.

_Uf…ya no quiero hablar de eso.

Llegamos rápido al salón y tomamos asiento al final, creo que se está convirtiendo en nuestro lugar y más aun con todos mirándonos con extrañeza, sobre todo a mí, ya que pensaban que yo ataqué _al indefenso de Dimitri Belikov_ …noten el sarcasmo…

La clase empezó y por suerte eso logro que por un momento me olvidara de lo que acabo de ver.

Cerca de dos horas pasaron, entre fórmulas y reacciones de alguna manera llegue a sentir más tranquila, esto era mejor que pensar en los problemas que tenía.

Era más de mediodía, Christian y yo salimos del aula.

_Vamos a comer algo?

Preguntó. Al escuchar comida mi estómago despertó.

_Por supuesto.

_Conozco un buen lugar fuera de esta universidad.

_Sí, creo que salir de aquí sería bueno…quizá nos encontremos a Mason y podemos ir los tres.

_Mason?

_Si, es un amigo que conocí ayer, estoy segura que ustedes se llevarán bien.

_De acuerdo…ve a dejar tus libros y te espero en la afuera.

_Ok, no tardare mucho.

Corrí hacia mi habitación, pero al doblar la esquina, me acorde que Avery tenía su visita ahí adentro…aunque ya pasó más de una hora…ya debió irse.

Camine con más confianza pero a la mitad del pasillo confirme mi error. Dimitri salía de mi dormitorio e inevitablemente íbamos a encontrarnos.

Estaba mirando su teléfono, así que aún no me había visto, por un momento pensé en huir…pero, _¿Por qué lo haría?..._ él no significa nada. Con ese pensamiento decidí seguir mi camino e ignorarlo.

Pero como siempre no tuve tanta suerte.

_Rose Hathaway…

A solo tres pasos de distancia, él se detuvo y esbozó una media sonrisa. Pero lo que me molesto más, fue la forma en la que me miraba, como si yo fuera su presa y él era el cazador. Levante mi cabeza para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo y me prepare para enfrentarlo.

_Belikov…no creí que siguieras en los dormitorios para chicas?...vienes por consejos para el cabello?

Mi comentario lo molestó un poco, pero rápidamente se calmó y siguió tan sonriente como antes.

_Muy graciosa Hathaway…

_Lo decía en serio, pero si no quieres que nadie se entere, no te preocupes yo no diré nada.

Fingí un tono sincero y me alegré mucho ver que empezaba a enojarse.

_Yo no estoy aquí por consejos como ese…vine porque…bueno, ya viste para que estaba aquí.

 _Ugh_ …en serio tenía que decirlo, ahora con esa imagen de él y Avery en mi cabeza creo que no tardare en vomitar.

_Eres detestable…espero que no le hagas daño a Avery.

_Daño?...no, creo que fue todo lo contrario. Puedo asegurarte que disfruto mucho de mi visita.

Su estúpida sonrisa arrogante, me hizo dar ganas de golpearlo.

_Claro, debieron ser los mejores diez segundos de su vida.

Me burle de él y no fue necesario golpearlo, su sonrisa desapareció con mi comentario. Pero después de un momento volvió a su estado anterior.

_Diez segundos?...no lo creo…pero, claro, seguramente Christian no te puede ofrecer más que eso.

 _Qué?..._ Christian y yo?...el solo pensarlo me parecía incorrecto.

_En primer lugar Christian es mi amigo y en segundo lugar cualquiera es mejor que tú.

_Eso lo dices porque obviamente no has estado conmigo.

 _Vaya_ …su confianza era igual de grande que su arrogancia.

_...pero quizá podría darte una oportunidad… - sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies y no me agrado que lo hiciera, me hacía sentir como un pedazo de carne que no se decidía si comerlo o no – claro, antes tienes que disculparte.

_No lo creo…escucha bien lo que te voy a decir: yo jamás te pediré disculpas, para mí no eres más que un idiota, mujeriego y con dinero, que cree que puede tenerlo todo y humillar a quien sea que este a su alrededor.

Bien lo dije y me sentí mucho mejor. Él problema fue que Dimitri no tomo muy bien mi honestidad, me jaló con fuerza del brazo y me acerco a él, su mirada era asesina y su apretó su mandíbula, como si tratara de contenerse. Quería intimidarme y quizá asustarme, tal vez si no lo hubiera conocido ayer, ahora estaría asustada, pero no…lo mire a los ojos sin miedo para enseñarle que conmigo no iba a poder.

_Cuida tus palabras Hathaway.

Su voz era fría.

_Y tú no te metas en mi camino, Belikov.

Le contesté con la misma frialdad, me zafé de su agarre y pasé por un lado, dejándolo ahí, parado en medio del pasillo.

Bueno, ahora se puede decir que la guerra está declarada.

Llegué a mi habitación y abrí la puerta, pero cuando entre, el olor a sexo y a una loción que no podía ser más que de Dimitri inundó el lugar.

Lo odio!…Odio con todas mis fuerzas a Dimitri Belikov!

* * *

 **Bueno…fue un capitulo largo, eh?**

 **¿Qué piensan?**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **En el próximo capítulo, podremos entrar a la cabeza de Dimitri y ver que más sucede entre él y Rose.**

 **No sé qué tan seguido pueda actualizar, así que les pido paciencia, les prometo que hare un esfuerzo para subir rápido los capítulos. Esta historia tendrá un final, se los aseguro.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **FIESTA…?**

 **Hola!...gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios y su gran apoyo. Tardé un poco, pero finalmente, estoy de vuelta.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **D POV**

 _Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos que no podía parar de besarla, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la acerque más…su cuerpo al ras del mío se sentía increíble, rocé mi lengua sobre su labio inferior pidiendo la entrada y ella me lo concedió, tenía un sabor único y exquisito, nuestras lenguas empezaron un baile lento pero muy estimulante, me sorprendía la perfecta sincronía en la que nos movíamos, continuamos así por mucho tiempo, no quería soltar su boca, pero debía dejarla respirar._

 _Sin embargo quise probar más, arrastre mi labios sobre su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos, ella hizo su cabeza a un lado, dándome más acceso a la suave piel de su cuello…chupé y mordí su piel, dejando una gran marca, quería que todos lo vieran y se enteren de que ella era mía…_

 __Dimitri…_

 _Mi nombre salió como un gemido de su boca…me encanta ese sonido._

 __Roza…Roza…_

 _Dije sobre su piel._

 **Bip bip bip…**

Mierda!

El sonido del despertador me sacó de mi sueño y me llevó a la realidad.

Ugh…otra vez…

He tenido este sueño prácticamente cada día desde que la conocí y es muy molesto. Ni siquiera sé por qué sueño con ella, los dos hemos dejado claro que no nos agradamos. Puede ser muy hermosa pero tiene una actitud que me irrita y me hace perder el control de mí mismo.

Eso es lo que más me molesta, me costó mucho aprender autocontrol, sin embargo ella con pequeñas cosas, puede hacer lo que pierda. Esa es la principal razón para tratarla de la manera en que lo hago.

Solté un gran suspiro y me levante de la cama para tomar un baño. Me desvestí y deje que el agua se ocupe de relajar mis músculos. Cerré los ojos sin querer pensar en nada, pero mi mente tenía otros planes…la imagen de Rose apareció.

Abrí los ojos y golpee las baldosas con mi puño. Esto era frustrante!

Terminé rápido mi baño, tomé una toalla y salí para vestirme, me coloque un bóxer, pantalones jean oscuros y una camiseta azul con mangas. Después baje a la cocina para preparar mi desayuno.

Yo vivo en el campus, pero ser casi el dueño de todo, tiene sus ventajas. No tengo que compartir una habitación con alguien como todos los demás. Tengo una especie de cabaña totalmente equipada para mí solo, está ubicada a una distancia media de la universidad, así que no es difícil llegar ahí pero aún conservo mi privacidad.

Iván, mi amigo de toda la vida, me propuso que compremos un departamento cuando empezamos a estudiar aquí, pero no quería tener que conducir todos los días para tener que llegar.

Preparé algo de fruta y un poco de cereal. Entonces una llamada entró a mi teléfono, antes de contestar miré el identificador. Era mi padre.

Uf…no quería hablar con él en este momento. Estoy cansado de discutir lo mismo. Deje que mi teléfono siguiera sonando y continúe con mi desayuno. Sin embargo no pude dejar de pensar en que tal vez si ese día no habría discutido con mi padre, no me habría enojado tanto y solo tal vez mi primer encuentro con Rose no habría sido de esa manera.

 **Escena Retroceso.**

Mi padre, Alexander Belikov, había venido a hacerme una visita, no lo esperaba, así que me sorprendí mucho cuando lo encontré en mi cabaña.

_Dimitri.

Estaba parado en medio de la pequeña sala. Al verlo cerré la puerta y me mantuve unos pasos alejado de él, tratando de descifrar la razón de su visita.

_No sabía que ibas a venir.

Dije.

_Pasaba por aquí y aproveche para hablar contigo.

Su rostro estaba serio.

_ ¿De qué se trata?

_Dimitri, sabes que pienso retirarme de todos los negocios familiares y dejarte a cargo cuando te gradúes.

 _¿A dónde iba con esto?_

_Si, lo sé.

_Bueno, entonces comprenderás que yo necesito que estés preparado en todos los aspectos.

_Deja los rodeos, papá y dime a lo que te refieres.

_Manejar los negocios no es fácil y mucho menos si tienes…distracciones. Hasta ahora he soportado que sigas con el estilo de vida que llevas, conoces a varias mujeres pero no tienes compromisos con ninguna. Esas son distracciones que te pueden perjudicar con el tiempo.

_Entonces ¿qué sugieres?

Pregunté.

_Quiero que te cases, ya tienes edad suficiente para hacerlo.

_ ¿Qué?!

_Ya me oíste Dimitri. Quiero que te cases y pronto. Creo que Natasha Ozera, sería una buena opción, a pesar que sus familiares han tenido escándalos graves el año pasado, la empresa de su padre ha podido seguir adelante sin problemas.

 _No puedo creer lo que estaba diciéndome…_

_Vienes aquí para decirme que me debo casar y con alguien que tú escogiste?!

Mi enojo estaba empezando a crecer.

_Es lo mejor para ti y si tuve que escoger a alguien es porque tú no lo habrías hecho.

Su voz seguía tranquila y sin mucha emoción.

_Porque yo no quiero casarme!

Grité.

_Entonces qué?...planeas seguir con la vida que llevas?...sabes cuantos escándalos tendrás en el futuro debido a tus " _amigas"_?

_Ese será mi problema!

_Te equivocas. Ese será un problema para toda la familia.

Dijo.

_No pienso hacerlo.

_Esto no se trata de lo que tú quieras o no. Tienes que hacerlo.

_No!

Sin mirarlo dos veces, salí de la cabaña. Esto era demasiado. Mi padre siempre fue bueno conmigo y con mis hermanas, sin embargo en los últimos años ha estado presionándome mucho con el tema de su retiro y de que yo lo reemplazaría, pero…casarme?...eso no.

Llegué al campus pero mi enojo seguía presente, pensé en ir al gimnasio, pero, entonces un mensaje llegó a mi teléfono.

 **¿Dónde estás?...llevo media hora esperándote en la cafetería.**

Era Iván….olvide que debíamos encontrarnos ahí…tal vez hablar con él, me ayude a calmarme. Camine rápido hacia la cafetería, entre al lugar y seguí caminando, alcé la vista para encontrarlo y lo hice, estaba a punto de ir hacia la mesa del fondo, donde él se encontraba, cuando sentí un golpe en mi pecho y después un líquido que se esparcía por toda mi camiseta.

_ ¿QUÉ DIABLOS…?!

Dije y busqué para ver que o quien había provocado esto y encontré frente a mí a la mujer más hermosa que había visto, su espeso cabello marrón oscuro caía en hondas y enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro, tenía grandes y expresivos ojos, labios rosados y regordetes, piel almendrada, era más baja que yo, tal vez unos 5´4.

Pero a pesar de todo, ella había manchado mi camiseta y ahora no tenía paciencia ni buen estado de ánimo para dejarlo pasar.

_No tienes ojos?!... ¿por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?!

Grité enfurecido. Al escucharme así, creí que se asustaría, pero inesperadamente hizo todo lo contrario.

_Tú eres el que caminó sin darse cuenta que yo estaba aquí!

Su enojo fue evidente y aunque ella tenía razón, no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

_Claro que no!...tu eres giraste sin ver y mira lo que hiciste!

Señalé la mancha sobre mi camiseta.

_Mira idiota, no fue mi culpa, así que cierra tu maldita boca!

Gritó con más fuerza y pude ver que estaba conteniéndose de hacer algo, entonces, simplemente se hizo a un lado y comenzó a alejarse pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, antes que pueda dar un tercer paso, tomé su brazo y la obligué a quedarse. Mi piel sintió un calor diferente cuando la toque pero decidí ignorarlo.

_Suéltame.

Dijo con voz fría y apretando sus dientes.

_Discúlpate conmigo.

Contesté mirándola con la frialdad suficiente para que lo haga.

_Já…estás loco si crees que lo haré.

Apreté con más fuerza su brazo, aunque no acostumbro a lastimar mujeres, en este momento cualquier idea racional se fue de mi mente, la ira me conducía, sé que tal vez estoy desquitando mi enojo anterior con ella, pero eso no me importó.

_Hazlo!

Grité con fuerza, ella pareció pensar algo por un momento.

_Claro…

Dijo con calma, ese cambio me sorprendió, solté un poco su brazo pero no del todo, no confiaba en ella.

_Yo…

Empezó pero antes de que pueda notarlo me empujó con una fuerza que no esperaba.

_Yo jamás me disculparía con un imbécil como tú!

Gritó y con pasos rápidos se fue de la cafetería, la sorpresa me aturdió y no pude ir tras ella.

 **Fin de la Escena Retroceso.**

Ese fue un día de muchas sorpresas y no del todo agradables.

Pero desde ese día, no puedo dejar de encontrarme a Rose en todas partes, como el momento en el que estaba con…Avery, si creo ese es su nombre. Fue una casualidad el que yo haya decidido pasar _un buen tiempo_ con su compañera de dormitorio, pero fue divertido ver su rostro en shock cuando nos encontró y aunque después de verla quise olvidarme de todo y salir de ese lugar, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella tenga tanta influencia sobre mí, así que termine teniendo sexo con Avery.

Y ahora Rose también invade mis sueños, eso era lo único que me faltaba.

Terminé mi desayuno y salí rumbo al campus. Cuando llegué, mire mi reloj, aun me quedaba una hora antes de que mis clases comiencen, así que decidí ir a buscar a Iván. Sin embargo, a unos metros de mí, se encontraba Rose Hathaway, estaba saliendo de la biblioteca junto a un chico de cabello rojizo y aunque quise alejarme, no pude hacerlo y me quede parado en mi lugar, viendo como ella iba en dirección a los salones. Creo que sintió mi mirada porque de repente giró y nuestros ojos se encontraron, su mirada fue dura y gélida como siempre cada vez que nos topábamos, claro, además de los insultos que llegamos a decirnos en estas últimas semanas.

Finalmente ella volvió a girar y vi como desapareció por la entrada junto a ese chico.

Tomé una gran respiración y cuando empecé a caminar alguien se paró frente a mí. Era una mujer, no la conocía, pero no estaba mal, quizá un par de años más joven que yo.

_Dimitri.

Ronroneó.

Bueno…tal vez esto es lo que necesito en este momento.

 **R POV**

_Al fin terminó. Vamos a comer.

Le dije a Christian cuando nuestra última clase finalizó.

_Si… ¿a la cafetería?

Preguntó mientras salíamos del salón.

_Si. Mason me dijo que nos esperaría ahí.

_Entonces vamos.

Varias semanas pasaron desde que llegue aquí y algunas cosas aún no han cambiado. Todas las chicas de esta universidad siguen odiándome por lo que según ellas le hice al estúpido ruso…si, es ruso, ese era el acento que no pude identificar la primera vez, pero después de dormir en un lugar donde prácticamente lo adoran, me entere de muchas cosas acerca de él, incluso cosas que no debía saber.

Mi _situación_ con él, si así se puede llamar, no ha cambiado, aun lo sigo odiando y el sentimiento es mutuo. Trato de evitar encontrarme con él, pero a veces es inevitable y solo espero a que él haga el primer movimiento, puede ser solo una mirada, una sonrisa torcida o incluso intercambiamos algunas palabras, aunque la mayoría son burlas e insultos.

Llegamos a la cafetería y Mason estaba ahí, esperándonos en una de las mesas.

_Mase, llegaste rápido.

Dije mientras me sentaba.

_Mi clase acabó hace una hora. ¿Ya escucharon sobre la fiesta de esta noche?

Preguntó entusiasmado.

_Todo el mundo está hablando sobre esa fiesta.

Dijo Christian sin mucha emoción.

_ ¿Por qué no vamos? Necesitamos algo de diversión.

Mason trataba de convencernos, pero pensándolo bien, quizá una fiesta es lo que necesitaba para relajarme y olvidarme de todo lo malo.

_No lo sé….

Christian hablaba sin muchas ganas de ir.

_No es mala idea Christian, Mason tiene razón, necesitamos algo de diversión.

Dije.

_No me interesa.

Refutó.

Entonces Mason y yo empezamos a darle más argumentos para convencerlo. Al principio creí que no iba a acceder, pero terminó aceptando aunque todavía no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea.

_Está bien…iremos.

_Si!

Mason y yo celebramos al mismo tiempo. Después compramos nuestra comida y hablamos sobre lo que sucedió en nuestras clases, hicimos algunas bromas, era muy cómodo estar con ellos, los tres pudimos hacer una buena amistad y me sentía feliz de haberlos conocido, cada uno era diferente y divertido a su manera.

Terminamos de comer y salimos de la cafetería hasta llegar a la mitad del campus que dividía los salones de los dormitorios.

_Entonces nos encontramos aquí?

Preguntó Mason.

_Si. ¿A las 8 pm está bien?

Dije.

Ambos asintieron y después cada quien tomó su camino. Yo fui a mi dormitorio, porque no tenía más clases en la tarde. Cuando llegue, Avery no estaba aquí. Eso me puso feliz, al menos tendría un poco de paz por un momento. Desde la vez que Avery se metió con Belikov, ella está loca? Obsesionada?...bueno, según ella está enamorada de ese ruso, pero como Christian lo dijo, Dimitri no ha vuelto a ver a Avery, aunque ella ha intentado de todo para llamar su atención y cuando digo todo, hablo en serio.

Creo que cada mañana que sale de aquí, su ropa es más pequeña que el día anterior, sin embargo todas las noches vuelve con las manos vacías y se le ha hecho costumbre desahogarse conmigo, prácticamente soy su paño de lágrimas…eso es algo más que debo agradecerle al estúpido ruso.

Pero ahora sin Avery por aquí, puedo relajarme antes de la fiesta. Deje los libros que llevaba sobre la mesa y busque en mi pequeño clóset lo que llevaría puesto esta noche. Elegí una falda negra que llegaba a la mitad del muslo, una blusa blanca que tenía un poco de piedras brillantes en la parte superior y una chaqueta, pero cuando levanté la chaqueta del cajón, algo cayó al suelo, me agache y lo recogí.

Era un collar.

Un collar de plata con un dije en forma de flor. Fue un regalo de mi madre cuando cumplí 14 años. Lo sostuve un momento y mi mente me llevó a revivir todos los recuerdos que tenía de este collar. De alguna manera, esas memorias me dieron el valor suficiente para hacer lo que estaba evitando todo este tiempo.

Aun con la cadena en mis manos, tome mi teléfono y marqué el número que conocía perfectamente, me sentía nerviosa…estaba a punto de colgar pero en ese momento se escuchó una voz por la otra línea.

_Hola...?

Era la voz de mi madre…pero se oía diferente…más apagada.

_Mamá…

Dije apenas como un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que me escuchara. Por un momento se quedó en silencio, creí que algo le había pasado.

_Mamá, mamá estas ahí?

Empecé a preocuparme.

_Rose…eres tú, Rose… ¿dónde estás?... ¿por qué te fuiste?

Con cada frase sus sollozos aumentaron.

_Lo siento mamá, no tuve otra opción.

Un par de lágrimas sin permiso empezaron a deslizarse por mi mejilla.

_Rose…no debiste irte de esa manera…tu padre y yo estamos tan preocupados.

_Lo siento.

Era lo único que pude decir mientras luchaba con las lágrimas que amenazaban con aumentar.

_ ¿Dónde estás?...te encuentras bien?

_Estoy bien mamá y no puedo decirte donde estoy.

_Por favor Rose, vuelve…Hablaremos con tu padre, lo solucionaremos todo.

Suplicó.

_No puedo volver mamá, por lo menos no ahora. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

_Rose, por favor…

Tenía que terminar con esta llamada o de lo contrario cambiaria de opinión.

_Yo me comunicaré contigo, mamá. Te quiero, cuídate.

_Rose…

Colgué antes de que pueda decirme algo más. Dejé mi teléfono y me senté sobre la cama. Por lo menos ahora sé que está bien.

Limpie mis lágrimas y decidí tomar una siesta antes de prepararme para la fiesta.

* * *

 **Cuatro horas más tarde.**

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos hasta despertarme por completo. Entonces mire el reloj. Tenía una hora para arreglarme. Entre al baño y tome una ducha rápida.

Después empecé a vestirme, me coloqué la falda, la blusa, la chaqueta y por último mi par preferido de botas hasta la rodilla que aumentada por lo menos cuatro pulgadas más a mi estatura. Finalmente arreglé mi cabello, dejándolo suelto y con hondas más definidas gracias al rizador, un poco de mascara de pestañas, brillo labial y estaba lista.

Miré en el espejo los resultados y me encantaron, me veía increíble.

Tomé mi teléfono y un poco de dinero. Entonces fui al encuentro con mis amigos. Al caminar por los pasillos pude notar que no había tantas personas como por lo general hay, seguramente fueron ya estaban en esa fiesta.

Cinco minutos de caminata y ya estaba en el lugar donde acordamos encontrarnos. Mason ya se encontraba ahí y en cuanto me vio, me dio una gran sonrisa.

_Rose…te ves…fabulosa.

Dijo cuando me pare frente a él.

_Gracias Mase, tu no estas mal.

Contesté y era cierto. Mason llevaba pantalones jean oscuros casi negros y una camisa color crema, era lindo.

_Christian aún no ha llegado?

Pregunté.

_Aun no. Y si ya no quiere venir?

_Eso no. Esperemos cinco minutos más y si no aparece, vamos a buscarlo.

Dije.

_Está bien.

Esperamos tan pacientemente como pudimos, pero no llegaba así que fuimos a buscarlo. Nos dirigimos a su habitación, sin embargo cuando estábamos a punto de tocar la puerta, de repente alguien la abrió desde adentro y un chico furioso salió sostenido su camiseta que estaba algo quemada.

_Estas demente!

Gritó y se fue sin ni siquiera mirarnos. Mason y yo entramos y vimos un poco de humo en la habitación.

_Wow… ¿Qué paso aquí?

Pregunté.

_Nada. Si ya están listos, vamos.

Christian salió rápido del dormitorio dejando a Mason y a mí con muchas preguntas. Lo seguimos en silencio, llegamos al estacionamiento donde Christian tenía su auto, él entro al asiento del conductor y yo me metí al asiento del copiloto antes de que Mason lo haga. Una vez que el coche empezó a moverse, volví a preguntar.

_No vas a contarnos lo que sucedió?

Christian tenía el ceño fruncido y no parecía tener ganad de hablar, pero después de unos minutos tomo aire y habló.

_Cuando estaba a punto de salir, mi compañero de dormitorio empezó a decir algunas estupideces que me molestaron, le quite el cigarrillo que estaba fumando y lo lancé a su camiseta…quien habría imaginado que pudiera encenderse tan rápido…

La última parte lo dijo con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Encendiste a propósito su camiseta?

Mason preguntó con incredulidad desde el asiento de atrás.

_Si.

Christian respondió tranquilamente. Al recordar el rostro del chico, solamente pude reírme.

_Vaya Christian…quien lo hubiera dicho, eres un pirómano.

Le dije.

_Solo a veces.

_Bien, tendremos eso en cuenta.

Respondí.

Después de esa plática, todo mejoró, Christian estaba más tranquilo y cuando llegamos a la fiesta nuestro estado de ánimo estaba arriba. Dejamos estacionado el auto y entramos al lugar, era una casa muy grande, casi una mansión. Había gente por todas partes, estaba repleto de personas, pero debo admitir que era una buena fiesta, incluso había juego de luces en el techo, buena música y bebidas, como cerveza, vodka y tequila.

_Vamos por bebidas?

Les pregunté. Ambos asintieron y nos dirigimos a la mesa que tenía vodka, empezamos a beber y recorrimos el lugar, habían varios sectores, en algunos todos estaban bebiendo, en otros bailaban y algunas personas que ya habían tenido suficiente alcohol se subieron a las mesas y empezaron a hacer sus propios espectáculos y como en toda fiesta había varias parejas besándose en las esquinas, no me sorprendió encontrar a Dimitri con una rubia en uno de esos lugares.

Pero como no quería estar cerca de él, salí de ese lugar y fuimos a donde todos estaban bailando. Cuando llegamos solo estábamos Mason y yo.

_ ¿Dónde esta Christian?

Le pregunté.

_No lo sé. Tal vez fue a tomar aire.

_Puede ser… ¿Vamos a bailar?

_Por supuesto.

Respondió sonriente y fuimos a la pista de baile improvisada. Había muchas personas bailando pero logramos ingresar. La música sonó con más fuerza y me deje llevar por el ritmo de la canción, Mason puso sus manos sobre mi cintura y empezamos a movernos. No bailaba tan mal, pudimos seguir el mismo ritmo.

Nos divertimos tanto que no paramos de bailar canción tras canción, aunque las bebidas que tomé antes quisieron afectarme, lo ignore y continuamos, Mason me acercó más y ahora nuestros cuerpos se rozaban un poco, no me importó y seguí bailando, hasta que él se separó un momento y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, creo que le llego un mensaje.

_Es Christian, quiere que vaya a la puerta.

Dijo.

_ ¿Le paso algo?

_No lo sé, solo me pide que vaya a la puerta.

_Ok, vamos?

Pregunté.

_No creo que sea algo importante, yo iré y tú espérame aquí, no tardaré mucho.

Dijo.

_Está bien.

Mason salió de la multitud y yo me quede aquí, quise ir tras él, pero mi canción favorita, empezó a sonar y tenía ganas de seguir bailando, así que decidí quedarme hasta que termine la canción y si Mason no volvía, entonces iría a buscarlo.

Amaba este ritmo y vi que las personas a mí alrededor también les encantaban porque empezaron a moverse con más ganas. Después de unos minutos, sentí un par de manos sobre mis caderas…vaya, Mason volvió rápido…me relaje y deje que me acercara más a él, mi espalda choco contra su pecho y empezamos a bailar juntos, aunque fue un poco diferente a nuestros bailes anteriores, lo que estábamos haciendo ahora se podría llamar como un baile sucio.

Traté de alejarme un poco, pero él me lo impidió, sus manos en mis caderas me retenían con más fuerza. Lo deje pasar por ahora y continúe el baile, pero esta vez trate de no rozar mucho mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Todo iba bien, hasta que vi a Mason en la puerta, tratando de entrar a la pista…

Si él estaba ahí, entonces ¿con quién diablos estoy bailando?!

Me alejé bruscamente y gire para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de mí.

 _Oh no_ …esto no puede estar pasando…era él...

Dimitri…

Cuando vio mi reacción, solamente sonrió.

_ ¿Qué pasa Hathaway?...estábamos teniendo un buen momento.

_ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!

Grité y me alejé lo más rápido que pude. Empujé a varias personas en el camino, pero no me importaba, quería salir de este lugar. Mason me buscaba con la vista, pero yo lo encontré antes.

_Me voy.

Le dije.

_Rose… ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó con preocupación.

_Nada, solo quiero irme.

_Pero…

_Mason, quiero irme.

Repetí.

_Está bien… vamos.

Salimos de esa casa y tomamos un taxi. No sabía dónde estaba Christian pero no tenía ganas de hablar en este momento, me sentía enojada, furiosa… ¿Cómo diablos permití que ese idiota pusiera sus sucias manos sobre mí?...

Solo espero que nadie nos haya visto o de lo contrario no quiero ni pensar en los rumores que habrá mañana.

* * *

 **Y…. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Ahora ya sabemos algo sobre los pensamientos de Dimitri.**

 **¿Qué creen que sucederá?...**

 **Definitivamente habrá más, en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ahora debo decirles una noticia. Debido a algunos sucesos, solo podre actualizar un capitulo por semana, si puedo hacerlo serán dos capítulos, así que solo les pido paciencia y que no pierdan la fe en esta historia, porque muchas cosas están por venir.**

 **Espero que me comprendan.**

 **Les mando besos.**

 **Que tengan un buen día/noche.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **UNA APUESTA**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **D POV**

Rose.

 _Roza…_

Si antes invadía mis sueños ahora se ha apoderado de mis pensamientos. Al tocar su piel la primera vez, sentí un calor diferente a cualquier otro, pero tener su cuerpo al ras del mío, aspirar el aroma de su cabello, fue una sensación única...no quería que termine.

Desde que la vi, sabía que ella era diferente a cualquier mujer que haya conocido, no solo por su exótica belleza, sino también por el fuego en sus ojos, donde quedaba claro que ella era capaz de luchar contra lo que sea, si lo consideraba necesario. Eso lo entendí perfectamente cuando se enfrentó a mí.

Es cierto que Rose me hace perder el control y eso me molesta, pero también provoca en mí, otro sentimiento y por más que lo pienso, no puedo identificarlo, sin embargo, tengo algo claro. En medio de todo, esta… _el deseo_.

Los sueños que tengo sobre ella, lo confirman.

Al principio no quise admitirlo, pero ahora no dejo de pensar e imaginar cómo se sentiría su piel desnuda sobre la mía…el sabor de sus labios…el sonido de sus gemidos mientras me entierro en lo más profundo de su ser…es como un manjar que nunca he probado pero lo deseo.

 _Uno siempre quiere lo que no puede tener._

Esa es una frase muy cierta…debido a los desafortunados encuentros que he tenido con Rose, sé que ella no me quiere… _quizá me odia?..._ es probable. Pero esa resistencia hacia mí, me hace quererla más.

Y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

 **R POV**

_Christian, no piensas decirnos ¿por qué diablos desapareciste de la fiesta?

Le pregunté.

Actualmente mis dos amigos y yo estábamos en la cafetería, comiendo algo antes que nuestras clases comiencen. Ya pasó casi una semana desde la fiesta a la que fuimos, por suerte para mí, nadie ha hablado o comentado sobre el baile que tuve con…Dimitri. Pero la desaparición de Christian sigue siendo un misterio.

_Solo dijiste que te ibas, sin explicar por qué.

Añadió Mason.

_Y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que cuéntanos.

Dije. Mason y yo lo acorralamos con nuestras miradas, entonces Christian trató de escapar, pero gracias a mí, no logró hacerlo. Volvió a sentarse y soltando un suspiro derrotado, empezó.

_Encontré a una persona que no había visto desde hace tiempo.

_Y…

Lo incité para que continuara.

_Queríamos hablar…la fiesta no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, así que fuimos a otro lugar.

Tomó un poco de su café y esperó para oír lo que diríamos

_Bueno…pero no has dicho quién es esa persona.

Insistí.

_Una amiga.

Se encogió de hombros, pero pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo desapareció rápido.

_Por tu expresión no parece que sea solo una amiga…

Dijo Mason.

_Vamos chico fuego, cuéntanos la verdad.

Christian levanto una ceja y me miro.

_En serio Rose?...chico fuego?

_Sabes que te gusta – le di un guiño y el rodó los ojos como respuesta – ¿quién es esa misteriosa chica?

_Su nombre es Lisa y fue mi novia por un tiempo, cuando estábamos en la secundaria.

Respondió.

_ ¿Por qué terminaron?

Pregunto Mason.

_Cuando se dio el escándalo de mis padres…yo no quise perjudicarla con la mala reputación que tenía debido a todo lo que estaba pasando con mi familia…así que, decidí terminar con nuestra relación.

_Yo pienso que no debiste hacerlo, al menos no por esa razón.

Le dije.

_Tal vez…pero lo hice y ya no puedo cambiarlo.

_Pero quizá ahora tengas otra oportunidad.

Añadió Mason.

_Es cierto. ¿Se volverán a ver?

Pregunté.

_Es posible…ella se quedará un par de días más en Montana.

_Oh…entonces ¿vive en otro estado?

Volví a preguntar.

_Aunque su familia vive en Montana, Lisa decidió estudiar medicina en Lehigh.

_ Y esa universidad está en Pensilvania.

Agregó Mason.

_Si.

_Si la quieres de verdad y ella está dispuesta pueden tener una relación a distancia.

Dije.

_No lo sé…

Contestó muy indeciso.

_Has que te crezcan las pelotas e inténtalo.

_Gracias por tu inspirador consejo Rose.

_De nada.

Contesté con una sonrisa.

_Rose tiene razón, inténtalo Christian.

Mason me apoyó.

_Mason, aunque Rose dijera que la luna es de queso, tú le darías la razón….sin embargo, quizá esta vez los escuche.

_Al fin!

Festejé.

Después de convencer a Christian, él y yo fuimos a nuestras clases y Mason fue a la biblioteca para estudiar un poco ya que tenía un examen importante.

Ha pasado un mes desde que deje Turquía, acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida, no fue tan fácil como creía, incluso usar el apellido Hathaway me ha costado un poco, a veces involuntariamente escribo Mazur en su lugar, pero _¿Qué puedo hacer?_...prácticamente toda mi vida me identifique como Rosemary Mazur.

Hasta el momento nadie ha venido a buscarme o preguntar por mí, así que supongo que es una buena señal, tal vez Abe aún no sabe dónde estoy, aunque seguramente mi madre ya le contó sobre mi llamada, lo que me recuerda, que debo volver a llamarle en estos días; no quiero que se preocupe.

Pero a pesar de todo, Christian y Mason han sido un gran apoyo, aunque ellos no saben nada sobre mi verdadera identidad y las razones por las que vine a EEUU.

 _Genial…_ ahora sueno como un agente secreto.

Sin embargo debo admitir que hay momentos en los que quisiera decirles todo y más aún cuando ellos me han aceptado fácilmente y comparten conmigo sus historias personales y familiares, yo apenas pude decir que tengo padres, pero se encuentran en otro país.

Creo que uno de estos días les diré todo, solo espero que no se molesten por haberles ocultado la verdad. No se con exactitud lo que pueda pasar mañana o dentro de un año, pero de lo que estoy segura, es que no me gustaría perderlos.

Quisiera decir que eso es todo, pero lamentablemente también está el otro problema, llamado… Dimitri Belikov.

Cuando lo vi la primera vez, admito que me pareció el hombre más caliente sobre la tierra y no soy la única que piensa así…aunque eso fue solo una impresión externa, ya que después de conocerlo mejor, pude saber que él era arrogante, mujeriego, algo intimidante y presuntuoso, en general un dolor en el culo.

Creo que lo único bueno, es que pronto dejara esta universidad y su atención se centrará en los negociosos de su familia, eso es mejor a que se dedique a hacer más difícil mi vida de lo que ya es.

Si, solo tengo que esperar.

Después de hablar dos horas enteras sobre microbiología, la clase terminó. Christian y yo salimos al final y nos dirigimos a la siguiente asignatura.

_No pudiste dormir bien anoche, Chrissy?

Le pregunte con voz dulce, cuando lo vi bostezar.

_Tenia algunas cosas que hacer, Rossie.

Contestó imitando falsamente mi voz.

_Hey!...si vas a imitarme, por lo menos intenta hacerlo bien.

Le di un suave golpe en el brazo y seguimos caminando por el pasillo, hasta que pasamos por un grupo de chicos, que estaban reunidos en una de las esquinas.

_Gran baile el de la fiesta, Hathaway.

Gritaron y empezaron a reírse.

 _Mierda_ ….no pueden estar hablando de…

_Si…no debiste irte tan pronto.

Gritó otro de ellos.

Bien, si estaban hablando de eso. Me alejé lo más rápido que pude mientras trataba de calmarme. Estaba molesta con Dimitri, por haber provocado esto, molesta conmigo, por dejar que suceda y molesta con ese grupo de idiotas, por recordármelo.

_ ¿Qué pasa Rose?

Christian se paró frente a mí y me detuvo.

_Nada.

Dije con voz dura y sin mirarlo.

_ ¿De qué estaban hablando?... ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

Volvió a preguntar, pero no quería contestar sus preguntas, no en este momento. Tome aire y hablé.

_Christian, no es nada, solamente me molestó escuchar las tonterías que dijeron.

Esta vez lo mire de frente y aunque él tenía ganas de preguntarme algo más, se quedó callado.

_De acuerdo…olvidemos lo que paso y vamos.

Dijo.

_Bien, vamos.

Entramos al salón y traté de centrarme en el tema que se exponía frente a mí, fue difícil hacerlo ya que aún seguía un poco molesta, pero finalmente pude olvidarlo, los minutos fueron pasando y cada vez me sentía más tranquila.

Cuando todo acabó, ya era hora del almuerzo y estaba más que feliz de salir de aquí para ir por comida. Mason no pudo acompañarnos, así que solo fue Christian, yo y una excelente pizza de queso y pepperoni.

Creo que me comí más de la mitad de las rebanadas que había, pero no podía detenerme, la pizza estaba deliciosa y yo tenía hambre.

_No puedo creer que te comiste todo eso.

Christian me miraba con incredulidad mientras salíamos de la cafetería.

_Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Repliqué.

_Aun así...no puedo creerlo.

_Pues es mejor que te acostumbres.

Me reí de él.

No teníamos mas clases en la tarde, Christian aprovechó para ir a buscar a Lisa y yo decidí volver a mi dormitorio, quizá podría tomar una siesta y después ya vería que hacer.

Con esa idea, caminé rumbo a mi habitación, llegue rápido y sin inconvenientes. Cuando entré, no encontré a nadie, deje mi bolso en el escritorio y me lancé a la cama.

Mmm…si, necesitaba unas buenas horas de sueño.

_Rose…no sabía que estabas aquí.

Esa voz pertenecía a Avery. Levanté la cabeza y la vi salir del baño.

_Si…quería descansar un poco.

Dije.

_Claro, deberías hacerlo…sabes…estos días escuche algo que no sé si es cierto y…

_ ¿Qué escuchaste?

Pregunté.

_Es cierto que bailaste con Dimitri?...yo no pude ir a esa fiesta, así que no puedo saber si es la verdad o son solo rumores.

Ahora su rostro estaba serio y tenía un poco de enojo en su mirada, enojo que se dirigía a mí.

_Avery…

 _No sabía que decirle._

_Contéstame Rose. ¿Es cierto?

Ah…estoy cansada de este asunto.

_Mira…voy a ser honesta. Si baile con él – su rostro se contrajo en ira al escucharme – y antes de que digas algo, eso fue un error, yo creí que era Mason. Sabes perfectamente que Belikov no me interesa en ningún aspecto.

_Si, lo sé. Pero él es tan perfecto, que incluso tú no podrías resistirte.

Hablaba de él con una voz tan soñadora que me molestaba.

_No lo creo, para ti puede ser perfecto, pero para mí es todo lo contrario.

Dije.

_Bueno, solo quería aclararlo….ahora te dejo descansar, además tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada y salió.

 _Bien…pudo ser peor._

Decidí ignorar lo que acaba de pasar y me entregue al sueño que reclamaba mi cuerpo.

* * *

 **Ring ring ring…**

Ese sonido era molesto.

Aun medio dormida, traté de buscar la fuente de ese ruido, pero no lo encontraba.

Mierda.

Tuve que despertarme por completo, me puse de pie y lo encontré, era mi teléfono el que sonaba, encima del escritorio.

Camine hasta él y conteste.

_Hola…?

Traté de ocultar mi estado soñoliento.

_Rose. Llevo media hora llamándote.

Era Mason.

_Um…lo siento, me quede dormida.

Dije.

_Oh…lamento despertarte, pero, acabo de terminar mi examen y quería des estresarme, entonces recordé que te gusto mucho el gimnasio. Si quieres podemos ir ahora y entrenar un poco.

Mi cuerpo despertó inmediatamente, no necesitaba pedírmelo dos veces.

_Por supuesto, estaré ahí en 15 minutos.

Contesté.

_Bien, estaré esperándote.

Colgué el teléfono y rápidamente me cambie de ropa. Me vestí con un top deportivo, leggings y las zapatillas con las que me gusta correr, recogí mi cabello en un moño y salí de la habitación.

Estaba ansiosa por empezar, en estas semanas había acumulado mucha tensión en mi cuerpo y el gimnasio era el lugar perfecto para sacarlo fuera. Al caminar por el campus, me di cuenta que ya era de noche, ni siquiera lo había notado hasta ahora.

Diez minutos después, llegué. Mason estaba en la entrada, sonrió al verme y tenía una expresión parecida a la de Avery cuando hablaba de Dimitri.

Quizá las insinuaciones de Christian sean ciertas y Mason tiene un leve enamoramiento hacia mí.

_Límpiate la baba, Mase.

Me burlé cuando me pare frente a él.

_Ya estas lista?

Preguntó, ignorando mi comentario.

_Claro que sí.

Respondí.

Entramos a la sala que estaba bien equipada, había un buen numero de personas, pero la mayoría eran hombres, cada quien haciendo lo suyo.

Decidimos calentar un poco y empezamos con la cinta de correr, después fuimos a levantar pesas, hicimos algunas series por un buen tiempo. Pude ver que Mason no era nuevo en esto, seguramente se ejercitada con frecuencia.

Finalmente cuando terminamos, decidimos descansar un poco y Mason fue por unas botellas de agua. Mientras estaba sentada en una de las bancas, vi una colchoneta colocada al medio del gimnasio, tenía una forma circular, era espaciosa y delgada.

_Aquí tienes.

Mason apareció frente a mí y me entregó una botella.

_ ¿Para qué utilizan eso?

Le pregunté señalando la colchoneta.

_Ah…eso. Algunas personas practican lucha y utilizan la colchoneta para ese fin.

Me gustaba oír esa información, ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que practique algo de lucha, por lo general siempre entrenaba con Eddie, era mi fiel amigo en la secundaria, fue una pena que no haya podido despedirme de él, pero estoy segura de que entendió por qué lo hice.

Pensando en todo eso, vino una gran idea a mi mente.

_Mase, ¿quieres pelear conmigo?

Le pregunté. Casi escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo y me miro como si yo estuviera loca.

_ ¿Qué?

_Te pregunte si quieres pelear conmigo.

Repetí.

_ ¿Por qué?

Seguía mirándome con extrañeza.

_Porque quiero hacerlo.

Respondí.

_Rose…

Antes de que me diga algo más, jalé de su brazo y lo llevé al centro de la sala. Una vez dentro de la colchoneta ya no pudo negarse.

_ ¿Estas segura?

Preguntó. Aun parecía indeciso con todo esto.

_Claro que sí.

Le di mi gran sonrisa y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba.

_Bien…empecemos.

Me entrego un par de guantes de boxeo, solo que eran un poco más livianos y delgados. Cuando los dos teníamos puesto los guantes, comenzamos.

Ambos tomamos posturas defensivas y empezamos a rodear la colchoneta, pero como vi que Mason estaba inseguro sobre lanzarme un golpe, tuve que empezar. Lancé mi puño a su rostro, pero rápidamente logró bloquearme, entonces realmente empezó la pelea. Su puño disparo y casi conectó con mi brazo, Mason era rápido.

Pero yo también lo era, le lancé una patada dirigida hacia sus costillas, eso lo tomó por sorpresa y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, aproveché su sorpresa y volví a conectar mi pie en su muslo. Tardo en recuperarse.

_Vamos Mase, creí que tenías más que esto.

Le dije. El enderezo su postura y esta vez estaba a la ofensiva.

_No me dijiste que sabias pelear.

Replicó. Quiso lanzarme una patada cerca de mis rodillas para desequilibrarme, pero pude bloquearlo.

_Tampoco lo negué.

Respondí.

Seguimos forcejeando y dando golpes, al final quiso hacer su gran movimiento y tirarme a la colchoneta, pero fui más rápida que él. Me salí de su agarre, tuve el tiempo suficiente para inclinarme y use mi pierna para golpear sus pies, de manera que logre que tirarlo al suelo.

_Perdiste Mase.

Sonreí y lo ayude a pararse.

_Solo fue esta vez.

Dijo tratando de salvar su orgullo.

_Si tú lo dices.

Intenté contener mi risa, pero no pude hacerlo. Sim embargo, me detuve cuando escuche aplausos, entonces Mason y yo, vimos a nuestro alrededor, todas las personas que estaban en el gimnasio se habían reunido cerca de la colchoneta y al parecer vieron toda nuestra pelea.

_Impresionante Hathaway...pero creo que yo podré contigo.

Uno de los chicos que estaba entre la pequeña multitud, se acercó. Tenía la misma altura que Mason, su cabello era color castaño, ojos negros y un cuerpo algo definido, no sabía quién era, pero reconocí su voz, era el mismo chico que hablo esta mañana, mientras caminaba por los pasillos con Christian.

_Shane, tú no tienes oportunidad.

Le dijo Mason.

_Eso lo veremos.

Respondió. Entro a la colchoneta y se paró frente a mí.

_De acuerdo.

Dije. Estaba más que dispuesta para luchar con él. Decidí que esto sería rápido, iba a enseñarle una lección, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder todo mi tiempo con él.

Se colocó los guantes que Mason llevaba y comenzó.

_Trataré de no lastimarte.

Dijo con arrogancia.

_Yo no puedo prometer lo mismo.

Contesté.

Con rapidez le lancé una patada dirigida a su estómago y como lo sospechaba no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, conecte mi puño en su rostro, seguramente tendría un gran contusión mañana. En su desesperación quiso atacarme, intento golpear mi hombro pero lo esquive con facilidad, volví a patearlo, esta vez en las costillas, él retrocedió.

Sin embargo yo seguí atacándolo, mi puño conectó con su mejilla un par de veces, él trato de golpearme en el estómago y ese fue su error, detuve su pierna con mi brazo y logré desequilíbralo lo suficiente, un golpe más en sus costillas con la fuerza necesaria y cayó al suelo.

_Vaya Shane…ni siquiera duraste cinco minutos. Espero que no seas así, en todo…

Me burle de él un poco más y me hice a un lado para que se levante. Se puso de pie rápido y salió muy enojado del gimnasio.

_Grandioso Rose.

Mason vino a felicitarme.

_Me encantó hacerlo. ¿Viste su rostro?...debiste sacar un fotografía.

Le dije.

_ ¿Y quién dijo que no lo hice?

Sonrió. Pero antes de que pueda responder, alguien nos interrumpió.

_Veo que eres muy buena en la lucha…

Esa voz…

 _Genial_ …Dimitri Belikov estaba aquí y ni siquiera supe en que momento llegó.

_Si.

Contesté. Ahora él estaba a unos pasos de donde me encontraba.

_Bueno…si no tienes ningún inconveniente, me gustaría probar que tan buena eres.

Ahí estaba…su arrogancia otra vez. Pero pensándolo bien, ahora tenía la oportunidad de tomar venganza, esta vez yo podría avergonzarlo frente a todos, de la misma forma que él lo hizo conmigo en la fiesta.

_Si crees que puedes hacerlo…yo no tengo ningún problema.

Repliqué.

_Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo.

 _Bien, era el momento de quitarle su estúpida confianza._

_Entonces empecemos.

Le dije.

Él esbozo una media sonrisa y comenzó a ponerse los guantes, mientras lo hacía, más gente fue llegando al gimnasio…supongo que esto, era algo que todos querían ver en primera fila.

Cuando Dimitri terminó, entró a la colchoneta y se paró frente a mí. Su altura y fuerza obviamente era mayor que la de Mason o Shane, eso era algo que debía tomar en cuenta, además no sabía que tan bueno era peleando, pero algo me decía que no iba a ser tan fácil vencerlo.

Empezamos a rodear la colchoneta, ambos teníamos posturas defensivas, esta vez yo no iba a dar el primer golpe, tenía que esperar a que sea Dimitri, el que ataque primero y lo hizo, creo que se cansó de esperarme, lanzó su puño directamente a mi rostro pero logré bloquearlo. Yo intente darle una patada, sin embargo no llego a conectar con su cuerpo.

Mierda…él era rápido…demasiado rápido.

_ ¿Por qué no hacemos esto más interesante?

Preguntó.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

Repliqué manteniendo mi guardia arriba todo el momento.

_Una apuesta. El que gane podrá pedir algo…algo que, el que pierda no podrá negarse a cumplir.

Dijo.

Esto si era interesante, si yo ganaba podría tener en mis manos a Dimitri, eso sería grandioso… Pero por otro lado, si perdía, él podría pedirme cualquier cosa…eso era un riesgo.

_Vamos Hathaway…acepta…pero si piensas que no puedes vencerme….

_Bien, acepto.

Respondí sin pensarlo una vez más. Iba a ganar esta pelea y haría que Dimitri se arrepienta de haber hecho esta apuesta.

Su sonrisa se agrandó y por un momento pensé que jamás debí aceptar esto. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirme.

_Perfecto…entonces empecemos.

Contestó. Se puso serio y tenía una mirada determinada.

Intente golpearlo en el hombro, pero él detuvo mi ataque con un golpe a lado de mi cabeza, eso me dolería mas tarde, sin embargo la adrenalina que empezó a bombear en mi cuerpo era suficiente como para adormecer cualquier dolor. Mi concentración estaba totalmente centrada en Dimitri, empezamos a probarnos mutuamente, atacando y bloqueando, fui conociendo sus movimientos rápidamente y logré anticipar sus golpes, pero desgraciadamente él pudo hacer lo mismo conmigo. Una vez que los dos empezamos a utilizar ese conocimiento, la pelea se volvió turbulenta, estábamos demasiado parejos, ambos nos movíamos con la misma rapidez.

El sudor fue cubriendo mi cuerpo y mi corazón latía más rápido. Recibí varios golpes, sobre todo en mi torso, pero también pude golpearlo con mi pierna. Intenté atacarlo con mi puño, estaba a punto de conectar con su mandíbula, pero con su pierna logro alejarme y al mismo tiempo me quitó un poco de aire, ya que chocó en mi estómago, pero pude recuperarme rápidamente.

Finalmente Dimitri tuvo su oportunidad, se movió para un ataque viniendo hacia mí con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, logré bloquearlo, pero debido al impacto, tambalee un poco. El no perdió la oportunidad y me tiró al suelo sujetándome para mantenerme así, pero no podía dejar que él ganara, así que, aunque Dimitri sostenía la mayor parte de mí, en el suelo, conseguí mover mi brazo y le di un codazo en el rostro, se movió repentinamente y fue lo que necesitaba, lo hice rodar y su espalda chocó en la colchoneta, yo estaba sobre su cintura; intente conectar mi puño con su mejilla, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ganar.

Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, él intercepto mi puño con su mano y con rápido movimiento, algo parecido a una llave, logró cambiarnos de posición, yo caí boca abajo, Dimitri tenia parte de su cuerpo sobre mí y sostenía mis brazos sobre mi espalda.

Sentí su agitado aliento sobre mi oído.

_Perdiste.

Eso fue lo único que dijo.

Mierda!...en qué demonios me he metido?

* * *

 **Y….. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Seguramente esto les recordara a todos sobre la escena de pelea que hubo entre Rose y Dimitri en Shadow Kissed, que puedo decir, a mí me encanto esa parte.**

 **Pero volviendo a esta historia.**

 **¿Qué creen que Dimitri le pedirá a Rose?... (Piensen lo peor…..jajajaja ; D )**

 **Por favor díganme sus teorías y veremos quien acierta.**

 **Estaré actualizando todos los domingos, pero podría haber algunas sorpresas entre semana**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **ES UNA BROMA, VERDAD?**

 **Hola!...me gusto mucho leer sus revisiones del anterior capítulo y debo decir que la mayoría de ustedes se acercaron a lo que sucederá ahora.**

 **Sé que pasaron más de dos semanas y la verdad, lo lamento mucho. Pero con todos los cambios que se están dando en mi vida, no tuve tiempo para escribir y agradezco mucho a todas las personas que siguen esta historia a pesar de todo.**

 **Espero que puedan disfrutar este capítulo**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **D POV**

_Así que, tu padre sigue insistiendo con casarte?

Iván y yo caminábamos por el campus rumbo a mi cabaña.

_Si. Él cree que es lo mejor.

Respondí toscamente.

Aun me molesta hablar sobre ese tema, además esa es la principal razón por la que no he visitado la casa de mis padres este último mes, ya que cada encuentro con mi padre siempre termina en largas discusiones sin final.

Para evitar eso, prefiero hacer llamadas periódicas a mi madre y Vika. Ninguna de las dos está de acuerdo con mi distanciamiento, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, por el momento.

_Bueno…tu situación no es nada fácil, Dimka.

_Dime algo que no sé…

Repliqué.

_ ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Preguntó.

_ ¿Intentar qué?

_Ya sabes…buscar a alguien…salir con esa persona…enamorarte…

La última parte la dijo en vos baja pero alcancé a escucharla.

_No puedo creerlo…tú, de todas las personas, eres tú, quien me aconseja que me enamore?

Me parecía absurdo y una locura lo que Iván acababa de decir y más aún que sea él, la persona que me esté sugiriendo esto. A Iván nunca le gustaron los compromisos, incluso conocía más mujeres que yo, todo el tiempo. Pero en los últimos meses, él ha empezado a cambiar y creo que esto se debe a la mujer que conoció en un club, hace cuatro meses.

_ ¿Es por Mia, verdad?

Le pregunté y al instante, desvió su mirada.

_ ¿Qué?...no…Además, estamos hablando de ti. Admítelo, sería una buena solución.

Intentó cambiar de tema, pero eso solo confirmo lo que venía sospechando. Iván esta…enamorado.

_ ¿Una buena solución?

Resople, el solo pensar en esa idea me parecía irracional. _¿Buscar a una mujer?...enamorarme?..._ no lo creo.

_Es mejor que te cases con alguien que quieres a casarte con alguien que no te agrada y que escogieron para ti.

_Mmm…bueno, tienes un punto.

_Con el tiempo me darás la razón Dimka…

Se rio y golpeó mi hombro.

_Eso lo veremos…

Continuamos nuestro camino, hasta que de repente Iván se detuvo.

_Mira quien está ahí.

Seguí su mirada y encontré lo que lo había llamado su atención.

_No es la chica que logró vencerte?

Preguntó muy sonriente.

_Vencerme?... - levanté una ceja y desvié mi mirada de Rose a Iván – si mal no recuerdo, yo gané esa pelea.

_Es cierto…pero tienes que admitir, que esa chica fue una contrincante asombrosa y difícil de vencer y aunque estoy consciente de lo buen luchador que eres…por un momento, creí que ella iba a ganar.

Iván volvió su atención hacia Rose e involuntariamente yo hice lo mismo. Ella se veía tan hermosa como siempre… y aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta, pienso igual que Iván… Rose es la mejor contendiente que he tenido. Mientras luchábamos fui capaz de apreciar la esencia de su belleza, que iba más allá de lo físico, su espíritu era fuerte, brillante…dándole una belleza letal y única.

_Tu fe en mi es grandiosa, Iván…

Dije sarcásticamente.

_Solo admítelo. Incluso te dejo un bonito recuerdo.

Soltó una risa burlona...a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres días desde la pelea que tuve con rose, el codazo que me dio en mi pómulo izquierdo, al último momento, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme un hematoma, no muy grande pero si notorio, aunque el color morado oscuro ya había empezado a difuminarse.

_En las luchas siempre das y recibes golpes.

Repliqué y me encogí de hombros.

_Si, si, como digas…mira con quien esta. – un chico un poco más alto que Rose y de pelo rojizo hablaba con ella. Sin darnos cuenta Iván y yo seguimos observándolos, al parecer solo estaban platicando de algo y debió ser algo muy bueno, porque ambos sonreían y entonces…él abrazo a Rose… - ¿Crees que sea su novio? – preguntó Iván.

_No lo sé.

Respondí, mientras seguía observando… _¿puede ser que Rose tenga una relación con él?..._ No, ella no puede. Rose es una mujer para alguien más, alguien como…

_Bueno, es obvio que el chico, está totalmente enamorado y creo que lo vi en algún lado…aunque no recuerdo donde.

Iván interrumpió mis pensamientos, pero lo que decía, era cierto, ese chico miraba a Rose con adoración y sí, yo también lo había visto antes.

_Oh si…él trabaja en la cafetería y al igual que nosotros estudia Administración y Negocios.

Dijo.

_Claro…ahora lo recuerdo.

Contesté, aunque mi tono fue más sombrío de lo que esperaba, sin embargo Iván no lo registró. Vimos como ellos desaparecieron con rumbo al interior de la universidad y continuamos con nuestro camino.

_Oh…y ya que ganaste esa apuesta. ¿Qué le pedirás?

Esa era una pregunta que me he estado haciendo los últimos días, pero ahora, puedo decir que ya he tomado una decisión.

_Nada que ella no pueda cumplir…

Una sonrisa se deslizo por mi rostro…no solo conseguiré obtener lo que tanto he estado anhelando, sino también lograre doblegar el salvaje espíritu de Rose Hathaway.

 **R POV**

Caminaba por el campus, me dirigía a mi dormitorio para buscar mi teléfono, ya que lo había olvidado esta mañana y no podía permitir que Avery lo encuentre, ella es bastante…entrometida En el último par de días, un número que conocía bastante bien, ha estado llamándome con insistencia, aunque debí imaginar que iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

Janine, mi madre, está intentado comunicarse conmigo, a pesar de que le aclare que yo la llamaría. Claro, con todo lo que ha pasado, no volví a comunicarme con ella. Supongo que está manteniendo en secreto la llamada que le hice, porque de lo contrario, ella y mi padre ya estarían aquí. Me alegra saber que por lo menos mi madre, respeta la decisión que tomé.

No he contestado sus llamadas, porque una parte de mí se desgarra al escucharla tan triste y preocupada, además me siento muy culpable por ser la causa de su aflicción.

_Rose!...Rose!...

Escuche que alguien me llamaba, así que voltee para ver de quien se trataba.

_Mase…

Sonreí al verlo y él corrió hasta quedar frente a mí.

_Hasta que al fin te encuentro…

Dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

_ ¿Por qué estabas buscándome?

Pregunté.

_Porque…acabo de ver los resultados del examen que tuve hace tres días.

Habló con mucho entusiasmo.

_Por tu rostro, puedo decir que te fue bien?

_Mejor, imposible.

Una gran sonrisa dividía su cara. Estaba feliz por él, por lo que me dijo, la nota que obtuviera de ese examen, sería de gran importancia al momento de postularse a la administración o gerencia de cualquier empresa.

_Felicidades Mase!

_Ah, no. Me esforcé tanto, que merezco un abrazo en lugar de una felicitación, no crees?

Fingió estar ofendido, pero seguía muy feliz.

_Por supuesto.

Mason envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí e incluso me levanto del suelo por unos minutos. Como siempre logro contagiarme su alegría y ahora me sentía mejor que antes. Finalmente nos separamos.

_ ¿A dónde ibas?

Preguntó.

_A mi habitación, olvidé mi teléfono.

_Entonces te acompaño.

Caminamos rumbo a las habitaciones de mujeres. Mason me estaba contando sobre Shane y lo enojado que ha estado, porque todos se burlan de él, ya que fue vencido por una mujer, específicamente, por mí.

Ambos nos reímos al recordar su rostro, cuando salía de la colchoneta…pero que podía hacer?, él se lo busco.

_Y…tienes algún plan para mañana?...

De repente Mason me preguntó y aunque quiso disimularlo, lo sentí algo nervioso. Me parecía tierno verlo así.

_ ¿Por qué?...tratas de invitarme a salir, Ashford?

Le pregunté con una sonrisa, intentando disipar el ambiente incomodo que estaba empezando a crearse a nuestro alrededor. Cuando lo vi sonreír, supe que lo había logrado.

_Solo si tú quieres, Hathaway.

Lo pensé un momento…me divierto mucho con Mason, nos entendemos bien, tenemos el mismo sentido del humor… ¿por qué no?...

_Está bien.

Contesté.

_Perfecto, será grandioso.

Mason estaba tan animado que no dudo que así será.

Finalmente llegamos a mi habitación y él tuvo que irse, ya que tenía una clase, pero acordamos encontrarnos más tarde en la cafetería.

Cuando entré, no vi a Avery. Busque mi teléfono y lo encontré en el lugar donde lo había dejado. Encima del escritorio. Por suerte no había llamadas registradas.

Mire el reloj. Aún tenía una hora, antes de mi siguiente clase, así que decidí tomar un baño. Cuando el agua caliente se deslizo por mi cuerpo, sentí que la tensión en mis músculos desaparecía poco a poco y aunque se podían ver leves marcas en mis brazos y piernas, no estaba muy adolorida, además esto no es algo nuevo para mí.

Sin embargo mirar estas marcas, me recuerda que perdí la apuesta…Dimitri aún no ha venido a decirme lo que quiere que haga, pero estoy segura de que no será nada bueno.

Me quede unos minutos más, lavé mi cabello, envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y salí del baño. Rápidamente me vestí con una camiseta azul y pantalones vaqueros, un par de botas y estaba lista. Sequé mi cabello y lo deje suelto.

Ahora tenía el tiempo justo para llegar. Tome los libros que necesitaba, mi teléfono, mi bolso y salí.

Cuando entre al salón, ya estaba lleno a excepción de la última fila, en donde se encontraba Christian, que tenía la mirada centrada en su teléfono, al verlo se me ocurrió algo. Llegué hasta él, y con mucho cuidado me acerqué.

_Christian!

Grite en su oído. Él prácticamente saltó de la silla y dejó caer su teléfono.

_Rose…!

La expresión de su rostro me causo mucha risa, me senté en la silla que estaba vacía y deje los libros sobre la mesa, mi ataque de risa continuo, aunque Christian no estaba muy feliz con eso.

_No fue gracioso, Rose.

Entrecerró los ojos y me miró.

_Para mí lo fue - logré calmarme y tomé aire – estabas tan concentrado en tu teléfono que no pude evitarlo.

_Bueno, para la próxima vez trata de no hacerlo.

Replico.

_No puedo prometerlo, pero lo tomaré en cuenta.

_Creí que ya no llegarías.

Dijo.

_Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer en este momento.

Replique.

_Cierto.

_Entonces…

Dije.

_Entonces ¿qué?

Preguntó.

_No te hagas el tonto, Christian…que era lo que tanto tenia tu atención?

_Ah…te refieres a eso…Bueno, estaba hablando con…Lisa.

Sonrió al decir su nombre.

_Oh, ya veo…supongo que todo va bien?

_Si y ya que hoy es viernes, esta noche saldré de la ciudad e iré a Pensilvania y creo que me quedaré todo el fin de semana.

Contestó. Su mirada tenía un brillo de ilusión, mientras hablaba.

_Pues, esta es tu oportunidad, aprovéchala.

_Eso planeo hacer…

Replico.

En ese momento llego el maestro y la clase comenzó.

* * *

Después de hablar por dos horas sobre Biología Molecular, todos salimos del salón. Christian y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería, para encontrarnos con Mason. Pero cuando estábamos a mitad del camino, una chica rubia y un poco más alta que yo, que venía en sentido contrario, simuló no verme y me empujó con la mitad de su cuerpo, el sorpresivo golpe, hizo que mi bolso y lo que tenía dentro cayera esparcido en el suelo. Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, la rubia siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. Su actitud me enojo tanto que olvide mis cosas y la llegué hasta ella.

_Hey!... ¿qué diablos te pasa?!

Sujetando su hombro la empuje a la pared, con el doble de fuerza que ella había usado en mí. Cuando vio lo molesta que estaba, se asustó. Pero quiso ocultarlo fingiendo confusión. Y ahora viéndola de cerca, la reconocí, era una de las ciegas admiradoras de Dimitri.

_No sé de qué estás hablando…

Dijo inocentemente.

_Deja de fingir… ¿cuál es tu problema conmigo?!

Grité y apreté su hombro más duro, esta vez no pudo disimular el miedo que tenía y me alegraba que así sea, porque no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar tan fácilmente esto.

_Dime!

Repetí.

_Rose…es suficiente.

Christian vino a mi lado para tratar de calmarme.

_No!...quiero que me diga porque lo hizo.

El miedo que sentía la rubia, no la dejo hablar.

_Rose, déjala, no vale la pena – Christian continuo y de alguna forma logro calmarme un poco, sobre todo porque tenía razón en algo…no valía la pena– Vamos.

Tomó mi brazo y me llevó lejos de ella, las personas que vieron lo que sucedió me miraban con susto, en especial las chicas.

Christian me ayudo a levantar mis cosas y colocarlas de nuevo en el bolso, ya tenía casi todo. Entonces, de repente Christian se puso de pie, mientras sostenía algo. Me paré para saber lo que le pasaba y lo encontré sosteniendo…mi documento de identificación…mi verdadero documento de identificación…

_Tu apellido no era Hathaway?... ¿quién es Rosemary Mazur?

 _Excelente…_ eso era lo único que me faltaba.

_Christian…

_ ¿De qué se trata esto, Rose?

Bien, creo que llego el momento de la verdad. Tomé aire y volví a hablar.

_Está bien, te diré todo, pero primero vamos con Mason y les contaré a los dos.

El me siguió en silencio y en menos de cinco minutos, ya estábamos en la cafetería. Mason estaba sentado en una de las mesas, a la izquierda. Fuimos a donde se encontraba y nos sentamos.

_Hey…al fin llegaron.

Dijo tan sonriente como siempre.

_Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes en el camino…

Replique.

_Bueno, Rose, ya estamos los dos. Empieza.

Christian cortó cualquier conversación normal y fue directo al punto.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Mason, muy confundido con esta situación.

_Ahora te lo diré Mason – suspirando empecé - bien…para empezar, mi verdadero nombre es, Rosemary Mazur y soy de Turquía.

Christian y Mason se quedaron callados, se los agradecí en silencio y continúe.

_Es una historia larga, pero la resumiré. Durante la secundaria, tuve una maestra de Biología, su nombre era Alberta, gracias a ella, descubrí que quería estudiar Biotecnología, Alberta me apoyaba, sin embargo murió unas semanas después de la graduación. Como les dije al principio, no tengo hermanos, así que mi padre siempre pensó que yo me haría cargo de sus negocios. Él no está de acuerdo con mi decisión de estudiar Biotecnología.

Tuvimos muchas discusiones los últimos meses y como sabía perfectamente que él no iba a ceder, decidí venir a Montana; ya había enviado una solicitud a esta universidad y me aceptaron. Tenía todo listo para irme y una noche, lo hice. Deje Turquía sin decir a donde iba.

Cambie mi nombre y ahora utilizo el apellido de soltera de mi madre, así no será tan fácil que me encuentren.

_Entonces…estas aquí, ocultándote de tu familia?

Preguntó Christian.

_Si. Mi padre es muy obstinado y si me encuentra, estoy segura que me obligaría a volver.

_Bueno, ahora sabemos de quien heredaste esa actitud…

Comentó.

_Eso no lo puedo negar…Y ahora que lo saben todo…que piensan?

Pregunté.

_Me hubiera gustado saberlo desde el principio…pero no tengo ningún problema con eso.

Dijo Christian.

_Gracias…y tú Mason?

Lo miré y esperé a que dijera algo. Pero seguía callado. Después de unos minutos finalmente habló.

_Yo…necesito un poco de tiempo.

Se levantó de la silla y salió de la cafetería sin darnos una segunda mirada. Su actitud fría, me dolió. En poco tiempo Mason se convirtió en una persona muy importante para mí. Espero que mi confesión no logre distanciarnos.

Como no teníamos nada más que hacer en la cafetería. Christian y yo salimos del lugar. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, así que decidí volver a mi habitación. Christian me acompañó hasta la entrada de los dormitorios.

_Él volverá. Solo dale tiempo.

Dijo.

_Lo sé…espero que no sea demasiado tiempo.

Replique.

_Es Mason, no puede estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti.

Ambos nos reímos.

_Suerte con Lisa.

Le dije.

_Gracias. Nos vemos el lunes.

Me dio un abrazo de despedida y se fue. Yo seguí mi camino. Pero como siempre mis problemas venían en conjunto.

En la entrada del pasillo, apoyado en una de las paredes, estaba…Dimitri Belikov. Esto parecía un deja vu, me recordaba mucho a la vez que me encontré con él, mientras salía de mi habitación, después de haber estado con…Avery.

 _Acaso…estuvo con ella, otra vez?._..espero que no. La última vez tuve que desinfectar toda la habitación.

_Al fin llegas…

Dijo. Me detuve un par de pasos lejos de él y crucé los brazos.

_No me digas que me estabas esperando.

Replique. No tenía muchos aminos para hablar con él.

_Aunque parezca increíble, asa es.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

Pregunté directamente, mientras más rápido termine con esto, sería mejor.

_Alguien te puso de mal humor?

Esbozó una media sonrisa burlona.

_Ese no es tu problema. Ahora dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

_Eso es lo que pienso hacer. Supongo que recuerdas, que yo gané la apuesta.

 _Oh no_ …venía a pedirme que cumpla con la estúpida apuesta.

_Si, lo recuerdo… ¿Qué vas a pedirme?

_Algo muy sencillo. Quiero que esta noche, vengas a mi cabaña, se encuentra en las afueras del campus, no te será difícil encontrarla.

Dijo.

_Y para qué demonios iría a tu cabaña?

Dimitri sonrió al oír mi pregunta.

_Creí que serias más lista que esto, Hathaway.

_Espera…estas diciendo que…

 _No puede referirse a eso…o sí?_

_Exacto.

_Es una broma, verdad?

_Me ves riendo?

Levantó una ceja, su rostro estaba serio.

_No puedes pedirme esto.

Replique.

_Claro que puedo, recuérdalo. No puedes negarte.

Dijo.

_Eres un bastardo…

Lo empujé con mis manos, pero Dimitri logró sujetarme y me acercó hacia él.

_Puede ser…pero nadie te obligo a aceptar, tu sola lo decidiste.

Dicho esto, me soltó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

_No lo olvides esta noche, a las 8:00 pm.

La ira ardía dentro de mí, mientras lo veía desaparecer por el pasillo.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un solo golpe… _¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme esto?…_ claro, no podía esperar menos de él…Pero si cree que ganará, está muy equivocado.

* * *

 **8:00 p.m.**

Miré el reloj. Y aunque no quería hacerlo, tenía que ir, para acabar con esto de una vez. Tomé mis llaves, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, Avery entró a la habitación.

_Rose…vas a alguna parte?

Preguntó…uff…esto era lo único que me faltaba.

_Sí, tengo algo que hacer.

Respondí.

_Pero ya es muy tarde.

_No te preocupes, volveré pronto.

Replique.

_Oh, bueno. Cuídate.

Dijo.

_Adiós.

Salí del dormitorio y me dirigí a la cabaña del estúpido ruso. No fue difícil encontrarlo, además todos en esta universidad, sabían dónde quedaba. Aunque no estaba muy lejos del campus, este lugar, parecía un pequeño bosque.

El frío aire del ambiente erizó mi piel y aunque quisiera volver, sabía que él no pararía de molestarme hasta que cumpla. Así que seguí mi camino y llegué.

Frente a mi estaba una estructura mediana, de dos pisos, una puerta principal y pude ver un coche deportivo aparcado en la parte de atrás. No parecía nada extravagante, sino cómoda.

Sin muchos ánimos, toqué la puerta. Un par de minutos pasaron y finalmente abrieron. Cuando Dimitri me vio, se sorprendió un poco, pero después sonrió.

_Te retrasaste. Creí que ya no vendrías.

Dijo.

_Yo cumplo mi palabra.

Replique.

_Eso veo…

Se hizo a un lado y me invito a pasar. La verdad ni siquiera me fije como era el interior…esto se sentía extraño y tenía enormes ganas de salir corriendo… _¿por qué?..._ bueno, no creo que haya alguien que quiere perder su virginidad debido a una tonta apuesta.

Pero si todo salía como lo había planeado, nada eso ocurriría.

_ ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Preguntó.

_No.

_Y ¿de comer?

_No. Dimitri terminemos con esto, de una vez.

_Tranquila Rose…solo quería ser amable.

Dijo. Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, aunque la forma en la que lo dijo, no me gustó mucho.

_Sí, claro…

Resople.

_Aunque te cueste creerlo, lo soy.

_No. Tu eres un idiota, bastardo, imbécil…

Antes de que continuara, tomó mi brazo derecho y me jaló hacia él.

_Sera mejor que guardes tus ideas para ti.

Dijo con voz baja.

_No lo creo…

Su mirada era dura, pero la mía también. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Sin embargo, no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero sentí que el ambiente se hacía más pesado a nuestro alrededor…estábamos muy cerca…podía sentir su aliento sobre el mío, había una especie de electricidad en el lugar donde nuestra piel se tocaba.

Los ojos de Dimitri se fueron volviendo más oscuros mientras me miraba…y antes de que lo pueda registrar, una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello y empujó mis labios a los suyos.

Traté de alejarme, empujando con mi mano izquierda sobre su pecho, ya que mi brazo seguía sujetada por Dimitri. Pero no lo logré. Sus labios se movían con fuerza y lentitud a la vez. Admito que era un buen besador, sin embargo me mantuve inmóvil.

Siguió intentando provocar alguna respuesta en mí, pero cuando entendió que no iba a suceder, se frustró y soltó mi boca.

_Rose, si esa es la actitud que piensas tomar, créeme que no me importara seguir toda la noche hasta lograr que reacciones.

 _Toda la noche?..._ no…Yo quiero salir de aquí, lo más pronto posible.

Creo que Dimitri noto el cambio en mi mirada, porque volvió a besarme y esta vez, poco a poco, empecé a responderle. El ritmo de sus labios sobre los míos, era lento… _no podía creer que estaba besando a Dimitri, el hombre al que tanto detesto._

Dejó mi brazo derecho libre y su mano, fue bajando suavemente hasta llegar a mi cintura, me apretó más a su cuerpo y podía sentir cada parte de mí, presionado contra él. El beso fue aumentando en intensidad y yo traté de seguirlo, Dimitri rozó su lengua sobre mi labio inferior, exigiéndome la entrada, pero no se lo concedí. Entonces bruscamente empujó su lengua, invadiendo el interior de mi boca, exploró cada rincón con detalle…

Finalmente nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno. Quise alejarme, sin embargo me lo impidió. Su boca fue arrastrándose por la línea de mi mandíbula, con la manso que sostenía mi cabello, tiró de él hacia atrás, de manera que tenía un mejor acceso, besaba y mordía mi piel hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde chupo y mordió con fuerza la piel sensible de ese lugar. Y aunque nunca lo admita, mi pulso se aceleró cuando lo hizo, más aun cuando susurró con tono bajo, en mi oído.

_Roza…

No sabía por qué me llamo así, se parecía a mi nombre, aunque no lo era…Mientras seguía besando mi piel, fue moviéndose y llevándome con él, al mismo tiempo. Chocamos contra algo, creo que era el respaldo trasero del sofá, no podría decirlo con certeza ya que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Dejó mi cintura, para seguir bajando, llegó hasta mi culo y con un apretón fuerte, intentó levantarme. Entonces yo alcé mis piernas y las envolví alrededor de su cintura. Ahora estábamos a la misma altura.

Su boca volvió a atacar la mía en un beso frenético. Con su brazo sosteniéndome, empezó a caminar, creo que subimos unos cuantos escalones, la verdad no lo sé…solo cuando caímos sobre una cama, supe a donde me había llevado…su habitación.

Se separó de mí, dejándome sobre las colchas y se puso de pie.

_No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto…

Dijo. Su voz era ronca y su acento se escuchaba tan espeso que apenas pude entender lo que decía. Entonces, con un movimiento rápido, se quitó la camisa… _wow_ …tenía un paquete de seis completo…la primera vez que lo conocí, pude notar que era así, pero verlo en vivo y directo, era algo totalmente distinto…mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de una manera diferente…

 _Rose concéntrate!...eso no sucederá._

Sin embargo mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Dimitri volvió y se situó sobre mí. Mientras me besaba con fiereza, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, su toque erizaba mi piel y una vez que ubicó el dobladillo de mi camiseta, comenzó a tirarla hacia arriba, hasta que logro sacarla por mi cabeza. Su boca fue haciendo un recorrido hacia abajo, llegando a mis pechos…para este momento y aunque me avergüence admitirlo, me sentía caliente y sabía que Dimitri también lo era, ya que podía sentir su excitación, presionando sobre mi muslo, era imposible no notarlo.

Con su mano experta, logró desabrochar mi sostén rápidamente, el aire frío erizo mi piel caliente, pero esa sensación desapareció, cuando Dimitri tomo uno de mis pechos en su boca, mientras su mano amasaba el otro…era la primera vez que un hombre me tocaba de esa manera, pero se sentía increíble...

Lamentos y gemidos silenciosos, empezaron a escapar de mis labios. Pero cando sentí que desabrochaba el botón de mis pantalones vaqueros, la bruma en mi mente se dispersó. No podía permitir que lo haga, así que maniobré mis piernas y logre invertir nuestras posiciones, ahora yo estaba en la parte superior.

Mi movimiento tomo a Dimitri por sorpresa y antes de que el empiece a protestar, comencé a besar su piel de la misma forma que él, lo había hecho conmigo. Comencé por su cuello y sentí su pulso acelerarse, creo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Seguí bajando por su torso cincelado, besé y mordí a mi paso…su respiración se volvió jadeante y más aún cuando llegue a la hebilla de su cinturón. Me costó deshacerme de ella, pero lo hice. Desabroche sus pantalones y encontré lo que estaba buscando. Su dura erección se mantenía oculta en su bóxer.

Primero lo acaricie suavemente sobre la tela.

_Roza…

Se lamentaba.

Eso me impulso y seguí adelante. Tomé aire y baje lentamente su bóxer, esta sería la primera vez que vería una polla….cuando quedo totalmente libre, me sorprendí….era grande… _¿cómo demonios_ _iba a caber dentro de mí?..._ pero, eso no pienso averiguarlo.

Ahora, no sabía que hacer…sin pensarlo mucho, use mis manos y lo acaricie de arriba hacia abajo. Mire a Dimitri, tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad. Nunca antes había practicado sexo oral a algún chico, pero sabía de lo que se trataba. Me decidí y lo llevé a mi boca, me ayudé con mis manos y empecé a lamerlo como si fuera una paleta.

_Mierda…Roza…

Sus gemidos aumentaron, así que continúe, fui incrementando la velocidad. Su mano agarró mi cabello y empezó a guiarme al ritmo que quería, traté de relajar mi garganta, ya que cada vez empujaba mi cabeza con más fuerza, quise lastimarlo un poco y rastrillé mis dientes con fuerza sobre su longitud, pero creo que logre el efecto contrario.

_Roza…Roza…

Estaba a punto de terminar, quise retirarme, pero el mantuvo mi cabeza en su lugar. Unos segundos después se corrió.

_Rozaa…

Tuve que beber todo lo que me dio, tenía un sabor dulce, algo salado y diferente a la vez…en conclusión Dimitri.

Finalmente pude separarme. Mientras él se recuperaba, yo aproveché para buscar mi ropa, encontré mi sostén y mi camiseta, ambos estaba en el suelo. Me vestí rápidamente y me dirigí a la salida, pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, Dimitri habló.

_ ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Aun en la cama se apoyó sobre sus codos para mirarme. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

_A mi dormitorio.

Respondí con naturalidad.

_ ¿Tu dormitorio?...no recuerdo haberte dicho que habíamos terminado.

El enojo empezó a filtrarse en su voz.

_Por lo que a mí respecta, ya se acabó. Obtuviste lo que querías. Ya pagué la apuesta.

Replique.

_ ¿Qué?...eso no fue lo que te pedí.

_Oh, bueno. Debiste ser específico, pero como no fue así; yo tenía todo el derecho de interpretar tu petición.

_Rose…

Advirtió.

_Mira Dimitri, te corriste, verdad?, tuviste un orgasmo. Eso se llama sexo y como ya cumplí con lo que querías, ahora me voy.

_Rose, no te atrevas…

Ignoré sus palabras y salí de ese lugar lo más rápido que pude. Cuando sentí la brisa del bosque, pude respirar profundamente. Puede ser que Dimitri me haya ganado en la lucha…pero esta noche yo gané.

* * *

 **Y…. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Espero que este capítulo no haya sido malo.**

 **Pero, bueno…**

 **Rose le revelo la verdad a Christian y Mason.**

 **Parece que Mason no tomo muy bien la noticia.**

 **Dimitri hizo su petición, pero no logro lo que quería… (jajaja…)**

 **¿Qué creen que pasara ahora?**

 **¿Dimitri se quedara tan tranquilo?**

 **Por favor, díganme lo que piensan.**

 **Esta vez espero no demorar tanto, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para publicar lo más antes posible.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… (Habrá algunas sorpresas…)**

 **Cuídense, les mando besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **LA PROPUESTA MÁS DULCE.**

 **Hola!...realmente lamento mucho no poder actualizar seguido, pero estoy haciendo lo que puedo para no desaparecer por tanto tiempo y agradezco mucho a todas las persona que siguen esta historia a pesar de todo.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

 **Una semana después.**

Largo…estos días han sido demasiado largos….ha pasado una semana y Mason aun no habla conmigo, eso me lastima y me enoja a la vez.

Christian me aconseja que tenga paciencia, pero la verdad…nunca fui una persona muy paciente. Sin embargo ahora, esperar es lo único que puedo hacer.

Por otro lado, las cosas han estado más tranquilas y con eso me refiero a Dimitri. Desde la noche en su cabaña, no ha vuelto a buscarme, ni siquiera lo he visto.

No sé, si eso es algo bueno. Pero por el momento es un problema menos. Otra novedad es que por fin hablé con mi madre. Hace dos días volvió a llamarme y esta vez, contesté.

 **Escena Retroceso**

_Rose?..

Se oía tan afligida como la primera vez. Tardé un par de minutos en responderle pero finalmente lo hice.

_Si mamá….soy yo.

Respondí.

_Rose…he estado tan preocupada, ¿por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?

_Lo siento mamá….no pude hacerlo.

_Pero…estás bien?...necesitas algo?

_Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Aunque no era toda la verdad, necesitaba tranquilizarla.

_ ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso, Rose?...no sé dónde estás, que estás haciendo o si algo malo te está pasando…

 _Bueno…creo que logré todo lo contrario._

_Lo siento…no sé qué más decir.

_Dime que volverás a casa.

Replicó.

_Mamá, sabes que eso no pasará…por lo menos no ahora.

Ella soltó un suspiro derrotado y habló.

_Lo sé, lo sé…es que, si vieras a tu padre…

_ _Baba?..._ ¿cómo esta él?...

Sé que no estábamos en buenos términos cuando me fui, pero, a pesar de todo, lo quiero y también lo extraño…

_No es el mismo desde que te fuiste…Rose, si tan solo...

Otra vez está intentando convencerme…así que la interrumpí antes de que siguiera.

_Mamá, no de nuevo, si?

_Está bien, lo siento.

Dijo.

_No tienes por que lamentarte, es mi culpa… - la última frase, logró que algunas lágrimas empiecen a formarse en mis ojos, pero no quería llorar. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse, de seguro era Avery – Mamá, tengo algunas cosas que hacer en este momento. Te habló después, de acuerdo?

_Está bien. Pero prométeme que responderás mis llamadas.

_De acuerdo, lo hare. Adiós, te quiero.

_Yo también y por favor cuídate Rose.

 **Fin de la Escena Retroceso**

 **Toc toc toc**

Tocaron la puerta, así que fui a abrir.

_Al fin…Rose, estamos tarde. Vamos.

Era Christian, últimamente viene en las mañanas para que vayamos a clase. Es una especie de apoyo moral, debido a la indiferencia de Mason.

_Tranquilo, chico fuego. Ya estoy lista, solo necesito mis libros.

Volví a mi escritorio y tome todo lo que necesitaba para hoy.

_Listo, vamos.

Cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra primera clase. Solo espero que este día sea mejor que ayer.

 **D POV**

Una semana.

Ha pasado una maldita semana! y no logro sacar a Rose de mi mente, tal vez sea una capricho, o una calentura, no lo sé…pero el recuerdo de esa noche, en esta cabaña, me dice que se trata de algo más.

 **Escena Retroceso**

Miré mi reloj.

Media hora. Rose tiene media hora de retraso, no creo que venga. Me dirigí a mi bar y serví una copa de vodka. Rápidamente vacié todo el contenido del vaso, pero ni siquiera el ardor que el alcohol provocaba en mi garganta, lograba clamar el enojo que crecía dentro de mí.

Rose se equivoca si piensa que dejare pasar esto tan fácilmente…estaba a punto de servirme otra copa cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y fui a abrir la puerta. No de quien se trata, pero en este momento no tengo ganas de recibir a nadie.

Con esa idea en mi mente, abrí la puerta.

Cuando lo hice y vi a la persona que estaba en la entrada, me paralicé por un momento. Es ella…no puedo creer que este aquí…sin querer una sonrisa empezó a dividir mi rostro.

_Te retrasaste. Creí que ya no vendrías.

Dije.

_Yo cumplo mi palabra.

Fue lo único que dijo.

_Eso veo…

Me hice a un lado y la invité a pasar. Con Rose aquí, todo esto me parecía tan surrealista. Nunca creí que aceptaría tan fácilmente lo que le pedí. Sin embargo, como era de esperar, no estaba tan feliz y el ambiente incómodo empezaba a formarse.

_ ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Quise utilizar la cortesía para aligerar la tensión.

_No.

Su respuesta fue cortante.

_Y ¿de comer?

_No. Dimitri terminemos con esto, de una vez.

 _Vaya_ …ella quería ir directo al punto, pero yo quería alargar este momento tanto como sea posible.

_Tranquila Rose…solo quería ser amable.

Se sorprendió al escucharme llamarla por su nombre, pero para mí no era la primera vez que lo hacía, su nombre era el que más pronunciaba, tanto de día, como de noche.

_Sí, claro…

Resopló.

_Aunque te cueste creerlo, lo soy.

_No. Tu eres un idiota, bastardo, imbécil…

Antes de que continuara, tomé su brazo y la jalé hacia mí.

_Será mejor que guardes tus ideas para ti.

Dije con voz baja y algo amenazante. Solo Rose podía provocar varios sentimientos en mí, al mismo tiempo.

_No lo creo…

Su mirada me retaba como siempre y eso solo me incitaba a dominarla…a doblegar su espíritu temerario y salvaje. Pero a medida que pasaba los segundos el ambiente incómodo fue desapareciendo para ser reemplazado por uno más pesado…la electricidad que sentí la primera que la toqué, cuando la conocí, ahora era más fuerte.

El sentimiento que se volvió tan común para mí estos últimos días, comenzó a nublar mi juicio. La tenía tan cerca de mí…sus labios estaban a solo un respiro…

Sin pensarlo, enredé mi mano en los largos rizos que tanto deseaba tocar y empujé sus labios a los míos…era mejor de lo que imaginaba…

Utilizando su brazo libre, quiso alejarme, pero yo era más fuerte que ella y no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir. Sus labios eran tan suaves, que pensé que la haría daño si la besaba con todo el deseo que sentía en este momento, traté de ser lento y esperar a que Rose me responda, pero no.

Por más que intentaba, ella seguía quieta e indiferente a lo que sucedía, algo que ninguna mujer había hecho antes y como siempre su actitud me frustraba. Así que solté su boca.

_Rose, si esa es la actitud que piensas tomar, créeme que no me importará seguir toda la noche hasta lograr que reacciones.

Estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo y Rose también lo sabía, vi un cambio en su mirada. Entonces, volví a besarla. Esta vez, poco a poco fue respondiéndome, la sensación fue mejor que la primera vez, sus labios se moldeaban perfectamente con los míos.

Dejé libre su brazo derecho y utilicé mi mano para bajar suavemente por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cintura, la presioné a mi cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla cerca. El beso fue aumentando en intensidad y Rose trató de seguirme, rocé mi lengua sobre su labio inferior, exigiéndole la entrada, sin embargo, no me lo concedió. Pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar el rechazo, así que empuje bruscamente mi lengua, invadiendo el interior de su boca…exploré cada rincón minuciosamente…

Finalmente nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno. Quiso alejarse, sin embargo se lo impedí. Fui arrastrando besos por la línea de su mandíbula, con la mano que sostenía su cabello, tiré de él hacia atrás, para tener un mejor acceso, besé y mordí su piel hasta llegar a su cuello, donde chupé y mordisqueé con fuerza la piel sensible de ese lugar. Sentí como su pulso se aceleraba a la par del mío, me era difícil creer que al fin la tenía en mis brazos.

_Roza…

Susurre en su oído.

Seguí besando su piel, mientras me movía, llevándola conmigo al mismo tiempo; hasta que chocamos contra el respaldo trasero del sofá

Dejé su cintura, para seguir bajando, hasta llegar a su culo y con un apretón fuerte, intenté levantarla. Rose entendió lo que trataba hacer y alzó sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de mi cintura. Ahora estábamos a la misma altura.

Volví a atacar su boca en un beso frenético. Sosteniéndola con un brazo, empecé a caminar, conocía bien esta cabaña, así que no fue difícil llegar a la habitación. La recosté sobre mi cama y me separé de ella un momento.

Este era mi sueño hecho realidad…Rose…sobre mi cama, con los labios hinchados y respiración jadeante, por los besos anteriores…besos que solo eran el principio…

_No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto…

Confesé. Sin esperar más, me quité la camisa que llevaba y me situé sobre ella. La besé con fiereza y mientras lo hacía, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, encontré el dobladillo de su camiseta y comencé a tirarla hacia arriba, hasta que logré sacarla por su cabeza. Con la prenda fuera de mi camino, mi boca empezó un recorrido hacia abajo, llegando a sus turgentes pechos….

Con mi mano, logré desabrochar su sostén rápidamente, su piel se erizo al sentir el frio aire, admiré su belleza y tomé un de sus pechos en mi boca, mientras amasaba el otro.

Lamentos y gemidos silenciosos, empezaron a escapar de sus labios. La tenía como siempre quise…a mi merced.

El deseo de tenerla completamente y mi dolorosa erección, me incitó a eliminar las últimas prendas que nos separaban, sin embargo no pude llegar muy lejos. Sorpresivamente Rose manubrio sus piernas y logró invertir nuestras posiciones.

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero me detuve cuando su boca comenzó a depositar besos, empezando por mi cuello. Mi pulso fue más rápido. Rose siguió bajando por mi torso, mordía y besaba mi piel, creando sensaciones arrolladoras y nuevas en mí, no puedo creer lo que su toque podía hacerme sentir.

Cuando creí que eso era todo, ella me sorprendió. Desabrochó mis pantalones y encontró mi dura erección.

_Roza…

Se escapó de mis labios, como un lamento, cuando ella acaricio mi dureza sobre la tela. Entonces quito mi bóxer dejando libre mi erección, la vi un poco asustada cuando miró el tamaño de mi longitud y la verdad eso aumento mi ego masculino. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Rose, empezó a acariciarme, de arriba abajo, de una forma lentamente tortuosa pero muy placentera y no podía esperar lo que viene ahora.

Las sensaciones aumentaron cuando Rose usó su boca.

_Mierda…Roza…

Mis gemidos aumentaron, nunca antes una mujer había provocado tanto placer en mí y solo estaba usando su boca, no puedo imaginar cómo se sentirá estar dentro de ella…

Fue incrementando la velocidad, sin embargo yo necesitaba más, así que agarré su cabello y empecé a guiarla al ritmo que quería, tal vez fui un poco duro, pero en este momento no podía contenerme. Rose rastrilló sus dientes por mi longitud, eso aumento mi placer dos veces más…estaba a punto de terminar…

_Roza…Roza…

Su nombre salía como una oración. Rose quiso retirarse cuando sintió que me acercaba al final, pero la detuve, quería correrme en su boca.

_Rozaa…

Grité su nombre y ella tuvo que beber todo lo que le di.

Finalmente se separó de mí, mientras yo me recuperaba de los espasmos del fuerte orgasmo que tuve. No supe dónde estaba Rose, hasta que la escuche caminar. Me apoyé sobre mis codos para mirarla mejor. Ella estaba completamente vestida y se encontraba a un paso de la puerta.

_ ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Pregunté.

_A mi dormitorio.

Respondió como si fuera obvio.

_ ¿Tu dormitorio?...no recuerdo haberte dicho que habíamos terminado.

No sé qué demonios estaba pensando Rose o si era una broma, pero no me divierte ni un poco.

_Por lo que a mí respecta, ya se acabó. Obtuviste lo que querías. Ya pagué la apuesta.

Replicó.

_ ¿Qué?...eso no fue lo que te pedí.

 _De qué diablos estaba hablando?..._

_Oh, bueno. Debiste ser específico, pero como no fue así; yo tenía todo el derecho de interpretar tu petición.

No, no puede estar haciendo esto.

_Rose…

Le advertí.

_Mira Dimitri, te corriste, verdad?, tuviste un orgasmo. Eso se llama sexo y como ya cumplí con lo que querías, ahora me voy.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

_Rose, no te atrevas…

Simplemente me ignoró y siguió su camino, cuando escuché la puerta principal cerrarse, supe que se había ido.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso**

Desde esa noche, no he visto a Rose, estoy tratando de evitarla, porque quizá de esa manera sea más fácil olvidarla. Pero la rabia por atreverse a burlarse de mí, de esa forma, es un recordatorio constante, de que ella estuvo aquí y en las noches cuando intento dormir, siento su perfume en mi cama.

_Hey Dimka…es muy tarde. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Iván tenía el duplicado de la llave de esta cabaña, así que podía entrar cuando él quería. Pero en este momento creo que fue un error haberle dado ese duplicado. Hoy quería estar solo.

_No tengo ganas de salir, Iván.

Contesté y me dirigí a mi bar y abrí una botella más de vodka, a este paso, necesitaré ir por una nueva dotación de alcohol.

_Wow…bebiendo tan temprano?...que pasa Dimitri?

Se acercó y sirvió otro vaso para él.

_Nada.

Bebí mi copa y fui a sentarme a mi sofá.

_No vengas con esa mierda…de, no pasa nada. Esta última semana has estado actuando muy extraño y eso sin contar tu mal humor.

Iván no sabe nada sobre lo que pasó con Rose y quiero que siga así. No sé lo que me diría y tampoco pienso averiguarlo.

_Bueno, si no puedes soportarme, la puerta está abierta.

_Oh vamos, Dimitri…está bien si no quieres contarme, pero tienes que salir de este estado. Pareces un ermitaño.

Me encogí de hombros y él continuo.

_Bien. Ya sé lo que te hará sentir mejor.

_Oh, en serio?...Ilumíname.

Repliqué.

_Tú solo espera y verás.

No sé lo que Iván tenga en mente, pero sea lo que sea, espero que realmente me ayude.

 **R POV**

Si!...al fin terminó.

Me desplomé en mi cama y cerré los ojos, tratando de disfrutar de la calma que por estos minutos había en mi habitación. Hoy tuve una mañana muy agitada, tal vez era cansancio físico o emocional, pero me sentía como si hubiera corrido dos maratones sin descanso.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida.

 **Toc toc toc**

 _Agh_ …no puede ser…y ahora quién es?

Me levante de la comodidad de mi cama y me dirigí a la puerta, dispuesta a echar a quien sea que este ahí

_Que... – me quede sin palabras al ver a la persona que estaba frente a mí – Mason…

_Hola Rose…

Se veía algo nervioso.

_No te esperaba…

Dije.

_Lo sé…y lo siento. Sé que no debí reaccionar de esa forma.

_Entonces, quieres decir que…

_Que no quiero que sigamos separados.

Esbozo una tímida sonrisa que rápidamente logró colarse en mi rostro. Entonces le di un golpe en la nuca.

_Ouch… ¿por qué fue eso?

Dijo mientras se sobaba el lugar donde lo golpee.

_Eso fue por haberme hecho esperar tanto y…yo tampoco quiero que sigamos separados.

Repliqué.

_Bueno, entonces para empezar bien, hoy podemos realizar esa cita que quedó pendiente?

 _Cita?..._ si, ahora lo recuerdo.

_Por supuesto.

Sonreí.

_Grandioso.

_Solo dame un poco de tiempo y estaré lista.

_Claro. Nos vemos dentro de media hora, en la entrada del campus?

Preguntó.

_Perfecto.

Mason se fue y yo empecé a arreglarme.

Aunque era una cita entre amigos, quería verme bien, además estaba muy feliz porque mi amistad con Mason no se había terminado.

Escogí una blusa roja, que se ajustaba bien a mis curvas, pantalones vaqueros, mi par favorito de botas, deje mi cabello suelto, hice una pequeña trenza en la parte superior, un toque de máscara para pestañas, labial y estaba lista.

Tomé mis llaves, mi bolso y salí de la habitación.

Cuando llegue a la entrada del campus, Mason ya se encontraba ahí. Me dio una gran sonrisa al verme, si, extrañaba eso de él.

_Te ves impresionante, Rose.

Dijo.

_Gracias Mase, tú no estás tan mal.

Y era cierto, llevaba pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una camisa azul que quedaba bien con sus ojos y color de pelo.

_Preparada para tener la mejor cita de tu vida?

Bromeó.

_Claro que sí.

* * *

Resulta que esta cita fue la más divertida y la mejor que he tenido hasta ahora. Primero fuimos a ver una película. Luces de Paris, era una comedia romántica, sobre una mujer casada que vive en Normandía, a la que cada vez le pesa más la rutina de pareja y más aun con la partida de sus hijos. Un día, decide hacer una escapada a Paris y su esposo al enterarse, va en su búsqueda hasta que logran reencontrarse. Era muy gracioso todo lo que sucedió para que logren reencontrarse y aunque no lo admita abiertamente el final fue muy bonito pero cursi.

Después fuimos a comer pizza, eso fue grandioso. La pizza estaba deliciosa, tuvimos que pedir dos órdenes. Todo el tiempo Mase me contaba anécdotas graciosas de su niñez y yo a cambio también hice lo mismo. Ahora no tenía nada que ocultar, así que fue más sencillo hacerlo.

Finalmente terminamos nuestra tarde, recorriendo la ciudad, conocí varias plazas, parques y calles. Mason como siempre fue un estupendo guía. Compramos helados y donuts.

En general, me divertí y comí demasiado.

_No creo que pueda comer más…

Dije sobándome el estómago mientras caminábamos por el campus. Había pocas personas por aquí, ya que era de noche.

_Bueno, yo te lo advertí.

Sonrió.

_Debiste detenerme.

Repliqué.

_Crees que lo hubiera logrado?

Preguntó.

_Mmm…no, pero al menos habría contado el intento.

_De acuerdo. Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima.

Contestó.

Seguimos caminando, nos dirigíamos a mi habitación, pero a mitad del camino, sorpresivamente Mason tomó mi mano…confundida por su acción, gire para verlo y antes de que pueda preguntarle el por qué, Mason habló.

_Rose…desde hace tiempo, he querido decirte algo…puedes escucharme ahora?

 _Oh no…acaso esto es…no…_

Mason seguía esperando a que dijera algo, pero lo único que pude hacer, fue asentir; entonces continuó.

_Sabes que desde que te conocí, me pareciste la chica más hermosa de todas…y con el tiempo, mis sentimientos hacia ti, fueron creciendo…ahora solo tú ocupas mi mente y mi corazón… - tomo un respiro y continuó, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos y en los suyos pude ver que todo lo que decía era cierto – Estos días me distancié, porque me sentía confundido con la confesión que hiciste, pero luego me di cuenta de mi estupidez, ya que nada de eso era relevante, porque no me importa si eres Rosemary Mazur o Rose Hathaway…yo te amo por la hermosa y valiente mujer que eres…y quisiera que me des una oportunidad, para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero…Rose, quieres ser mi novia?

Sus palabras fueron tan hermosas, que tocaron profundamente mi corazón y me dejaron sin habla…mi única respuesta fue un asentimiento.

Mason sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, lentamente se acercó y junto sus labios con los míos, dándome el beso más tierno y amoroso que había tenido hasta ahora…

 **D POV**

Su boca era exigente, pero no de una forma agradable, cerré mis ojos y espere a que mi cuerpo reaccionara y sea más fácil…

La mujer que trataba de eliminar mi camisa, era una rubia bonita, pero no impresionante.

Si, la gran idea de Iván, fue esto, follar. Según el, esto era lo que necesitaba para que vuelva a ser el mismo. Y aunque al principio creí que funcionaría, ahora estoy seguro de que fue un error.

Aleje a la rubia y empecé a arreglar mi ropa.

_Dimitri… ¿qué pasa?...no quieres estar conmigo?

Su tono falsamente dulce, estaba empezando a irritarme demasiado.

_No, no quiero estar contigo.

Dicho esto, salí de ese lugar y comencé el camino rumbo a mi cabaña. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, cerré los ojos y tomé una gran bocanada de aire, para intentar calmarme…seguir el consejo de Iván, realmente fue una mala idea.

Iba por la mitad del campus, cuando vi a dos personas, lo cual me pareció extraño, ya que era de noche y no mucha gente acostumbraba a quedarse por aquí. Estaba a punto de seguir mi camino, hasta que la reconocí…la persona que tanto me atormentaba…Rose estaba junto a un chico…el mismo chico pelirrojo de la otra vez…

Contra mi mejor juicio, me escondí detrás de un muro, lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos, pero no para que ellos me vean, aunque de todas formas no creo que noten mi presencia, al parecer estaban muy centrados en su conversación.

_Sabes que desde que te conocí, me pareciste la chica más hermosa de todas…y con el tiempo, mis sentimientos hacia ti, fueron creciendo…y ahora solo tú ocupas mi mente y mi corazón…

 _Espera…lo que estoy escuchando es…_

_Estos días me distancie, porque me sentía confundido con la confesión que hiciste, pero luego me di cuenta de mi estupidez, ya que nada de eso era relevante, porque no me importa si eres Rosemary Mazur o Rose Hathaway…yo te amo por la hermosa y valiente mujer que eres…y quisiera que me des una oportunidad, para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero…Rose, quieres ser mi novia?

¿QUE?!... _esto no puede ser_ …Iván tenía razón respecto a ese chico…pero Rose…no lo creo…

Sin embargo, mi ápice de esperanza se fue cuando ella asintió y dejo que el estúpido pelirrojo la besara…

Cerré mis puños con tanta fuerza, que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos… No puedo creer que Rose acepte ser la novia de ese insignificante niño y sea yo al que rechace!

Quería romper o matar algo…no…quería matar a alguien y sabía perfectamente a quien…

 _¿Cómo se atreve a besarla?!... ¿cómo fue Rose capaz de aceptarlo?!..._ la ira se apodero de mi mente, estaba a punto de ir hacia ellos, pero el sonido de mi teléfono me detuvo.

Mire el identificador.

Era mi padre _…estupendo_ …justo lo que faltaba.

Sin muchos ánimos contesté, porque sabía que no pararía de insistir hasta que lo atienda.

_Hola.

Mi voz fue más cruda que de costumbre.

_Dimitri, en cinco minutos más estaré en la universidad, tenemos que hablar de algo importante. Espérame en la oficina de la administración.

Dicho esto, colgó.

 _Bien…_ ahora también tengo que lidiar con mi padre…

Sin ganas de mirar un segundo más la molesta escena que estaba frente a mí. Me dirigí a la administración. Era poco común que mi padre me pida que lo espere en esa oficina, pero si lo hizo, es porque se trataba de algún asunto referente a esta universidad.

Mi teoría se confirmó, cuando encontré al director en la oficina.

_Señor Belikov. Asumo que su padre le pidió que viniera para asistir a esta reunión.

Dijo.

_Si, así es.

Contesté.

_Bueno, supongo que su padre no tardará en llegar, por favor póngase cómodo.

Me senté en uno de los sillones, cerca del escritorio y traté de concentrarme en mi respiración para controlar los impulsos asesinos de hace unos momentos. Sin embargo, los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio, llamaron mi atención, sobre todo uno de ellos.

El expediente de Ashford Mason.

Levante el documento y mi curiosidad me incitó a leerlo. Aunque no era nada fuera de lo común, tenía la misma información que era necesaria, al momento de la inscripción para todos los estudiantes. Nombre completo, edad, procedencia, notas…

Pero al final, encontré algo interesante.

 **Modalidad de Estancia: BECADO.**

Así que Mason Ashford era becado…esa es una información realmente interesante…

* * *

 **Bueno…**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará?...**

 **Por favor díganme lo que piensan :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **FLORES Y ALGO MÁS…**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

_Lo sabía.

Cristian me dio una mirada de suficiencia y sonrió. Había pasado algunos días desde que Mason y yo nos hicimos novios y ya que Cristian estuvo fuera de la ciudad por asuntos familiares, finalmente se lo conté hoy. Aunque ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho.

_Claro que no.

Crucé los brazos.

_Rose, era obvio que Mason estaba enamorado de ti…lo único que me sorprende es que lo hayas aceptado.

_ ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Repliqué.

_Bueno…sé que lo quieres, pero no creí que de esa forma.

_No lo sabes todo, Christian.

Respondí y empecé a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca. Solo pude dar un par de pasos antes de que el brazo de Christian me detenga.

_Rose…sé honesta. ¿De verdad amas a Mason?

 _No esperaba esa pregunta_ ….sin embargo, _no era difícil de responder, verdad?..._ solo debía decir que sí. Es por eso que acepte ser la novia de Mason.

 _Pero no podía hacerlo…_

_ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Traté evitar responder a su pregunta.

_Solo quiero estar seguro de que no te estas engañándote a ti misma.

_Yo quiero a Mason.

Respondí con un poco más de confianza. Aunque sonaba como si quisiera convencerme, en lugar de convencer a Christian.

Sus ojos se agudizaron al oír mi respuesta y comenzó a mirarme tratando de descifrar de la verdad. Pero yo me mantuve firme, entonces él se rindió.

_Solo espero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado.

_Agradezco tu preocupación Christian, pero confía en mí, eso no sucederá.

_Bien. Ahora, aclarado ese asunto, vamos a empezar con ese trabajo.

Christian y yo teníamos que hacer un trabajo para Biología Celular, así que nos dirigimos la biblioteca.

_ ¿Cómo va tu relación con Lisa?

Le pregunté, mientras caminábamos.

_Perfecto. Iré a visitarla el próximo fin de semana.

Contestó con una gran sonrisa.

_Me alegro por los dos. Espero que esta vez no termines arruinándolo, Christian.

_Ya aprendí la lección.

Llegamos a la biblioteca y empezamos a trabajar con los libros. Y con solo verlos, sabía que esta sería una tarde muy larga…

* * *

Como lo pensaba, estuvimos toda la tarde en la biblioteca, pero lo bueno fue que logramos terminar el trabajo. Yo estaba muy cansada, así que decidí ir directamente a mi habitación, tomar un baño y dormir, esa era una idea que me sonaba a gloria…

Pero antes, tenía que avisarle a Mason que no iría la cafetería como habíamos quedado.

 **Mase.**

 **Tuve un día agotador, me iré directo a la cama.**

 **No me esperes.**

 **Nos vemos mañana.**

 **Rose.**

Rápidamente llegué a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y deje mi bolso sobre el escritorio.

_Hey Rose…llegaste temprano.

Voltee y vi a Avery salir del baño y por lo que veo está a punto de salir.

_Avery – la saludé – Tuve un día largo, así que terminé muy cansada.

_Bueno, entonces descansa. Me invitaron a una fiesta, así que tendrás la habitación para ti sola – levantó su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – Oh…casi lo olvidaba…le diste a alguien la llave del dormitorio?...quizá a Mason?

_No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

_Porque cuando llegue aquí, encontré esa orquídea.

Señalo la flor que estaba sobre mi cama.

_Debe ser tuya.

Contesté, mirando la flor.

_No. Tiene una tarjeta y dice tu nombre. Seguramente fue Mason, aunque, si no le diste la llave, no entiendo cómo pudo entrar.

_No lo sé, pero lo averiguare.

Repliqué.

_Está bien, se me hace tarde, así que, me voy. Descansa.

Abrió la puerta y se fue.

Fui a mi cama y levante la flor, estaba dentro de una caja de vidrio, los grandes pétalos eran de un color rojo intenso…muy hermoso. Había un pequeña tarjeta en parte superior.

 _ **Rose.**_

Eso era lo único que decía, ningún mensaje, ninguna firma, nada. Solo mi nombre. Esto era demasiado extraño, sé que pensar en que Mason me trajo esta flor es lo más obvio. Pero entonces, _¿por qué no firmo con su nombre?..._ y para este momento, por lo menos debía llamarme, para saber si vi la flor.

No lo sé…si fue Mason, este sería un buen detalle de su parte, pero como dice Avery. _¿Cómo logro entrar aqui?_...agh…muchas preguntas…

Deje la flor sobre una de las mesas y fui a tomar el baño que tanto estaba deseando. Mañana podre saber la respuesta a todo esto. Por ahora lo único que quiero es descansar.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Bip bip bip….**

Apague el despertador…uff…ya era de día…

Me quede unos minutos más en la cama y finalmente me levante. Al ir al baño, vi que la cama de Avery seguía intacta…bueno, eso es común que suceda, seguramente ayer conoció a alguien y se quedó a dormir con esa persona, según ella, lo hace para darle celos a Dimitri…aunque no creo que eso le esté funcionando.

El agua terminó despertándome completamente, me sentía más revitalizada y con energía. Pero si quería llegar a desayunar a la cafetería, debía apresurarme.

Envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y luego me vestí rápidamente. Bragas, sostén, un par de pantalones vaqueros, una linda blusa azul, botas y ya estaba lista.

Dejé mi cabello suelto, tome mi bolso, algunos libros y prácticamente corrí a la cafetería.

Había muchas personas por todo lugar, fue un poco difícil esquivarlas, pero lo hice. Llegue. Vi a Christian sentado en una de las mesas del centro, así que me dirigí ahí.

_Hey…chico fuego. Te despertaste temprano, eh?

Dije mientras me sentaba frente a él.

_Y veo que tú tuviste que correr para llegar.

Replicó con una sonrisa.

_Tal vez…

Me encogí de hombros y vi un gran platillo de donuts y una malteada. Si hay algo que Christian sabe a la perfección, es que para mantenerme feliz durante el día, debo comer bien, sobre todo en las mañanas.

_Oh…ya dije que te quiero.

Levanté un de los donuts y rápidamente le di una mordida.

_Lo dices cada vez que te compro comida… - sonrió - Pero creo que hay alguien a quien lo gustará escuchar eso.

_ ¿Quién?

Pregunté. Christian señaló con sus ojos detrás de mí. Así que, di la vuelta y encontré a Mason, venía con un pequeño ramillete de rosas.

_Mase…

Lo salude. Él se acercó y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

_Por favor, mientras este aquí, absténganse de esas muestras de cariño.

Dijo Christian con un tono como si fuera a vomitar.

_Siempre puedes cerrar los ojos Chrissy.

Respondí. Pero antes de que él pueda contestarme. Mason se sentó a mi lado y me entregó el ramillete.

_Estos son para ti.

Eran rosas rojas…y aunque era algo cliché, fue un gesto muy bonito.

_Gracias, pero no debiste molestarte…ayer una orquídea y ahora rosas…

_Orquídea?

Mason me interrumpió.

_Si…ayer me dejaste un orquídea en mi habitación…fuiste tú, verdad?

Él me miró confundido.

_Rose…no fui yo.

 _Qué?...si no fue él…entonces quién?_

_Yo…me equivoque, seguramente fue para Avery, anoche no pude preguntarle.

Mentí.

_Claro, eso debió ser.

Mason no le dio importancia. Los tres desayunamos tranquilos y finalmente cada quien fue a sus clases. Obviamente Christian y yo nos fuimos juntos.

Pero durante el camino, no dejaba de pensar, en quien pudo ser la persona que me trajo esa flor...tenía mi nombre, de eso no hay duda.

_Rose…Rose…

Christian tomo mi brazo y me detuvo.

_ ¿Qué?

_Llevo varias veces llamándote y no reaccionabas. En ¿qué estás pensando?

Replicó.

_Lo siento. No era nada importante.

_Sí, claro…estas mintiéndome.

Dijo y me dio una mirada aguda.

_No es nada.

Resopló al escuchar mi respuesta.

_Por favor, estas actuando así, desde que salimos de la cafetería. Dime que pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Tenía tan mirada sincera, que no pude callarme, además, quizá él me pueda ayudar.

_Está bien…bueno, se trata de esa flor que dejaron en mi habitación.

_La que dijiste que era para Avery?

_Si.

Contesté.

_No era para ella, verdad?

_No, la tarjeta tenía mi nombre y la dejaron sobre mi cama.

Repliqué. Nos sentamos sobre una de las bancas que estaban en el pasillo y continué.

_Ni siquiera sé cómo pudieron entrar, nadie más aparte de mí y Avery, tenemos la llave.

_Bueno…claramente no fue Mason. Pero, ¿Por qué le mentiste?

Preguntó.

_Porque no quería tener problemas con él. Además, seguramente no es nada importante.

Realmente quería convencerme de eso.

_Tal vez…pero si vuelve a ocurrir, dímelo.

Replicó.

_De acuerdo. Te lo diré.

_Bien, ahora vamos a clase.

Nos pusimos de pie y continuamos nuestro camino. Unos metros antes de llegar, vi el baño de mujeres.

_Christian, tu adelántate, necesito ir al baño un momento.

_Está bien, no te tardes mucho.

Contestó.

Entré al baño y fui directamente al lavado, quería refrescarme el rostro y de alguna forma, eliminar todos esos tontos pensamientos de mi mente.

Me sequé el resto de agua con una toalla de papel y salí. Pero al hacerlo, choqué con alguien.

_Lo siento.

Dijo una voz muy suave.

_No te preocupes, fue mi culpa.

Levanté la vista, era una chica. Alta, esbelta, rubia y con ojos verde jade. Supongo que era nueva, porque no la había visto antes.

_La verdad, no conozco este lugar y creo que me perdí.

Dijo.

_Entiendo, ¿A dónde tienes que ir?

_En realidad, busco a alguien…tal vez lo conozcas…su nombre es Christian, Christian Ozera.

Respondió.

_Christian?...espera… - la mire con cuidado, claro… - Tú eres Lisa, verdad?

Ella se sorprendió y asintió lentamente.

_Christian me ha hablado tanto de ti, que creo que ya te conozco.

Repliqué.

_En serio?

Se ruborizo.

_Si. Me alegra concerté al fin. Yo soy Rose.

Me presenté.

_Rose…eres la amiga de Christian.

Fue más una afirmación.

_Si.

Respondí.

_ Él también me ha hablado de ti.

_Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas.

Repliqué.

_Si…bueno…la mayor parte.

Dijo con cuidado. Me reí.

_No te preocupes, seguramente fue honesto. Y Christian sabe que estas aquí?

Pregunté.

_No. Quería darle una sorpresa.

Sonrió.

_Estoy segura que le encantara. Ahora tenemos una clase, pero, ¿Por qué no vienes a la cafetería en un par de horas?...yo lo llevare ahí, entonces podrás sorprenderlo.

_Es una gran idea.

Se puso feliz.

_Bien. Mientras esperas, puedes pasear por el campus, estoy segura que te gustará.

_Claro. Fue un gusto conocerte Rose y gracias.

_No tienes que agradecerme nada. Nos vemos en dos horas.

Ella sonrió y se fue por el pasillo. Yo entre al aula y fui a sentarme donde lo hacía habitualmente.

_Tardaste mucho.

Me dijo Christian.

_Tuve un contratiempo cuando salí del baño, pero ya estoy aquí.

Sonreí. Christian levantó una ceja y me dio una mirada interrogante, pero fiel a mi palabra, no dije nada. Después de todo era una sorpresa.

* * *

 **Dos horas después.**

La clase fue interesante, pero me alegra que al fin haya terminado. Muero por ver el rostro de Christian cuando vea a Lisa. Salimos del salón.

_Tengo mucha hambre…vamos a la cafetería por algo rápido, si?

_Rose comiste hace dos horas…

Replicó.

_Pero no fue suficiente… - usé mi tono más convincente – además, no quieres tener que lidiar con mi mal humor, todo el día, verdad?

Christian vio que estaba hablando en serio y terminó aceptando.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, sutilmente busque a Lisa.

_Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué vas a comer?

Me preguntó.

_Eh…un emparedado.

Me dirigí al mostrador para hacer mi pedido y fue entonces que la encontré, estaba sentada en una mesa del fondo, Lisa también me vio. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

_Christian, no compraré nada.

Le dije.

_ ¿Por qué?...me dijiste que tenías hambre.

Me miró confundido.

_Porque mejor no volteas, después me lo agradecerás.

Contesté.

_ ¿Qué?

Preguntó.

_Solo hazlo.

A regañadientes giro y encontró su sorpresa.

_Lisa…

Dijo sin poder creerlo.

_Christian.

Cuando Christian salió de su aturdimiento, corrió a abrazarla. No creo que alguna vez lo haya visto tan feliz. Algunas personas que estaban presentes los miraban con mucha curiosidad, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

 _Vaya…_ me sentí muy bien por haber ayudado a su encuentro.

_No puedo creer que estés aquí.

Dijo Christian.

_Te extrañaba y quería darte sorprenderte.

Respondió Lisa.

_Me encanta que lo hayas hecho…

Bien…quizá sea el momento de irme. Comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pero Lisa me detuvo.

_Rose no te vayas.

Dijo.

_No te preocupes por mí, ustedes tienen que aprovechar todo el tiempo que estés aquí.

Respondí.

_Espera…como se conocen ustedes?

Pregunto Christian. Lisa y yo nos reímos al recordarlo.

_Bueno…recuerdas el contratiempo que tuve esta mañana?

Empecé. Él asintió y segundos después, sus ojos se abrieron, al comprender lo que quería decirle.

_No puedo creerlo…

Replicó.

_Fue una gran coincidencia.

Agregó Lisa.

_Si…pero ya que cumplí con mi obra del día, los dejare para que disfruten su tiempo juntos.

Intente irme, pero esta vez, ambos me detuvieron.

_Tengo una idea…llamare a Mason y entonces, podemos salir los cuatro.

Dijo Christian.

_No sé si…

Antes de que pueda impedirlo, Christian marcó el número de Mason.

_ ¿Quién es Mason?

Me preguntó Lisa, mientras Christian hablaba por teléfono.

_Es mi novio.

Respondí.

_Oh…en serio?...me encantará conocerlo.

_Ya está todo arreglado, Mason nos esperara en el estacionamiento.

Dijo Christian.

_Vaya…eso fue rápido.

_El hombre está loco por ti, Rose.

Contestó y yo le di un golpe en brazo, al igual que cada vez que me irritaba.

_Está bien Sparky, vamos.

Se quejó al escuchar el nuevo apodo que le puse.

_En serio?...

Levantó una ceja.

_Y tengo más de donde vino ese.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Christian volvió a quejó.

_Y yo que me estaba acostumbrando al anterior…

Dijo.

_Entonces será mejor que te acostumbres a este.

Le dije y saqué la lengua. Lisa que hasta el momento estaba callada, empezó a reírse de nosotros.

Finalmente llegamos al estacionamiento, Mason apareció unos minutos después, conoció a Lisa y entonces, todos entramos al auto de Christian. Esto era una especie de cita doble.

Y como en toda cita, fuimos a comer, pasear, incluso a una pista de patinaje, al parecer a Lisa le encanta patinar, vimos una película, y volvimos a comer.

Lo mejor de todo fue la comida.

También conocimos aún más a Lisa, realmente es agradable, encajó a la perfección con nosotros, solo espero que Christian no la deje ir esta vez. Aunque déjenme decir que los dos se ven muy enamorados y no creo que separen de nuevo.

Llegó la noche.

Mason y yo decidimos darles un poco de privacidad, así que pusimos la excusa de que, teníamos que hacer algo y nos despedimos, tomamos un taxi y volvimos al campus.

_Crees que Christian, le proponga que sea su novia?

Preguntó Mason, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

_Espero que sí. Sería muy tonto si no lo hace.

Pronto llegamos a mi dormitorio.

_Me encanto pasar el día contigo.

Dijo.

_A mí también.

Respondí. Entonces, suavemente Mason colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla y se fue acercando. Cerré los ojos con anticipación y me besó.

Como siempre fue muy dulce, tierno, nada exigente como… _No! No puedo estar pensando en el!..._ traté de concentrarme en el beso…funcionó, al principio…pero a medida que pasaban los segundo, mi mente me traicionaba y me llevaba a los recuerdos que tenia de esa noche… _la pasión de esos besos que me quitaba el aliento_ , no podían ser comparados con los suaves besos que compartía con Mason.

Cuando nos separamos, evite mirarlo, me sentía mal y enojada con migo misma, por pensar en alguien más mientras nos besábamos… _podía contar como engaño?...no lo sé…_

_Descansa Rose, recuerda que te amo.

Dijo.

_Y yo a ti.

Contesté y rápidamente entré a la habitación. Me apoyé sobre la puerta y cerré mis ojos tomando una larga respiración.

Pero cuando los abrí, ahí estaban de nuevo.

Me acerqué a mi cama y recogí las flores, esta vez eran lirios…lirios anaranjados y como ayer, en la tarjeta solo estaba escrito mi nombre.

 _¿Quien?... ¿Quién deja estas flores, aquí?..._

Es frustrante no saberlo.

* * *

 **Una semana después.**

Ha pasado un semana…y cada noche que regreso a mi habitación, _ahí están las malditas flores!.._.cada día son de una clase diferente. Pero hasta ahora, no sé quién es la persona que entra en mi habitación y las deja sobre mi cama!

Hasta el momento solo Christian sabe de todo esto. Ha intentado investigar, pero no consiguió nada.

Lo único bueno de todo lo que ha pasado esta semana, es que, Christian y Lisa al fin son novios. Estoy muy feliz por los dos.

Lisa se convirtió en una amiga más para mí, a veces hablamos por teléfono y nos quedamos un largo tiempo platicando.

_Volvió a suceder?

Me preguntó Christian. Salíamos de nuestra última clase en la tarde.

_Si. No sé cómo lo hace, ayer llegué más temprano, pero ya estaban en mi cama.

Se quedó pensando.

_Es posible que sepa tu horario y el de Avery. Solo de esa forma puede dejar las flores sin que ninguna de las dos lo vea.

Respondió.

_Solo espera a que lo encuentre…

Susurré con tono frio.

_No piensas decírselo a Mason?

Preguntó.

_No quiero preocuparlo, yo resolveré esto.

Repliqué. Christian me acompaño hasta mi habitación, era temprano, supongo que aún no habían dejado las flores. Ambos entramos.

Oh…que equivocada estaba…

Frustrada por toda esta situación, recogí las flores y vi la tarjeta…esta vez había algo diferente.

 _¿Cómo fui tan tonta para pensar que no se trataba de él?!..._

Estrujé la tarjeta con mi mano.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

Christian se paró a mi lado.

_Nada…lo mismo de siempre…solo mi nombre.

Mentí. Esto era algo que solo yo tenía que arreglar.

_Intentaré hacer otra cosa. Vamos a descubrir quien está haciendo esto.

Dijo Christian. Me dio un abrazo suave y salió.

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse, tome las flores y las lancé a la pared.

 _ **Roza…**_

 _Eso era lo que decía la tarjeta!..._ y el único que me ha llamado así, es él…Dimitri…ese maldito bastardo…

Con mi mente nublaba por la ira, salí de la habitación y fui a buscarlo. Recorrí todo el campus, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Lo que significaba una cosa.

La cabaña…seguramente estaba ahí.

Sin perder más tiempo, me dirigí a ese lugar. No tardé mucho en llegar, me paré frente a la puerta y empecé a tocar sin parar.

Unos minutos después. Se abrió y con una gran sonrisa estaba Dimitri, frente a mí.

_Rose…que haces aquí?...acaso olvidaste algo esa noche?

Su tono fresco y lleno de burla era muy evidente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo empujé.

_ ¿QUE COÑO INTENTABAS LOGRAR CON ESAS ESTÚPIDAS FLORES?!

Grité sin importarme nada. Pero lo que más me enfureció, fue que él seguía tan sonriente y sin inmutarse por mis gritos.

_Oh…eso...no te gustaron?...creí que sería un buen detalle.

Pasó por mi lado y cerró la puerta.

_Un buen detalle?!...

Dije entre dientes.

_Por supuesto, obviamente no te envié rosas, eso sería muy cliché.

Siguió hablando como si nada.

_Mira Dimitri…no me interesan tus buenos detalles. Si lo que quieres es divertirte, busca a alguien más para hacerlo!

Se acercó hasta quedar a solo un paso de distancia.

_No lo creo Rose…tú me diviertes tanto…

Su mirada era tan intensa que tuve que apartarme.

_No me importa lo que tú quieras…si sigues con ese estúpido juego…

Antes de que pueda terminar, Dimitri me tomo por la cintura y con un solo movimiento me acercó al ras de él.

_ ¿Qué harás Roza?...

Susurro con voz ronca en mi oído.

 _Lo odio!…_ y odio aún más la forma en que reaccionaron algunas partes de mi cuerpo, al escucharlo. Pero cuando esa sensación desapareció, el enojo volvió a hacerse cargo de mi mente. Me aleje de él.

_Déjame en paz Dimitri!...no quiero tener que repetirlo.

Me dirigía a la puerta, pero su voz me detuvo.

_Yo que tu reconsideraría dos veces el salir por esa puerta.

Dijo. Voltee para verlo, ya no sonreía.

_ ¿Por qué?

Él camino y fue a servirse una copa de lo que supongo era vodka.

_Bueno, considerando que tú te burlaste de mí la última vez y que yo soy el dueño de esta universidad…

Se apoyó sobre una de la mesas.

_Quieres decir que me echaras de este lugar?

Se rio, pero esta vez fue una risa fría.

_Claro que no. Eso sería demasiado sencillo. Pero, hace poco me entere de algunas cosas…y….

_Y qué?

_Respóndeme…no es Mason Ashford, becado?

 _No…no puede estar pensando…_

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver Mason, en todo esto?

Pregunté. Dimitri tomo un trago y me miro.

_Bueno, bastaría con una llamada para quitarle la beca.

Contestó sencillamente.

_No puedes hacer eso…Él no es culpable de nada, tu problema es conmigo!

Prácticamente grite.

_Tal vez…pero ya que te importa tanto…

Eso fue todo, con pasos largo llegue hasta él y arrugué el bonito cuello de su camiseta… _noten el sarcasmo._

_Eres un bastardo…

Mi voz estaba lleno de odio. Dimitri tomo mis manos y las mantuvo así mientras hablaba.

_Para demostrarte que no soy como tú piensas, te propongo un trato.

Dijo.

_ ¿Qué clase de trato?

_Es bastante simple en verdad…solo tienes que ser mi novia, todo el tiempo que yo quiera.

Me zafe de su agarre y no pude evitar reírme.

_Estás loco?...como puedes pedirme eso?

Él se puso de pie y con clara molestia en su rostro habló.

_Como lo veo, solo tienes dos opciones. Te vas y dejas que Mason pierda la beca y posiblemente cualquier oportunidad de continuar con sus estudios, o te conviertes en mi novia. Tienes dos horas para decidir.

Dicho esto volteo y empezó a servirse otra copa.

Sin ganas de seguir aquí, salí de la cabaña y camine rumbo al campus. No puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir… _convertirme en su novia?..._ es algo ridículo…

Si lo acepto lastimaría a Mason, pero si no lo hago…también terminaría lastimado.

 _Agh!..._ el maldito ruso me colocó en una posición difícil.

Me senté el césped, en un lugar vacío que se encontraba detrás de la universidad y cerré los ojos.

 _¿Por qué?...por qué tiene que pasarme esto, justo ahora?..._ todo iba tan bien…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más me convencía, de que no podía quitarle su sueño…Mason no se lo merecía, él ha luchado tanto y no solo lo hacía por sí mismo, sino también por su madre…la única familia que tenía…

Miré mi teléfono.

 _Mierda…_ pasaron treinta minutos de las dos horas que me dio Dimitri… _¿cómo demonios paso tan rápido el tiempo?_

Me levanté de golpe y llamé a Mason.

_Rose.

_Mase ¿Dónde estás?

Pregunté.

_Voy a administración, me llamaron, porque tienen algo que decirme. Aunque no especificaron de que se trataba.

 _No…maldición!...Dimitri lo hizo._

_Seguramente es un error, no vayas.

Empecé a correr hacia la cabaña de Dimitri.

_ ¿Qué pasa Rose?

Preguntó.

_Nada, no vayas, si?...solamente, no vayas.

Colgué y corrí a la cabaña.

Cuando llegue, toqué la puerta frenéticamente. Dimitri tardo en abrir, sin embargo lo hizo.

_Está bien, lo haré.

Él maldito ruso, sonrió y entró al interior, dejando la puerta abierta. Una invitación indirecta para que pase. Empezó a marcar un número y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que le respondan.

_Sí, soy yo…cambie de parecer…si…ya no es necesario…bien.

Terminó la llamada y volteo a verme.

_Ya está hecho, no le quitaran la beca.

Dijo.

_Bien…

 _Al menos eso está bien._

Giré para ver salir de la cabaña, pero Dimitri me detuvo…otra vez.

_ ¿A dónde vas?

Preguntó…esta situación era tan parecida a esa noche…cuando yo irónicamente también estaba saliendo de esta cabaña…sin embargo, sé que esta vez no tendré tanta suerte.

_A donde vaya no es tu problema. Ya terminé lo que tenía que hacer aquí.

Repliqué. Entonces Dimitri empezó a caminar hacia mí, con pasos lentos. Tenía una mirada calculadora, como si estuviera decidiendo lo que iba a hacer.

_Rose…se te olvida algo. Ahora eres… _mi novia_ , así que lo que hagas es mi problema.

Sonrió y se quedó a unos pasos cerca de mí.

_Los dos sabemos que es una mentira, por lo tanto no hay razón para actuar como si realmente estuviéramos una relación.

Respondí.

_No, para mi es tan real como cualquier otra y es mejor que tú también te acostumbres a esa idea.

Ahuecó mi rostro con una de sus manos y con la otra me sostuvo por la cintura, quise alejarme, pero Dimitri era más fuerte….y me besó…tan exigente como siempre…era como lo recordaba…con hambre, un toque de lujuria, pasión… y posesividad por su parte…era una mala combinación que me quitaba el aliento.

Si…le devolví el beso…pero lo hice con mucho enojo, con ira, por obligarme a hacerle esto a Mason…sin embargo aunque odie admitirlo, un pequeña parte de mí, lo estaba disfrutando, lo deseaba…deseaba sus labios, su toque…

Es frustrante odiarlo y desearlo a la vez…estaba tan enojada conmigo misma, que no me di cuenta cuando lo mordí.

Abruptamente se separó de mí. La respiración de los dos, era desigual y jadeante. Pude ver una como empezaba a formarse una gota de sangre en su labio inferior…creí que me alejaría o incluso me gritaría por morderlo…pero no.

Volvió a besarme sin reparos, sentí el sabor dulce y metálico de su sangre…era extraño, pero no me importaba…me sentía tan viva en este momento…pero sé que cuando esta burbuja se rompa, todo volverá a ser como siempre.

Lo volveré a odiar y esta vez con más fuerza…porque gracias a él, terminare lastimando a Mason.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **No saben cuánto las he extrañado a todas…**

 **Espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta historia.**

 **Finalmente pude sentarme a escribir. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. Estoy trabajando en el siguiente, así que espero no tardar tanto para publicarlo. Creo que será en esta semana, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Bueno, ahora quisiera saber si les gustó el capítulo. Por favor díganmelo.**

 **Y segundo.**

 **¿Les gusta cómo está quedando toda la historia?**

 **¿Lo odian?**

 **Por favor sean sinceras…la verdad, estaba pensando que esta historia, quizá no es tan buena y hasta estuve a punto de eliminarla.**

 **Pero antes quiero preguntarles a ustedes, que son quienes lo leen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **CORAZÓN ROTO**

 **Hola!...lo sé, lo sé, tardé mucho en publicar, pero en mi defensa fue menos tiempo que el anterior.**

 **Primero, quiero agradecerles a todas por el apoyo que me dieron mediante sus comentarios y también agradezco a todas las personas que dan un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

 **No pude responder los comentarios por falta de tiempo, lo siento.**

 **Para** _ **Isy y Lizy de Belikov**_ **, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero que no tardar mucho en subir los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Y para M** _ **aria Isabel**_ **, espero que tu salud haya mejorado y pronto volvamos a saber de ti.**

 **Bueno, no tengo más que decir.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **D POV**

Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Y Rose no fue la excepción.

Use a la perfección la información sobre Ashford. Sabía que Rose no sería capaz de quitarle la oportunidad de ser alguien, solo necesitaba un ligero impulso….

 **Escena Retroceso.**

Ya había pasado quince minutos del tiempo establecido. Bueno, Rose no era muy puntual, así que seguramente en cualquier momento aparecería aquí.

Miré mi reloj.

Para estos momentos deben estar ubicando a Mason, para darle la penosa noticia, de que se beca será removida. La orden ya estaba dada y tenían que cumplirla a menos que yo indique lo contrario.

Solo necesitaba ser paciente.

 _15 minutos después._

Vaya…si Rose no llega en los siguientes cinco minutos, haré que echen a Mason y me encargare de quitarle cualquier oportunidad. Rose se arrepentirá de…

 _Toc toc toc!_

Golpes incesantes comenzaron a resonar. Tenía que ser ella. Caminé con calma y abrí la puerta.

_Está bien, lo haré.

Su vos era jadeante, seguramente tuvo que correr para llegar. Pero lo importante era lo que dijo. No puede evitar sonreír. Deje la puerta abierta y entre para hacer la llamada.

_Señor Belikov?

Respondió el director

_Sí, soy yo…cambie de parecer…

_Se refiere…

_Si…ya no es necesario.

Contesté.

_Está bien, me haré cargo.

_…bien.

Colgué y voltee para ver a Rose.

_Ya está hecho, no le quitaran la beca.

Repliqué.

_Bien…

Contestó y se quedó pensando un par de segundos, finalmente se giró y se dirigió a la puerta, pero está muy equivocada si piensa que esta vez también va salirse con la suya.

_ ¿A dónde vas?

Pregunté…dio la vuelta y me miró.

_A donde vaya no es tu problema. Ya terminé lo que tenía que hacer aquí.

Replicó... _no lo creo Rose…_ empecé a caminar hacia ella. En este momento tenía muchas ideas corriendo en mi mente, ella me pertenecía…

_Rose…se te olvida algo. Ahora eres… _mi novia_ , así que lo que hagas es mi problema.

Como me gustaba decirlo…me quede a unos pasos cerca de ella, esperando alguna reacción.

_Los dos sabemos que es una mentira, por lo tanto no hay razón para actuar como si realmente estuviéramos una relación.

Respondió…otra vez vuelve a equivocarse.

_No, para mi es tan real como cualquier otra y es mejor que tú también te acostumbres a esa idea.

Ahuequé su rostro con una mi mano derecha y con la otra la sostuve por la cintura…quiso alejarse, pero no iba a permitirlo, no ahora y aunque no lo admita abiertamente, creo que nunca podre hacerlo, hay algo dentro de mí que siempre me atrae hacia ella, no puedo dejarla.

Sin ganas de esperar por más tiempo…la besé… _oh…_ como extrañaba el sabor de sus labios, ese dulzor que solo podía encontrar en ella…deje fluir las semanas de anhelo reprimido, la degustaba con fiereza, como si estuviera hambriento y ella fuera el mejor de los manjares.

Me sorprendí gratamente al sentir que Rose me respondía con la misma intensidad…eso aumentaba dos veces más mi pasión. Recuerdos de aquella noche invadieron mi mente…la deseaba…tanto o más que esa vez.

Sin embargo volví a la realidad cuando sentí un dolor agudo en mi boca. La aparté bruscamente, ambos respirábamos pesadamente, entonces cuando un liquido caliente empezaba a emanar de mi labio, pude comprenderlo.

Rose me había mordido.

No sabía cómo reaccionar…mi mente seguía nublada por el deseo como para formular cualquier respuesta, así que lo deje pasar por esta vez. Quería volver a sentir sus labios, entonces volví a besarla con tanto fuerza como antes…era tan adictivo…

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

Bueno. Se puede decir que ayer fue un día muy intenso y ahora que tengo lo que tanto quería, no puedo esperar para enseñárselos a todos.

 **R POV**

 **Bip bip bip…**

 _Ah...Genial…_ otro día más…

Apagué el despertador.

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Todo el tiempo pensaba en la mejor forma de hablar con Mason y decirle que ya no podía ser su novia.

Pero _¿acaso existe una manera de hacerlo sin lastimarlo?_

La respuesta obvia es No.

Y aunque sé que debo salir de aquí y enfrentar mi vida, no quiero hacerlo, solo deseo quedarme en esta cama para siempre… _si tan solo pudiera hacerlo…_

Esperé unos minutos más y finalmente me levante. Al hacerlo pude ver que Avery no había dormido aquí… _que novedad_ …

Me dirigí al baño, quizá una buena ducha pueda hacerme sentir mejor. Cerré la puerta y me despoje de mi ropa, entonces deje que el agua tibia me reconforte. Lavé mi cuerpo y mi cabello lo más rápido que pude, no tenía mucho tiempo si quería encontrar y hablar a Mason antes de que se entere por alguien más.

Rápidamente enjuague toda la espuma y salí de la ducha. Envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y abrí la puerta.

 _Oh no…esto tiene que ser una pesadilla…_

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?!

Recostado en la cama de Avery y tan sonriente como siempre, estaba la persona que complicó mi vida desde que llegue...Dimitri...

_Vine a darle los buenos días a mi novia.

Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio, pero se sintió algo extraño, aun no me acostumbro a que me llame así.

_ ¿Cómo diablos entraste?

Pregunté. Me quedé parada en donde estaba.

_Tengo mis métodos…

Replicó vagamente.

Pero claro, fue tonto hacer esa pregunta, él era el dueño de este lugar, no era nada difícil conseguir la llave de mi dormitorio así como no fue difícil dejar esas malditas flores sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

_Bueno, no me importa. Vete, tengo que vestirme.

_Oh Roza…puedes vestirte libremente, solo imagina que yo no estoy aquí.

Sonrió. Esta loco si piensa que lo hare.

_Sigue soñando Belikov…

Repliqué, lo escuche reírse, pero decidí no darle importancia. Fui a mi armario y saqué la ropa que necesitaba, mientras lo hacia podía sentir su mirada quemando en mi espalda.

Una vez que tenía todo volví a entrar al baño sin decir una palabra y cerré la puerta.

 _Ahg!... ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto?!..._

No sé qué esté planeando…pero estoy segura que no es nada bueno.

Comencé a vestirme, solo espero que cuando salga del baño, él ya no este… _acaso es mucho pedir?_

 **Toc toc toc**

Mierda.

Y ahora quién es?

Escuché pasos…Dimitri iba a abrir la puerta…no, no, no…

Me coloque rápidamente la blusa, ahora solo me faltaban los zapatos.

_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

Me quedé congelada… _esa voz_ …solo podía ser…Mason…

De todos los días, tenía que venir hoy…justo hoy!

Terminé con mis zapatos y salí del baño.

_Más bien la pregunta, es que haces tú aquí?

Replicó Dimitri, tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba claro que Mason no le agradaba mucho. Bueno, observándolos era obvio que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Cerré la puerta. Entonces ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí.

_Rose, que está pasando?

Mason fue el primero en hablar… _joder!..._ esto no era como lo había imaginado.

_Mase…vamos a hablar, pero en otro lugar, de acuerdo?

Traté de sonar convincente.

_ ¿Hablar de qué?...yo solo quiero que me expliques por qué Belikov está aquí?!

Empezó a alzar la voz _…mierda…ahora como empiezo?..._

Estaba tratando de pensar en algo cuando la molesta risa de Dimitri me interrumpió. Mason y yo giramos para verlo.

_Esta situación es bastante embarazosa en realidad. Rose, creí que ya habías hablado con él. Pero por lo visto no fue así.

Replicó. Le envié dagas con la mirada, En este momento tenía muchas ganas de matarlo, pero el simplemente me respondió con una sonrisa sínica.

_Rose, de qué diablos está hablando?

Volví mi atención a Mason.

_Te lo explicare, pero vamos a otro lugar.

Empecé a caminar hacia él, pero el brazo de Dimitri me detuvo, sostuvo mi muñeca y me acercó hacia él.

_Milaya, es mejor ya no alargar este asunto. Dile la verdad ahora.

No podía creer el tono dulce que estaba usando conmigo.

_Que demonios…

Más rápido que nunca, Mason se lanzó hacia Dimitri, debido al ataque sorpresivo Dimitri soltó mi muñeca y Mason logró darle un golpe en el pómulo aunque no con mucha fuerza.

Dimitri se recuperó y estaba tan enojado que le devolvió el golpe con el doble de fuerza, seguramente mañana Mason tendría un ojo negro, no podía permitir que esto continúe, así que me interpuse entre los dos.

_Deténganse!

Pero antes de que pueda impedirlo, Dimitri habló.

_Rose y yo empezamos una relación… - y disfrutando de la reacción de mason, agregó – Ahora es mi novia.

Esta tenía que ser la peor forma para enterarse. Mason parecía muy enojado y confundido.

_Eso no es cierto. – Replicó – Rose no puede ser tu novia porque nosotros tenemos una relación.

_Entonces porque no le preguntas.

Contrarrestó Dimitri

_Rose…?

No pude mirarlo, ya me sentía demasiado mal con escuchar el tono de su voz, desconcertado y con un dejo de desesperanza.

_Mason…te lo explic…

Me interrumpió. Se acercó a mí y me tomó de los brazos

_Dime que es mentira. – es oía desesperado – Rose! Contéstame!... – gritó con fuerza.

Ya no podía seguir con esto y aunque me dolía hacerlo tuve que hablar.

_Es cierto…

Susurré, pero fue suficiente para que me escuche. Levanté la mirada e inmediatamente me arrepentí de hacerlo, los ojos de mason estaban llenos de ira, decepción, tristeza, traición, pero sobre todo dolor.

Si el plan de Dimitri era que yo termine dañando a Mason, lo había logrado.

Él me soltó, pude ver que una lágrima empezaba a deslizarse por su rostro, pero se fue antes de que suceda. Quise ir tras él, pero como siempre Dimitri me detuvo.

_Ni se te ocurra seguirlo.

Su tono era definitivo.

_No tenías por qué hacer hacerlo.

Lo miré con tanto odio que el cuerpo empezaba a temblarme, por la resistencia de darle un golpe.

_Tarde o temprano iba a enterarse – se encogió de hombros – Ahora toma tus cosas, quiero ir a desayunar.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Solté un suspiro cansado y trate de calmarme, tenía que solucionar todo esto, aunque no sabía como hacerlo. Tome mi bolso y salí cerrando la puerta.

_ ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Pregunté cuando vi a Dimitri en el pasillo.

_No me escuchaste? Vamos a desayunar.

Contestó.

_No. Tú irás a desayunar, yo no.

Contesté. Él se acercó y tomó mi barbilla.

_Roza, milaya, estoy tratando de ser bueno contigo – volvió a ese tono cariñoso – Así que es mejor que cambies esa actitud – pero al final frio…como siempre.

Sostuvo mi mano y caminamos en silencio, al pasar por el campus, soltó mi mano y su brazo envolvió mi cintura. A medida que caminábamos, todos empezaron a mirarnos… _esto no podía ser mejor…_

Empezaron a susurrar, pero Dimitri no le dio importancia y yo…de alguna forma ya estaba acostumbrada a esto e irónicamente todo es gracias a él.

Llegamos a la cafetería, eso fue una sorpresa; creí que iríamos a la cabaña ya que pocas veces había visto a Dimitri en este lugar. Cuando entramos, todos se quedaron callados y nos miraban con incredulidad, simplemente traté de ignorarlo.

Dimitri me guio hacia una de las mesas, donde se encontraba un tipo, creo que una vez lo vi por la universidad, pero no estoy segura.

_Hey Dimka.

Saludo a…Dimitri. Pero _¿por qué lo llamo Dimka?_

_Iván.

Respondió con una sonrisa. Entonces ese tipo dirigió su mirada hacia mí, ahora pude observarlo mejor, era casi tan alto como Dimitri, rubio, ojos azules claros, fuertes características y un cuerpo musculoso, lo admito, era atractivo.

_Si no me equivoco, tu eres Rose, verdad?

Preguntó.

_Si…y tú eres, Iván.

Respondí.

_Así es…Vaya…esto si es una sorpresa, me refiero a verlo juntos.

Hizo un gesto señalando la mano que Dimitri tenía sobre mi cintura.

Dimitri solamente se rió y retiro el asiento para mí, pueden imaginar mi sorpresa al verlo siendo tan caballeroso y más aún conmigo. Una vez que me recupere, me senté y él tomó asiento a mi lado.

_Yo también estoy muy sorprendida…

Susurré, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Creí que no habían escuchado, pero me equivoque, los dos rieron.

_Tan elocuente como siempre.

Replicó Dimitri colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

_Bueno, entonces asumo que están juntos.

Dijo Iván.

_Si.

Respondió Dimitri.

_Me siento mal Dimka, soy tu mejor amigo y ni siquiera me dijiste que estaban saliendo.

_Quería mantenerlo para mí, hasta que Rose estuviera dispuesta a iniciar una relación.

Contestó.

_Oh…entonces los felicito y Rose, estoy seguro de que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien y si te interesa podría contarte algunas historias vergonzosas sobre Dimitri para que puedas usarlas en su contra.

Me guiñó un ojo.

_Lo tendré en cuenta.

Sonreí, quizá después de todo, no sea un culo como Dimitri.

_Bueno, vinimos para desayunar, Rose puedes ir por un café para mí?

Dimitri cortó la pequeña conversación que empezaba a tener con Iván. Pero no quería hacer lo que me estaba pidiendo.

_Lo siento, me distraje. ¿Qué dijiste?

Pregunté inocentemente.

_Te pedí que me trajeras un café, Rose.

Contestó mirándome a los ojos y aunque su voz se escuchaba dulce y paciente, su mirada decía otra cosa. Mordiéndome la lengua y cerrando los puños me puse de pie.

_Claro.

Contesté y fui hacia el mostrador. No puedo creer que ahora también tenga que ser la sirvienta de Dimitri…

Llegué y pedí el maldito café….una malteada y un par de donuts para mí, por lo menos iba aprovechar todo esto para comer algo.

Una vez que me entregaron todo, me las arregle para llevarlo a la mesa a la mesa sin derramar nada.

_Déjame ayudarte.

Dijo Dimitri en cuanto me vio cerca. Recogió su café y los donuts de mi mano para dejarlos sobre la mesa. Yo fui a mi asiento y empecé a comer mi primer donut mientras ellos hablaban de sus asuntos, la verdad no me interesaba, solo quería salir de aquí.

Creo que tarde menos de quince minutos en terminarlo todo.

_Wow…Rose, déjame decirte que eres la primera chica que conozco que puede acabar todo eso en tan poco tiempo.

Replicó Iván con mucho asombro.

_Bueno, que puedo decir, tenía hambre.

Me encogí de hombros.

_Это еще один разум, из-за которого он мне нравится. (Es una razón más por la que me gusta).

Dimitri hablo en ruso, por lo que solo Iván pudo entender. Ambos rieron y aunque quería saber qué es lo que significaba, no tenía ganas de quedarme.

_Bien, tengo clase en unos minutos, así que me voy – me puse pie – Fue agradable conocerte Iván.

_El gusto fue mío, Rose.

Sonrió. Dimitri se paró, me acerco con su brazo y me dio un inesperado beso, pero fue corto…una pequeña parte de mí, se decepciono por eso.

_Tal vez vaya por ti después.

Dijo. Yo simplemente asentí y me fui. Esto no puede seguir así, odio cuando mi cuerpo reacciona de una manera diferente a la que debería cuando él me besa.

Al caminar por los pasillos trate de calmarme y olvidar todo lo que sucedió esta mañana…ojalá pudiera hacerlo…

Cerré mis ojos un momento y tome una larga respiración. Cuando me sentí algo mejor, entré al aula. Como siempre fui a mi asiento habitual, Christian aun no había llegado, lo que me pareció extraño, ya que él siempre está más antes que yo.

Espere diez minutos y finalmente apareció, el maestro entro y Christian se sentó junto a mí.

_Christian.

Lo saludé, pero me ignoro… el simplemente me ignoro, como si no estuviera aquí; la clase empezó, así que tenía que esperar para saber lo que le estaba pasando. Pero solo me bastaba con verlo para darme cuenta que estaba enojado…no entiendo porque…a menos que…

Lo sabe.

Claro, es obvio, para estos momentos toda la universidad debe saberlo.

Otro problema más… _realmente te detesto, Dimitri!_

La clase paso demasiado rápido, o eso me pareció, lo cierto es que no había previsto esto. Solamente pensé que el problema sería enfrentar a Mason, no considere a Christian.

Todos empezaron a salir, Cristián se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta. Bueno…supongo que llego el momento.

_Christian, espera.

Lo llamé, pero seguía caminando como si nada.

_Christian.

Lo seguí por los pasillos hasta que llegamos al patio, camine más rápido y logré agarrar su brazo, solo entonces se detuvo.

_Podemos hablar?!

Dije en voz alta.

_ ¿Por qué lo haría?...ahora que eres la novia de Belikov crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras?, piensas que puedes disponer del tiempo de los demás?!

Gritó.

_Christian tengo que explicarte….

No me dejo continuar.

_ ¿Qué paso con Mason?...dijiste que lo querías y terminaste hiriéndolo. Por lo menos terminaste con él antes de estar con Belikov?.

Podía sentir todo el enojo que se filtraba en sus palabras.

_No entiendes lo que está pasando. Todo es…

_No intentes negarlo, porque yo los vi. Vi cómo se exhibían frente a todos. Creí que te conocía Rose, pensé que eras diferente, pero veo que me equivoque. No vuelvas a hablarme, simplemente no te acerques a mí!

Dicho eso, se fue.

En un solo día perdí a las dos personas que más me importaban en este lugar. Me quedé parada unos minutos, no puedo creer que todo esto, haya pasado en tan poco tiempo. Las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos…la expresión de Mason cuando salió del dormitorio, el enojo de Christian…los dos me odian…no saben la verdad así que supongo que es justo que lo hagan.

Contuve las lágrimas y caminé hacia mi habitación, en este momento solo quería estar sola. No mire a nadie, no escuche nada, mis pies se encargaron de llevarme.

Cuando llegué saque la llave de mi bolso y abrí la puerta, creo que pasare todo el día aquí o tal vez toda la semana, no pienso salir.

Deje mis libros y bolso encima del escritorio, me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos…ojalá al despertar encuentre que todo está bien, que esto fue solo un mal sueño.

* * *

 **Horas después**

Frío.

Algo muy frío empezó a caer sobre mi rostro, despertándome de golpe.

_Que demonios…

Me senté sobre la cama y vi a Avery frente a mí, con una jarra de agua vacía.

_ ¿Qué diablos te pasa Avery?!...por qué coños me mojaste?!

Grité.

_No. ¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?!...por qué cuando llego a la universidad, lo primero que me encuentro es que todos dicen que tú eres la novia de Dimitri?!...incluso los vieron besándose en la cafetería!

Volvió a gritar haciéndome doler los oídos.

_Mira Avery, primero cállate y escucham…

_Respóndeme Rose!...es cierto o no, lo que dicen?!

 _Que…hoy es el día de interrumpir a Rose Hathaway?_

_Avery…

Traté de explicarle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

_RESPONDE!

Gritó como loca.

_SI!...es cierto!

Estoy harta de esta situación. Si Avery quiera escucharlo, pues bien, ahí lo tiene.

_Eres una PERRA!...cómo pudiste!

Y convertida en una loca se abalanzo sobre mí, agarró un puñado de mi cabello y empezó a jalarlo… _mierda!...si dolió…_

_MENTIROSA!...dijiste que lo odiabas!

Empezó a gritar, estaba fuera de sí, por lo que, use todas mis fuerzas para empujarla y logré quitármela de encima. Ella cayó al suelo, pero de inmediato se puso de pie.

_Es la verdad!...lo odio!...pero esto es más complicado que eso…tu no lo entenderías.

La última parte lo dije en voz baja.

_Estas mintiendo! Si lo odiaras como dices, no serias su novia!

 _Este día solo empeora más y más…_

_Avery, no me importa lo que pienses, además, tú crees que lo amas?...por favor – resoplé – Para ti es solo un capricho, una obses…

 **PAF!**

Mi mejilla empezó a arder.

Esa zorra se atrevió a darme una bofetada.

Eso fue todo. Antes de que pueda verlo venir, mi puño conectó con su rostro y no tengo la menor duda de que mañana tendrá un gran hematoma en la mejilla. El impacto del golpe la desequilibro y volvió a caer al suelo, con su mano sosteniendo el lugar donde la había golpeado.

_NUNCA VUELVAS A PONERME UNA MANO ENCIMA!

Sin ni siquiera darle una mirada, salí del lugar. Empecé a caminar, luego corrí y corrí, quería salir de aquí, solo quería escapar de todo esto.

Solo me di cuenta de que había salido del campus cuando vi la autopista y las calles alrededor, deje de correr y comencé a caminar. Conocía esta parte de la ciudad, Mason me la enseño la primera vez que salimos.

Frente a mi estaba la pizzería donde comimos en nuestra primer cita. Como si tuvieran vida propia, mis pies caminaron hacia ese lugar. Empujé la puerta y entre. Todo estaba igual, el aroma de la pizza inundaba todo, la mayoría de las mesas estaban llenas, pero al fondo había una que se encontraba vacía, me dirigí hacia ella y me senté.

Ordené una pizza y empecé a comer sola.

Me dolía…

Tal vez mi amor por Mason no era tan intenso y profundo como debía ser, pero, lo amaba…aun lo hago y simplemente lo arruine.

Quizá Abe tenía razón, debí olvidarlo todo y hacer lo que él quería, de esa forma no habría llegado aquí y no hubiera pasado todo esto y…

 **Ring ring ring**

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Busqué en mis bolsillos y lo encontré.

_Hola?

Respondí sin ver el identificador.

_ ¿Dónde diablos estas?!

 _Genial…Dimitri…_

_ ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

Estaba segura de que no se lo había dado.

_Eso no es importante. Respóndeme. ¿Dónde estás?

Exasperante…

_No tengo porque decírtelo.

Soltó un suspiro cansado.

_Rose no quiero discutir por teléfono, vuelve ahora.

Entonces colgó. Ahora soy su novia, su sirvienta y también su esclava… _grandiosa vida la que tengo…_

Me quede unos minutos más, pague la cuenta y salí. Empecé a caminar por las calles, por lo menos tardaría cuarenta minutos para llegar al campus, así que era mejor tratar de disfrutar la caminata, las calles era concurridas, no sé exactamente qué hora era, seguramente era las tres o cuatro de la tarde. Los rayos de sol se sentían tibios sobre mi piel, los disfrute mucho.

Finalmente llegué.

A medida que atravesaba el campus, podía escuchar los murmullos que no habían parado desde esta mañana, no les di importancia y continué mi camino, solo espero que Avery no esté en el dormitorio, no tengo ganas de otra pelea con ella.

Subí las gradas y recorrí los pasillos hasta que…no… _acaso es mucho pedir que me deje en paz?..._

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Dimitri?

Pregunté, el cansancio se escuchaba claramente en mi voz. Crucé los brazos y me quedé a un metro de distancia.

_Esperándote…no es obvio?

_La verdad si…y me sorprende que estés esperando afuera y no dentro de la habitación ya que dejaste claro que tú puedes entrar sin ser invitado…

Repliqué.

_Pensaba esperar adentro, pero tuve un molesto encuentro con…

_Avery.

Termine por él.

_Así es.

_Bueno, no eres el único.

Contesté al recordar lo que sucedió hace unas horas.

_Ella no es importante, pero… – camino hacia mí, me miró fijamente y continuó – Es mejor que vayamos a la cabaña.

Sin fuerzas como me sentía, deje que él me lleve. Caminamos en silencio, no sé qué estaba pensando Dimitri, pero mi mente se encontraba lejos de aquí, estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note cuando llegamos.

Dimitri cerró la puerta.

_Siéntate en el sillón, vuelvo enseguida.

Dicho esto despareció por las escaleras. Hice lo que me pidió y mientras esperaba fui observando lo que había a mi alrededor ya que las veces que estuve aquí no pude hacerlo. No habían muchos adornos, en realidad la decoración era bastante sencilla, solo algunos cuadros con fotografías que no podía divisar bien desde aquí, la chimenea era un gran toque, algunas pinturas, un par de masetas, eso era todo.

Mis observaciones se detuvieron cuando Dimitri volvió y se sentó a mi lado, lo miré y él tomó mi barbilla con su mano, me acerco con cuidado… _iba a besarme?.._.no sabía qué hacer, si detenerlo o no.

_Ella te hizo esto?

Preguntó sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

_Eh?...

Fue mi respuesta más brillante. Su pulgar acaricio mi mejilla y sentí una punzada, estaba hablando de la bofetada que me dio Avery, seguramente eso fue lo que observaba cuando estábamos afuera de mi dormitorio…

_Si.

Respondí.

_Entonces debo suponer que fuiste tú quien le causo esa enorme contusión que lleva en la cara.

_Ya es tan notorio?...creí que al menos tardaría hasta mañana para notarse.

Repliqué.

_Pues no, debiste usar mucha fuerza.

_Creo que si…

Sonreí y sorpresivamente Dimitri también lo hizo. Estoy segura de que es la primera vez que se ríe conmigo y no de mí. Estaba a punto de hacérselo notar cuando su pulgar empezó a frotar sobre mi mejilla la crema, que no se en que momento trajo o la abrió.

Me mordí el labio para soportar las punzadas que sentía, puede que Avery no sepa luchar, pero cuando quería podía dar un buen golpe y si Dimitri lo notó, es porque seguramente había una marca ahí.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el dolor fue disminuyendo. Esto era extraño… _¿Por qué Dimitri estaba siendo tan bueno conmigo?..._

_Ya está. Esto debería mejorar hasta mañana.

Aunque había terminado de frotar mi mejilla, su mano siguió sosteniendo mi barbilla, sus ojos miraban fijamente a los míos y no pude evitar perderme en el par de profundos océanos marrones. Me acercó y se inclinó, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y lentamente empezó a succionar mi labio inferior, cerré los ojos ante las sensaciones que me provocaba lo que estaba haciendo. Acallé los pequeños gemidos que amenazaban escapar.

Su mano libre se enrollo en mi cintura y me acerco hacia su pecho. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad su boca soltó mi labio y comenzó a besarme, estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que su boca podía provocarme que no dude en responderle, llevé mis brazos a su cuello de manera que podamos estar mar cerca.

La posición en la que estábamos no era tan cómoda, entonces Dimitri coloco sus manos sobre mis caderas y prácticamente me alzo y me dejo caer sobre su regazo.

Nuestros besos se volvieron más intensos, abrí la boca y deje que su lengua se deslizara, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora participe con él, invadí su boca y fui explorando cada rincón… _era increíble…_

Pero a pesar de todo, aun podía escuchar una vos que me decía que esto estaba mal…debería odiarlo, no besarlo…sin embargo esa voz cada vez era más débil.

Entre los hambrientos besos sentí que su mano empezaba a deslizarse por mi cadera, cerca del dobladillo de mi blusa. Sabía que debía detenerlo, pero quería hacerlo…aun no. Quiero disfrutar de esto tanto como pueda.

Empezamos a necesitar aire, así que nos separamos, tenía que aprovechar este momento para salir.

Pero cuando sentí los besos que su boca empezaba a arrastrar sobre mi cuello, esa idea se fue.

_Roza…

Otra vez pronuncio ese nombre y aunque no sé lo que significa, me encanta escucharlo.

Sin embargo en el momento que su mano toco mi piel, sentí fuego…esto era suficiente. Usé mis brazos sobre sus hombros como palanca y me separe de él.

_Tengo que…irme…

Logré decir, aunque mi voz se escuchaba bastante jadeante.

_Rose…

Empezó, pero no lo deje terminar, más rápido que un rayo, me puse de pie y llegué a la puerta. Solo cuando la brisa toco mi rostro pude calmar las emociones que aceleraban mi cuerpo.

No puedo creer que estaba a punto de dejar que…No…no debe volver a suceder.

Empecé a caminar, mientras me regañaba a mí misma por ser tan tonta, por caer en su trampa. En pocos minutos llegue a mi habitación, abrí la puerta.

Un completo desastre.

Eso es lo que encontré al entrar. Mi ropa estaba esparcida por todo el lugar, mis libros y objetos personales estaban tirados en el suelo y el cuadro de una de las fotografías que tenía sobre Eddy y yo, se encontraba roto.

No tengo que pensar mucho para saber quién hizo todo esto.

Y como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, Avery salió del baño.

_Eres una loca!

Grité. Como había dicho Dimitri, una gran contusión adornaba su estúpido rostro.

_Oh Rose…esto es solo el principio.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Qué pensará hacer Avery?**

 **¿Cómo irá la relación de Dimitri y Rose?**

 **Por favor díganme sus teorías.**

 **Hare todo lo posible para no demorar tanto, pero no puedo prometer nada.**

 **Tengan una bonita semana.**

 **Les mando besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

 **UN DÍA DE TRABAJO**

 **Hola a todos!...si, resucité…sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y no quiero agobiarlos con excusas, lo primero que quiero que sepan, es que no dejare esta historia, la pienso terminar.**

 **Y en segundo lugar, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta historia y me dan su apoyo, espero que no hayan perdido el interés.**

 **Sin nada más que decirles…disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

Mierda.

Tengo solo diez minutos para llegar.

Puedo hacerlo…Claro, solo necesito atravesar todo el campus y recorrer dos calles.

No tenía el tiempo suficiente para arreglar mi cabello, así que oculte el desastre en un moño descuidado, tome mi bolso y salí corriendo de la habitación.

Es mi primera semana, no puedo llegar tarde.

Corrí sin parar, choqué con algunas personas pero no importo. Si perdía este trabajo, esta vez Avery obtendría más que una contusión en el rostro.

Así es…como ella lo dijo, durante las últimas tres semanas, Avery ha hecho mi vida imposible, sobre todo en las mañanas. Lo que empezó con cuadros y ropa tirada, siguió con el robo de mi teléfono para encontrarlo roto a la mitad del pasillo, mi ordenador tuvo el mismo destino y así acabo con cada objeto que tenía, era de suponer que cuando se le acabaran las cosas para destrozar, seguiría conmigo.

Anoche llegue tan cansada después de terminar mi turno, que ni siquiera sentí cuando esa zorra llenó de miel y harina mi cabello. Pase un infierno tratando de quitarlo, perdí mucho tiempo y aun así no pude hacerlo por completo.

Avery tiene suerte de no haber estado presente cuando me desperté o de lo contrario estaría muy golpeada en este momento. Pero la desgraciada sabe esconderse muy bien.

Alcé mi muñeca para ver la hora. Bien…tres minutos más. Doblé en la esquina y aceleré. Prácticamente me lancé sobre la puerta.

_Rose!...creí que no llegarías.

_Tuve un…contratiempo…

Logre decir tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras apoyaba mis manos sobre mis piernas.

_Bueno, al menos llegaste antes que Kirova.

Y como si Meredith la hubiera llamado, la bruja apareció por la puerta.

Con la nariz puntiaguda y el pelo gris, además de alta, delgada y con una vida personal que parecía inexistente; Kirova era mi jefa y dueña de _Claire Coffee_.

_Hathaway. Estas aquí…

Bueno…si pensaba que no le agradaba, ahora no queda duda.

_Por supuesto señora Miller, adoro mi trabajo.

Fingí una sonrisa pero como si hubiera lo notado, sus labios se dibujaron en una fina línea y alzo una ceja, tal vez fue eso o el hecho de que la llame por el apellido del que pronto dejara de ser su esposo y no lo culpo con una persona tan amargada como Kirova, cualquiera se divorciaría.

_Comiencen a trabajar.

Sin decir más se dirigió a su oficina.

_Tuviste suerte.

Meredith apoyo su mano sobre mi hombro.

_Sí, sí que la tuve.

Repliqué.

_Ahora vamos por nuestros uniformes.

Fuimos a la pequeña habitación que teníamos como vestidor.

Así es, después de que Avery se propuso acabar con todas los objetos que tenía, necesitaba reponerlas y lamentablemente el dinero no dura para siempre.

Me quedaba poco de los ahorros con los que llegue, por lo que fue necesario buscar un trabajo. A pesar de que mi madre intento enviarme dinero, yo me negué; porque si lo hacía sería muy fácil para Abe encontrarme.

Finalmente, después de semanas de búsqueda, me aceptaron aquí, como mesera, por la universidad solo trabajo medio tiempo. Aunque aun no entiendo por qué Kirova decidió contratarme si es tan obvio que no soy de su agrado.

Sin embargo a pesar de eso puedo sacar doble beneficio de este empleo, ya que además de ganar dinero, también es una gran excusa para evitar a Dimitri.

Si. Después de estas semanas, aún sigo con él o al menos eso aparento. Creí que se cansaría en un par de semanas, pero no; le encanta atormentarme. Sobre todo la primera semana, escogía los lugares más públicos para hacer sus demostraciones de afecto, era como si tratara de restregárselo en la cara de alguien.

Y yo sé perfectamente de quien se trata.

Como lo había pensado Mason llevo un ojo negro por un tiempo. No he vuelto a hablar con él por más que lo he intentado, simplemente me ignora al igual que Christian.

_Rose, es hora.

La voz de Meredith me trajo a la realidad.

_Claro. Vamos.

Salimos del vestuario y yo acomodé las mesas mientras ella abría la entrada. Las dos hacíamos buen equipo, nos entendíamos bien, a pesar de que es tres años mayor que yo, además ella es muy buena y paciente conmigo, me enseñó todo lo que debía saber para hacer bien mi trabajo, pero lo más importante, es que me ayudaba con Kirova. Realmente tuve suerte de conocerla.

_ ¿Dónde están las demás?

Pregunté.

_Seguramente terminando de preparar las mesas del fondo.

Como es de suponer Meredith y yo no somos las únicas que trabajan en este lugar. Molly y Emily son nuestras compañeras, un par de años mayor que yo, rubias falsas y algo…como decirlo…bueno, son putas.

Aunque suene un poco duro, es la verdad, cada vez que entra alguien joven y atractivo, como abejas a la miel, ellas van tras él.

No tengo nada en su contra, siempre y cuando ellas no se metan en mi camino, yo no tengo ningún problema.

_Bien. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que llegue el primer cliente.

Meredith se acercó a mí y tomamos la misma posición junto a la barra, todo estaba listo y las rubias seguramente estaban en el baño retocando su maquillaje.

_ ¿Dónde está Anthony?

Pregunté.

_Llego hace media hora, debe estar en la cocina preparando todo.

Anthony era el barista del lugar y es lo que muchas llamarían, un caramelo para los ojos, no tiene más de 25 años, alto, rubio, ojos verdes, no poseía una gran musculatura, pero si la suficiente como para dejar babeando a muchas incluyendo a Meredith, claro, no olvidemos, es italiano.

_Te gusta, verdad?

Miré a Meredith y ella ocultó el rostro.

_ ¿Qué?...no, claro que no…

_Vamos Meredith, confía en mí, además me basta con fijarme en la forma que lo miras.

_Rose…estas malinterpretando las cosas…

Intentó mentir, pero no era muy buena en eso.

_Está bien, no insistiré…por ahora.

Y ya no pude decir nada más, porque el primer cliente entro, Meredith aprovecho para escapar y fue a atenderlo. Bueno, por lo menos tenía unos minutos más hasta que la gente empiece a llegar y entonces no tendría descanso hasta el mediodía.

Este café era grande y muy conocido, siempre estaba lleno, eso es bueno pero también implica mucho trabajo y lo peor de todo es tener que aguantar todas esas horas en estos incómodos zapatos, eran bonitos, pero una tortura para estar parada y servir cafés, sin embargo eran parte del uniforme.

_Bueno, ya entregué mi primera orden.

Dijo Meredith al acercarse a mí.

_Por lo que veo te fue bien.

Repliqué.

_Se puede decir que…al menos no era el típico snob arrogante que siempre entra aquí.

Y puedo entenderla, la mayoría de los clientes eran empresarios o simplemente gente con dinero a los que teníamos que atender con una sonrisa aunque ellos sean insoportables, y créanme que lo son.

_Miremos el lado bueno, las propinas no son tan malas.

Sonreí.

_Eso… - lo pensó un momento y continuo –…es cierto.

Ambas reímos hasta que un buen grupo de personas entraron, esta sería una mañana muy ocupada…

* * *

 **3 Horas Después**

Varios pedidos y andar de un lugar a otro en tacones altos, son una mala combinación para mis pies.

Levanté los vasos y platillos de la mesa sobre la bandeja y me dirigí a la cocina, solo par de horas más y terminaré mi turno.

_ ¿Por qué esa cara Rose?

Deje la bandeja sobre el lavaplatos y gire para ver a Anthony.

_Estos zapatos están matándome…

Solté un suspiro cansado.

_Puedo verlo. – sonrió – Sin embargo, te quedan muy bien.

Me guiño un ojo y volvió a sonreír.

_Tu…eres un coqueto…

Repliqué. Ambos terminando riendo, desde que empecé aquí fui recibida por los halagos y coqueteos de Anthony, pero solo es por diversión.

_De ninguna manera, solo digo la verdad.

_Sí, claro… - rodé los ojos – vuelve a tu trabajo, versión italiana de Brad Pitt.

Le di un golpe en el brazo y salí de la cocina.

_Por ti, puedo ser quien quieras que sea, Rose.

Alcancé a escucharlo desde el pequeño pasillo. Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía…no tiene remedio.

Cuando estaba a un par de pasos de la barra para servir, vi a Molly y Emily, ambas estaban de espaldas y con la atención centrada en algo.

_Ya lo viste?...

_Por supuesto.

Las dos susurraban sin dejar de ver, a lo que supongo, era un hombre.

_Tengo que ir yo!...esta es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar.

 _¿Y ahora de quien estaban hablando?..._

_ ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunté. Emily fue la primera en notar mi presencia y volteo para verme.

_Rose…no pasa nada, solo estamos haciendo algunos arreglos.

Su actitud y sonrisa falsa, era demasiado evidente…no querían que me involucre en sus asuntos, bueno, tampoco me interesaba.

_Está bien, iré a atender mi sección.

Me encogí de hombros, pero solo alcance a dar un paso, antes de que Emily me detuvo.

_Rose, ¿por qué no cambiamos de sección?, solo por hoy.

Volvió a sonreír de manera dulce… _ok, esto ya era sospechoso._

_ ¿Por qué?

Pregunté con cautela.

_Bueno, esta es tu primera semana y acaba de entrar un grupo numeroso de personas, no tienes la experiencia suficiente; pero no te preocupes, yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte por esta vez.

 _Vaya…_ Emily se esforzó en ser convincente, tanto, que si fuera ingenua, diría que estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo, no lo era.

_Aprecio tu ayuda, pero puedo encargarme de eso yo sola, así podré adquirir más…experiencia.

Le devolví la sonrisa y continúe mi camino. Prácticamente podía sentir las dagas que me enviaban y uno que otro insulto que no lograron disimular.

Vi a Meredith atendiendo una de las mesas y yo me dirigí al supuesto _numeroso grupo,_ que había llegado y seguramente se encontraban en la mesa que estaba al fondo.

Las mesas estaban alineadas respecto a la pared y las demás esparcidas por el lugar de forma ordenada y con el espacio suficiente para caminar entre ellas; pero la diferencia era que, las mesas alineadas a la pared estaban divididas con una especie de muro de mediana altura y tenían una buena vista de la calle gracias a los ventanales que había.

Me detuve a unos pasos antes de llegar, arregle mi uniforme, coloque una sonrisa en mi rostro y finalmente lo aborde.

 _Estupendo…_ no se trataba de un grupo de personas, aunque lo hubiera preferido.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Crucé los brazos y tome una posición defensiva.

_Vaya…que agradable coincidencia…

Esbozó una media sonrisa que solo sirvió para fastidiarme más.

Ahora entiendo el asunto del que tanto hablaban Emily y Molly, creo que no debí rechazar esa oferta, pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirme.

_Conociéndote, dudo mucho que sea una coincidencia. ¿Cómo te enteraste de que trabajo aquí?

_ ¿Así tratas a todos los clientes?

Levantó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

_Dimitri, deja estos juegos porque hoy no estoy de humor.

Replique, sin embargo el simplemente soltó una leve carcajada.

_De acuerdo, piensa lo que quieras, pero yo estoy aquí para tomar un café, además Iván no tardará en llegar.

No sabía si creerlo o no, _pero no tenía opción, verdad?_

_Bien… ¿Qué vas a pedir?

Le pregunté.

_Rose, ya sabes lo que me gusta.

Su mirada atrapo la mía y de alguna manera fue como si me estuviera diciendo algo, pero no pude leerlo… o quizá no quería hacerlo.

_Está bien, volveré en unos minutos.

Giré y camine hacia la barra del mostrador, tener a Dimitri aquí, era lo único que me faltaba para completar este gran día…

_Anthony, necesito un espresso.

Dije cuando llegue al mostrador.

_Dame un minuto Rose.

_Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Suspire y me apoye en la barra.

_ ¿Pasa algo malo Rose?

Preguntó Anthony mientras preparaba el espresso.

_Algo?...yo diría que mucho…

_Y de casualidad eso tiene que ver con las miradas asesinas que te envían el dúo de rubias?

Sonrió.

_ ¿Qué?...

Anthony dirigió su mirada hacia Emily y Molly…y efectivamente ambas me miraban con odio, _grandioso…_

_Bueno, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso.

Me encogí de hombros, Anthony me entrego la taza y yo la acomode en la bandeja.

_Relájate cariño.

Me dijo antes de que levante la bandeja.

_Lo intentaré.

Le di una sonrisa y me dirigí hacia Dimitri. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más y podría irme… Finalmente llegué.

_Rose…

Al parecer Dimitri no había mentido, Iván apareció.

_Iván, ¿tú también viniste hasta aquí por un café?

Pregunté mientras ponía la taza frente a Dimitri.

_Exacto. Me lo recomendaron mucho, por el café y las bellas mujeres que lo sirven.

Rodé los ojos al oír su comentario, Iván tenía tanta o igual fama de mujeriego que Dimitri.

_No me sorprende…

Respondí.

_Por cierto Rose, ese uniforme te queda muy bien – comentó y le di una mirada aguda para que se callara, pero él no le dio mucha importancia – ¿No lo crees Dimitri?

Dirigió su vista hacia él e involuntariamente yo hice lo mismo.

_Por supuesto…

Contestó con voz ronca y un acento más espeso. Cometí el error de mirarlo a los ojos, porque como siempre me quede atrapada en ellos, su vista recorrió rápidamente mi cuerpo, pero para mí fue como si hubiera tardado horas para finalmente volver a mi rostro…a pesar de la camisa y la falda de corte recto que llegaba a mis rodillas, me sentí desnuda bajo su mirada y recuerdos de esa noche llegaron a mi mente…la sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel, sus caricias…

_Ejemm…estoy aquí, recuerdan?

La voz de Iván me trajo a la realidad. Desvié mi mirada hacia él.

_ ¿Qué vas a tomar?

Le pregunté.

_Cappuccino por favor.

_De acuerdo.

Escapé de ahí lo más rápido que pude, _¿Qué diablos fue eso?..._ no puedo pensar en Dimitri de esa forma, no tiene sentido que lo haga…

Volví al mostrador y pedí el cappuccino de Iván. Entonces, Meredith se acercó.

_Anthony necesito un café mocha y un café latte - giró para verme y hablo – ¿Rose estas bien?

_Eh?...claro, porque no lo estaría?

Respondí.

_No lo sé, estas actuando de manera extraña…

_Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Traté de olvidar los pensamientos que invadían mi mente y me centré en el trabajo.

_Aquí tienes Rose.

Recogí la taza y la lleve a la mesa, esta vez no pensaba quedarme a hablar, haría mi trabajo y eso era todo.

_El cappuccino que ordenaste, Iván. – coloqué la taza frente a él – Si no necesitan nada más, me retiro.

Estaba a punto de hacer mi gran huida, pero Dimitri sostuvo mi brazo.

_Quédate un momento más Rose.

Dijo.

_No puedo, tengo que trabajar.

Repliqué, jalé mi brazo y continué mi camino. Lo que me sucedió hace unos momentos estuvo totalmente mal y no puedo dejar que vuelva a ocurrir. Por culpa de Dimitri y su estúpido juego perdí muchas cosas, por esa razón solo debo odiarlo, nada más.

Los minutos pasaron y yo continué atendiendo las otras mesas que se encontraban en mi sección, pero ya era casi mediodía y el café no era tan concurrido como en las mañanas.

Por ultimo Dimitri e Iván pidieron la cuenta, así que no tuve más remedio que ir. Tome un par de respiraciones y me acerqué a ellos. Les entregué el papel que contenía el costo y Dimitri fue el que pago todo.

_Fue un gusto verte Rose. – Iván se despidió – Te espero afuera Dimka.

Espere a que Iván se fuera y encare al ruso que tenía en frente.

_Dimitri se perfectamente que no viniste aquí por una coincidencia y no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

Usé mi tono más firme, pero a juzgar por su sonrisa, parece que no mis palabras no le afectaron en lo más mínimo.

_Acaso es algo malo querer ver a mi novia?

Preguntó inocentemente, no pude evitar resoplar.

_Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no es más que una farsa.

Repliqué. El dio un paso hacia mí y aunque su altura era intimidante, decidí no alejarme. Entonces, el tomo mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

_Y tú sabes tan bien como yo, que lo que pienses no cambia la realidad. Eres mi novia y tengo todo el derecho de verte, tocarte… - coloco su brazo alrededor de mi cintura – y besarte…

Sin darme cuenta de nada, sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos. Y como siempre que lo hacía mis intentos de lucha no servían de mucho. Además dentro de mi sabía que sus besos eran los únicos que me podían hacer sentir viva de una manera diferente, algo que solo pude conocer con él. Pero eso es un secreto que nunca revelare a nadie.

Sus labios eran ágiles y capaces de hacerme olvidar todo, cuando sentí su lengua rozar mi labio inferior, supe lo que quería, pero no iba a dárselo. Reuní todas las fuerzas que tenía y lo aleje.

_Trabajo en este lugar. No puedes hacer esto.

Le dije con enojo.

_Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, Rose. Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta de eso.

Crucé los brazos y mantuve mi rostro serio.

_Hay límites Dimitri.

Sonrió con arrogancia ante mi respuesta.

_No para mí. Nos vemos más tarde, mi amor – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, claro, no sin antes decir algo mas – ah…y no pienses que no cobrare lo de hoy, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

Dicho eso, lo vi salir. Ahora, al menos por unas horas, no tendría que lidiar con Dimitri. Recogí las tazas y limpié la mesa. Algunas personas me miraban de forma extraña, seguramente por lo que acaba de ocurrir; solo espero que ninguno de ellos le diga algo a Kirova o de lo contrario tendría que volver a buscar trabajo.

Ignore todo y lleve las tazas a la cocina. Por suerte mi turno ya había terminado, así que fui al vestidor, seguramente las otras chicas no tardarían en venir ya que tenían una hora para el almuerzo.

Me cambié rápidamente porque aún tenía que llegar al campus y comer algo antes de ir a mis clases, guarde mi uniforme, pero cuando estaba cerrando el casillero, el dúo dinámico entró.

_Rose, así que estabas aquí.

Empezó Emily, caminó hasta quedarse a un lado de mí.

_Nosotras creímos que te habías ido con el tipo caliente que se estuvo en tu sección.

Agregó Molly, que estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

_Oh bueno, irme con el primer cliente caliente que está en mi sección no es mi estilo, como tú…comprenderás.

Repliqué mientras me colocaba mi chaqueta.

_Por favor Rose, deja de fingir, todos vimos cuando se besaron.

Dijo Emily y se acercó, como si quisiera acorralarme.

_Bueno, eso no lo voy a negar.

Crucé los brazos y ella continuó.

_El asunto aquí Rose, es que ese hombre no era cualquier hombre…Dimitri Belikov es muy conocido y…

_Y eso es algo que no me importa.

La interrumpí y giré para salir, pero Molly se paró al medio, impidiéndome el paso.

_Ahora qué?

Pregunté con tono duro, estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

_Si el regresa aquí, no te le acerques, simplemente no vuelvas a meterte con lo que es nuestro Rose.

Dijo Molly.

_Ah sí?...pues yo no vi que lleve algún letrero que diga que es de su propiedad.

Contesté.

_Sabía que eras una zorra Rose – Emily me jalo del brazo… _oh…grave error_ … - Pero te aconsejo que no juegues con nosotras porque perderás.

No pude soportarlo más. Quité su mano sin esfuerzo y la empujé de tal manera que su espalda choco estrepitósamente contra los casilleros.

_Emily…

Molly corrió a socorrerla.

_Para que lo sepan, ese hombre del que tanto creen tener derecho, es _MI NOVIO!_ Y soy yo quien les aconseja que no se metan conmigo o de lo contrario sus lindos rostros acabaran deformes.

Sin importarme su reacción, salí del lugar. Ahora gracias a ellas se me hizo tarde. Prácticamente corrí a la puerta, por suerte encontré a Meredith cerca de ahí. Me despedí de ella y corrí al campus.

 _Uf…_ tenía ganas de dormir, desde la mañana pasaron tantas cosas…solo espero que esta tarde sea más tranquila.

Después de veinte minutos finalmente, llegue.

Fui a mi habitación por los libros que necesitaba y como lo pensé Avery no estaba aquí. Tenía al menos media hora para comer algo, así que fui a la cafetería.

Al caminar por el campus trate de relajarme y disfrutar del clima cálido que había, eso de alguna forma me recordaba a mi país, mi casa, mis padres…

 _No. No quiero ponerme nostálgica ahora._

Entre a la cafetería y fui al mostrador, pedí una hamburguesa simple y una soda. Después busqué una mesa vacía y me senté ahí, tan sola, como cada día desde hace tres semanas.

Decidí ignorar los pensamientos depresivos y me centré en la comida. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y sorpresivamente alguien se sentó en mi mesa.

_Lisa…

Realmente no esperaba verla aquí.

_Hola Rose.

Sonrió con simpatía.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?...

Pregunté confundida.

_Bueno, vine a verte y también a visitar a Christian.

_Christian, claro…lo siento, no quise ser grosera con mi pregunta. Pero si lo buscas, no lo encontraras conmigo.

Respondí.

_A Christian ya lo vi. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?, también vine a verte.

_ ¿Por qué?...seguramente ya sabes lo que sucedió…

Desvié la mirada.

_Si, Christian me conto y aun me cuesta creerlo, tu parecías querer tanto a Mason…

_Y lo quiero.

Refuté.

_Pero entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Confundida por lo que dije, frunció el ceño. ¿ _Cómo podía explicarle sin tener que decirle la verdad?..._

_Yo…es complicado. Sin embargo lo que si es cierto, es que yo quiero a Mason, no quería lastimarlo…pero hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden evitar.

Baje la mirada a la hamburguesa que tenía en frente, de pronto el hambre que tenia se fue.

_Rose…amas a Dimitri Belikov?

Esa pregunta me paralizo un momento. _¿Amo a Dimitri?..._ claro que no, eso es absurdo. Ni siquiera sé porque lo estoy pensando. Levanté la cabeza y la miré.

_Lisa, no puedo explicártelo, pero créeme cuando te digo que, quiero a Mason y me duele este distanciamiento tanto como a él. Christian no pudo comprenderme y lo entiendo, espero que tú al menos lo intentes.

Se quedó callada unos minutos, pensé que se iría, pero no.

_Está bien Rose, veo que tienes motivos que son difíciles de explicar para ti. Hablé con  
Christian sobre esto y aunque él lo niegue, sé que te extraña y desea recuperar a su amiga, solo que su orgullo y el enojo no lo deja pensar.

Respondió.

_Bueno, no lo culpo y siendo honesta, yo también lo extraño.

Confesé.

_Entonces, no te preocupes, él vendrá a ti, solo dale un poco más de tiempo.

Me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me ayudo a sentirme mejor.

_Gracias Lisa…por todo.

* * *

Después de la plática con Lisa, fui a mis clases. Todo transcurrió con normalidad, era mejor concentrarme en las explicaciones que en todo lo que sucedía en mi vida personal y tenía toda la tarde para hacerlo.

 **5 Horas Después.**

Estiré mis brazos mientras todos salían del salón, estar toda la tarde sentada, adormecía los músculos. Con toda calma, levante mis libros y me dirigí a mi habitación, ahora si estaba tan cansada que solo deseaba lanzarme a la cama y no dejarla nunca.

Pero lamentablemente mi teléfono tenía otros planes. Un mensaje llegó y no tenía que pensar mucho para saber de quien se trataba.

 **Te espero en la cabaña… D.**

Ojalá no tenga que quedarme mucho tiempo en esa cabaña. Seguí el camino a mi habitación para dejar los libros. Una vez que llegue guarde todo lo importante en la gabetera que había comprado, era mediana pero con un seguro tan bueno que Avery no logro abrirlo.

Después tome mis llaves y me dirigí a la cabaña, fui a paso lento y me relajé con el aroma fresco de los árboles, ya que era de noche la luna era lo único que alumbraba el bosque, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, esto era en realidad un lugar que muy bien podría ser pintado en un cuadro.

Finalmente llegué y toqué la puerta. Segundos después Dimitri abrió.

_Al fin llegaste, pasa.

Sostuvo la puerta y entré. No había nada fuera de lo común, no entendía porque me pidió que viniera.

_ ¿Qué sucede? , ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Pregunté. El pasó por mi lado y fue a la cocina.

_Por dos cosas.

Dijo. Con deseos de terminar con esto pronto, lo seguí. Un delicioso aroma impregnaba el lugar…carne asada…estaba segura de ello.

_La primera es porque no quiero cenar solo esta noche.

Colocó puré de papas sobre la mesa y acerté!...carne asada, se veía deliciosa.

_ ¿Tu preparaste esto?

Lo mire sorprendida.

_Por supuesto.

Respondió con orgullo.

_Quien diría que Dimitri Belikov sabe cocinar…y de que se trata la segunda cosa?

_Quiero enseñarte algo. Pero eso será después de la cena, ahora siéntate.

No sé si fue el cansancio o mi apetito, pero termine sentándome sin discutir, ya había dos placas en la mesa, Dimitri trajo una ensalada y tomo asiento.

Puse en mi placa un poco de todo y mucho de carne. Tome en primer bocado y… _wow…_ esto estaba tan delicioso como se veía.

Lo extraño fue, que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo comimos en silencio, era cómodo y de alguna forma reconfortante después de haber tenido un día difícil.

Prácticamente yo me terminé toda la carne y el puré, la ensalada no estaba mal, pero nunca fue mi favorita. Después recogimos las placas, Dimitri los lavó y yo seque todo. Definitivamente jamás me imagine verlo haciendo cosas como estas, pero la vida está llena de sorpresas.

_Ahora te enseñaré algo.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia las escaleras.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?

Pregunté.

_Solo cállate y veras.

Llegamos a la segunda planta y caminamos hasta el fondo del pequeño pasillo. Una vez ahí, Dimitri estiró su brazo y jaló de una perilla que estaba en el techo; entonces descendió una escalera de madera. La abertura en el techo era de forma cuadrada y con el espacio suficiente para que una, incluso dos personas puedan subir al mismo tiempo.

_Vamos.

Dimitri jaló de mi mano y me hizo subir las escaleras. Muy pronto llegamos a la cima.

 _Vaya…esto era sorprendente._

Estábamos en el techo de cabaña y desde aquí se podía observar el campus y el bosque con mayor claridad, eso sin contar que las estrellas se veían más hermosas…

_Es muy bonito…

Dije sin dejar de admirar el paisaje. Dimitri se paró detrás de mí y habló.

_Lo sé.

_ ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Giré para verlo.

_Porque quería que lo vieras tú también.

Fue su única respuesta. Se movió hacia atrás y se sentó sobre la parte plana del techo, yo seguí su ejemplo.

_Esto es raro.

Dije mirando la voluptuosidad del bosque.

_ ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Preguntó. Giré mi cabeza y lo miré.

_Por todo esto.

Repliqué.

_Roza… - otra vez ese nombre y de nuevo…esa intensidad en su ojos, pero esta vez había algo diferente, era como si tuviera una lucha interna – Recuerdo que me debes algo.

_ ¿Qué?

No sabía qué diablos había pasado, pero su mano se situó detrás de mi cabeza y me acercó lo suficiente hacia él, estábamos a solo un suspiro de distancia, con su otra mano sostuvo mi rostro y poco a poco fue rozando sus labios con los míos, cerré los ojos. Su boca se sentía como una brisa sobre la mía porque apenas podía sentirla…y entonces, de repente lo sentí completamente y sin inhibiciones.

Su beso estaba cargado de fuerza y pasión…era de esos besos que te dejaban con labios hinchados y adoloridos, esta vez no lo intento, simplemente metió su lengua en mi boca de manera demandante, en verdad estaba cobrando mi negativa de esta mañana.

Y pensar en ello me recordó a ese par de rubias y eso me enojó.

Mi brazo cobro vida propia y se enredó en su cuello, de forma que mi mano estaba en su nuca empujándolo más cerca. Ahora él no era el único exigente en el beso, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una lucha por el dominio que ninguno de los dos podía ganar.

Solté un grito ahogado cuando Dimitri me levanto sin dificultad y me sentó sobre él.

No nos importó la falta de aire, de una u otra forma Dimitri siempre me hacía sentir como si le perteneciera. Bueno, mientras dure esta relación, yo tenía el derecho de hacer lo mismo con él, verdad?

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?...**

 **Fue bueno o no?...**

 **Espero que realmente les haya gustado, la verdad no fue fácil escribir después de tanto tiempo, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que quedara bien.**

 **Ahora unas preguntas:**

 **¿Qué creen que pasara?**

 **¿Creen que Rose podrá recuperar a Mason y Christian?**

 **Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y sus ideas, me serán de mucha ayuda para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Besos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **LA DE CABELLO NEGRO AZABACHE**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

No quiero levantarme…

Sentí los ligeros rayos de sol sobre mi brazo, que anunciaban el inicio de otro día mas y aunque mi cabeza me decía que debo despertar, mi cuerpo no quiere hacerlo…hace mucho que no había tenido un descanso tan bueno como este…

Sin embargo tenía que volver al mundo. Intente moverme un poco, pero no pude hacerlo…un momento.

 _¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_

Mis ojos se abrieron al instante. Mire a mi alrededor…ok…esta no era mi habitación… _¿en dónde diablos estoy?_

La cama se movió un poco, giré mi cabeza a la izquierda… _Mierda._

Dormí con Dimitri…estoy en su cama…en su habitación…

Cerré los ojos y traté de recordar lo que sucedió anoche. Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en el techo, nos besamos un poco…bueno mucho…

Y después recuerdo que nos quedamos un buen tiempo mirando el cielo y luego…nada. _¿Qué paso anoche?..._ acaso tuvimos…no, no lo sé.

Dimitri tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, pero yo necesitaba salir de aquí, así que empecé a girar mi cuerpo tratando de no despertarlo, me costó pero lo hice. Ahora estaba frente a él y tuve éxito ya que Dimitri seguía dormido.

Sabía que debía levantarme, pero nunca antes lo había visto así, las facciones de su rostro estaban más relajadas y sin esa mirada calculadora, parecía incluso más joven, tenía los labios un poco entreabiertos y algunos mechones de su cabello caían en su rostro…no es de extrañar que tenga a tantas mujeres locas por el…Dimitri realmente es muy, muy atractivo.

Bien…tenía que levantarme. Con cuidado alce su brazo para salir pero no llegue muy lejos, ya que él cerro su brazo alrededor de mí y me llevo más cerca, de manera que mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho…mencione que no llevaba camiseta?

_ ¿A dónde ibas?

Preguntó con voz ronca. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré, aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba muy despierto, solo espero que haya seguido dormido cuando lo observaba o esto sería muy embarazoso.

_ ¿Por qué estoy aquí?... ¿qué paso anoche?

No podía seguir con la duda. El abrió los ojos y me miró.

_Te dormiste cuando estábamos en el techo.

Respondió.

_Me dormí?...y por qué no me despertaste?

Sé que ayer estaba muy cansada, pero aun así, no estaba en mis planes dormir aquí.

_Porque te vi dormir tan profundamente que no quise despertarte. ¿Eso fue malo?

Levantó una ceja.

_Bueno…no…pero – me calle al darme cuenta de algo importante– ¿Qué hora es?

Me senté de golpe y empecé a buscar mi teléfono o algún reloj.

_Las 6 de la mañana.

Respondió Dimitri sentándose al igual que yo. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

_Por lo menos no es tarde.

Froté mis ojos y pasé una mano por mi cabello, seguramente estaba hecho un desastre al igual que mi ropa…

_ ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Hasta ahora me di cuenta que llevaba una solo una camiseta…era grande, tenía mi ropa interior, _¿eso era una buena señal, verdad?_

_La deje sobre aquella silla.

Dimitri señaló con su mano la esquina derecha de la habitación y efectivamente ahí estaba. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

_Tú…tú me quitaste la ropa…?

Lo miré y sentí mis mejillas arder mientras esperaba su respuesta, aunque sabía que no era necesario.

El sonrió, lo cual no ayudo mucho a mi situación.

_Si, no habrías podido dormir bien con la ropa puesta, o si? – fruncí el ceño y antes de que pueda refutar, él se adelantó – Y si tanto te preocupa, no hice nada además de ponerte la camiseta.

Salió de la cama, tenía puesto unos pantalones de pijama oscuros que le quedaba demasiado bien. Quité mis ojos de su cuerpo antes de que él lo notara.

_Tomare una ducha. Si quieres algo de comer puedes encontrarlo en la cocina.

Dicho esto entro al baño.

Cerré los ojos y tomé una respiración profunda. Al escuchar el agua correr, me di cuenta de que seguía en la cama, así que rápidamente me levanté y caminé hasta la silla con mi ropa, para empezar a vestirme.

Me sentía aturdida, pero no sé, si por el hecho de que dormí, literalmente, dormí con Dimitri o el hecho de que él no se aprovechó de la situación, digo, no me habría sorprendido que lo hubiera hecho.

Sin embargo no lo hizo.

Terminé de vestirme y pasé una mano por el cabello para tratar de arreglarlo un poco. Di un vistazo a la habitación para asegurarme de no olvidar nada y salí. Pero cuando estaba cerca de la puerta mi estómago se quejó.

Bueno…tal vez debería tomar en cuenta las palabras de Dimitri…

Con esa idea fui a la cocina y busque algo de comer. Encontré cereal, abrí el refrigerador y saque la leche, serví todo en un tazón y me senté a comer. Aunque no era tarde me apresureé en terminar, porque aún tenía que ir a mi habitación a tomar un baño, cambiarme de ropa e ir a la cafetería.

Me tomo cerca de 10 minutos acabar el cereal, lave el tazón y lo deje en su lugar…como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Dimitri aun no bajaba, lo cual me hacia las cosas más sencillas. Abrí la puerta… Y siguen llegando sorpresas…

_ ¿Quién eres tú?!

La mujer frente a mí no parecía muy feliz de verme.

_Eh…yo estaba a punto de irme.

Quise pasar por su lado para salir, pero para mí mala suerte, ella se paró frente a mí, impidiéndome el paso.

_Responde mi pregunta.

Cruzó los brazos y me dio una mirada fría.

_No tengo por qué hacerlo.

Le devolví la mirada.

_Ah…claro, tú debes ser una esas, que Dimitri tanto usa para divertirse.

Dijo con tono condescendiente.

_Para que lo sepas, no lo soy y si no…

_Rose, ¿con quién estás hablando?

No pude terminar de hablar, gracias a que Dimitri se apareció. Las dos giramos para verlo, estaba parado en medio de las escaleras, tenía el cabello mojado y al parecer hoy no pensaba llevar camiseta…

La mujer con la que estaba discutiendo, me empujó y entró para ir directamente hacia él.

_Dimka, no puedo creerlo, al fin nos vemos después de un año separados.

Enredó sus manos en el brazo de Dimitri y le hablo con voz dulce.

_Tasha que haces aquí?

Le preguntó.

_Llegue ayer y quise verte.

Sonrió como si fuera una niña de 5 años.

_Creí que te quedarías al menos un mes más en Londres.

Respondió Dimitri.

 _Vaya…_ parece ser que ellos tienen mucho de qué hablar y yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Jalé de la perilla y cerré la puerta.

Seguramente ella es su verdadera novia. Los dos parecía muy cercanos, incluso lo llamo Dimka al igual que lo hace Iván y por lo que me explicó, es un apodo ruso para Dimitri.

Debo admitir que hacen una buena pareja, ella es esbelta y casi tan alta como Dimitri, sus ojos azules resaltan muy bien con el negro azabache de su cabello y claro, es tan arrogante como él.

Si, definitivamente son el uno para el otro.

Pero entonces, sí la tiene a ella, ¿por qué Dimitri insiste en estar conmigo?...

 _Que tonta…_ a él le divierte torturarme…después de todo Tasha tenía razón en algo.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y no encontré nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción de una persona.

_Mira quien acaba de llegar…

Avery estaba parada frente a mí, seguramente estaba esperándome toda la noche para hacer una de sus estúpidas bromas, al menos algo bueno salió de anoche.

_Estabas preocupada por mí?

Le respondí y me quité la chaqueta.

_Sabes Rose, cuando te conocí, realmente creí que podríamos ser buenas amigas, pero no imaginaba que fueras tan zorra.

Lo único que me faltaba era tener que lidiar con esto…

_Mira Avery, no me interesa lo que pienses o no de mi – camine hasta estar a un paso de ella – Pero te lo diré una vez más, deja a un lado tus juegos de niña boba y no te metas conmigo o me asegurare de dejarte tan mal que ningún cirujano podrá ayudarte!

Giré y entré al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

 **D POV**

Salí del baño y no encontré a Rose en la habitación. Tal vez estaba en la cocina o quizá ya se fue, aunque no escuche que hayan cerrado la puerta…

Empecé a vestirme hasta que escuche voces que venían de abajo. Me coloqué un pantalón y baje a ver de qué se trataba. Me quedé a mitad de las escaleras cuando vi a Rose, estaba de espaldas hacia mí y hablaba con una mujer?…

_Rose, ¿con quién estás hablando?

Pregunté. Entonces ella y la otra mujer voltearon a verme. _No puede ser…_

_Dimka, no puedo creerlo, al fin nos vemos después de un año separados.

Natasha Ozera estaba aquí… y yo que pensé que tenía tiempo para arreglar ese asunto, al menos unas semanas más.

_Tasha que haces aquí?

Intenté ser cortes, pero con ella nunca me era fácil serlo.

_Llegue ayer y quise verte.

Sonrió dulcemente.

_Creí que te quedarías al menos un mes más en Londres.

Repliqué, su presencia aquí, complicaba todo.

No fue hasta que escuché el golpe de la puerta, que supe que Rose se había ido. Tendré que esperar hasta la noche, para saber que le dijo Tasha mientras yo no estaba presente.

_Y me dirás quien es ella?

Tasha inquirió. La mire un momento, pensé en una respuesta y creo que la encontré.

_Es mi novia.

Quité sus manos de mi brazo y me dirigí a la cocina.

_ ¿Qué?

Tasha me siguió y yo tomé un vaso de jugo mientras esperaba más de su reacción.

_De acuerdo…aún quedan unos meses antes de que anuncien nuestro compromiso, supongo que puedes hacer tanto como quieras durante ese tiempo. – seguí bebiendo y me quede callado – Solo te pido que no hagas publico tu pequeña aventura.

Ahora si estaba actuando como la Tasha que siempre, supe que era.

_No lo creo.

Repliqué. Vi el enojo en sus ojos aunque ella trató de disimularlo.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Que yo hablé con mi padre y le dije que no estoy de acuerdo con este matrimonio arreglado.

Dejé el vaso en la mesa y la miré.

_No puedes estar hablando en serio…a qué se debe esto?, es por esa pequeña zorra que salió de aquí? Crees que ella es mejor que yo?...

El tomé de los brazos con rudeza y mi acto la hizo callar, ahora era el momento de que yo hable.

_Mira Tasha, ni tú, ni mi padre van a obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero. NO ME CASARE CONTIGO!, además que sea la última vez que insultas a Rose, ella es MI NOVIA y no una aventura como tú piensas.

La solté y me alejé unos pasos para calmarme.

_Entones que piensas hacer?, casarte con ella?... – rio – Eso sería absurdo.

_Si quiero hacerlo, créeme que lo haré. Ella es un millón de veces mejor que tú.

Deje la cocina y subí a mi dormitorio, solo espero que Tasha lo entienda y se vaya. Cuando llegue, cerré la puerta y camine hacia la ventana, no pienso casarme por obligación, eso es seguro, pero sé que defender esa idea va a costarme y mucho.

Vi a Tasha entrar a su auto y arrancar, entonces voltee para terminar de vestirme. Pero al caminar hacia el closet no pude dejar de mirar la cama desecha y darme cuenta que lo de anoche realmente sucedió.

Rose durmió aquí…conmigo…

 **Escena Retroceso**

Era la primera vez que Rose me devolvía un beso con una intensidad, que podría decir incluso mayor a la mía, no me molesta en absoluto; desde que la conocí ella provoco sensaciones diferentes en mí y creo que cada vez son mayores.

Me es difícil entender cuáles, pero identifico con claridad algunas, como la lujuria…y el deseo, porque cada vez que la toco o la beso, mi interior entra en combustión espontánea y sé que solo ella puede calmar este fuego o acrecentarlo más.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero ella se retiró, nuestras respiraciones eran muy agitadas, rose apoyo su frente sobre la mía, tenía los ojos cerrados; yo en cambio tenía la vista fija en sus labios, que estaban más rosados e hinchados, no me contuve y le robe otro beso. Este duró menos que el anterior y me dejó con ganas de más.

Rose se levantó de mi regazo y se echó sobre el techo, tenía la vista perdida en el cielo. No dije nada e imite su posición.

_Esto es realmente hermoso…

Susurró.

 _No tanto como tú_ …pensé.

La miré todo el tiempo por el rabillo de mi ojo. Pasaron unos minutos y se quedó dormida, me senté. No sabía si debía despertarla o no, pero estaba tan tranquila que parecía un ángel.

Me quede observándola un tiempo, intentando descifrar por qué Rose Hathaway me causaba tal efecto que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para tenerla conmigo.

Pero no pude encontrar la respuesta esta noche. La tomé en mis brazos y con cuidado la llevé adentro, a pesar de todo el movimiento ella nunca se despertó…o tenía un sueño muy profundo o realmente estaba muy cansada.

Pensando en lo último, decidí llevarla a mi habitación. La dejé sobre la cama y fui al baño mientras pensaba que hacer.

Me refresqué el rostro y cuando volví, ella seguía dormida. _Quizá debería quedarse_ …aunque una pequeña parte de mí, me decía que la despierte para que se vaya; pero mi egoísta deseo acalló esa voz.

Fui a mi closet y saque una antigua camiseta blanca, me pare frente a ella y con nerviosismo empecé a desvestirla, no estoy seguro si los nervios se debían al miedo de que se despierte en cualquier instante o era debido a que no sabía si podría controlarme.

Claro, nunca me aprovecharía de ella o de cualquier otra mujer, solo tenía que recordar eso.

Con cuidado le quite la chaqueta y la blusa, espere unos minutos, pero Rose no despertó. Seguí con mi trabajo, le quite los zapatos, desbroché el botón de sus vaqueros y fui deslizándolo por sus piernas.

Cuando finalmente retire todas las prendas, las recogí y las deje sobre una de las sillas. Volví la vista hacia Rose y no pude evitar recordar las muchas fantasías que tenía sobre ella y ahora estaba aquí…

Me acerque con la intención de colocarle la camiseta, pero mis manos ansiaban tanto tocar su piel, que no pude evitarlo. Rose era tan hermosa, que dolía…en verdad dolía.

Acaricié suavemente las curvas de su cuerpo, el blanco de su ropa interior la hacía ver tan pura que deposite besos fugaces donde pude. Tal vez nunca la tendría como deseaba, pero el recuerdo de este momento se quedaría conmigo.

Finalmente la vestí con la camiseta y la abrigué con las colchas. Una vez hecho, me cambié de ropa para dormir y me acosté a lado de ella. Sé que debería sentirse extraño hacer esto y aún más para mí, pero lo cierto es que no era así.

Abracé a Rose por detrás y supe que no podía haber algo más correcto que esto.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

El vacío que siempre sentía, anoche desapareció y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quiero volver a repetirlo.

 **R POV**

Era las 8 de la noche y mi turno finalmente había terminado.

_Rose, ¿estás bien?

Meredith entró al vestidor.

_Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Respondí mientras empezaba a quitarme el uniforme.

_Bueno, porque todo el día estuviste callada y…parecías molesta…

Me detuve un momento y fruncí el ceño.

_Lo siento, hoy no fue el mejor de mis días, no creí que se me notara.

Repliqué. Meredith se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

_Rose, no te lo dije para que te disculpes – me miró – Solo quería saber si estabas bien.

Solté un suspiro y ambas nos sentamos en la pequeña banqueta que había al medio.

_Estoy bien Meredith, solo tuve un par de problemas…

_Sobre tu novio?

Preguntó.

_Novio?...

No recuerdo haberle contado nada acerca de Dimitri.

_Si…no lo vi, pero el dúo de rubias no dejaba de hablar de él y lo que pasó contigo…

Respondió.

_Debí imaginarlo…pero, si, se puede decir que tiene que ver con él, aunque es complicado…

_Puedo escucharte, tal vez te sientas mejor hablándolo.

Insistió.

_Es que la verdad… - no sabía cómo empezar – Es culpa de Dimitri, desde que lo conocí ha sido un dolor en el culo. Primero todos se ponen en mi contra por algo que ni siquiera tengo la culpa, pero claro, Dimitri es la víctima, después se propone hacerme la vida imposible y…oh, es muy bueno en eso. Por el tuve que perder mucho y encima de todo, tengo que soportarlas a ellas…para comenzar Avery y sus estupideces y como si no fuera poco ahora esta Tasha que se cree tener todo el derecho sobre Dimitri y si, quizá lo tenga. Pero eso no debería importarme, sin embargo me molesta y odio que me moleste, pero lo odio más a él por hacerme sentir así. Estoy cansada de tener que lidiar con cada mujer que tuvo o tiene algo con Dimitri. Dime Meredith a cuantas más tengo soportar, porque yo no creo que pueda seguir haciendo sin que termine matándolas a todas.

Al final de mi diatriba me quedé sin aliento, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me puse de pie.

_Te sientes mejor?

Me preguntó con tono suave.

_Siendo honesta, sí. Creo que lo necesitaba.

Y la verdad, me sentía como si un gran peso se hubiera liberado de mis hombros.

_Bueno, no soy una experta en estos temas…pero creo que tu problema, es que estas celosa.

Respondió.

_Espera ¿qué?...claro que no. No oíste lo que dije, lo odio.

_Entonces por qué aceptaste ser su novia?

Preguntó confundida.

_Ahora no puedo explicarte esa parte…

Dije vagamente.

_Está bien, pero por lo que vi, lo quieres…a pesar de todo.

Negué con la cabeza.

_Meredith…

_Rose, a veces la mente no quiere admitir lo que tu corazón ya sabe…

_Y eso que significa?

Ahora si estaba confundida. Al ver mi expresión Meredith sonrió y fue a su casillero.

_Tu sola te darás cuenta. Ahora cámbiate de ropa y ve a descansar.

Con mi cabeza llena de mil ideas, hice lo que ella me dijo. Me sentía más calmada, recogí mis cosas, me despedí de todos y salí rumbo al campus.

Durante el camino a la universidad trate de no pensar en nada, el camino fue corto o al menos eso me pareció. Fui directo a mi habitación, quería tomar un baño y meterme a la cama.

Era cerca de las 9 de la noche y no había muchas personas en los pasillos, abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio y en el instante que di un paso dentro escuche un sonido extraño y…

 _SPLAHS!_

Pintura…estaba bañada en pintura!

Usé mis manos para quitarme el líquido de los ojos, pero me basto con oír la estruendosa risa de Avery.

_Considérate muerta…

Dije entre dientes.

Sin importarme manchar toda la habitación corrí hasta ella, su inútil intento de huir no le sirvió. La tomé del cuello y la lancé al piso, con mi peso sobre ella fue fácil darle la bofetada que tanto se merecía.

_Perra!... – gritó – Quítate!...quítate…

_No. Tú te lo buscaste!

Volví a golpearla, esta vez use mi puño y conectó perfectamente con su ojo. Ella agarró un mechón de mi cabello y lo jaló con fuerza, logrando que me descuide un momento, pero no lo suficiente.

_Soporte muchas de tus idioteces, pero no más. Te lo advertí.

Seguí dándole bofetadas mientras ella trataba de alejarme. Sin embargo, no pude seguir debido a un par de brazos fuertes que me arrastraron lejos.

_Suéltame!...

Intenté zafarme.

_Roza cálmate. – me sostuvo con fuerza, pero seguí forcejeando – Cálmate…porque no te soltare hasta que lo hagas.

Dijo con voz dura. No tenía mucha opción, así que traté de meter aire a mis pulmones y cerré mis ojos. Dimitri sintió el cambio en mí y sus brazos se aflojaron un poco pero no del todo.

_Vamos.

Me guió a la salida y fue entonces que pude ver el revuelo que había causado. Casi todos estaban reunidos afuera de la puerta, me veían como si tuviera dos cabezas y con una mirada atrás, fue suficiente para entenderlo.

Avery estaba en suelo, _inconsciente._

Dimitri me llevó por los pasillos hasta salir del edificio, atravesamos el campus en silencio, aun me sostenía, pero en este momento no me importaba. Finalmente llegamos a la cabaña.

Él abrió la puerta y una vez dentro caminamos hasta su habitación. Dimitri me soltó y fue a su closet, saco algunas prendas y las metió al baño. Todo el tiempo me mantuve callada. Volvió por mí y me ayudo a entrar.

_Aquí tienes todo para quitarte la pintura y también ropa limpia. Cualquier cosa que necesites solo llámame.

Dicho eso, salió del baño y cerró la puerta.

Me sentía entumecida, pero necesitaba quitarme esta pintura. Me desvestí y abrí la llave de la ducha, entonces el agua tibia cayó sobre mi cuerpo, la pintura verde fue saliendo de mi piel, miré mis manos. Mis nudillos estaban rojos y tenia algunos rasguños en los brazos.

Mi cabello tardo en volver a la normalidad, pero lo hizo. Tomé un poco del shampoo de Dimitri para terminar de limpiarlo. Usé una buena cantidad de gel de baño para mi cuerpo y me quede pensando en todo y nada a la vez, hasta que el agua empezó a enfriarse.

Cerré la llave y tome dos toallas, una para mi cabello y la otra para mi cuerpo. Caminé hasta llegar al espejo, con mi mano limpie el vapor que lo empañaba y mire mi reflejo.

No era diferente al de esta mañana, pero de alguna forma no me sentía igual… _¿Qué hubiera pasado si Dimitri no habría llegado?..._

Sin ganas de seguir mirándome, baje la cabeza y encontré un frasco…era la loción de afeitar que usaba Dimitri. Lo abrí y aspire el olor, era extraño pero me relajaba.

Finalmente me vestí. Dimitri me dejo unos pantalones de chándal, y una camiseta. Me quedaban grandes, pero no tenía nada más que usar.

Sequé mi cabello y abrí la puerta. No había nadie en la habitación, así que baje las escaleras.

_Entonces se recuperara?

Dimitri hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Me apoye en la pared y me quede en silencio.

_Bien…infórmame cualquier cosa.

Colgó y volteo. Puedo decir, que se sorprendió al verme.

_Terminaste… ¿tienes hambre?

Preguntó. No hable pero negué con la cabeza.

_ ¿No piensas hablar?

_ ¿Qué paso con ella?

Mi voz salió ronca y sin emoción.

_Está internada en un hospital cercano, sus lesiones no son tan graves, pero tendrá que quedarse ahí por unos días.

Respondió.

Asentí y baje la cabeza.

_Debes estar cansada, vamos arriba.

Tomó mi mano y deje que me llevara de vuelta al dormitorio. Una vez dentro, quitó las colchas y me ayudo a acostarme. Después de hacerlo se alejó, creí que se iría, pero cuando sentí el cambio de peso en la cama, supe que no era así.

Pasaron unos minutos y la misma pregunta volvió a atormentarme... _¿Qué hubiera pasado si Dimitri no habría llegado?..._

Sin darme cuenta un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro y como si lo hubiera notado, Dimitri me abrazó y me hizo girar del tal modo, que mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho.

_No te culpes por lo que sucedió Roza…

Su voz era suave, cerré los ojos y aspire de nuevo el aroma de su loción y me sentí aún más reconfortada, pero eso no evito que algunas lágrimas siguieran escapando. Dimitri besó mi cabello y murmuro algunas frases en ruso. No las entendía, pero me ayudaron a calmarme.

_Estoy contigo…duerme tranquila…

Fue lo último que dijo y lo que si pude entender antes de dejarme llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?...**

 **Tasha finalmente apareció y la historia empezara a tomar forma.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudaron mucho a realizar este capítulo. Espero haber aclarado las dudas que tenían, pero si no es así, no se preocupen, que el siguiente capítulo será totalmente claro.**

 **Y les tengo una buena noticia.**

 **Finalmente podré ponerme al día con la historia y eso quiere decir que las ACTUALIZACIONES SERÁN SEGUIDAS!... posiblemente tarde un día…a lo mucho dos, pero publicare los capítulos.**

 **Espero sus revisiones y nos vemos el sábado.**

 **Besos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 **REVELACIONES…**

 **Hola!...Siento tanto haberlas dejado plantadas el anterior Sábado, pero bueno, sucedieron cosas que no tenía previstas y apenas ahora pude terminar el capítulo. Pero aquí esta, Disfrútenlo.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **D POV**

Pronto amanecería, apenas pude dormir un par de horas, quería estar al pendiente de Rose todo el tiempo. Cuando la fui a buscar anoche, para hablar con ella, sobre Tasha. Nunca pensé en encontrarme con algo así.

Sabía que ella tenía problemas con Avery, estaba al tanto de todos los saboteos que sufrió. Claro, Rose me lo reclamó un par de veces, pero nunca llego al extremo de golpear a Avery de esa manera, seguramente ya no lo pudo soportar más.

Sé perfectamente que toda esta situación es mi culpa, traté de remedir algo, consiguiéndole ese trabajo en la cafetería que administra Kirova, Rose no lo sabe, pero ese lugar es propiedad de mi familia. Creí que con eso la ayudaría, ya que de otra forma, ella no aceptaría ayuda de mi parte.

Pero anoche cuando vi a Rose llorar como una niña asustada lo haría, muy diferente a la mujer fuerte que no le importó enfrentarme en una lucha; supe que debía cambiar lo que estaba haciendo.

Sí, es cierto que en un principio, solo quería divertirme con ella y desquitarme por el desplante que me hizo, pero ahora no.

Esta vez la protegería, de todo y de todos.

Besé su cabello una vez más y la levante con cuidado, dejándola recostada en la cama. Me puse de pie y tome mi teléfono. Salí de la habitación y marque su número.

Después de unos segundos contesto.

_Hey… ¿por qué me llamas tan temprano?

Si alguien podía ayudarme, ese era Iván.

_Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Respondí.

_ ¿De qué se trata?

Ahora se oía mas despierto.

_Quiero que consigas a alguien que empaque las pertenencias de Rose y las traiga a la cabaña.

_Espera… ¿Qué? – oí un movimiento, como si se hubiera caído de la cama – Piensas vivir con Rose?... en tu cabaña?

_Si. Te explicare todo después. Pero ahora necesito que hagas lo que te pedí.

Traté de no levantar la voz.

_Está bien, pero tienes mucho que explicarme.

Colgó el teléfono y escribí un mensaje para Kirova, para darle a Rose, al menos unas horas más de descanso.

Volví a la habitación, verifiqué que Rose siguiera durmiendo y como sabía que no podría hacer lo mismo, baje a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Entre y empecé a sacar lo necesario para preparar una ensalada de frutas, algo de jugo y blinis. Mientras lo hacía, comencé a planear la mejor forma de convencer a Rose de quedarse aquí. No sería fácil, pero iba a lograrlo.

 _ **40 minutos después.**_

Tenía los últimos blinis en la sartén, cuando tocaron la puerta; los aleje del fuego y fui a abrir la puerta.

_Sr. Belikov…el Sr. Iván, me pidió que dejara esto aquí.

David, el chofer de Iván, había traído las pertenencias de Rose.

_Gracias David.

Metí las maletas dentro y lo despedí rápidamente. Deje el equipaje en la entrada y volví al trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Una vez que tenía todos los blinis listos, comencé a cortar la fruta, todo iba bien hasta que escuche pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras. Salí de la cocina.

_Mierda…mierda…

Esa palabra fue oyéndose con más claridad, Rose bajo corriendo con dirección a la puerta.

_Rose ¿Qué pasa?

Mi voz la detuvo y volteo a verme.

_Dimitri… ¿Por qué no me despertaste?, llegare tarde al trabajo.

Su cabello estaba desecho y a pesar de que mi ropa le quedaba grande, seguía siendo hermosa. Me obligue a volver a la realidad y hablé.

_No tienes que ponerte así. Llamé a tu trabajo y estuvieron de acuerdo en darte un par de horas para llegar.

_ ¿Que? ¿Con quién hablaste?

Preguntó.

_La dueña de la cafetería.

Respondí.

_Kirova?...no puedo creerlo.

Negó con la cabeza.

_Bueno, si quieres puedes llamarla y confirmarlo.

Me encogí de hombros y volví a la cocina. Un par de minutos después, Rose apareció en el marco de la entrada.

_Hable con Meredith, no tenías que hacerlo, pero…te lo agradezco.

_Supongo que hora podemos desayunar…

Coloqué las placas y los blinis en la mesa.

_ ¿Tu hiciste esto?

Observó la mesa con sorpresa.

_Por supuesto. – respondí – Te quedaras ahí todo el tiempo?

Por último llevé el jugo, la fruta y tome asiento. Rose espero un segundo más e hizo lo mismo. Comimos en silencio hasta que ella hablo.

_Mmm…esto es delicioso y diferente. ¿Cómo se llama?

_Blini.

Replique.

_Blini?

Volvió a preguntar.

_Si. Es una receta rusa.

_Oh…claro…

Después de la breve plática, no volvimos a decir más. Terminamos todo y Rose me ayudo a recoger y limpiar las placas.

_Ya me voy… - empezó, una vez que salimos de la cocina – Agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, ayer.

Bueno, llego el momento.

_Rose, creo que no es prudente que vuelvas, quiero decir, que vuelvas a tu dormitorio.

Comencé a explicarle. Ella soltó un suspiro y me miró.

_Tampoco me agrada la idea de volver, pero no tengo otro lugar…al menos no por ahora.

_Puedes quedarte aquí.

Me encogí de hombros.

_ ¿Qué?

A juzgar por su expresión, obviamente no esperaba lo que acababa de decirle.

_Yo no tengo ningún problema con que te quedes.

_Tal vez tu no, pero la mujer que vino ayer, seguro que lo tendrá. Y yo no necesito más problemas en este momento.

En eso le daba razón. Tasha podría ser un problema.

_Tasha no tiene por qué afectarte.

Intenté tranquilizarla.

_Dimitri, realmente eres tan cínico? Piensas que está bien, que yo viva aquí, cuando tu novia acaba de llegar a Estados Unidos?

_ ¿Por qué piensas que es mi novia?

Fruncí el ceño. Rose se quedó callada un momento.

_Bueno…por la forma como se comportó ayer…yo creí…

Desvió la mirada mientras hablaba. Yo tome una respiración profunda y fui a sentarme en uno de los sillones.

_Tasha no es mi novia. – afirmé – Mi padre quiere que me case con ella.

Creí que ser honesto sería lo mejor. Rose camino hacia el sillón de en frente, pero se quedó en pie.

_Un matrimonio arreglado?

Preguntó.

_Si.

Replique.

_Lo harás?

Su mirada parecía estar fija en el cuadro que estaba detrás de mí, mientras hacia la pregunta.

_No. Pero es complicado.

_Si yo me quedo aquí, solo lo complicaría más.

Refuto.

_Claro que no, Rose, soy consciente de que todo lo paso con Avery es mi culpa…Quiero que te quedes; por lo menos hasta que puedas conseguir un lugar propio.

Mi ofrecimiento estaba bien fundamentado, Rose lo pensó, pero ella sabía que yo tenía razón.

_Bueno...acepto. Intentare conseguir un lugar lo más pronto que pueda.

Traté de no sonreír al oír su respuesta.

_Bien. Hay espacio suficiente en el closet para que puedas poner tus cosas y más tarde te daré un duplicado de las llaves.

Me puse de pie.

_De acuerdo, iré por mis maletas.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

_No es necesario. Tu pertenecías están en la entrada.

En el momento que dije esto, Rose volteo hacia mí y me dio una mirada dura.

_Ya lo tenías planeado, verdad?, como sabias que iba a aceptar?

Colocó sus manos sobre su cadera.

_Rose, no tenemos que discutir por esto. Es la mejor solución y lo sabes.

Pasé por su lado y fui a recoger sus maletas para llevarlas arriba.

 **Iván POV**

_Dimitri llegara en unos minutos más, así que me voy.

Mia escapó de mi abrazo y levantó su bolso.

_De acuerdo… – la acompañe hasta la puerta y le di un último beso – Vendré a buscarte a las 8.

_Te estaré esperando.

Cerró la puerta y yo volví al sillón. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar a Dimitri. Desde hace tiempo había notado algunos cambios en él. Pero que decida llevar a Rose a su cabaña, es algo totalmente increíble.

Tuvo que pasar 5 minutos para que finalmente se escuche el timbre de la puerta.

Me puse de pie y fui a abrir.

_Hey Dimka…pasa.

Me hice a un lado para que entrara y cerré la puerta.

_Seguro que es un buen momento?, no está Mia aquí?

Preguntó.

_Claro que no. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

_Estoy bien así.

Caminó hasta el ventanal y se quedó observando la vista que ofrecía.

_Bueno, pues yo si quiero una copa. – abrí la botella de vodka y llene el vaso. – Vamos Dimka, te escucho.

Me puse cómodo en un sillón y espere a que hablara. Dimitri volteo y se apoyó sobre el ventanal.

_No sé qué es lo que quieres escuchar. Rose vivirá conmigo por un tiempo, eso es todo.

Se encogió de hombros.

_Eso se lo puedes decir a cualquier persona. No a mí.

Refuté.

_ ¿Que quieres que te diga? Anoche hubo problemas entre Rose y Avery, yo solo estoy intentando que eso no vuelva a ocurrir.

Dijo con tono monótono.

_Esa es parte de la verdad. Pero yo quiero saberlo todo. Para empezar ¿Por qué de la relación antagónica que tenías con ella, de un día para otro la convertiste en tu novia?

Comencé a plantearle una de las muchas preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo.

_A veces la cosas suceden así.

_Vamos Dimitri… ¿crees que me conformare con esa respuesta?

Me pare y fui a servirme otra copa.

_No es mi problema si no quieres creerlo.

Caminó hasta llegar donde estaba y terminó por servirse un trago de vodka.

_Entonces ¿Dime porque le conseguiste trabajo en esa cafetería?

Dimitri se cansó de estar parado y tomo asiento frente a mí.

_Ella necesitaba un empleo.

_Oh…y la llevas a tu cabaña porque necesita donde vivir, verdad?

Él solo me miro y después de unos segundos habló.

_A dónde quieres llegar?

_ ¿Por qué un playboy como tu decide tener una novia, digo, entiendo que ella sea caliente, pero no creí que duraría más de una semana. Y encima de todo, ahora decides ayudarla en cada cosa que necesita. Por qué haces tanto por ella?

Al final de mi discurso, Dimitri vacío de un solo trago todo el vodka y se paró.

_Es mi vida y no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie.

Estaba caminando a la salida.

_Entonces piensas ser un cobarde y huir?!...no puedes decirle a tu amigo la verdad?! – lo seguí – ¿Qué ocultas Belikov?!

Su mano apretó con fuerza la perilla de la puerta y hablo en voz baja.

_La obligue…

_ ¿Que?... ¿A qué te refieres?

Realmente no esperaba lo que acaba de decir.

_La obligue a abandonar a Ashford y ser en mi novia.

Volteo y volvió a dirigirse a la botella de vodka.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Intentaba entender todo esto.

_Porque ella me rechazo.

Tomo un trago.

_Hablas de…

_Si. Eso fue lo que le pedí cuando gane la apuesta.

Lo miré sorprendido.

_ ¿Tu…que?...no puedo creerlo. Y ella acepto?

Le pregunte.

_Si.

_Entonces no entiendo por qué dices que te rechazo?

Estaba confundido. Dimitri esbozo una media sonrisa.

_Porque solo Rose podía cumplir lo que le pedí y rechazarme al mismo tiempo.

_A ver si entiendo. Obligaste a Rose a ser tu novia por vengar tu orgullo herido?

Traté de resumir todo.

_Así es.

Contestó.

_Entonces, si estabas con ella por venganza. ¿Por qué ahora la ayudas?

Eso es lo que no tenía sentido.

_Porque debido a eso, Rose empezó a tener varios problemas.

_Y te sientes culpable.

Afirmé.

_Se puede decir que sí.

Tomo otro trago.

_Déjame hacerte una pregunta. En todo este tiempo. ¿Te acostaste con ella?

_No.

_Entonces te enamoraste de Rose?

Dimitri resoplo al oír mi pregunta.

_Eso es ridículo Iván.

Replico.

Pero no lo era, Dimitri no quiere aceptarlo y dudo mucho que lo haga hasta que suceda algo que le quite la venda de los ojos.

Este Dimitri no es el mismo que era hace unos meses. Ahora él estaba enamorado y por primera vez lo veía así.

Solo queda esperar, lo que todo esto provocara en su vida.

 **R POV**

 **Un mes después.**

Es increíble como cambiaron las cosas. Jamás pensé que terminaría viviendo con Dimitri, pero si todo sigue como ahora, será por un par de meses más. Aunque la convivencia con Dimitri no ha sido difícil como pensaba, lo mejor es que yo tenga mi propio lugar.

Desde el incidente, solo vi a Avery un par de veces en el campus. La primera vez fue cuando salió del hospital, tenía el rostro lleno de marcas en distintos tonos de morado; creí que al verme haría otro escándalo, pero sorprendentemente no fue así.

Por lo que se de ella, ese día solo fue por su ropa ya que iría a la casa de sus padres por unas semanas. La culpa de enviarla al hospital me carcomió varios días, pero logre superarla, aunque no lo hice sola, tuve la ayuda de Dimitri…

Si…hasta ahora no puedo creer como ha cambiado nuestra relación, incluso podría decir que somos amigos, una clase muy particular de amigos.

Para todo el mundo, yo sigo siendo su novia y bueno, todos creen que nuestra relación se está haciendo más seria debido a que vivo con él.

Y no los culpo, si yo fuera ellos también pensaría lo mismo.

_Rose, ya estoy lista.

Meredith se colocó el abrigo y salimos de la cafetería.

_Muero por llegar.

Hoy no tenía clases en la tarde, así que podía almorzar tranquila con Meredith.

_Sigues buscando donde vivir?

Me preguntó mientras caminábamos.

_Si, pero aún me falta dinero para poder rentarlo.

_En unos meses desocuparan un departamento en el edificio donde vivo. Si te interesa puedes ir a verlo.

Sonrió.

_Esa sería una gran idea.

Ella no vivía muy lejos del campus, definitivamente no era mala idea.

_Pero, ¿Por qué quieres mudarte? Acaso tienes problemas con Dimitri?

Preguntó. No le había contado a Meredith sobre la verdad de mi noviazgo con Dimitri, así que ella pensaba igual que los demás.

_Creo que lo mejor es cada uno tenga su espacio.

Mentí.

_ ¿Y qué piensas de la convivencia diaria? Mejoro o no su relación?

_Mejoro mucho…

 _Más de lo que hubiera pensado…_

Finalmente llegamos al restaurante y pedimos dos órdenes de espaguetis.

_Basta de hablar de mí. ¿Tu cómo vas con Anthony?

Le pregunté para cambiar de tema. Pero ya podía intuir la respuesta, porque Avery se sonrojo.

_Bueno…ayer… – sonrió de manera tímida – Nos besamos y me invito a salir!

Al final tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_No puede ser…Felicidades!

Le di el mejor abrazo que pude teniendo en cuenta que tenía la mesa al medio.

_Aun no somos novios, ni nada…pero creo que podría suceder.

_Claro que sí, le gustas a Anthony, eso es seguro. – le infundí más confianza. – ¿Qué día saldrán?

_Este sábado. Aun no sé qué me pondré.

Sonreí al verla tan feliz.

_No te preocupes, te ayudare con eso.

Trajeron los platillos y empezamos a comer. Este restaurante no era lujoso, pero si conocido por su pasta y no se equivocaban porque todo estaba delicioso.

Tardamos alrededor de 30 minutos antes de volver a la cafetería.

 _ **Varias horas después**_

Ya era de noche e iba de vuelta al campus, entonces recordé que debía pasar por el supermercado; ya que prácticamente estaba viviendo de forma gratuita en la cabaña de Dimitri; decidí hacerme cargo por lo menos de tener el refrigerador lleno.

Tardé unos minutos en llegar. Tome un carrito y fui al sector de lácteos, hacía falta algo de leche y helado para mí, después busque frutas porque al parecer Dimitri no comparte el mismo gusto que yo por la "comida chatarra" como él lo llama.

Cuando tuve todo lo que necesitaba me acerque a la caja para pagar y salí del supermercado.

Sé que habría sido más fácil tomar un taxi, pero quería caminar, porque de alguna forma lo encontraba relajante.

Finalmente llegue al campus y me dirigí a la cabaña. Con agilidad logre sacar la llave de mi bolsillo y entre.

El lugar estaba silencioso, lo cual indica que Dimitri no estaba aquí. Fui a la cocina y empecé a desempacar todo lo que había comprado.

Minutos después escuche la puerta abrirse.

_Rose?

La voz de Dimitri resonó.

_En la cocina.

Respondí.

_Pase por la cafetería.

Dijo mientras entraba.

_ ¿Por qué? Podrías haberte preparado un café aquí.

Replique. Aunque sabía bien que esa no era la razón.

_Pero aquí no tengo nadie que me lo sirva.

Me siguió en juego, estaba apoyado sobre el mesón viendo como guardaba las cosas.

_Ya eres un niño grande. Puedes hacerlo tú solo.

Terminé con todo y gire para verlo.

_Viniste caminando o tomaste un taxi?

Preguntó.

_Camine.

Me encogí de hombros.

_Podrías haberme llamado.

Replico.

_No era necesario. – afirmé y cambie de tema – Ahora, me ayudaras con la cena o te quedaras ahí?

Dimitri sonrió.

_Está bien, te ayudare.

Se quitó el abrigo, que por cierto, era una gabardina. Estoy de acuerdo con que el la temperatura había empezado a bajar en estas semanas, pero…Dimitri tenía como una docena de esas cosas en su closet.

Y aunque él no quiera aceptarlo, estoy seguro que eso tiene que ver con su obsesión por las novelas del oeste y las películas de John Wayne.

_Hoy atrapaste algún criminal? O rescataste alguna damisela en apuros?

Me burlé mientras condimentaba la carne. Dimitri me miró con ojos agudos y aunque trato de enojarse no pudo disimular la sonrisa en su rostro.

_No me dejaras en paz con ese tema?

Preguntó con tono cansado.

_Tú eres el que tiene la obsesión por los vaqueros, yo no.

Replique. Él solo me miro un momento y volvió a trabajar con las verduras. Como la comida era solo para los dos, terminamos rápido. Pusimos la mesa y cenamos como todas las noches, platicamos un momento y recogimos todo.

Era una especie de rutina entre los dos.

_Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, – dijo y llevo su ordenador a la pequeña sala de estar – así que me quedare aquí un momento.

_De acuerdo…

Subí las escaleras y entre a la habitación; estaba cansada, así que, me cambie de ropa para dormir y me metí a la cama.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, quizá una hora o menos y por fin empecé a quedarme dormida. Vagamente oí a Dimitri caminar y moverse por la habitación, hasta que sentí el cambio de peso en el lado opuesto de la cama.

Sé que esto puede parecer extraño, debido a la falsa relación que tenemos, pero solo hay una habitación y aunque consideramos la idea de colocar dos camas, ambos terminamos concluyendo en que no sería necesario, ya que no sería la primera vez que me quedaba aquí y la cama era grande.

Además desde la noche en la que me consoló, sentí algo diferente…

Era una sensación cálida y muy reconfortante…más aun cuando él me abrazaba, al igual que ahora. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi cabello y el calor de su cuerpo.

Y aunque no soy una damisela en apuros, era como si me protegiera y siendo honesta, la idea no me molestaba.

Es asombroso lo mucho que cambiamos en estas semanas, ahora hasta podría decir, que somos… amigos.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Tenía 10 minutos para llegar antes de que empiece la clase de Biología Celular, así que decidí caminar con calma.

Compré un batido de fresas y disfrute del sol mientras caminaba por el patio, hasta que me detuve cuando vi a dos personas que conocía bastante bien.

Tasha se encontraba a unos metros de mí y no estaba sola…Christian estaba con ella…

Hablaban de algo, pero se notaba que Christian solo estaba fastidiado. Sabía que últimamente Tasha venia seguido al campus y sé perfectamente porque, lo bueno es que no tuve que toparme con ella a excepción de ahora.

Los observe un momento más y pude ver similitudes entre ellos, como el color de ojos, piel…espera… _son familiares?..._

Intente hacer memoria, pero Christian nunca hablaba de sus familia, solo algunas veces nombraba a sus padres.

Decidí alejarme antes de que me vieran, tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza y tal vez Dimitri pueda aclararme todo, pero tendría que esperar hasta la noche para saberlo.

Llegué al salón y tome mi asiento habitual al final. Paso un par de minutos y todos fueron llegando, incluso Christian, él como siempre, se mantenía totalmente alejado de mí. Se sentó en una de los primeros asientos.

 _ **Dos horas después**_

La clase fue relativamente larga o al menos eso me pareció. Todos fueron saliendo y yo tome mi tiempo guardando mis libros y mi ordenador.

Una vez hecho, levante la vista y me encontré con algo, mejor dicho, alguien que no esperaba. Él me dio la misma mirada dura de la última vez, sin embargo había algo más, me quede callada, esperando a que él diga algo y así lo hizo.

_No creí que fueras tan tonta.

Ok…eso no lo esperaba…

_Después de semanas ignorándome, me buscas para insultarme?

Levante mis pertenecías de la mesa y comencé a caminar hacia la salida dando por terminado nuestra pequeña platica, pero Christian no tenía la misma idea.

_Dime Rose, que harás cuando Belikov decida dejarte en unos meses para casarse con Tasha?

Me detuve al escucharlo y Christian aprovechó para acercarse.

_ ¿Cómo conoces a Tasha?

A pesar de sus palabras, no pude evitar preguntarle lo que tanta curiosidad me daba. Él resoplo y me contestó:

_Es mi prima. Pero eso no viene al caso. Pero si hablas de ella con familiaridad, supongo que ya la conoces.

Afirmó.

_Tuve un par de encuentros con ella.

Me encogí de hombros.

_Y ella te puso al tanto de la situación.

Continuó.

_Si.

Replique.

_Entonces a pesa de conocerla y saber todo, aun seguirás con él?!...no solo eso, vives con él! –empezó a recriminarme y me tomo de los hombros – Acaso no puedes verlo?, te está utilizando! Eres como su juguete momentáneo que cuando llegue el momento te desechara sin más y lo peor de todo es que tú lo estas permitiendo!

Sus palabras me molestaron mucho.

_Ese no es tu problema! – lo empuje, me aleje de él e intente calmarme – Mira Christian, todo esto es demasiado complicado y aunque quisiera explicártelo, no puedo y dudo mucho que puedas entenderme este momento.

_Oh si?...no podría entenderlo? Que parte?, la parte en la que abandonaste a Mason por alguien que no vale la pena?, la parte en la que insistes en seguir con esa basura? – me miró con frialdad – Tal vez tengas razón, no puedo entenderlo.

Salió azotando la puerta y dejándome paralizada por lo que acaba de suceder.

* * *

Pasé el resto del día reproduciendo una y otra vez en mi mente, la agradable platica que tuve con Christian.

No logre concentrarme en nada, ya que las palabras de Cristian lograron quedarse como una espina en mi piel…una espina que no me dejaba en paz.

_Meredith, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana.

Me despedí.

_Adiós Rose…

Ella me miró de forma extraña, pero por lo menos no me pregunto nada, no tenía ganas de hablar.

Cuando estaba a medio camino, mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Vi el identificador, de inmediato rechace la llamada y apague mi teléfono.

Dimitri es la última persona con la que quiero hablar en este momento y aunque esta noche no quisiera llegar a la cabaña, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir.

Abrí la puerta y por suerte no había nadie adentro. Fui directamente a la habitación y entre al baño para tomar un ducha, tal vez eso me ayudaría a despejar mi mente.

Sin embargo, aunque el agua era relajante, no me fue de mucha ayuda. Cerré el grifo y salí del baño. Seque mi cuerpo y me vestí con ropa cómoda para dormir.

Me metí a la cama, pero el hecho era que no podía dormir.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y estaba enojada con Christian y con todos lo que me veían como el juguete de Dimitri, sin embargo también pensaba en la pregunta que me hizo y no pude responder.

 _¿Qué hare cuando Dimitri se case con Tasha?..._

En primer lugar, no creo que eso pase, él me dijo que no quería casarse. Pero si sucediera…

Nada, no haría nada, él puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida y en cuanto hable con Dimitri para terminar con esta farsa, yo podré volver a mi vida anterior y todo será como antes.

 _Eso espero…_

Lleve horas repitiéndome lo mismo, hasta que Dimitri apareció. Cerré los ojos y fingí dormir.

_Rose?...

Se acercó y rozó su pulgar por mi mejilla, contuve la respiración mientras lo hacía. Acciones como esta eran comunes en las últimas semanas y eso era muestra del acercamiento que se creó entre los dos…muy cercano a una buena amistad.

Cuando finalmente Dimitri se acostó, tardo en envolverme en sus brazos, por un momento creí que no lo haría y mi corazón se encogió con la idea, era tal fácil acostumbrarse a esto….Pero debía tener en claro, que no sería para siempre.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Tuve una mañana realmente agitada, termine mi turno en la cafetería y salí corriendo, tenía clase dentro de 10 minutos y aún tenía que pasar por un cuaderno que deje olvidado en la cabaña.

Sin embargo cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con todo un espectáculo y totalmente desagradable.

Tasha y Dimitri estaban en medio de la sala de estar. Ella vestía apenas una camisa, que si no me equivoco le pertenecía a Dimitri…y él estaba vestido, pero muy desaliñado.

Parece ser que solo llegue para interrumpirlos, ya que cuando notaron mi presencia, Tasha quitó las manos del cuello de Dimitri y él se alejó unos pasos.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los tres nos quedamos mirándonos.

_Oh, eres tu otra vez. – dijo con desdén – Debiste tocar la puerta, unos minutos más tarde y esto habría sido algo realmente embarazoso.

Tenía una gran sonrisa cuando dijo la última parte.

_Tasha…

Dimitri iba a decir algo, pero lo corté.

_No se preocupen. Solo vine por esto.

Respondí, levanté el cuaderno que estaba sobre el comedor y salí cerrando la puerta.

Eso me pasa por vivir con un mujeriego, tarde o temprano traería a una de sus _amiguitas_ …pero Tasha es su posible futura esposa, supongo que no tiene nada de malo.

La que está mal soy yo, no tiene que importarme. No me afecta lo que haga, es su vida.

No me afecta, no me afecta…

Mientras me repetía lo mismo, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron mis mejillas, me detuve un momento para limpiarlas, pero el caso fue, que era imposible de hacerlo.

Cuanto más las secaba, mas caían. Era absurdo, me sentía ridícula!

 _Todo esto es su culpa!_ _Te odio Dimitri! Te odio!..._

De pronto sentí mi corazón encogerse y ya no pude parar de llorar.

 _A veces la mente no quiere admitir lo que tu corazón ya sabe_ …las palabras de Meredith volvieron a mi mente y al fin pude entenderlo.

Todos estos nuevos sentimientos y mi constante molestia, fueron por él…

_No puedo creerlo…

Me reí sin humor y dejando libre mi llanto. Mire a mi alrededor y no pude reconocer donde estaba. Entonces oí mi nombre.

_Rose?

Mire a la persona que era dueña de la voz, traté de recomponerme y alejarme de este lugar, pero me detuvo.

_Rose, ¿Qué pasa?, vengo siguiéndote desde que te vi salir del bosque. – intente esquivarlo para salir, pero no tuve éxito. – Rose, dime que sucedió? Ni siquiera me escuchaste cuando te llamé.

_Déjame en paz Christian.

Logre decir con voz ronca.

_No. Dime ¿por qué estas llorando?

Insistió.

_Vete, no quiero hablar contigo.

Replique.

_No hasta que me digas por qué estas así.

_Quiero estar sola!

_No te dejare.

_DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Empecé a gritar.

_NO LO HARE! Rose confía en mi…dímelo.

_ ¿Qué quieres que te diga?! – el llanto volvió a atacarme – ¿Quieres escuchar que tenías razón?! Pues sí! Soy una tonta como tú decías…

Christian me miró un segundo y antes de que lo vea venir, me abrazó.

_Lo siento mucho Rose…

Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, fue entonces que ya pude retenerlo más, mis lágrimas fueron empapando su camiseta.

_Soy una tonta…

Volví a repetirlo entre sollozos.

_No lo eres Rose, soy un idiota por habértelo dicho.

Se disculpó e intento calmarme.

_No…si lo soy…

 _Soy una tonta, por haberme enamorado de Dimitri Belikov._

* * *

 **OMG!**

 **Rose finalmente lo aceptó.**

 **¿Qué creen que pasara?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos en estos días.**

 **Besos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

 **FAMILIA BELIKOV**

 **Hola!...esta vez no demoré tanto, verdad?**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

El agua sobre mi rostro me ayudo a refrescarme y calmó por completo mis sollozos, me miré en el espejo y pude ver mis ojos hinchados y rojos debido al llanto, parecía un desastre.

 _Esto no debería estar pasándome…_

Me sequé con una toalla y salí del baño. Christian me trajo a su habitación para que pudiera tranquilizarme y hablar…

_ ¿Te sientes mejor?

Christian estaba sentado en su cama.

_Si, mucho mejor… – replique sentándome a lado de él – Y tú?

_Aun no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado todo esto, pero no iré a golpearlo…por ahora.

Era difícil explicarle a Christian por qué estaba llorando sin tener que decirle la verdad, así que lo hice. Le conté absolutamente todo.

_Y te lo agradezco, no sé si podría lidiar con esa situación en estos momentos.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y el pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros.

_Rose no puedo dejar que sigas con esto, yo…

 **Toc toc toc**

_Esperabas a alguien?

Pregunté.

_No. No sé de quién se trata.

Se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta. Me quede sentada hasta que vi una fotografía de Christian y Lisa.

_Mason…

Casi dejo caer el cuadro al oírlo. No había visto a Mason en mucho tiempo y no quiero que me vea así como estoy ahora, por lo que, me quede callada esperando a que se fuera pronto.

_Al fin, Christian te busque por toda la universidad, necesito que me ayudes en algo.

_Eh…claro. ¿De qué se trata?

Preguntó Christian.

_Podemos entrar para hablar, es algo personal.

_No…es que…

Desde donde me encontraba podía ver a Christian sosteniendo la puerta casi cerrada, para evitar que Mason me viera.

_ ¿Qué pasa?...Acaso Lisa está adentro?

_Lisa…si, ella está conmigo.

_Bueno, entonces déjame saludarla y podemos ir a otro lugar.

Mason intentó pasar pero no pudo hacerlo.

_No, Mason espera…

_ ¿Qué pasa Christian, no es Lisa la que está adentro?...es…otra mujer?

Preguntó. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

_No. ¿Vamos a otro lugar, de acuerdo?

Christian trató de persuadirlo.

_ ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?...No es Lisa, verdad.

Afirmó.

Entonces empujó la puerta y logro entrar. Yo me quede paralizada, sin saber qué hacer. Al verme, de inmediato Mason cambio su expresión, de sorpresa a odio.

_ ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Dijo con desprecio.

_Mason…

Susurré, sin tener idea alguna de cómo enfrentarlo.

_Christian, tú sabes lo que ella hizo y pesar de todo, está aquí? Contigo?

Le recriminó.

_Si te calmas, podríamos hablar y explicártelo.

Christian intentaba tranquilizarlo.

_Explicarme qué?! Ya te convenció con sus mentiras? Vas a creerle después de todo lo que hizo?! Ella es una mentirosa, traidora y la peor persona que pude haber conocido.

La voz de Mason estaba cargada de rencor.

_No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

Me defendió Christian.

_Claro que lo sé, Rose me engaño, jugo con mis sentimiento. No puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo como para volver a confiar en ella.

_Si te callas un segundo y escuchas…

Christian volvió a intentarlo.

_No. No quiero verla a ella, no quiero escucharte, no quiero verlos a ninguno de los dos.

Mason salió cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Christian quiso seguirlo, pero lo detuve.

_Déjalo. Está enojado, no te escuchara.

_Pero, Rose, pudimos decirle la verdad. No puede tratarte así después de todo lo que hiciste por él.

_Sabes que no debe enterarse. Así es mejor.

Repliqué.

_No puedes decir eso, el piensa que lo engañaste.

Refutó.

_Eso ya no importa, con el tiempo lo olvidara.

_Sabes que algún día lo sabrá…

Continuó.

_Si, pero no ahora. No quiero que se sienta culpable.

Él soltó un suspiro derrotado y asintió.

_Bien…tienes hambre? Podemos salir e ir por algo de comer.

Lo pensé un momento.

_De acuerdo, vamos, la comida siempre soluciona todo.

Trate de sonreír.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos a buscar el auto de Christian. Me llevó a un lugar nuevo, donde servían una gran variedad de comida. Ambos pedimos un par de hamburguesa y gaseosas. Encontramos una mesa y nos sentamos.

_Aún tengo una duda. ¿Por qué estás viviendo con Dimitri? También te obligó?

Preguntó cuando teníamos la comida en la mesa.

_No. Debido al incidente con Avery me ofreció quedarme en la cabaña hasta que consiga un lugar donde quedarme.

Respondí dándole un buen mordisco a mi hamburguesa.

_Y encontraste otro lugar?

_Estoy en eso. Me falta reunir dinero para rentarlo.

Repliqué.

_Y como lo harás?

Volvió a preguntar.

_Estoy trabajando en una cafetería a unas calles de aquí.

_Cafetería? ¿Cómo se llama?

Me daba risa lo mucho que esto se parecía a un interrogatorio.

_Clarie Coffee, soy una de las meseras.

_Bueno, iré a visitarte uno de estos días y espero que me atiendas bien.

Bromeó conmigo.

_Por supuesto, te tirare el café justo sobre la cabeza.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa.

* * *

Pasé el resto de la tarde con Christian, me llevo a dar un paseo en coche que me ayudó a despejarme. Pero, pronto llego la noche.

_No creo que debas volver.

Dijo cuando caminábamos por el campus.

_No tengo donde ir.

Me encogí de hombros.

_Podríamos ir a un hotel y mañana mismo conseguir un departamento para ti, puedo ayudarte.

Ofreció y aunque era tentador, no podía aceptarlo.

_Christian, no quiero agrandar mas esta situación. Dimitri podría sospechar y no quiero que sepa que estoy…enamorada de él.

 _Vaya…_ se sentía liberador decirlo en voz alta.

_Él no merece que lo quieras.

_Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Me acompañó hasta llegar a la cabaña y volvió a darme un abrazo de despedida.

_Nos vemos mañana. Llámame si necesitas algo.

Dijo.

_Está bien, lo hare.

_Descansa.

Me dio un último abrazo de despedida.

_Igual tú.

Una vez que lo vi caminar hacia el campus, voltee y saqué las llaves para abrir la puerta. Pero el caso es, que no tuve que usarlas.

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta. No sabía si entrar o no, ya que no quería toparme con un espectáculo como el de esta mañana.

Pero escuche las voces de dos hombres y una de ellas le pertenecía a Dimitri. Lo pensé unos minutos más y decidí entrar.

_Aquí tiene el dinero por el trabajo.

Dimitri le entregó una buena cantidad de dólares al hombre de mediana edad que estaba con él, en la entrada.

_Gracias señor.

El hombre levantó una caja de herramientas y caminó a la puerta.

_Buenas noches señorita.

Me saludó amablemente.

_Buenas noches…

Conteste desconcertada por su presencia.

Dimitri lo acompañó hasta afuera y finalmente entró cerrando la puerta. Nos miramos sin saber que decir, bueno, al menos yo no tenía nada que decir.

_ ¿Dónde estabas?

Al final Dimitri rompió el silencio.

_Por ahí. – me encogí de hombros – Tenia cosas que hacer. – mentí.

_No estabas en la universidad, te busqué…

Replicó.

_Bueno, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué necesitabas?

Pregunté.

_Quería hablar sobre lo paso esta mañana, yo…

Levanté mi mano y lo detuve.

_No tienes que explicármelo – dije con amargura – Es tu cabaña, puedes traer a quien quieras.

_Yo no la traje. No sé cómo, pero logro forzar la cerradura, es por eso que la hice cambiar. – metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un juego de llaves – Esta copia es para ti.

Me entregó la llave.

_Gracias.

La sostuve en mi mano mientras digería lo que acababa de decirme, si Tasha tuvo que forzar la cerradura para entrar, entonces tenía planeado todo, _tal vez no sucedió nada entre ellos_ , eso explicaría por qué Dimitri estaba vestido cuando los encontré.

_Ya cenaste?

La pregunta de Dimitri me devolvió a la realidad.

_Si, comí antes de venir.

Respondí.

_Entonces…si quieres podríamos subir al techo, el cielo está despejado.

Pensé en su ofrecimiento un minuto y asentí.

Al igual que la primera vez, quede maravillada por la vista. Nos recostamos sobre el tejado y sin decir nada, Dimitri tomo mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

_No pasó nada. – dijo mirando el cielo – Es solo que Tasha no entiende que no quiero casarme con ella.

Habló con tono cansado.

Yo por mi parte, no supe que decir, pero confirmar mi anterior hipótesis, me hizo sentir mejor y el dolor en mi corazón disminuyó.

No se cuánto tiempo pasamos en el tejado, aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada; hasta que el viento empezó a ser más frio. Dimitri se puso de pie.

_Es mejor que entremos ahora.

Me ofreció su mano y me pare.

Bajamos las escaleras, pero cuando estaba a unos escalones del suelo, resbalé. Por suerte Dimitri, que me esperaba abajo, logro detener mi caída; en un instante me tomo de la cintura y prácticamente me levanto, haciéndome chocar contra su cuerpo.

Por el impacto mis manos estaban sobre su pecho, tan solo un par de centímetros nos separaban. Mi pulso se aceleró y por un momento creí que lo mismo le paso a él. La mirada de Dimitri bajo a mis labios…quiera besarme y yo deseaba que lo haga.

Sus brazos me presionaron más cerca de él, podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios y cerré los ojos esperando a que eso sea lo suficientemente claro.

Y lo fue.

Cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue como una explosión de sensaciones en mi interior, no puedo creer que fui tan ciega para no ver que me había enamorado.

Sus besos al principio cuidadosos, fueron aumentando en intensidad, moví mis manos de su pecho a su cuello y acaricie su cabello, tan sedoso como siempre.

Dimitri mordió mi labio inferior…entonces abrí mi boca, su lengua jugó con la mía de manera ansiosa, era como si hubiéramos olvidado todo, donde estábamos y lo que hacíamos…

 **Un par de días después.**

Era sábado en tarde, llegué después de haber ayudado a Meredith a preparase para su cita y ahora me disponía a estudiar, ya que pronto llegarían los exámenes.

Dimitri había salido con Iván, así que era solo yo y mi pequeña torre de libros, que me ayudaban a distraerme del drama en el que se convirtió mi vida.

 **Toc toc toc**

Cuando estaba a la mitad de mi libro, llamaron a la puerta; lo cual era extraño, nadie además de Iván venía a aquí. Abrí la puerta con la esperanza de que no sea Tasha la persona que estaba afuera.

_Hola.

Bueno, al menos no era Tasha. Pero si era una mujer, aunque demasiado joven, no creo que Dimitri… _no quiero pensar en eso._

_Mmm…hola.

Respondí.

_ ¿Tú vives aquí?

Preguntó mirándome muy confundida.

_Si.

_Oh, lo siento. Creo que me confundí. – sonrió y volteo para irse – Espera…no puedo equivocarme. – giró otra vez – Es la única cabaña en este lugar.

_Eh…sí. – no sabia a donde quería llegar con esto. – Buscas a alguien?

_Si, busco a Dimitri.

Replicó. _Así que era eso…_

_Él salió con Iván.

_Oh… – sonaba decepcionada – Quería darle una sorpresa. – volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez con mayor detalle, como si quisiera descifrar algo – Tú quién eres?

_Soy Rose.

Me presenté.

_Rose…por que vives con Dimitri?

Hablaba de él con mucha familiaridad… _¿quién es ella? Y que debía responderle?_

_Mmm…porque yo…soy su novia.

Terminé diciéndole lo que se supone era la verdad. Ella me miró con ojos grandes, soltó un grito y se lanzó a abrazarme.

_Aahhh! No lo puedo creer!… – siguió gritando en mi oído, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su efusiva acción – Entonces eres mi cuñada!

Se separó dando pequeños saltos y sonriendo como una niña.

_Cuñada?

Le pregunté.

_Por supuesto. Yo soy la hermana de Dimitri. Me llamo Viktoria, pero puedes decirme Vika.

 _Oh mierda_ … _¿Ahora qué hago?..._

_Me alegra conocerte Vika – jamás pensé en conocer a algún familiar de Dimitri y mucho menos a su hermana, _¿Qué debía decir?_ – Pasa, seguramente ya llegara tu hermano.

 _Eso espero…_

_Estoy tan feliz de saber que Dimitri tiene una novia…además viven juntos. Eso significa que lo suyo va en serio, verdad?

Esa era la clase de preguntas que no quería responder.

_Eso creo… – dije vagamente. Fuimos a la sala de estar. – Quieres algo de tomar?

_Si, una limonada estaría bien.

_De acuerdo, iré por ella.

Me dirigí a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador para sacar la jarra de limonada. Tal vez me estaba demorando más de lo normal, pero no quería salir de aquí. Dimitri no les había contado sobre mí a su familia y entiendo por qué lo hizo, este "relación" estaba durando incluso más de lo que yo imaginé.

Tomé una respiración profunda y volví a la sala. _Ojalá Dimitri llegue pronto…_

_Gracias.

Dijo cuándo le entregue el vaso. Bebió un poco y me miró.

_Ahora cuéntame Rose. ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y mi hermano?

_Eh…bueno, fue dentro de la universidad, tropezamos y mi malteada cayó encima de él.

No era el encuentro más romántico pero por lo menos era cierto y al parecer divertido ya que Vika rio.

_Oh…ya puedo imaginar a Dimitri, con lo quisquilloso que es, seguramente armo un escándalo.

_Si, fue todo un espectáculo…

Dije recordando ese día.

_Entonces como se hicieron novios?

Preguntó con mucho interés.

_Bueno, ya sabes las vueltas que la vida…volvimos a encontrarnos una vez más en el gimnasio, tuvimos una pelea…

_Pelea? Luchaste con mi hermano?

Parecía muy sorprendida.

_Si.

Respondí.

_Y ganaste?

_Por un segundo, lo hice. Pero al final las cosas no salieron tan bien para mí.

Admití.

_Wow… – Vika se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá – Si lograste vencer a mi hermano, realmente debes ser increíble. Habría querido estar ahí.

Me reí.

_Gracias.

_Me agradas mucho Rose, espero que mi hermano no sea tan tonto como para dejarte ir. Incluso podrían casarse!

La miré a los ojos para saber si estaba hablando en serio y al parecer así era.

_Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de esas cosas Vika.

 _Si tan solo supiera la verdad…_

_No. Mi padre ya ha empezado a planear la boda de Dimitri, con Tasha!. Sabes lo irritante, antipática y odiosa que es?!

Bueno…al menos, no soy la única que la odia…

_Si, lo sé. Tuve el disgusto de conocerla.

_Me alegra que nos entendamos tan bien. – sonrió – Y por lo mismo, tienes que ser tú, la que forme parte de mi familia.

_Vika, sigo pensando que es muy pronto para pensar en eso.

Repliqué.

_ ¿Por qué? Acaso no quieres a mi hermano?

Me pare un momento para calmar las emociones que esta conversación me estaba causando.

_Claro que lo quiero…pero no puedo decidir por él.

 _No puedes obligar a alguien a que corresponda tus sentimientos…_

_Pero…

Intentó refutar.

_Vika, mejor háblame de ti – volví a sentarme – Aun no me has dicho tu edad.

_Tengo 17, me graduare en este año. Pero aún no sé qué haré después de eso.

Suspiró.

_Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Así fue como pase la mitad de la tarde, Vika prácticamente me conto toda su vida en 3 horas. Aprendí mucho sobre ella e incluso sobre sus otras hermanas. Al parecer Dimitri vivió rodeado de muchas mujeres.

Cuando ella empezó a contarme sobre su actual novio, la puerta se abrió.

_Rose…

Ese no era otro que Dimitri. Al escucharlo Vika corrió hacia la puerta.

_Dimka!

Al igual que lo hizo conmigo, Viktoria se lanzó a Dimitri, pero a diferencia de mí, él no dudo en envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella e incluso hacerla girar en el aire. Él estaba feliz, ambos rieron de algo que Vika dijo en ruso…era una de las pocas veces que escuchaba la risa natural y llena de Dimitri.

En conclusión este era un momento muy familiar y sentí que no debía arruinarlo, así que fui al comedor y tome uno de los libros para subir a la habitación.

A la cual no pude llegar.

_ Rose ¿a dónde vas?

La voz de Vika me detuvo, no tuve otro remedio que girar.

_Pensaba darles un poco de espacio.

Respondí.

_Nada de eso, tengo que decirles la razón por la que vine.

No sé por qué, pero esto no me daba buena señal. Los tres fuimos a sentarnos de nuevo.

_Bueno, para empezar, Dimitri no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada sobre Rose.

Empezó Vika. Él me miro y luego a su hermana y creo que entendió lo que sucedía.

_No encontré el momento para hacerlo.

Se excusó.

_De acuerdo, pero ya que la conocí, ella también vendrá, porque nuestra querida madre está preparando un almuerzo para mañana y quiere tener a todos sus hijos presentes.

Terminó con una gran sonrisa.

_Vika, sabes que yo no…

Dimitri parecía tenso, pero Viktoria lo interrumpió antes de que pueda decir algo más.

_No te preocupes, él está de viaje.

 _¿Él?...a quien se referían?..._

_Entonces, está bien.

Respondió.

_Perfecto. Ahora si me voy, aún tengo que pasar por la casa de Sonya. – se puso de pie – Espero verte mañana Rose.

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír. Vika se despidió y Dimitri la acompaño hasta su coche, que estaba estacionado afuera del campus.

 _¿En qué me he metido?_

Conocer a Vika era una cosa, pero, ¿ _ir a su casa? Con toda su familia?..._ no estoy preparada para eso.

Finalmente después de unos minutos, Dimitri volvió. Parecía estar de buen humor y aunque me no quería quitárselo, teníamos que hablar.

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Le pregunte cuando se acercó al comedor, donde lo estaba esperando.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

Volvió a preguntar.

_A que Viktoria, dio por hecho que yo iría contigo.

Repliqué.

_Ya tenías planes para mañana?

Levantó una ceja.

_No me refiero a eso. Estoy hablando del hecho que Viktoria piensa que soy tu novia, porque no supe cómo justificar que me estaba quedando aquí.

 _Acaso no podía entender lo que trataba de decirle?_

_Y no eres mi novia?

Cruzó los brazos.

_No. Si…Ya no lo sé. Dimitri, sabes bien como empezó todo.

 _Y las consecuencias_ , esas, solo las sé yo.

_Rose… – camino hacia mí y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura acercándome, mientras su otra mano se apoderaba de mi barbilla, haciendo que lo mire a los ojos – ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

No supe que responder y Dimitri interpretó mi silencio como un sí. Se fue inclinando poco a poco sin dejar de mirarme, su loción de afeitar invadió mis sentidos y fue como si mi mente hubiera dejado de funcionar un momento. Pero recobro vida cuando sentí sus labios besándome apasionadamente. No dude en responderle, _¿cómo podría no hacerlo?_

Sus besos fueron tan duros y posesivos, que me recordaban mucho a esa noche, donde casi me había entregado a él.

_Y si no fui claro, te lo digo con palabras, eres mi novia Roza…

Dijo con voz suave sobre mis labios.

 **D POV**

 **Domingo por la mañana…**

Estaba tomando un vaso de agua, mientras esperaba a Rose. Sabia que estaba nerviosa por el almuerzo en mi casa; pero yo no, mas al contrario, tenia ganas de presentarla a mi familia. Tenia la seguridad de que se llevarían bien con ella. De hecho, Vika ya lo hace.

 **Escena Retroceso.**

_Rose me agrada en verdad, así que no lo arruines.

Dijo Vika cuando caminábamos hacia su auto.

_La fe que tienes en mi es sorprendente.

Repliqué. Entonces ella dejo de caminar y giró.

_Lo digo en serio Dimitri. No quiero que termines casado con alguien como Tasha. – dijo su nombre con disgusto – Rose no es falsa ni hipócrita como ella.

_Estas diciéndome que debería casarme con Rose?

Le pregunte sorprendido.

_Claro, no seas tonto. – desactivo la alarma de su auto y me dio un abrazo de despedida – Nos vemos mañana.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

 _Casarme con Rose_ …era una idea que estuvo en mi mente toda la noche. _¿Podría hacerlo?,_ pero aún más importante. _¿Rose lo aceptaría?._ Claro, podría negociarlo con ella o recurrir al…chantaje…

No. Rose terminaría odiándome de verdad si la obligo a casarse conmigo. Aunque no tengo idea hasta donde, ni hasta cuando seguiría siendo mi novia, porque siendo honesto, esta es la relación más real y larga que he tenido, si es que alguna vez tuve una. Y creo que soy muy egoísta, porque no quiero que termine. Eso significaría dejar ir a Rose y no quiero hacerlo!

Este conflicto es uno de tantos que tengo…

Rose aun no bajaba, así que decidí esperarla en el sillón, aunque este lugar no me traía buenos recuerdos. Aquí fue donde Rose me encontró con Tasha y no precisamente en el mejor momento.

 **Escena Retroceso.**

Había llegado temprano, pase por algo de comida antes de venir, pues sabía que Rose llegaría en cualquier momento. Deje las bolsas en la cocina y subí a la habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

Claro, esperaba todo, menos encontrar a Tasha recostada en mi cama y desnuda!

Para empezar. _¿Cómo diablos logro entrar?!_

_Tasha ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le pregunté con clara molestia en mi voz, lo cual pareció no importarle, ya que sonreía.

_Dimka, quería darte una sorpresa.

Habló sin inmutarse ni un segundo por su falta de ropa.

_Tasha, no crees que al venir aquí y desvestirte, solo estás haciendo el ridículo?

Crucé los brazos.

_Solo estoy tratando de alegrarle el día a mi futuro esposo.

Habló con tono dulce. Pero como no quería seguir con este juego, salí de la habitación.

_Es mejor que te vayas o tendré que llamar a alguien para que te saque de aquí.

La espere abajo, no tenía otra opción. No puede quedarse ahí para siempre.

Después de unos minutos finalmente bajó, pero aún no estaba vestida. Solo llevaba una de mis camisas.

_Por qué te niegas Dimitri?, sabes que podríamos pasar un buen momento, como antes.

Fue caminando hacia mí.

_Eso fue solo una vez.

Me encogí de hombros.

_Para mí fue suficiente, para darme cuenta del amor que siento por ti.

Enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y fue pasando sus manos por mi cabello mientras su boca de pegaba a mi mandíbula. Si pensaba que esto me excitaría, estaba muy equivocada.

Iba a quitarla de encima, pero no fue necesario. Tasha se retiró y yo me aleje cuando la vi.

 _Mierda._ Se supone que esto no debía pasar.

_Oh, eres tu otra vez. – Tasha dijo con desdén – Debiste tocar la puerta, unos minutos más tarde y esto habría sido algo realmente embarazoso.

Ahora iba a inventar algo que no sucedió, ni sucederá.

_Tasha…

Pensaba desmentirla, pero Rose me interrumpió.

_No se preocupen. Solo vine por esto.

Recogió un libro de la mesa y salió molesta, estaba muy molesta. Pensé en ir tras ella, pero aún tenía que arreglar un problema.

_Tienes 5 minutos para vestirte y salir de aquí.

Le dije a Tasha.

_Dimitri…

Giré para verla.

_No lo entendiste?! Vístete y sal!

Le grité con la fuerza suficiente para que lo haga. No paso mucho tiempo, para verla atravesar la puerta.

_Pagaras por esto.

Fue lo último que dijo y la verdad, no me importó. Marqué el número de Rose, pero no tuve suerte; entonces salí a buscarla.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

Al escuchar los pasos de Rose sobre los escalones, me puse de pie. Finalmente estaba lista.

_Lamento la demora, pero no sabía que ponerme.

Se disculpó, pero yo me quede sin palabras. La espera realmente había valido la pena, Rose se veía aún más hermosa. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas color crema, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y abraza su cintura, su escote no era muy pronunciado, tenía el cabello suelto. Lucia perfecta.

_No te preocupes.

Dije después de no se cuánto tiempo observándola.

_Bueno, vamos a ir? O te quedaras mirándome?

Preguntó.

_Vamos a ir.

Sonreí. Tome mi gabardina y salimos de la cabaña.

Media hora más tarde estaba estacionando mi coche frente a la casa de mis padres. Abrí la puerta para Rose y tome su mano, ya que durante todo el viaje estuvo nerviosa, aunque intento disimularlo.

_ ¿Estas lista?

Le pregunté.

_De verdad vamos a hacer esto?

Suspiró. La miré de frente y conteste:

_Si – le robé un beso corto – Ahora vamos.

Caminamos hacia la entrada y toque el timbre. Pero hasta aquí fuera podía escuchar el gran alboroto que había adentro. Lo cual era normal cuando se reunían todas mis hermanas.

Mi madre fue quien nos recibió.

_Dimitri, mi niño, al fin estas aquí.

Me dio un gran abrazo, al cual correspondí sin dudarlo. Hace tiempo que no la veía.

_A mí también me alegra verte mamá.

Nos separamos, entonces observo a la persona que estaba a mi lado.

_Oh, tú debes ser Rose.

Sonrió cálidamente.

_Si, es un gusto conocerla señora.

Replicó.

_Nada de señora, llámame Olena. Pasa, Vika nos ha hablado tanto de ti, que todos quieren conocerte.

Prácticamente se olvidó de mí y llevó a Rose para conocer a toda la familia, bueno, todos excepto mi padre. Las seguí al jardín. Al parecer sería un almuerzo al aire libre.

_Tío Dimka!

Mi pequeño sobrino Paul, fue el único en reconocerme mientras su madre y sus tías estaban con Rose, haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas.

_ ¿Cómo estas amigo?

Me agaché para estar a su altura.

_Aburrido. Nadie juega conmigo.

Se quejó. Paul solo tenía una pequeña hermana, así que podía entenderlo bien.

_ ¿Dónde está tu padre?

_Aún no ha llegado. Pero tu si jugaras conmigo, verdad?

Preguntó entusiasmado.

_Por supuesto, vamos.

Él llevó su balón y con una última mirada a Rose, fuimos al patio trasero.

Creo que estuvimos aquí al menos una hora, antes de que Vika viniera a llamarnos. Llevé a Paul a lavarse sus manos y nos dirigimos a la mesa que estaba colocada en el jardín.

_Dimitri, no puedo creer que no nos hayas hablado de Rose.

Me reclamó Karolina. Todos ya estaban sentados y tome mi lugar a lado de Rose.

_Lo siento. No encontré el momento para hacerlo.

Respondí.

_Lo bueno fue que la trajiste – dijo mamá – No hacen una linda pareja?

_Si, pero jamás creí que vería el día, en el que Dimitri trajera una chica a casa.

Continuó Sonya.

_Dejen de atacarme, no soy tan malo.

Intenté defenderme.

_Así es, compórtense, al menos por Rose.

Dijo mi madre.

_No te preocupes Olena.

Respondió ella.

_Bueno, espero que disfrutes de la comida, querida.

_Créeme que lo haré. Todo se ve delicioso.

Replicó.

Entonces todos empezamos a servirnos del casi banquete que preparo mi madre. Muchos de los platillos era rusos, pero también habían algunos americanos. Y con el apetito de Rose, sabía que terminaría probando todos.

Mis hermanas la vieron de forma extraña, pero a mí, solo me daba risa. Además lo mejor era no molestarla cuando comía y se por qué lo digo.

_Uf…creo que comí demasiado.

Se quejó cuando términos la comida.

_Iba a decírtelo, pero preferí no hacerlo.

Me reí.

_No te burles, la comida estaba deliciosa. ¿Qué querías que haga?

_Intentar no comerte todo.

Repliqué.

_No lo hice.

Refutó.

_Si lo…

No termine de hablar ya que Vika vino corriendo y se la llevó.

_Rose, ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Las vi entrar a la casa y yo fui a buscar a Paul.

Yo pase el resto de la tarde con Paul y platicando con el esposo de Karolina. Mientras que Rose estuvo con mis hermanas, mi madre y mi abuela, quien en todo el día solo me había dado miradas duras. Y creo que tiene que ver con Rose, desde niño sabía que Yeva tenía algunos _poderes_ , por así decirlo y no sorprendería que ella esté enterada de todo.

_Creí que habías aprendido algo mejor que esto, Dimitri.

Fue lo único que me dijo cuando pasó por mi lado.

No me costó mucho entender a lo que se refería. Amenazas y chantajes, eso era algo que ella desaprobaba, sin embargo, eso fue lo que use para tener a Rose.

Finalmente llego la noche y así, el momento de irnos.

Me despedí de mis hermanas, de Paul, su padre y finalmente mi madre. Yeva se había retirado hace una hora.

_Vuelve pronto hijo. No te alejes tanto.

Me dijo.

_Intentare hacerlo, pero sabes que mientras mi padre insista en lo mismo, será más difícil.

Contesté. Rose se encontraba despidiéndose de todos mientras yo hablaba con mi madre.

_Hablaré con él. Ahora que estas con Rose, quizá las cosas podrían arreglarse de otra forma.

Replicó.

_Ya veremos…

Fue lo único que pude decir.

Finalmente Rose y yo salimos de la casa y nos subimos al coche. El viaje de regreso fue silencioso, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Mi madre, que tenía la esperanza de solucionar nuestros problemas familiares y mi abuela, que se estaba decepcionada de mí…esto sumado a lo demás, era demasiado.

Cuando llegamos fuimos directamente a la habitación.

_Tienes una hermosa familia.

Dijo Rose cuando estábamos en la cama.

_Lo se…

Respondí en voz baja.

_ ¿Estás bien?

Me pregunto.

_Si, solo estoy cansado.

Mentí. La acerque más a mí y aspire el aroma de su cabello. Una de las sensaciones que podía provocarme Rose, era paz…y eso es justamente lo que necesitaba.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Les adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo, tendremos un poco más de drama. Prepárense. : )**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Besos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

 **TE DEJO LIBRE...**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

Era jueves y había pasado más de dos semanas desde la visita a la familia de Dimitri. Admito que al principio estaba muy nerviosa e incluso tenía algo de temor, porque creí que no les agradaría. Pero lo bueno fue que todo salió bien, hasta mejor de lo que habría pensado.

Dimitri tenía una gran familia, sus hermanas fueron amables conmigo pero al igual que Vika, querían saber todo sobre mi relación con su hermano, desde el principio hasta el final sin omitir ningún detalle. Esas fueron sus palabras.

Al parecer, yo era la primera novia de Dimitri que conocían, lo que ante sus ojos, me hacía ver como una especie de mujer maravilla.

Era gracioso ver cómo me lanzaban una pregunta tras otra, a pesar de las intervenciones de Olena. Respondí tanto como pude y a cambio obtuve información jugosa sobre Dimitri, que definitivamente usare en su contra después.

Sin embargo, ese día pude ver a un Dimitri diferente. Más relajado, más feliz y cariñoso. Cuando lo vi jugar con Paul, supe que él sería un gran padre y al verlo interactuar con su madre y sus hermanas, me di cuenta que él era un hombre de familia.

Algo totalmente contrario a lo que había creído de él al principio.

_Rose, tengo que ir por Lisa al aeropuerto.

Christian se levantó del asiento y empezó a guardar sus libros.

_Está bien, yo me quedare un momento más. – lo mire y sonreí – Saluda a Lisa de mi parte.

_Claro.

Me dio una última mirada y se fue.

Actualmente estaba en la biblioteca, quería terminar con un par de asignaciones antes de irme. Lo cual no me fue difícil, ya que había tanta tranquilidad como se podía en un lugar lleno de personas. Pero cada quien estaba metido en sus asuntos.

 **Dos horas después.**

Miré mi teléfono. Era temprano, casi las 4 de la tarde. Estiré un poco mis brazos y mi espalda para quitar el entumecimiento de mis músculos. Con cuidado fui guardando todas las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa.

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, al hacerlo pude ver a Mason. Estaba sentado a unas mesas de donde me encontraba y no estaba solo. Una bonita chica se sentaba junto a él. Parecían muy animados hablando de algo, que no alcanzaba a oír.

Los observe unos segundos más y me fui. No quería incomodarlos.

Me alegro por Mason, creo que finalmente ha decido empezar de nuevo. _Y yo?..._ yo también tendré que hacerlo cuando mi pequeña temporada con Dimitri llegue a su fin. Aunque él no me haya dicho nada y más al contrario asegura que nuestra relación es real. Sé que no me ama…me tiene cariño, sí. Pero tarde o temprano encontrara a alguien, una persona de la que verdaderamente se enamore…Entonces, yo tendré que dar un paso al costado.

Sin ni siquiera notarlo, había llegado a la cabaña. Aspire una bocanada de aire y aleje los sentimientos depresivos.

Cuando entré, encontré a Dimitri de pie y hablando por teléfono.

_ ¿Es necesario que vaya?

Preguntó.

Al ver que yo estaba frente a él, me dio una pequeña sonrisa, a la cual no dude en corresponder. Pasé por su lado y fui a la cocina por un vaso de jugo y la vez dejarlo terminar con su llamada.

_Está bien… – dijo con tono resignado – Si, irá conmigo.

Bebí mi jugo con calma y sin hacer ruido.

_Bien…adiós. Yo también te quiero.

Dijo.

Un momento. _¿A quién le dijo yo también te quiero?...será que…_

_Yo igual quiero jugo.

Al oír su voz tan cerca de mi oído, casi dejo caer mi vaso al suelo.

_Me asustaste…

Lleve mi mano a mi pecho, sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento.

_No fue mi intención. ¿En qué tanto estabas pensando?

Preguntó.

 _Trataba de descifrar quien era la persona a la que dijiste que querías…_

_Nada.

Respondí. Me miro un momento como si tratara de ver si estaba mintiendo o no y después de unos segundos su mirada cambio.

_Me servirás ese jugo o no?

Preguntó. Sonreí y abrí el refrigerador.

_Bien podrías servírtelo tú.

Repliqué, entonces rio, con esa risa que tenía reservada para su familia y en algunos momentos para mí.

_Me gusta más que lo hagas tú, Rose. – le entregué el vaso y bebió un poco – Tienes algún plan para mañana en la noche?

Preguntó de repente.

Ambos estábamos apoyados sobre el mesón y me alegro de que fuera así, o de lo contrario habría visto lo mucho que me afecto su pregunta.

_Eh…no…

Respondí. _Acaso me estaba invitando a salir?..._ Por ridículo que suene, me emocione de solo pensarlo.

_Bueno, mañana se realizará la gala que mi familia organiza cada año, para recaudar fondos en beneficio de los niños huérfanos. Y…

Se calló.

_Y?

Dije para que continuara.

_Y quería preguntarte, si quieres acompañarme.

Ok…no era una cita como tal, pero casi podría ser una. La verdad, no sé porque estoy pensando tanto en esto, parezco una adolescente…

_Claro.

Respondí. Dimitri sonrió y se acercó a Rose, llevo su mano a su mejilla y la acaricio con el pulgar.

_Gracias, contigo ahí, creo que poder soportar lo que me espera…

No sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero tampoco pude preguntarle, ya que se encontraba tan cerca y la intensidad de su mirada me tenía atrapada.

Esta vez fui yo quien cerró el espacio entre nosotros. Deseaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, la sensación era abrumadora como siempre, cerró sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Era un beso lento, cuidadoso y a la vez apasionado.

El roce de sus labios, el juego de su lengua con la mía…todo era suave y casi parecía fugaz. Es como se debe sentir el primer beso con la persona indicada, te sientes como si flotaras en el aire y todo a tu alrededor desapareciera. Bueno, yo me sentía así en este momento.

Cuando nos separamos, nuestras respiraciones eran difíciles, yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados y Dimitri aún no se había retirado, presiono un beso en mi mejilla y murmuro algo en ruso, que no logre entender.

 **Toc toc toc…**

_Yo iré.

Me soltó y fue a abrir la puerta. Mientras tanto, yo terminé de beber el jugo que tenía en mi vaso para terminar de calmarme.

_ ¿Dónde está Rose?

Oh…conocía bien esa voz. Salí de la cocina.

_Aquí estoy Vika.

Repliqué.

_Que bueno que te encuentro. Tenemos que salir ahora mismo para buscar nuestros vestidos.

Hablaba con un tono muy serio y empezó a jalarme hacia la puerta.

_Vestidos?

Pregunté sin entender bien esta situación. Vika se detuvo un momento y me miró.

_Por supuesto, para la gala de mañana. – giró para ver a Dimitri – Aun no le has dicho nada? – le preguntó.

_Lo hice.

Respondió, entonces lo recordé.

_La gala…claro. Pero, es necesario comprar un vestido?

Pregunté sin muchos ánimos de ir de compras.

_Claro que sí. – Vika me miro como si tuviera dos cabezas – Piensas ir desnuda o qué?

Me reí de solo pensarlo.

_No, obviamente no. Solo que a mí, no me entusiasma tanto ir de compras…

Repliqué y esta vez ella si me miro como si fuera un espécimen raro.

_No puedo creerlo…pero no te preocupes, conmigo estas en buenas manos.

Me guiñó un ojo.

_Vika, si Rose no quiere ir, podrían ordenar por internet.

Intervino Dimitri.

_No, no es lo mismo. – respondió – Rose, no tardaremos mucho. Además será divertido, créeme.

Tenía una mirada convincente y no sé lo que me llevo a aceptar, pero lo hice. Apenas me dejo tomar mi bolso y me arrastro fuera de la cabaña.

_Nos vemos más tarde, hermanito.

Viktoria se despidió y yo lo mire pidiéndole ayuda, a lo cual solo respondió con una sonrisa. Buscamos el auto de Vika, entramos en él y nos dirigimos a donde sea que ella tenía planeado ir.

_Primero tenemos que encontrar los vestidos y ya sé dónde empezaremos.

Habló entusiasmada.

_De acuerdo…

Cerca de veinte minutos después, Viktoria estaciono frente a la primera boutique. Bajamos del auto y entramos al lugar.

_Señorita Viktoria, que agradable verla de nuevo.

La encargada del lugar nos recibió, eran una mujer joven, cabello castaño corto, estatura media y bonita.

_Hola Madison, mira, te presento a Rose, es mi futura hermana política.

Vika me introdujo, aunque no creo que este bien, que lo haga como la futura esposa de Dimitri.

_Es un gusto conocerla señorita.

Me dijo amablemente.

_A mí también me agrada conocerte Madison, pero solo llámame Rose.

Repliqué.

_Claro. Vinieron por un vestido, no es así? Supongo que es para la gala de mañana.

 _Vaya…estaba muy informada…_

_Si. Necesitamos un par de vestidos que sean impresionantes.

Contestó Vika.

_Por supuesto, síganme por favor. Les enseñare algunas opciones.

Madison nos llevó al interior, debo decir que esta boutique era enorme y había vestidos preciosos y varios accesorios. Yo me quede detrás de ellas, admirando todo el lugar. En Turquía, mi mamá también me llevaba a lugares como estos, cuando había una ocasión especial y debido a Abe, habían varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, nunca estuve emocionada por venir y pasar horas, escogiendo un vestido.

_Rose, creo que este es prefecto para ti.

Vika me mostro un vestido largo, color azul marino, sin mangas, con escote en V pero no demasiado pronunciado. Tenía varios cristales en la parte de la cintura y la falda tenía un corte en A, todo revestido con un delicado encaje. Muy bonito.

_Si, puede ser…

Respondí.

_Entonces vamos a probártelo.

Me llevó al vestidor y me entrego el vestido. Me quite la ropa que traía y comencé a colocármelo. Una vez hecho, me mire en el espejo que estaba frente a mí y no estaba mal. Salí del probador para enseñárselo a Vika.

_Luce muy bien en ti. – dijo inspeccionándome – Te gusta?

_Es un hermoso vestido, pero no creo que para mí.

Respondí.

_Aún tenemos más opciones.

Añadió Madison.

_Bueno, iré a quitármelo.

Una vez que estaba con mi ropa normal, ayude a Vika a escoger su vestido. Lo cual no era tarea fácil. Escogió 7 vestidos, todos eran hermosos y se fue probando cada uno de ellos.

_ ¿Qué opinas de este?

Me preguntó, cuando estaba en el vestido N° 4.

_Me gusta, es hermoso.

Conteste.

_Pero eso dijiste de los anteriores.

Se quejó.

_Es que todos me gustaron. – la mire – Lo siento, no soy buena en esto. Termina de probártelos todos y entonces decidiremos.

_De acuerdo.

Volvió al probador y después de dos vestidos más, el último fue el elegido. Era color celeste claro, a la altura del piso, escote corazón adornado con brillantes, ceñido a la cintura donde empezaba un hermoso bordado con hilo plateado y a partir de ahí, se soltaba hasta el suelo.

_Es perfecto. – dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo – Rose, es tu turno.

Ahora que el vestido de Viktoria estaba escogido y apartado, reanudamos la búsqueda del mío. Uno a uno fuimos viendo cada vestido de la tienda, pero no encontraba uno que realmente llame mi atención, estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando lo encontré.

_Vika, creo que es este.

 **Un par de horas después**

Cuando llegamos al campus ya era de noche. Tardamos más de lo que creí, estaba agotada y hambrienta. Me despedí de Vika y junto con mis bolsas, me dirigí a la cabaña.

Aun no podía entender cómo fue que en una tarde, acabe con más de la mitad del dinero que tenía ahorrado para mi departamento. Aunque es lógico considerando los precios del vestido, los zapatos, los pendientes, el collar, el brazalete que me gustó tanto…

De haber sabido que tendría que asistir a reuniones como esta, habría empacado un par de vestidos. Finalmente llegué, deje algunas bolsas en el suelo y abrí la puerta.

_Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

Dije al ver a Dimitri en el sillón y con una de sus novelas. Él giro la cabeza y sonrió… _oh…como me encantaba ver su sonrisa…_

_Creí que dijeron que no tardarían mucho.

Replicó tomando la mayoría de las bolsas de mis manos.

_Fue Vika quien lo dijo y créeme yo también tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

Entramos a la habitación y de inmediato tome la bolsa más grande que contenía el vestido y lo colgué en el closet antes de que Dimitri lo vea. Quería que sea una sorpresa.

_No me enseñaras lo que compraron?

Preguntó.

_No. Pero lo veras mañana.

Fui poniendo los contenidos de cada bolso en su lugar de manera rápida. Dimitri solo me observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Entonces tocaron la puerta.

_Debe ser la pizza que ordene.

Dijo.

_Ordenaste una pizza?

Pregunté sin poder creerlo, pero él ya estaba en las escaleras y lo único que pude escuchar fue su risa.

Deje los pendientes sobre la mesa de noche y bajé. El olor de la pizza invadió toda la cabaña. No sé cómo hizo para que la entregaran aquí, pero tengo una buena idea.

_No estabas en contra de este tipo de comida _"dañina para la salud"?_

Abrí la caja que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor y dentro de ella había una pizza tamaño familiar…

Dimitri apareció con dos placas y coloco una frente a mí.

_Si se come en exceso y todos los días, es dañino.

Replicó y tomo asiento. Yo hice lo mismo y empecé con mi primera rebanada. _Oh…_ estaba delicioso…en cuestión de minutos termine con la mitad de las rebanadas.

_Debería hacer otro pedido?

Levantó una ceja y me miro divertido cuando tome otro trozo.

_Tal vez…

Me reí.

Terminamos de comer, dejamos las placas en la cocina y finalmente subimos a la habitación.

_Estoy tan cansada que dormiré muerta…

Apenas acabe de hablar cundo mis pies dejaron el suelo. Solté un grito ahogado.

_...Dimitri que estas haciendo?

_Dijiste que estabas cansada, así que te llevo a la cama.

Habló con toda naturalidad mientras subía las escaleras conmigo en sus brazos.

_Aun puedo caminar, no es necesario que lo hagas.

Repliqué, aunque la verdad lo estaba disfrutando, más de lo que debería.

_Solo tienes que darme las gracias.

Entró a la habitación y me coloco sobre la cama. Sin embargo sus brazos nunca me soltaron y se recostó conmigo.

_Gracias…

Murmuré.

Estaba tan cerca, que mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, sus ojos no dejaban los míos hasta que se posaron en mis labios, mi respiración de hizo más difícil y en un arranque nuestras bocas se juntaron.

Gemí en silencio al sentirlo de nuevo, creo que nunca me cansare de sus besos, que pronto se volvieron más urgentes. Abrí mi boca y el deslizo su lengua…se sentía excelente…mis manos se enredaron en su cuello y sin pensarlo subí encima de él.

Dimitri sostuvo mis caderas presionando nuestros cuerpos juntos, los besos urgentes se convirtieron más hambrientos y necesitados, mis pulmones me pedían parar, pero no quería hacerlo.

Sin notar el momento en que lo hizo, Dimitri volteo nuestras posiciones, quedando encima de mí pero cuidando de no poner todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Sin embargo yo quería sentirlo.

Se separó un momento para poder respirar y su pulgar acaricio mi labio inferior.

_Roza…mi Roza…

Dijo antes de volver a besarme haciéndome olvidar todo. Mis manos cobraron vida y fueron tocando sus hombros y tratando de quitar su gabardina. Dimitri arrastraba besos por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde no solo beso mi piel, sino también mordió y succiono a su gusto.

Sin poder evitarlo solté un vergonzoso gemido fuerte, sus manos bajaron de mis caderas a mis muslos y separo mis piernas de forma que él quedo entre ellas. Me queje de nuevo cuando sentí lo excitado que estaba.

Mis manos algo torpes por todo esto, lograron quitar su gabardina. Ahora me era más fácil tocarlo. Su boca fue bajando hacia mi pecho mientras su mano se introdujo dentro de mi blusa y acariciaba mi piel.

_Dimitri…

Me sentía en llamas, como si un gran fuego me consumiera…quizá, quizá esta noche me entregue a Dimitri, aunque sabía perfectamente que no estaría entregando solo mi cuerpo…

Y justamente era eso lo que me detenía, a pesar del deseo que invadía mi cuerpo, no estaba lista para entregarle mi corazón.

_Dimitri… – intente hablar con firmeza, pero al parecer no fue suficiente ya que él estaba tratando de quitar mi blusa – Dimitri…no puedo…

Finalmente logre decirlo y un instante después se detuvo. Podía sentir su respiración difícil sobre mi pecho, al igual que yo estaba muy agitado.

Después de unos segundos se levantó y por un momento me arrepentí al sentir la falta de calor. Él estaba de pie, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de respirar con calma.

_Lo siento…

Fue lo que dijo cuando parecía volver a la normalidad.

_Yo lo siento, no debí…

_No tienes que disculparte Roza – me interrumpió – Ya es tarde, lo mejor es dormir.

Dio la vuelta y entro al baño. Suspire y cerré los ojos. _Fue mejor asi…_

Como Dimitri tardaba en salir, aproveche para cambiar de ropa y meterme en la cama. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el salga, ya tenía puestos sus pantalones para dormir. De reojo, lo vi caminar; como estaba de espaldas hacia él, solo el cambio de peso en el colchón me indico que se había acostado.

El silencio invadió la habitación y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, hasta que sentí sus brazos envolviéndome, entonces gire sutilmente y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello y junto con el latir de su corazón fueron arrullándome. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, hasta que recordé algo que siempre quise preguntarle.

_ ¿Qué significa Rrroza?

Intenté imitar su pronunciación. Dejo de acariciar mi cabello y tardo en responder, pero al final lo hizo.

_Es tu nombre en ruso…

 _Así que era eso…_ pensé.

_Me gusta.

Fue lo último que dije antes de quedarme totalmente dormida.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Esta noche era la gala de beneficencia y siendo honesto, no tenía ánimos para asistir. Mi padre estaría presente y con lo tensa que esta nuestra relación, faltar a ese evento agravaría más las cosas, eso sin contar que al día siguiente la prensa empezaría con sus especulaciones.

_No creo que la pases tan mal. – dijo Iván – Estoy seguro que con la compañía de Rose, tendrás una gran noche. – guiño un ojo.

_Justamente Rose es quien me preocupa.

Repliqué.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

Me dio una botella de agua y el tomo otra.

_A que, para estos momentos mi padre ya debe saber que llevare a Rose y no quiero imaginar la conversación que me espera.

Abrí la botella y tome un trago.

_Tu padre estará muy ocupado con todos sus invitados. Además, cuando vea que la amas, él no podrá hacer nada.

Lo miré confundido.

_ ¿Qué?...Iván, yo no amo a Rose.

Repliqué.

_Oh vamos Dimitri. Seguirás negándolo?

_No sé de qué estás hablando.

Salimos del gimnasio.

_Por favor… – resopló – Llevaste a vivir a Rose contigo, la presentaste con tu familia, no has tenido sexo con ella, pero duermen en la misma cama y no te atrevas a negarlo porque en ningún momento vi que remodelaran tu cabaña o metieran una cama extra. – quise negar algo, pero él estaba diciendo la verdad y como vio que no iba a decir nada, continuo – Eso sin contar con la forma en que la miras. Si eso no es amor, no sé qué será.

_Yo…

_Solo admítelo Dimitri, te enamoraste. Tal vez te cueste entenderlo al principio, pero una vez que lo hagas, lo disfrutaras.

De pronto Iván recibió una llamada y por lo que llegue a escuchar, era de su familia.

Sus padres estaban en Rusia y como no pudo visitarlos en los últimos meses, lo deje para que hablara con tranquilidad y para que yo pueda pensar acerca de todo lo que me dijo.

 **R POV**

Llevaba toda la tarde con Lisa, estábamos en el hotel donde se alojaba. Y bueno, si ella estaba aquí, es obvio suponer que Christian también nos acompañaba. Al parecer Lisa y sus padres también asistirían a la gala de esta noche, esa era la razón por la que ella tuvo que venir.

Lo cual es perfecto para mí, ya que al menos no estaré del todo sola en ese lugar y lo mejor de todo es que Christian también estará ahí, ya que es la pareja de Lisa.

_Ya casi lo termino.

Dijo muy alegre, pero la verdad yo estaba muy ansiosa por ver lo que había hecho con mi cabello.

_ ¿Por qué no dejas que me vea? Alejaste todos los espejos…

Me quejé.

_Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. Además falta poco.

Respondió.

Suspire y seguí esperando. Después de unos minutos por fin termino y me entregó un espejo.

_Wow…

Si quería sorprenderme, lo consiguió. Mi cabello estaba perfecto y hermoso. Lisa había hecho una trenza de cuerda que adornó con pequeños cristales colocados en hilera, el resto de mi cabello tenía hondas largas y definidas que logro acomodarlo todo a un lado, colocándolo sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Era sencillo y elegante.

_Te gusta?

Preguntó.

_ ¿Que si me gusta?... – la miré – Me encanta, Lisa.

La abrace en agradecimiento.

_Me alegra tanto que guste…ahora solo falta tu maquillaje.

Dijo.

Miré mi reloj y supe que entre el maquillaje y volver a la cabaña para cambiarme, no estaría lista a tiempo.

_Aún tengo que ir a cambiarme, Lisa. Yo hare terminare de arreglarme. – dije – Además tú también tienes que prepararte.

_Oh bueno, tienes razón. Para que llegues más rápido Christian puede llevarte, de todas formas tiene que volver al campus.

Sonrió.

_Esa es una buena idea.

Me despedí de Lisa y junto con Christian regresamos a la universidad. El hotel quedaba algo lejos del campus, así que tardamos un poco en llegar.

* * *

_ ¿Estas segura de ir?

Christian me preguntó, mientras sacaba las llaves del auto.

_Le dije que lo haría.

Respondí sin mirarlo. Ya que no me gustaba ver la mirada que me deba, cada vez que hablábamos de Dimitri.

_Rose, Belikov está llegando muy lejos con esto. – dijo, aun manteniendo la calma. Lo que pronto acabaría y terminaríamos discutiendo…como siempre – Entiendo que no quiera casarse con Tasha y no lo culpo, ella es insoportable; pero ahora, llevándote a ti, a un lugar donde todo el mundo los verá, tomaran fotografías y…

Levanté mi mano para interrumpirlo antes de que continuara.

_Cristian lo que quiera decir, dilo de una vez.

_Te usará para evadir ese matrimonio!

Golpeó el volante con fuerza.

_Christian, ya hablamos de esto. – intenté mantener mi voz neutral, para que no se dé cuenta lo mucho que me lastimaba lo que acaba de decir – Sabes que Mason…

_No Rose!...deja de poner a Mason como excusa. Esto no se trata de él, eres tú, quien a pesar de todo no quieres dejarlo.

Me mordí el labio para evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar. Me negué a demostrar el dolor que me provocaba escucharlo. Estaba siendo duro conmigo, pero solo decía la verdad.

_Él ha cambiado Christian, no es el mismo Dimitri que conocí.

_Rose… – tomó mi barbilla para mirarme – No es bueno para ti, te está haciendo daño…mereces algo mejor.

Ya no quería seguir hablando de lo mismo, así que me aleje y abrí la puerta.

_Gracias por traerme. Nos vemos más tarde chico fuego.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cabaña. Tome varias respiraciones para alejar las lágrimas e intentar olvidarme de la plática de hace unos minutos.

Cuando llegue no había nadie, pero al entrar a la habitación escuché el agua correr. Seguramente Dimitri estaba tomando un baño. Sin perder más tiempo, empecé a hacer mi maquillaje, lo cual no era muy complicado.

Mientras me estaba aplicando la máscara de pestañas, Dimitri salió con una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas.

_No sabía que habías llegado.

Me dijo y camino hacia el closet. Intente seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y fingir que no me importaba verlo con casi nada de ropa.

_Llegue hace unos minutos.

Repliqué. Continúe con el delineador, mientras él volvió a entrar al baño llevando su traje. Se lo agradecí en silencio, ya que me habría sentido muy incómoda con él vistiéndose frente a mí.

Terminé con un poco de rubor y labial. Entonces fui por el vestido, no era difícil ponérmelo, así no tarde mucho. Continúe con los zapatos, que definitivamente me dejarían mis pies adoloridos, pero eran preciosos.

Finalmente me coloque los pendientes, que eran dos pequeños diamantes redondos y el collar a juego que tenía algunos brillantes alrededor y por último el brazalete hecho de dos bandas delgadas de plata y trenzados en forma de enredadera.

Al mirarme en el espejo, me sentí satisfecha con el resultado. Me encanto este vestido desde que lo vi, era largo, color turquesa, sin mangas y con tirantes de encaje, el escote era en V, toda la parte del pecho y hasta la mitad de mis muslos estaba cubierto con el mismo encaje de los tirante. Se ajustaba perfectamente a mis curvas y a partir del muslo la delicada gasa caía de forma natural y suelta. Pero lo atrevido del vestido era la espalda descubierta, aunque no de forma vulgar.

_Hermosa…te ves hermosa…

Mire a mi derecha y encontré a Dimitri parado a unos metros de mí. _¿Qué tiempo llevaba ahí?_

_Gracias.

Respondí a su elogio. Pero él no se quedaba atrás, llevaba un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y un lazo en el cuello, que en él simplemente parecía caliente…

_Si estas lista, vamos.

Se acercó a mí y coloco su mano en mi espalda desnuda, de inmediato sentí un toque eléctrico recorrer mi cuerpo. Decidí concentrarme mis pasos y no en Dimitri. Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la puerta.

El auto de Dimitri estaba estacionado afuera, lo que era bueno, ya que no iba a ser fácil caminar con estos zapatos sobre la tierra. Una vez dentro, Dimitri arrancó y fue entonces que empecé a sentirme un poco nerviosa, ya que hoy conocería a Alexander Belikov y no he escuchado cosas tan buenas de él.

 _Esperemos que no me odie…_

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos para que lleguemos. Como Christian lo había dicho, la entrada estaba llena de fotógrafos y algunos reporteros. _Aquí vamos…_

_ ¿Estas lista?

Preguntó Dimitri. Entonces lo mire y asentí. Él fue el primero en salir del auto y abrió la puerta para mí. Me ofreció su mano y la tome.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada. Al vernos varios fotógrafos empezaron a tomarnos fotografías y los reporteros lanzaron preguntas, como:

 _¿Sr. Belikov que opina del próximo retiro de su padre? ¿Sera usted quien lo suceda? ¿Piensa hacer cambios en la corporación? O bien, referidas a mi… ¿Ella es su novia? ¿Piensan casarse?_

_Señores, todas sus preguntas serán contestadas al final de la gala. Espero que disfruten del evento.

Dicho esto Dimitri nos metió dentro del salón, que viéndolo bien. Era enorme y tenía una estructura clásica con paredes altas y columnas gruesas. Había mesas colocadas alrededor de la pista de baile, en la parte central una plataforma y la suave música estaba a cargo de un conjunto de cuerdas.

_Rose!

Viktoria apareció frente a nosotros.

_Vika, te ves fabulosa.

La felicité.

_Gracias. – sonrió – Y tú te ves increíble. Dimitri tu no vas a decirme nada? – le dio una mirada expectante y yo traté de no reírme.

_Claro que si Vika, luces preciosa.

Al parecer fue una buena respuesta, ya que ella se puso feliz.

_Vamos allá, mama nos está esperando.

Nos llevó a una de las mesas que estaba al medio, en ella se encontraba Olena y Yeva que me miro con la misma seriedad de siempre, creo que no le agradaba.

_Rose, querida, que bueno que viniste.

Dijo Olena. Dimitri saco una silla para mí y me ayudo a sentarme.

_También me alegra estar aquí.

Repliqué.

_Rose, tengo que atender algunos asuntos. Espérame aquí.

Dimitri picoteó mis labios y se fue.

_Esta noche es importante para él.

Dijo Olena.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Porque Alexander hará el anuncio oficial de su retiro y le entregara a Dimitri el mando. Claro, ahora será solo de forma verbal.

 _Vaya…no creí que lo haría esta noche._

A medida que el tiempo pasaba todos los invitados fueron llegando. Las hermanas de Dimitri se sentaron venían con sus respectivas parejas y se sentaron con nosotras. Casi al final pude ver a Lisa y Christian, ambos lucían impecables y hacían una bonita pareja, entraron junto a dos personas más, que supongo eran los padres de Lisa. Desde aquí podía verlos, pero ellos no a mí.

Al parecer el evento estaba a punto de empezar, ya que los fotógrafos y reporteros empezaron a acomodarse cerca de la plataforma. La música ceso y Alexander Belikov apareció, junto con Dimitri.

Viéndolos juntos, pude ver algunas similitudes entre ellos, como la estatura, el color de cabello, facciones. Ambos subieron al centro de la plataforma, donde ya estaba todo instalado para empezar con su discurso.

Cuando el Sr. Belikov empezó a hablar, Dimitri estaba a un lado de él, tenía un rostro neutral ocultando cualquier emoción. Pero viéndolo de forma más detenida, podía decir que estaba molesto.

Todos escucharon en silencio, al principio el padre de Dimitri, dio la bienvenida a todos, se enfocó en el objetivo de esta gala y las distintas instituciones que serían beneficiadas. Finalmente toco el tema de su salida de los negocios y que Dimitri, seria quien lo reemplace.

Nadie parecía sorprendido al escucharlo, ya que ese asunto era de conocimiento general desde hace meses. Cuando terminó, fue Dimitri quien se dirigió a todos, aceptando lo que había dicho su padre y comprometiéndose a seguir con el trabajo que realizaba su familia, en eventos como este.

Al finalizar, todos empezaron a aplaudir. Reanudaron la música y se puede decir que la fiesta empezó. La comida fue llegando y las personas comenzaron a entablar conversaciones, algunos hablaban de cosas triviales, pero la mayoría se referían a negocios. Todos se fueron levantando de la mesa, ya sea para bailar o atender sus asuntos, hasta que prácticamente me quede sola en la mesa.

Después de un tiempo, Dimitri vino y se sentó a mi lado. Estaba molesto, pero intento disimularlo.

_Lamento haber tardado tanto, Roza.

Se disculpó.

_No te preocupes, tu madre y tus hermanas son una buena compañía. – lo miré a los ojos y coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla – ¿Estas bien?

_Si, yo…

Iba a decirme algo, cuando su padre apareció frente a nosotros.

_Dimitri..?

La mirada de Alexander se posó en nosotros. Baje mi mano y Dimitri la sostuvo, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. _Llego el momento…_

_Papá, ella es Rose Hathaway, mi novia.

Cuando Dimitri me presentó, su padre me miró con detenimiento. Como todos decían era un hombre serio y parecía tan inflexible como lo describían. Terminó de examinarme y claramente los resultados no fueron buenos.

_Es un gusto conocerlo Sr. Belikov.

Intenté romper la tensión. Sin embargo no funciono, ya que deliberadamente me ignoró y se dirigió a Dimitri.

_Dimitri, tengo que presentarte algunas personas. No tardes.

Dicho eso, se fue. _Ok…fue peor de lo que imagine._

_Lo siento Roza. Últimamente tiene esa actitud y…

_Lo entiendo, no tienes que disculparte Dimitri. – le di una sonrisa – Es mejor que vayas o se molestara.

_Le diré a Vika que venga a acompañarte.

Replicó.

_No es necesario. Christian esta por allá con su novia, iré a verlos.

_Christian Ozera? – levantó una ceja – Creí que ustedes ya no hablaban.

_Arreglamos las cosas.

Me encogí de hombros.

_De acuerdo, intentare volver lo más pronto posible. Me permitirás bailar contigo, verdad?

Sonreí ante la idea.

_Claro.

Contento con mi respuesta, Dimitri se fue. Entonces empecé a caminar por el salón en busca de Christian, tardé en encontrarlos, pero lo hice. Estaban en la barra de bebidas.

_Hasta que los encuentro.

Dije y ellos voltearon a verme.

_Rose! – Lisa fue la primera en hablar – Me encanta tu vestido.

_Gracias Lisa, a mí también me gusta el tuyo. – entonces me dirigí a Christian – Quien diría que podías verte bien en un traje. Intenta no quemarlo. – le guiñe un ojo.

_Muy graciosa Rose… tú intenta no caerte en esos zapatos.

Replicó.

_Oh no, no creo que lo haga.

Respondí.

Pedí una bebida y me quede con ellos para el resto de la noche. Lisa me conto varias historias sobre la temporada que conoció por primera vez a Christian. La mayoría fueron graciosas, aunque él intervenía cada momento para cambiar algo de los hechos.

Creo que iba en mi octava copa, cuando Christian y Lisa fueron a bailar, tuve que insistirles mucho para que vayan, ya que no querían dejarme sola.

Entonces Iván se acercó y pidió una bebida.

_Rose, te ves hermosa. Estas disfrutando de la fiesta?

Me preguntó.

_Por supuesto, los tragos son muy buenos.

Repliqué. El rio y negó con la cabeza.

_No bebas mucho. – me dijo – Quisiera quedarme contigo, pero el deber me llama.

Sostuvo dos copas y las llevó hacia una mujer que estaba sentada en una de las mesas del fondo. Era rubia, joven y bonita. Tal vez era su novia.

Yo seguía sentada en el taburete, observando como bailaban todas las parejas, sorprendentemente Christian sabía cómo bailar, tome un trago de mi bebida y seguí observando. _Ojala Dimitri no tarde en venir…_ pensé.

No. Creo que él, definitivamente no vendrá.

Ya estaba bailando con alguien más…y Tasha aprovechaba cada segundo para pegarse a Dimitri tanto como podía.

Acabé con mi bebida y me levanté. Lo mejor era ir a otro lugar, no pensaba quedarme aquí, viendo como esa perra bailaba con él. Al caminar sentí algunos mareos debido al alcohol, pero los ignore.

El único lugar al que podía ir, era el baño. Aunque lamentablemente tenía que pasar por la pista, para llegar ahí. Rodee a todas las parejas, sin embargo Christian me intercepto a la mitad del camino.

_ ¿A dónde vas?

Preguntó.

_Necesito ir al baño.

Respondí lo más natural posible.

_Rose, Tasha esta…

_Ya los vi, Christian. Creo que no sirvió mucho que yo esté aquí... – dije con amargura – Pero de verdad, necesito ir al baño.

_Yo te acompaño.

Se ofreció Lisa.

_Gracias Lisa, pero no es necesario. Solo necesito refrescarme, sigan bailando.

Me aleje de ellos y camine hacia el baño sin mirar a nadie. Una vez dentro, abrí el grifo y me refresque le rostro. Para mi suerte no había nadie.

Tenía tantas ganas de golpear algo, no…quería golpear a alguien y sabía perfectamente a quien. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tomé una toalla de papel y empecé a secarme intentando no arruinar aún más el maquillaje que tenía.

Unos minutos pasaron y la puerta se abrió.

_Lisa ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Vine a buscarte, ¿Qué le paso a tu rostro?

Se acercó y saco un pañuelo de su bolso.

_Me moje un poco para despejar mi cabeza. Las bebidas me marearon demasiado.

Estaba mintiendo y por la mirada de Lisa, ella también lo sabía. Después de todo, estaba tan enterada de mi _situación_ al igual que Christian.

_Rose, no tienes que actuar como si no te molestara.

Lisa fue limpiando con calma el delineador que se había corrido un poco.

_ ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Mi voz salió sin fuerza.

_Deberías hablar con Dimitri, arreglar todo de una vez.

Pensé en lo que me dijo, mientras ella seguía limpiando el desastre que provoque en mi cara.

_Sí, creo que lo hare.

Contesté después de unos minutos.

_Bien. – me dio una pequeña sonrisa – Ya quite todo, un pequeño retoque más y estarás lista.

Entonces volvieron a abrir la puerta y adivinen quien entro…

_Lisa…que bueno verte. No sabía que vendrías.

El tono de Tasha era tan falso como ella.

_Vine con Christian.

Contestó Lisa.

_Claro, lo vi hace poco. – giró un poco y fingió sorprenderse al verme – Rose, no pensé encontrarte esta noche. Creí que Dimitri ya se había cansado de ti. – se burló sonriendo - Pero seguramente sabes cómo " _entretenerlo"._

Bueno, estaba a dos segundos de golpearla. Mis manos se cerraron en puños tan duros, que mis uñas se clavaban en mi piel.

_Sinceramente Tasha, ¿piensas lograr algo viniendo aquí a provocarme? – logre decirlo con la mayor calma que pude conseguir – Porque déjame decirte que todo esto, solo te hace ver ridícula.

Su sonrisa desapareció para ser reemplazado con una mirada de enojo. Sonreí internamente, era un punto para mí.

_La ridícula eres tú, niña. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que Dimitri seguirá contigo? Una semana más?...tal vez dos? – su voz salió cargada de veneno – Pero al final yo terminare siendo su esposa y tú te quedaras atrás, como una más de las estúpidas niñas con las que Dimitri se divirtió!

 **PAFF!**

La palma de mi mano ardía. Pero nada se pudo sentir mejor que esto.

_Eres una zorra…

Tasha se abalanzo sobre mí pero afortunadamente Lisa intervino y la alejo. Yo di unos pasos atrás mientras intentaba respirar, mis manos temblaban ya que había reunido mucha tensión en ellas. No sé cómo, pero Lisa logro llevarse a Tasha fuera de aquí.

Me miré en el espejo y vi que el delineador se volvió a correr, pero esta vez, debido a mis lágrimas. Intente secarlas con las toallas de papel, pero no funcionaba. _No sé qué estoy haciendo._

 _¿Qué hago aquí?..._ no debería estar aquí. Christian tenía razón, debí alejarme. Pero yo estúpidamente lo ignore y vine a este lugar, pensando que…no, no estaba pensando. Vine porque me enamore de un hombre, que si bien le gusto para tener sexo conmigo, _no me ama_ y esa es la verdad.

_Rose ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Lisa me abrazo e intento calmarme.

_Ya no puedo seguir con esto Lisa… - los sollozos no me dejaban hablar bien, no me gustaba llorar, pero por segunda vez lo hacía y por la misma persona – No quiero seguir!...ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo para que todo vuelva a ser como antes…estaría con Mason y mi vida no sería tan complicada

_Rose cálmate.

Lisa siguió tranquilizándome hasta que mi llanto ceso. Me ayudó a arreglarme y ocultar el hinchazón en mis ojos, entonces finalmente pudimos salir del baño. Fuimos a su mesa, donde Christian nos esperaba, por lo menos no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Paso alrededor de 5 minutos, cuando Dimitri apareció. Saludo a todos en la mesa y se dirigió a mí.

_Rose, es momento de irnos.

Dijo de repente. Pensé en preguntarle por qué. Pero no parecía estar de buen humor, así que solo lo seguí. Yo también quería irme. Me llevo a despedirme de su familia y salimos del lugar. Su coche ya estaba afuera.

Todo el camino fue silencioso. La actitud de Dimitri me parecía extraña, tal vez llegando a la cabaña me cuente que le pasa.

Cuando llegamos, me ayudo a salir del auto. Entramos y él subió directamente a la habitación. Quedó confirmado, algo estaba sucediendo.

_Me dirás que pasa?

Pregunté una vez que entre al dormitorio. Dimitri estaba quitándose su saco, desato el lazo de su corbato y finalmente giró para verme.

_Creo que deberíamos terminar.

Me paralice un momento.

_Terminar?...

Pregunté en voz baja.

_Si, es lo mejor…Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero sé que te he causado daño y te obligue a hacer cosas que no querías, incluso ahora tuviste que soportar a mi padre. Lamento mucho todo eso, sé que una disculpa no soluciona nada, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarte libre.

No sabía que decir…busqué en los ojos de Dimitri, algún indicio para saber por qué estaba diciéndome esto, pero no lo encontré. Era como si estuviera de nuevo sobre la plataforma, ocultaba sus emociones.

_ ¿Por qué ahora?

Pregunte.

_Ya lo venía pensando Rose. – dijo – Pero esta noche me ayudo a ver muchas cosas y a tomar una decisión.

Sus palabras no me aclararon nada. Solo pude pensar en una razón.

_ ¿Es por tu boda?... ¿piensas casarte con Tasha?

Aunque no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta, tenía que hacerlo.

_No pienso casarme con Tasha. – suspiró – Pero ahora que llegamos a conocernos mejor, espero que me guardes rencor y podamos ser…amigos.

 _Amigos…eso es lo que seriamos ahora…_

_Claro. – respondí con tranquilidad a pesar de que sentía mi corazón quebrarse. Dimitri se acercó y me dio un abrazo, al cual correspondí y aspire por última vez su loción de afeitar. Iba a extrañarlo mucho.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos.

_Creo que debería hacer mis maletas.

Dije y fui hacia el closet para sacar mi ropa. Quería mantenerme firme frente a él, pero si seguía aquí, Dimitri terminaría dándose cuenta de mis sentimientos.

_ ¿Quieres irte ahora mismo?

Preguntó con tono de decepción o quizá lo imagine.

_Es lo más lógico. No puedo quedarme aquí.

Repliqué. Entonces él se tomó mis brazos y me hizo mirarlo.

_Es de noche, no puedes irte a esta hora. Además aun no tienes a donde ir.

 _Mierda…_ no había pensado en eso.

_Me quedare con una amiga de la cafetería.

Mentí.

_No es necesario que hagas eso Rose. Puedes quedarte aquí, hasta que consigas un lugar…Pero si realmente quieres irte, podrías ocupar una de las habitaciones en el campus, varias fueron desocupadas.

Lo pensé un momento, pero teniendo en cuenta que gaste gran parte de mis ahorros, no tenía mucha opción.

_Creo que me quedare en el campus.

Respondí.

_Está bien…solo tienes que ir a administración y pedirlo. Pero eso será mañana. Ahora deberíamos dormir.

Besó mi frente y luego entró al baño.

 _Así que eso era todo…_ sabía que este día llegaría, pero no creí que fuera hoy. Mi corazón se oprimía al saber que dejaría de verlo…

Limpie la lágrima que se deslizo por mi mejilla y me negué a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?!**

 **¿Por qué Dimitri decidió terminar con Rose?**

 **¿Cuál fue su razón?**

 **Sé que muchas querían ver por fin un acercamiento más íntimo entre Rose y Dimitri y ahora con esto…por favor no me odien, todo tiene razón que podré explicar en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero terminarlo rápido, ya que escribir este capítulo me costó mucho.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado.**

 **Besos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

 **USTED ME APRUEBA?...**

 **Descargo de Responsabilida: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertencen.**

 **D POV**

_Señor Belikov, su padre le envía los informes anuales de los últimos tres años.

Katya dejo los archivos sobre la mesa y con un asentimiento mío, se retiró. Ella era la secretaria que me asignaron mientras me acoplaba totalmente a la oficina. Pero tardaría unas semanas más para que yo asuma totalmente el control, mientras tanto mi padre seguía al mando.

Tenía muchos papeles por revisar, pero eso no me preocupaba mucho ya que solo dejaba la oficina en las noches, para tratar de dormir un poco. Desde hace dos meses prácticamente vivía aquí.

Los mismos dos meses que Rose lleva fuera de mi vida, pero no de mis pensamientos.

Tal vez, si hubiera tratado de olvidar lo que oí, la tendría conmigo. Pero habría sido muy egoísta, incluso para mí.

 **Escena Retroceso**

Llevaba toda la noche hablando y tratando con cada inversionista y dueño de alguna transnacional que mi padre me presentaba. Esto parecía más una reunión de negocioso que una fiesta. Bueno, no podía esperar otra cosa considerando el anuncio que hizo, aun cuando yo no estaba de acuerdo.

Lo único que deseaba era poder terminar pronto con esto e ir a buscar a Rose. Y cuando por fin lo logré, se atravesó un obstáculo más.

_Dimitri!

 _Tasha tuvo que aparecerse justo en este momento…_

_Tasha.

Mi tono cortante, no fue desapercibido por mi padre, que se encontraba a unos pasos de mí.

_He esperado toda la noche para bailar contigo y ahora que estas desocupado, podemos hacerlo.

Sonrió de una manera que se supone debía ser atractiva, pero a mí, solo me fastidiaba.

_Tasha, en este momento no puedo…

_Dimitri, creo que es suficiente por esta noche. Ve a disfrutar de la gala.

Mi padre tuvo que intervenir cuando estaba a punto de rechazarla.

_Señor Belikov que gusto verlo.

Dijo Tasha, entrando rápidamente en el papel de la mujer perfecta.

_Igualmente Tasha. – replicó y volviendo la mirada hacia mí, dijo: – Dimitri, compórtate como un caballero y sácala a bailar.

Entonces se alejó dejándome con ella. _Grandioso…_

Desde un extremo del salón, mi padre nos observaba expectante. Así que sin más remedio, tuve que hacerlo. Lleve a Tasha a la pista y comenzamos a bailar, intenté mantener mi distancia con ella, lo cual era difícil, ya que se pegaba demasiado a mí.

Cuando por fin, terminó la canción, me separe de Tasha y fui a buscar a Rose. Pero no podía encontrarla. Seguí buscando hasta que me topé con Christian Ozera, seguramente el sabia donde se encontraba.

_ ¿Sabes donde esta Rose?

Le pregunte. Él me miro unos segundos y finalmente respondió.

_Lo sé, pero no tengo por qué decírtelo. – dijo con rencor – Y si tu fueras un hombre de verdad, la dejarías en paz. Tú no la mereces.

Su mirada era desafiante pero entendí su actitud, él lo sabía. No quise empezar una discusión que quien sabe cómo terminaría, por lo cual me retire. Encontré a Vika y le pregunte por Rose.

_Hace unos momentos la vi caminar hacia el baño.

Respondió. Asentí y me dirigí ahí. El pequeño pasillo que llevaba a los baños, no estaba muy concurrido. No sabía si esperar o tocar la puerta, pero debido a mi impaciencia me decidí por lo segundo.

Aunque no llegue a hacerlo. Los sollozos que alcance a escuchar me detuvieron. Al parecer una mujer estaba llorando.

_Rose ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

 _¿Rose?...acaso ella…_

_Ya no puedo seguir con esto Lisa… – reconocí su voz, estaba hablando con otra mujer que se encontraba con ella, pero se oía mal, como si algo la estaría lastimando mucho. – No quiero seguir!...ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo para que todo vuelva a ser como antes…estaría con Mason y mi vida no sería tan complicada.

 _Así que de eso se trataba…_

_Rose cálmate.

Dijo la otra mujer, sin embargo aun podía escuchar el llanto de Rose. No quería seguir aquí, así que me alejé. Sin darme cuenta llegue a la barra y pedí un trago. Me sentía enojado, furioso…si en estos momentos tendría a Ashford frente a mí, lo golpearía, rompería sus huesos, lo destruiría, haría que sienta aunque sea un poco del dolor que yo estoy sintiendo…

Bebí mi trago de un solo golpe.

 _¿En que estaba pensando?... ¿cómo fui tan iluso al creer que ella había olvidado a ese idiota_?, en todo este tiempo junto a Rose, yo pensé, estúpidamente pensé que ella había empezado a sentir algo por mí, sus besos inclusos sus caricias parecían tan verdaderas…

Pero no. Todo lo que hizo fue por él, soportó todo, por _Mason…_

Me reí de mi propia estupidez. _¿Cómo pude enamorarme de una mujer que ya amaba a alguien más?_

Y justamente ese amor me ayudó a decidir lo que iba a hacer.

Continúe un tiempo más en la barra y fui por Rose, la encontré en una de las mesas junto a Christian y una mujer más. Los salude con indiferencia y la miré.

_Rose, es momento de irnos.

Dije. Creí que me preguntaría el por qué, pero por suerte no lo hizo, la llevé a despedirse de mi familia y luego salimos. Mi auto ya estaba estacionado afuera, así que solo entramos en él y conduje con dirección a la universidad. Iba a hacerlo esta misma noche, no es necesario alargarlo más.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, yo subí directamente a la habitación, quería unos segundos a solas antes de hablar con ella.

_Me dirás que pasa?

Preguntó una vez que entró al dormitorio. Terminé de quitarme el saco y el lazo de la corbata. Entonces gire para verla.

_Creo que deberíamos terminar.

Finalmente lo dije. Rose parecía sorprendida.

_Terminar?...

Preguntó en voz baja, como si le doliera decirlo, pero seguramente eran ideas mías.

_Si, es lo mejor…Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero sé que te he causado daño y te obligue a hacer cosas que no querías, incluso ahora tuviste que soportar a mi padre. Lamento mucho todo eso, sé que una disculpa no soluciona nada, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarte libre.

Intenté decirlo de la forma más diplomática que pude y sin dar muestra de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo o sintiendo…

_ ¿Por qué ahora?

Preguntó.

_Ya lo venía pensando Rose. – mentí – Pero esta noche me ayudo a ver muchas cosas y a tomar una decisión.

Al menos lo último si era cierto. Sin embargo ella o parecía conforme con mi respuesta.

_ ¿Es por tu boda?... ¿piensas casarte con Tasha?

 _¿De donde sacó eso?..._

_No pienso casarme con Tasha. – suspiré – Pero ahora que llegamos a conocernos mejor, espero que no me guardes rencor y podamos ser…amigos.

Aunque quisiera algo más, por lo menos quería tener eso de Rose, su amistad.

_Claro.

Respondió tranquila, supongo que estaba feliz de poder volver con él. Alejé esos pensamientos un momento y me acerque para abrazarla, esta era la última vez que la tendría en mis brazos y aproveche para grabar cada detalle de ella.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos.

_Creo que debería hacer mis maletas.

Dijo y fue hacia el closet.

_ ¿Quieres irte ahora mismo?

Pregunté. _¿Acaso era tan malo estar conmigo?_

_Es lo más lógico. No puedo quedarme aquí.

Replicó. La tomé de los brazos e hice que me mirara.

_Es de noche, no puedes irte a esta hora. Además aun no tienes a donde ir.

Tenía razón y Rose lo sabía.

_Me quedare con una amiga de la cafetería.

Respondió, pero estoy casi seguro que estaba mintiendo.

_No es necesario que hagas eso Rose. Puedes quedarte aquí, hasta que consigas un lugar…Pero si realmente quieres irte, podrías ocupar una de las habitaciones en el campus, varias fueron desocupadas.

Una parte de mi quería que escoja la primera opción.

_Creo que me quedare en el campus.

 _Oh bueno…_

_Está bien…solo tienes que ir a administración y pedirlo. Pero eso será mañana. Ahora deberíamos dormir.

Besé su frente y me metí al baño.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

Desde que nos separamos la he visto un par de veces, parece estar bien. Hasta ahora no he escuchado que haya regresado con Ashford, pero supongo que es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Quizá sea el momento de mudarme, me gradué hace unas semanas y aunque me guste mucho ese lugar ya no tenía sentido que siga ahí. Además sentía el lugar demasiado grande para mí o tal vez solo era la soledad, no tenía a nadie que me espere al llegar o con quien conversar y simplemente todo me recordaba a Rose.

_Dimitri, no creí que siguieras aquí.

Creo que estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos, ya que no sentí cuando mi padre entró.

_Tengo papeles que revisar.

Respondí.

_Pero para hacerlo no es necesario que dejes de dormir o de comer.

Replicó, ahora estaba actuando más como un padre que como empresario.

_Estoy bien.

Me encogí de hombros. Él camino hacia una de las mesas que contenía un par de botellas y se sirvió un vaso de wiskhy.

_Y tu novia soporta que le dediques tan poco tiempo?

Preguntó refiriéndose a Rose con claro rechazo. Aun no le había dicho ni a él, ni a mi familia que mi relación con Rose había terminado.

_ ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?

Intenté desviar el tema.

_Bueno, ya sabes lo que pienso de ella, deberías dejarla de una vez y sentar cabeza con una mujer que en serio valga la pena.

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo._

_Y esa mujer es Tasha?

Pregunté con ironía.

_Puedes escoger a otra mujer, Natallie Dashkov podría ser una buena esposa para ti.

Resoplé al escucharlo.

_Yo decidiré con quien casarme, cuando quiera hacerlo, papá.

_Entonces piensas seguir con esa pequeña caza fortunas?!

Preguntó con desprecio.

_En primer lugar no la conoces y en segundo, si quiero seguir con ella, lo hare!

Tomé mi saco y salí de la oficina.

 **R POV**

_ ¿Cómo te fue?

Me pregunto Christian mientras salíamos del salón, después de terminar el examen.

_Creo que bien. ¿Y a ti?

Empezamos a caminar hacia el patio externo, era cerca de las 4 de la tarde y el sol estaba en su punto más alto y en este frio invierno que empezaba, días como estos eran escasos.

_Igual. No tienes que volver a la cafetería verdad?

_No. Solo tenía que trabajar durante la mañana.

Respondí mientras me deleitaba con el calor que ofrecía los rayos de sol sobre mi piel.

_Bueno, pues ya que hoy terminamos con la última prueba que teníamos, deberíamos salir de este lugar.

Sonrió con un brillo especial.

_ ¿Qué tienes en mente Ozera?

Pregunté.

_Oh…ya lo veras. Te espero en la puerta principal en 20 minutos.

Dijo y se fue dejándome con la duda.

Lo vi desaparecer por una de las entradas hacia el edificio donde residía y yo me dirigí al mío. Como Dimitri lo había dicho, había dormitorios desocupados por lo que no tuve problemas para obtener uno.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que me mude de nuevo al campus y bueno, eso fue suficiente para que todos entendieran que mi relación con Dimitri, ya no era más… y hablando de él, no lo he visto mucho, sabía que se había graduado y por lo que escuche ya estaba trabajando en su corporación, todavía vivía en la cabaña y esa es la razón por la que pude verlo algunas veces.

Quedamos como amigos, pero sin realmente demostrarlo. No he vuelto a hablar con él y tampoco me ha buscado, es como si me evitara o como si simplemente quisiera olvidar por completo lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Tal vez sea fácil para él, pero no para mí. En tan poco tiempo me había acostumbrado tanto a Dimitri…extrañaba las bromas, las comidas que él preparaba, poder ver las estrellas juntos, las pequeñas platicas, sus besos, pero sobre todo extrañaba dormir en sus brazos…tenía muchas dificultades para poder conciliar el sueño durante las noches.

Y por último, pero no menos importante. Aun lo sigo amando, pero sé que estar separados es lo mejor para los dos.

Cuando por fin llegue, tomé una chaqueta y mi bolso. Ahora no tenía que compartir con nadie la habitación, así que no me preocupaba que una loca desquiciada destruya mis cosas. Salí y me dirigí a la puerta principal.

Christian ya estaba ahí, buscamos su auto y fuimos a donde sea, que tenía pensado ir. Él no quería decirme nada hasta que lleguemos ahí. Y no nos tomó mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

_Es en serio Christian?

Le pregunté cuando vi el lugar al que me había traído.

_Si, es muy en serio.

Respondió con una sonrisa y me llevo al interior.

_Yo no sé patinar y tú tampoco creo que lo sepas. – seguimos caminando – ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traernos a una pista de patinaje?

_Será divertido hacer algo distinto.

Replicó y fue por nuestros patines mientras yo esperaba sentada en una de las bancas. El lugar estaba medianamente lleno, sobre todo había varias parejas de enamorados, algunos patinaban muy bien y otros parecían felices intentándolo.

_Estos son tuyos.

Christian me entrego mi par de patines y no me quedo otra opción que ponérmelos. Él me ayudo a ponerme de pie y caminar hasta entrar a la pista.

_Esta es una mala idea.

Dije intentando mantener el equilibrio cuando mis pies ya estaban sobre el hielo.

_No creo que le temas a un poco de hielo, Rose.

Replicó Cristian con tono burlón mientras se deslizaba con facilidad alrededor de mí.

_No me dijiste que sabias patinar.

Le reproché.

_Tampoco lo negué. – se encogió de hombros y tomó mi mano – Vamos, yo te ayudaré.

Me fue jalando con él, aunque mis piernas estaban demasiado tiesas como para moverme como Christian, ya que trataba de aferrarme al hielo para no caer.

_Ves, ya estas patinando.

Dijo.

_Sí, creo que si…

Respondí aun insegura por mis pies.

_Ahora hazlo sola.

Me empujo un poco y me deslice a un lado.

_Christian! Aun no estoy lista!

Grité. No me había caído, pero si había perdido gran parte del equilibrio y mis piernas no estaban muy estables.

_Solo inténtalo Rose!

Me gritó desde el otro extremo. Suspiré y empecé a moverme un poco, un movimiento a la vez. Estaba lográndolo! Me deslice más y más y…

 _Ouch..._ asesinaré a Christian.

_ ¿Qué paso?

Me preguntó cuando llego a mí y el muy bastardo no paraba de reírse.

_ ¿Tú qué crees genio? …Me caí.

Y el culo en verdad me dolía.

_No llores Rose. – se burló – Una caída no te hará daño. – me ofreció su mano y yo la tomé, pero para jalarlo hacia abajo.

_Rose!

Se quejó.

_No llores Christian, una caída no te hará daño.

Repliqué imitando su mismo tono. Me puse de pie sosteniéndome del borde de la pista y seguí patinando.

Esta vez Christian estaba a mi lado para ayudarme por si volvía a caerme, lo que hice un par de veces más, pero al menos no caí sola. Creo que estuvimos dos horas en el hielo, aunque ni siquiera lo noté. Christian tenía razón, era divertido y más aún cuando finalmente conseguí patinar sin caerme.

_Te dije que lo disfrutarías.

Dijo cuando íbamos saliendo. El sol ya no estaba más y la noche había llegado.

_Está bien, por esta vez tú ganas.

Respondí. Entramos rápidamente al auto, ya que la temperatura en las noches descendía considerablemente o quizá era solo yo, ya que no me gustaba tanto el clima frio.

Antes de volver al campus, pasamos a comer unas hamburguesas, estuvieron deliciosas y mi estómago lo agradeció. Finalmente tuvimos que regresar. Estaba cansada y algo adolorida por las caídas, así que solo deseaba llegar a la cama y dormir.

_Ayer olvidaste tus apuntes. – dijo Christian cuando íbamos entrando al edificio – ¿Quieres ir por ellos? – preguntó.

_Claro, ya casi los había olvidado por completo.

Nos dirigimos a su dormitorio, ya que anoche nos quedamos estudiando ahí y yo terminé tan agotada que deje mis cuadernos en su mesa. Por suerte su habitación no quedaba muy lejos, así podría irme pronto a descansar.

Llegamos y él saco su llave para abrir, pero no fue el único. Del otro lado del corredor apareció Mason, cuyo dormitorio estaba cerca de nosotros.

_Vaya…el par de traidores está aquí…

Murmuró los suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchemos. Christian se tensó y estaba a punto de responderle, pero lo detuve.

_Déjalo Christian.

Apoyé mi mano sobre su brazo.

_Y Rose, escuche que finalmente Belikov te dejo. – intentó molestarme – ¿Te cambio por alguien más?...Ahora debes saber lo que se siente.

_No creí que te gustaran los chismes Mason.

Repliqué y le quite la llave a Christian para poder abrir la puerta.

_No es mi culpa que tu fracaso de pertenecer a los Belikov ande en boca de todos.

Contestó con sorna.

_Deberías cerrar la boca Mason.

Intervino Christian.

_ ¿La seguirás defendiendo? Que? Ahora intentará enredarte a ti también?...o quizá ya lo hizo.

No pude retenerlo a tiempo y Christian se lanzó hacia Mason, logrando darle un golpe.

_Abre los ojos Christian, ella es una trepadora.

Continuó Mason e intentó devolverle el golpe a Christian, pero yo me puse en medio y lo empuje con suficiente fuerza para mantenerlo alejado.

_Cállate Mason o la siguiente persona que te golpee, seré yo.

Le advertí. Jalé a Christian y lo metí a la habitación.

_No debiste meterte. Él merecía que le dé una lección.

Dijo en cuanto entramos.

_Él actúa así porque lo herí, además yo misma puedo darle una lección.

Repliqué.

_Aun así…

Levante mi mano.

_Basta Christian, olvida lo que pasó. – Camine hasta la mesa y tome mis cuadernos – Ahora me voy, porque realmente quiero dormir. – abrí la puerta – Descansa chico fuego.

Pasé por los corredores y fui directamente a mi habitación. Me lance a mi cama y apague las luces.

 _Mañana será otro día._

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

La cafetería estaba llena. Desde que empecé, no he parado un minuto. Pero era de esperar, los miércoles siempre hay mucha gente. Seguía adolorida por lo de ayer y estos tacones no me ayudaban mucho.

_Rose, llego un cliente en la mesa 6.

Me dijo Meredith.

_De acuerdo, ya voy.

Camine hasta la mesa y una mujer vestida con traje formal negro, morena, de al menos 30 años estaba sentada.

_Puedo tomar su orden?

Le pedí.

_Usted es la señorita Hathaway?

Preguntó. _¿Cómo sabia mi apellido?..._

_Eh…si…

Respondí.

_Vengo de parte del señor Belikov. Él quiere hablar con usted.

Se puso de pie.

_Belikov?

Volví a preguntar.

_Alexander Belikov. – levantó una carpeta azul, que si mal no vi, tenía algunas fotos mías – Si esta lista, podemos ir.

_ ¿En este momento?...no puedo, estoy trabajando.

Repliqué.

_Eso no es un problema. La señora Kirova autorizo su salida.

 _En verdad lo hizo?..._

_Eh…está bien, pero al menos déjeme cambiarme de ropa.

Dije. La mujer frunció el ceño y miró su reloj.

_Tiene 10 minutos. La estaré esperando afuera.

Y sin más, pasó por mi lado y la vi salir. _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?... ¿Por qué el padre de Dimitri quería verme?..._ camine rápidamente a los vestidores y me quite el uniforme. Los 10 minutos que me dio se estaban acabando, así que salí apresurada.

_Rose ¿a dónde vas?

Me preguntó Meredith cuando crucé por su camino.

_Mmm…no lo sé. Pero volveré pronto.

 _Espero…_

En cuanto salí a la calle, la mujer me vio y abrió la puerta del auto, entre en él y cerró la puerta. Al parecer ella iría en el asiento de adelante, dejándome sola. El auto arranco, no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos y tampoco tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

El viaje fue totalmente silencioso, solo pude mirar por la ventana las calles que pasábamos; hasta que finalmente estacionó frente a un restaurante que no había visto antes, sin embargo se notaba que no muchas personas podían ingresar aquí.

La mujer que me trajo, habló con el capitán y él nos guio al interior, que debo decir, era un restaurante grande, las mesas estaban dispuestas con el espacio suficiente como para ser privadas, los manteles y la vajilla estaban prolijamente colocadas y la decoración del lugar era una combinación clásica y moderna.

Continuamos el recorrido subiendo unas gradas que llevaban al segundo piso y nos detuvimos frente a una puerta.

_Se encuentra aquí.

Dijo el capitán y se retiró. La mujer toco la puerta, se escuchó un "adelante" y me indico que pasara. Con gran titubeo ingrese, esta era una sala privada, con la mismas características que todo el restaurante y con la única diferencia de que, aquí había una sola mesa más grande que las demás.

_Finalmente…Rose Hathaway.

Dijo Alexander Belikov, tan formal y pulcro como siempre, se encontraba sentado en un extremo de la mesa.

_Señor Belikov.

Lo saludé y el hizo un gesto para que me sentara. Ahora estábamos frente a frente.

_Seré directo ¿Qué buscar obtener de Dimitri?

Su pregunta me dejó confundida. Me trajo aquí para hablar de Dimitri cuando él y yo, ya no somos nada…a menos que Dimitri no haya comunicado ese pequeño dato a su familia.

_No entiendo a qué se refiere señor.

Repliqué con tranquilidad, sin embargo mi respuesta no le gusto, ya que se puso de pie y me dio una mirada fría.

_Te recomiendo que no intentes engañarme. Mi hijo puede ser muy ingenuo, pero yo no lo soy.

Dijo con tono amenazador.

_Mire señor, no lo estoy engañando. Yo no busco obtener nada de Dimitri.

Contesté con firmeza.

_Entonces ¿Por qué estas con él?

Pregunto con ironía y volvió a sentarse.

_Porque lo quiero.

Respondí. Era la verdad, así que no me sentía mal al decirlo. Él me observo fijamente unos minutos y volvió a hablar.

_Suponiendo que sea cierto lo que dices. Aun tienes muchas cosas que explicar. Por ejemplo ¿Por qué llevas un nombre falso?

 _Ok…esto no era bueno…_

La sorpresa que me provoco su pregunta, me delató y con solo verlo, sabia tan bien como él, que había encontrado mi punto débil.

_Mi nombre es Rose Hathaway.

Intenté defenderme, pero el padre de Dimitri esbozo una media sonrisa, muy parecida a la que usaba su hijo cuando se burlaba de mí o me tenía acorralada.

_Es inútil que lo niegues. Hice una investigación exhaustiva sobre ti, desde tu llegada a Montana, hace casi 6 meses.

Me quede callada. Tenía que escuchar lo que había descubierto y al final pensar en algo que me ayude.

_No dirás nada?...bueno, entonces continuaré. Tú enviaste una solicitud a mi universidad desde Turquía, usando el nombre de Rose Hathaway, no tuviste problemas para ser aceptada ya que todo parecía estar en orden. Pero indagando más a fondo, comprobé que en Turquía, no está registrada ninguna Rose Hathaway! – apoyó sus dos manos sobre la mesa y me miró como un lobo al acecho – Por lo tanto, falsificaste tus documentos y la gran pregunta es, ¿por qué?!

Bien…hizo un buen trabajo, _pero ahora como salgo de esto?..._

_Señor Belikov, esa es mi vida privada y usted no tenía por qué invadirla.

Repliqué con indignación.

_No trates de jugar conmigo niña, porque saldrás perdiendo. – volvió a amenazarme _, uff…odiaba que me digan niña_ – Pero sabes que es lo más curioso? – sonrió, esto no era bueno…al menos no para mí – Al investigar sobre ti, me topé de casualidad con algunas personas, que desde hace exactamente 6 meses, buscan a una muchacha, es la hija de un hombre muy conocido de Turquía.

 _Mierda…_

_No veo por qué eso sea importante.

Dije.

_Quizá no lo sea, pero por la descripción que me dieron, podría afirmar que eres tú.

_Yo no…

El padre de Dimitri levantó la mano para interrumpirme y saco una foto que estaba dentro del folder amarillo. Creo que estaba muy distraída con sus acusaciones, porque no había notado ese folder hasta ahora. Pero eso no era lo más importante.

La fotografía que sostenía era mía, tomada hace más de un año, cuando mis padres y yo fuimos de vacaciones a nuestra casa de campo. No sé cómo diablos pudo conseguirla.

_Ahora volvamos a la pregunta inicial. ¿Por qué falsificaste tus documentos y decidiste venir a Montana?

Me quede callada.

_Está bien, si no piensas responder, sé bien quien lo hará. – sacó su teléfono y empezó a marcar un número – Tu padre estará muy feliz de encontrarte al fin.

 _No. No puedo dejar que lo llame._

_Bien. Lo acepto. Mi verdadero nombre es Rosemary Mazur.

Una vez que lo dije, él dejo su teléfono y sonrió triunfante.

_Continua…

Suspiré.

_Vine a EEUU para poder estudiar la carrera que elegí, una que mi padre no aceptaba y falsifique mis documentos para evitar que me encuentre. Eso es todo.

Repliqué.

_Y veo que has hecho un buen trabajo, ya que aún no ha dado contigo.

Tal vez estoy mal, pero creo que eso fue un cumplido.

_Se puede decir que sí.

Dije. Él volvió a sentarse y tomo un poco del vino que tenía a su izquierda.

_Bueno, yo también seré honesto. Yo deseo ver a Dimitri casado con una mujer que le dé estabilidad a su vida. Elegí a Natasha Ozera para que sea su esposa, pero él no está de acuerdo. – dijo y entonces me miró – Pero debo admitir que tú has logrado un buen cambio en él. Incluso decidió tener una relación contigo. Algo que nunca había hecho con otra persona y justamente eso es lo que me preocupaba. Tú puedes ejercer mucha influencia sobre Dimitri.

_Señor Be…

_Déjame terminar. Al parecer mi hijo te quiere mucho como para enfrentarse a mí, con tal de defenderte y ahora que se quién eres, creo que serás un buena compañera para él, tienes actitud y eso me agrada.

 _Wow…esperaba todo, menos esto._

_Usted quiere decir que…me aprueba?

Pregunté atónita.

_Así es. Espero que puedan formalizar pronto su relación y se casen. Claro, antes tienes que solucionar los problemas con tu familia. – contestó – Sé que tienes que volver a tu trabajo y yo también. Puedes retirarte Rosemary.

En otra ocasión habría hecho un pleito con la persona que me llamara por mi nombre completo, ya que no me gustaba. Pero ahora solo pude asentir y salir aturdida del restaurante.

 _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?..._

* * *

Tres semanas.

Pasaron tres semanas desde que tuve la plática con Alexander Belikov. Aun me sentía extraña por todo lo que sucedió, pero al final pude entenderlo. Él solo estaba actuando como un padre lo haría.

Y aunque me alegraba saber que no me rechazaba, no tenía sentido ya que Dimitri y yo, bueno, ya no había nada entre los dos.

Terminé mi turno hace unos minutos y ahora me dirigía de vuelta a la universidad. Pero entonces mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Miré el identificador y dude en responder. No pasaba nada si le contestaba, verdad?

_Vika.

La saludé.

_Rose… ¿Dónde estás?...

Dijo entre sollozos. _Pero ¿a qué se debía su llanto?_

_Voy a la universidad. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Empecé a preocuparme.

_Deberías estar aquí…Dimitri te necesita…

Replicó.

_ ¿Dimitri? Qué le paso? Está bien?

_Si, está bien o no…no lo sé…mi papá, Rose…mi papá tuvo un infarto y…

Volvió a sollozar.

_ ¿Y qué? Vika cálmate y dímelo.

_Mi papá acaba de morir.

* * *

 **¿Qué opinan?!**

 **Sucedieron algunas cosas interesantes en este capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo podremos ver qué sucede con la noticia que recibió Rose y les puedo decir que es el capítulo que todas hemos estado esperando, ya que por fin Rose y Dimitri volverán a verse. Les pido un poco de paciencia, porque sé que lo que viene, les gustara.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Besos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 **TE AMO…**

 **No se cómo disculparme por demorar tanto en actualizar, espero que puedan entenderme y continuar con la historia. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se dan un tiempo para leer las actualizaciones y estar pendientes de ellas, sobre todo a una persona en especial, que ha estado al pendiente todo este tiempo y ha sabido esperarme.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertencen.**

 **R POV**

Varias personas asistieron al entierro. Aun no podía creer que Alexander estaba muerto, cuando tan solo hace unas semanas había hablado con él. Olena se mantenía firme a pesar del dolor que veía en su mirada, Viktoria y sus hermanas estaban más afectadas y Dimitri…él parecía ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Después de la llamada de Vika, fui directamente al hospital donde se encontraban. Al parecer Alexander padecía insuficiencia cardiaca, algo de lo que no había informado a nadie, solo su médico personal estaba al tanto de eso. Al parecer le detectaron esa enfermedad hace casi un año y él había empezado el tratamiento hace siete meses. Su situación era complicada y necesitaba mucho reposo, supongo que esa fue la razón por la que decidió dejar todo manos de Dimitri.

No sé exactamente lo que sucedió para que tuviera un infarto, sin embargo, aunque hicieron todo lo posible para estabilizarlo, no lo lograron.

Después del entierro, todas fueron dando abrazos y palabras de apoyo a Olena y sus hijos y finalmente empezaron a retirarse.

_Vika deberías intentar dormir un poco.

Dije cuando íbamos entrando a su casa, desde ayer no había podido hacerlo y solo una mirada me bastaba para saber que estaba agotada.

_Sí, creo que lo haré… – habló sin fuerza – Me acompañas?

_Claro, vamos.

La ayude a subir las escaleras, ya que parecía como si en cualquier momento llegaría a desmayarse. La casa era enorme, así que tardamos un poco en llegar a su habitación. Entramos y ella se sentó en la cama, recogió una fotografía que estaba sobre su mesa de noche y se quedó mirándola.

_No puedo creer que se haya ido…

Susurró y un par de lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Me acerque a ella y la abracé.

_Tienes que ser fuerte Vika. Recuerda que yo estoy contigo.

La abrace por un largo momento hasta que el cansancio la venció. La cubrí con unas mantas y salí con cuidado de su dormitorio. Los pasillos estaban llenos de tanto silencio…muy diferente a la primera vez que vine, cuando Dimitri…

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

No sé qué estaba pasando con él, desde que llego, subió las escaleras y sin hablar con nadie se encerró en su habitación. No sabía que esperar cuando llegue al hospital después de la llamada de Vika, pero definitivamente, no esperaba que me ignore de esa manera, él solo me miro una vez y ya, era como si yo no existiera.

Llegué a la planta baja, donde Olena estaba sentada en uno de sillones de la sala, con unas tazas sobre la mesa, que por el aroma, era chocolate caliente.

_Rose, que bueno que sigas aquí. – me dio una sonrisa cálida, pero aun así pude percibir el cansancio y resignación en su voz – Siéntate querida, ¿quieres un poco de chocolate?, lo acabo de preparar. – me ofreció una taza y la tomé.

_Sabes, a mis hijos y a mí, siempre nos gustó el chocolate.

Olena tomo un sorbo de chocolate.

_A mí también me gusta. Es delicioso.

Repliqué y tome un poco de mi taza.

_Lo sé, pero a Alexander no le gustaba, él prefería café. – la observe y me di cuenta que su mente se había transportado a otro sitio mientras hablaba – Sin embargo, a veces aceptaba tomar una taza o dos y aunque sabía que no le agradaba el dulce del chocolate, apreciaba que lo hiciera por mí. – sonrió con amargura – Sé que muchos pensaban que él era un hombre duro, pero no era cierto. Siempre amó y protegió a su familia; incluso de su propia enfermedad…solo me entristece no haberlo sabido antes.

_Olena, nadie podía saberlo.

_Si, Alexander siempre supo cómo guardar secretos y ahora puedo entender tantas cosas…las decisiones que tomó, su terquedad en casar a Dimitri...

Volvió a tomar un poco de chocolate.

_Quieres decir que él…

Olena asintió.

_Alexander conocía bien su condición y lo que más deseaba, era ver a Dimitri con una familia.

Bueno, esto me aclaraba muchas cosas, pero, aun tenia algunas preguntas que quizá Olena podría responder. Sin embargo, un fuerte ruido y una puerta siendo cerrada de golpe me detuvo.

_No sé qué le sucede…

Dijo Olena con un tono cansado. No entendía de qué estaba hablando, entonces Samantha, una de las sirvientas, vino y parecía asustada.

_Lo siento señora, pero no quiso recibirlo.

Se disculpó.

_Está bien Samantha, no fue tu culpa.

La muchacha asintió y se fue a la cocina.

_Dimitri, verdad?

Pregunté, aunque no era necesario. Solo había alguien que pudo haber hecho esto.

_Así es…le afecto más de lo que pensaba. – replicó – No ha comido nada desde ayer, si sigue así, se enfermara… – entonces me miró – Rose, tu podrías hablar con él?, no quiere hablar conmigo, pero estoy segura que contigo si lo hará.

Olena estaba entusiasmada con la idea, pero yo no tanto… ¿cómo podría hablar con él, si desde que llegue, me ignora?. Sin embargo, me costaba decirle que no, a su madre.

_Lo intentaré…

_Perfecto! Yo sé que tú podrás ayudarlo. – se puso de pie – Iré a preparar más chocolate para todos.

Me quede sentada. _¿Ahora que se supone que haga?_

Quizá podría irme y…no, eso sería huir. Tome mi chocolate lo más lento posible para tener un poco de tiempo antes de tener que enfrentarlo; pero por más que quiera retrasar este asunto, tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo.

Deje mi taza sobre la mesa y me dirigí a la habitación de Dimitri, que por lo que se, queda al final del pasillo del segundo piso. Con cada paso que daba, empezaba a ponerme más nerviosa, quiero decir, no había hablado con él en más de dos meses.

Finalmente llegue y me detuve frente a la puerta que era ridículamente grande o quizá yo era muy pequeña, pero bueno, esta casa si se la puede llamar así, tenía características muy clásicas del siglo XVIII, como grandes ventanales, paredes altas y puertas enormes.

Bien, ahora tenía que tocar la puerta.

Espere unos minutos por una respuesta, pero nada. Volví a tocar y sin embargo nada. Estaba a punto de marcharme, cuando recordé a Olena, no puedo irme sin hacer lo que me pidió. Con esa idea en mi mente, abrí la puerta y entré.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un segundo, en el que Dimitri que se encontraba de pie junto al ventanal con una copa en la mano, me observo con asombro, probablemente sorprendido de que yo esté aquí y no era el único…yo estaba igual o más sorprendida que él por haberlo hecho.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose, fue el que nos sacó de la pequeña bruma en la que estábamos.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. No es cierto, más bien fue el hecho de escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo era tan diferente a la última vez, el tono cálido y hasta acogedor fue reemplazado por la frialdad y enojo. Por un momento volví a considerar la idea de salir.

_Vine a verte, quería saber cómo estab…

_Ya me viste – me cortó abruptamente – Ahora vete.

Volvió su mirada hacia el ventanal ignorando el hecho de que yo seguía aquí. Bueno, debía entenderlo, no debe ser fácil para él, todo lo que pasó; así que volví a intentarlo.

_Dimitri, sé que esto no es sencillo de asimilar, pero…

_Rose, si mi madre te envió para que hablaras conmigo, ya puedes irte y decirle que se equivocó, no quiero hablar y mucho menos contigo.

Ok, eso dolió un poco _. ¿Qué le hice como para que no quiera hablar conmigo?_

_Está bien, tienes razón. Olena me pidió que viniera aquí, porque está muy preocupada por ti. – creí que al decirle lo último, provocaría alguna reacción en él. Pero al parecer no es así – ¿No crees que con todo lo sucedido, deberías estar ayudándola, en lugar de encerrarte aquí, bebiéndote todo el alcohol que encuentras?!

Termine gritando al final, pero _¿Qué se supone que haga?_ .Sé que Dimitri puede ser a veces necio y si piensa tomar esa postura conmigo, esto no terminara nada bien.

_Ese no es tu problema Rose.

Dijo entre dientes. Bien, se estaba enojando, eso era bueno.

_Claro que sí, somos amigos recuerdas? Y como tu amiga, trato de evitar que sigas haciendo estupideces.

Soltó una risa sarcástica.

_Tú y yo no somos amigos Rose, mentí porque quería acostarme contigo, eso es todo.

Volvió a servirse otra copa. Ahora realmente quería irme, me estaría engañando si dijera que no me dolió escuchar de él, que todo fue una mentira, que todo ese tiempo que pasamos juntos fue solo una farsa. Pero aunque así, no iba a dejar que Dimitri vea, el daño que me hacía.

_Bueno, entonces al menos deberías pensar en tu madre, en Vika, ellas te necesitan.

Repliqué.

_Es mi vida y tú no tienes por qué meterte. Ahora vete!

_No.

Respondí y me mantuve en mi lugar.

_Te dije que te fueras Rose!

Volvió a gritar.

_No pienso irme hasta que entiendas que estas cometiendo un error.

Crucé los brazos.

_Lo haga o no, no es de tu incumbencia. Tú ya estas fuera de mi vida.

_Dimitri…

_VETE!

Arrojó el vaso que sostenía y quedo destrozado al impactar contra la puerta. Ahora estaba muy enojado, pero no iba a asustarme.

_Dimitri tienes que entender que…

Lo intente de nuevo, pero él no estaba dispuesta a escuchar, me tomo bruscamente de los hombros y me miro a los ojos, solo que en su mirada no había nada, parecía vacía y oscura.

_Es mejor que te vayas Rose o desquitare toda la ira que siento contra ti y tus amigos – dijo con tono frio – Sabes bien, que si quiero puedo destruir sus vidas.

Me soltó y no tarde ni un segundo para darle la bofetada que se merecía.

_No puedo creer que vuelvas a ser el mismo idiota de antes.

Sin embargo, Dimitri ni siquiera parecía inmutarse, agarró la botella de whisky y fue a sentarse cómodamente en el sillón. No podía creerlo, _¿Dónde estaba el hombre del que me enamore?_

Este Dimitri era otro, totalmente descuidado, su cabello era un desastre, del traje que llevaba durante el funeral, solo quedaba su camisa blanca desecha y los pantalones, no le importaba nada más que la estúpida botella de alcohol!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fui hasta él y le quité la botella.

_Deja de beber! No ves que te está haciendo daño?!

_Y eso a ti que te importa!

Se puso de pie.

_SI ME IMPORTA PORQUE TE AMO!

Grité sin analizarlo antes. Sin darme cuenta que con eso acababa de confesarle mis sentimientos.

_Q…que?

Me miró aturdido, así que hice lo único que se me ocurría en este momento. Me coloque de puntillas y lo besé. Se sorprendió al principio por mi arrebato, pero no tardó mucho en responderme, entonces enrede mis brazos en su cuello y puse todo lo que sentía por el en este beso.

Cuando abrí mi boca y sentí su lengua jugar con la mía, gemí involuntariamente, podía sentir el wiskhy mezclado con el sabor tan característico de Dimitri, ese que yo extrañaba tanto. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura y sentí cada parte de su cuerpo presionando el mío. Dio un paso atrás y caímos al sofá, quede sentada sobre su regazo, no quería detener este momento pero mis pulmones pedían literalmente aire. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, porque no quería abrirlos ya que tenía miedo a lo que podría pasar si lo hacía.

Dimitri continúo sus besos por la línea de mi mandíbula y cerca de mi oído dijo:

_ Я также люблю вас трется о (Yo también te amo, Roza).

Hablo en ruso, así que no pude entender lo que dijo excepto Roza. Pero el tono tan cálido con el que lo dijo fue suficiente para provocarme mariposas en el estómago.

Sus besos bajaron por mi cuello, mordiendo y marcando mi piel, cada beso dejaba en llamas mi piel, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo lentamente pero con firmeza, subió por mis muslos hacia mi cadera, presionándome más hacia él. Fue entonces que pude sentir su excitación, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, ahora no estaba asustada ni tenia segundos pensamientos.

Lo quería, quería a Dimitri y todo mi cuerpo pedía por él.

Su boca volvió a la mía y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de pasión, necesidad y hambre. Pasé mi mano por su cuello hacia sus hombros y baje por su torso empezando a quitar los botones de su camisa, Dimitri no se quedaba atrás, cada vez subía mas el dobladillo de mi blusa. Nos separamos un momento y rápidamente la descartó, entonces aproveche para hacer lo mismo con su camisa.

Nuestras respiraciones eran difíciles, su mirada se encontró con la mía por un segundo, sus ojos marrones se oscurecían con el deseo y con algo más, fue recorriendo lentamente la piel expuesta de mi cuerpo con sus ojos y la verdad no me sentía cohibida ante su escrutinio.

Con delicadeza una de sus manos fueron acariciando desde mi clavícula hasta la parte superior de mis pechos, mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Su boca comenzó a hacer el mismo recorrido.

_Roza…

Susurro sobre mi piel, lo cual me hizo estremecer. En un instante mi brasier había desaparecido y Dimitri tomo uno de mis senos en su boca, gemí vergonzosamente fuerte y arquee mi espalda buscando más de él, su otra mano amasaba y apretaba con fuerza mi otro pecho. Me mordí el labio para evitar los escandalosos sonidos que querían salir de mi boca.

Cuando finalmente dejo mis pechos, lo bese con lujuria, lo deseaba tanto, quería sentir su toque y sus besos por toda mi piel. Entonces empecé a mover mis caderas, causando fricción entre mi centro y su cada vez más grande erección.

_Roza… – murmuro sobre mis labios – ¿Estas segura de esto? – me miro a los ojos.

 _¿Estaba segura?_

_Por supuesto que sí.

Respondí y lo volví a besar. Entonces Dimitri se levantó conmigo en brazos y me llevo a la cama sin romper el beso. Me coloco con cuidado sobre las colchas y subió quedando encima de mí. Continúo con sus besos y sus caricias bajando por mi abdomen y desabrochando el botón de mis vaqueros, deslizándolos por mis piernas hasta sacarlos por completo junto con mis bragas.

Ahora estaba totalmente desnuda bajo él y su mirada, un golpe de inseguridad me invadió, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Dimitri.

_No dudes, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido.

Dijo con voz ronca. Y sin más enredó su mi mano en mi cabello y me besó con auténtica pasión, me presiona más hacia la cama con su cuerpo, sentí una corriente eléctrica traspasarme cuando nuestra piel desnuda entro en contacto. Acaricie su torso cincelado, sus hombros, sus brazos... Dimitri empezó a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo con su boca mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas subiendo, acercándose peligrosamente a mi centro.

Solté un gemido ahogado cuando sus dedos empezaron a rozar mi centro mojado por mi excitación.

_Estas tan humedad…

Se quejó, haciéndome estremecer, entonces empujo dos dedos dentro de mí, masajeando suavemente mi clítoris, mi respiración se volvió jadeante.

_Dimitri…

_Roza…eres tan apretada… – susurro en mi oído – Dime que nadie más te ha tocado así…

Su tono ronco estaba lleno de deseo y junto con el bombeo de sus dedos, fue suficiente como para quitarme la capacidad de hablar. Sin embargo fui capaz de pronunciar un par de palabras.

_Nadie…solo tu…

Y en menos de un minuto sus labios estaban sobre los míos, llevándome en un beso frenético y hambriento, dejándome prácticamente sin aliento. Pero aumentando mi deseo con cada segundo.

_Te necesito…

Logre decir y dirigí mis manos a la hebilla de su cinturón, con algo de torpeza conseguí hacerlo y Dimitri terminó el trabajo por mí. Era la primera vez que lo veía totalmente desnudo y era increíble, un dios, así lo llamaban y ahora se bien por qué.

En menos de un segundo, estaba encima de mí, devorando mi boca y acomodándose entre mis piernas, me estremecí al sentir la punta de su pene en mi entrada, llegó el momento y no podría estar más segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero lo más importante, no me arrepentiría de hacerlo. Empezó a penetrarme despacio, la respiración de Dimitri era jadeante, estaba controlándose para no hacerme daño, lo amaba por eso.

_Mírame Roza – dijo con firmeza.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré perdida en la profundidad de su mirada y fue entonces que lo descubrí.

_Te amo Roza…

Y entró por completo, solté un grito ahogado y cerré los ojos, dolió y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Dimitri se mantuvo quieto y fue besando suavemente mis labios, mis ojos y mis lágrimas.

_Lo siento milaya…

Se disculpó, tomé un par de respiraciones y finalmente pude abrir los ojos. Dimitri me miraba con amor y culpa. Pero yo no quería que se sienta culpable, así que lo besé con todo lo que tenía y empecé a mover mis caderas, entendió el mensaje y comenzó con un ritmo lento que fue incrementando a medida que placer aumentaba.

_Roza…Roza…mi Roza…

Decía entre jadeos, mientras que yo apenas podía pensar, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido por todas estas nuevas sensaciones, mis gemidos silenciosos fueron subiendo de volumen, simplemente no podía detenerlos.

_Quiero escucharte milaya.

Dimitri dijo en oído y sus embestidas fueron más rápidas. No tuvo que pedírmelo una vez más. Pronto la habitación se llenó de sonidos de placer, mis caderas trabajaban con las de Dimitri., envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para que vaya más profundo, mientras devorábamos nuestras bocas, sus embestidas fueron más violentas, mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda arañándolo, dejamos que el deseo nos controle.

_Roza…Roza…Roza…

Susurraba contra mis labios, cada golpe me volvía loca de placer. Mi orgasmo empezaba a construirse y en un momento dado, cambiamos de posición, quedándome en la cima y sin pensarlo comencé a montarlo, colocando mis manos sobre su pecho, con cada movimiento tocaba un lugar mágico dentro de mí, estaba cerca y Dimitri lo sabía, así que me ayudo sosteniendo mis caderas y fue aún más rápido.

_Déjate llevar mi amor…

Mis paredes empezaron a contraerse y finalmente sucedió.

_Dimitri…

Grité su nombre como el siguió golpeando dentro de mí, ayudándome a montar el mejor orgasmo que he tenido, un par de embestidas más y Dimitri llegó, murmurando mi nombre como una oración. Caí rendida en su pecho. Nuestras respiraciones eran jadeantes. Dimitri pasaba su mano sobre mi espalda de manera relajante y besaba mi cabello.

_Te amo tanto Roza.

Levanté la cabeza y lo mire.

_Y yo a ti Dimitri, no sabes cuánto.

* * *

 **Horas después.**

Besos pluma sobre mi cuello, empezaron a despertarme. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vi, fue a él. Entonces recordé lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas, creo, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo paso.

_Hasta que al fin despiertas bella durmiente.

Dimitri sonrió, había pasado meses desde la última vez que vi su sonrisa.

_No puedes culparme por terminar cansada – sonreí – ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

_Las 9 de la noche.

Respondió. Vaya, pasaron qué? Más de 5 horas.

_Tu madre debe estar preocupada.

Repliqué. Dimitri suspiró y me acerco más, descanse mi cabeza en su pecho y espere a que hablara.

_No quiero salir de aquí.

Dijo finalmente. Me apoye sobre mis codos y lo mire directamente.

_Dimitri, entiendo que no sea fácil, pero…

_Fue mi culpa.

Dijo de repente.

_ ¿Qué?

Volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos.

_Fue mi culpa – repitió – Estaba con él cuándo sucedió, discutíamos de nuevo y…de haberlo sabido lo habría evitado, pero no pude hacer nada. Estaba ahí y no pude hacer nada!

 _Ahora pude entenderlo todo._

_Dimitri, no fue tu culpa, nadie lo sabía.

Intenté razonar con él. Pero sus ojos me decían que no lo estaba logrando.

_ ¿Cómo puedes decir que no fue mi culpa? Si yo no lo habría enfrentado, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

_Tu padre mantuvo oculta su enfermedad, no puedes responsabilizarte por lo que paso.

Repliqué.

_Roza…

_No lo hagas Dimitri, sé que es duro, pero no puedes culparte por su muerte y encerrarte aquí para evitar a todo el mundo!

El me miro un momento y se quedó callado, probablemente enfrentando una lucha interna entre creerme o seguir con la culpa.

_Pero…

_No hay peros Dimitri, Olena está preocupada por ti. Estoy segura que tu padre estaría de acuerdo conmigo, él no quería verte así.

Y creo que finalmente ahora, lo estaba logrando.

_Lo intentare… – dijo después de unos minutos – Pero te necesito conmigo.

Sonreí ante la victoria y lo besé.

_Me tienes, no pienso ir a ningún lado.

_Eso espero, porque no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir, no otra vez.

Su boca volvió a la mía y el mundo alrededor de nosotros empezó a desaparecer. Solo éramos los dos para el resto de la noche.

* * *

 **Una semana después.**

Acababa de salir de mi última clase del día. Christian y yo íbamos a la cafetería por unos jugos. Esta noche iba a mudarme nuevamente a la cabaña de Dimitri y bueno, llego el momento de decírselo a Christian antes de que se entere por alguien más. Solo necesitaba encontrar la mejor manera de contarle.

Llegamos a la cafetería y pedimos dos jugos de naranja. Vimos una mesa desocupada al fondo y fuimos hacia ella.

_Saldré de la ciudad este fin de semana, iré a visitar a Lisa. Podrías venir conmigo y tomar un descanso.

Dijo.

_No quiero ser mal tercio, es mejor que aprovechen su fin de semana juntos.

Repliqué y tome un poco de jugo. Tenía que decirle, _pero ¿cómo?_

_ ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó.

_No, ¿Qué te hace pensar que pasa algo?

Jugué con la servilleta de papel que había en la mesa, para no tener que verlo.

_Bueno, estas actuando extraña desde esta mañana, además de pensativa.

_No sé de qué estás hablando.

Fingí inocencia, pero Christian solo resoplo.

_Vamos Rose, te conozco bien. Algo pasa y no quieres decírmelo.

 _Ok, no puedo retrasarlo más._

_Está bien – lo miré – Hay algo que he querido contarte, solo quiero que no empieces a gritar cuando lo haga y me escuches hasta el final. ¿Puedes prometerlo?

Christian me miró con desconfianza pero terminó aceptando.

_De acuerdo – suspiré – Yo…volví con Dimitri y pienso vivir otra vez con él en la cabaña.

Lo dije rápidamente y espere su reacción.

_ ¿Qué?!... ¿Estás loca?!

_Christian prometiste no gritar.

Repliqué.

_ ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no grite, cuando tú me dices que volverás a vivir con ese idiota?!

Esto no estaba saliendo bien, las personas en la cafetería empezaron a vernos con extrañeza.

_Si me escuchas, podrás entenderme.

Hablé con calma.

_Te volvió a chantajear?!

Se puso de pie, seguramente con la intención de ir en busca de Dimitri.

_No! ahora siéntate y déjame hablar!

Levanté la voz lo suficiente como para que me obedezca y una vez que lo hizo, empecé.

_Todo fue un malentendido Christian, Dimitri me ama, pero creía que yo seguía queriendo a Mason y fue por eso que decidió poner fin al acuerdo que teníamos, para que pueda volver con él.

_Y esto cuando sucedió exactamente?

Volvió a preguntar.

_Hace una semana, después del entierro de su padre, Dimitri y yo tuvimos una plática, si se puede decir así y terminamos aclarando muchas cosas…

Dije vagamente.

_Así que ha pasado una semana desde que volviste con él y apenas me lo dices ahora?

Me reclamó.

_Sabía que no lo tomarías bien.

Repliqué.

_Rose – suspiro – No soy un ogro, solo me preocupa que puedas salir lastimada de nuevo.

_Aprecio que te preocupes por mí. Pero Christian, lo amo, quiero estar con él.

Se quedó callado un momento y me observo hasta que finalmente llego a una decisión.

_Si te hace feliz, yo estoy bien. Pero si vuelve a lastimarte de alguna manera, iré por él y hare que pague.

Dijo con tono sombrío.

_De acuerdo.

* * *

Después de hablar con Christian en la cafetería, fui a mi habitación por mis últimas maletas, ya que la mayoría las había llevado a la cabaña en el transcurso de la semana. Estaba emocionada por vivir nuevamente con Dimitri, mis noches sin el eran demasiado solitarias. Me asustaba un poco la manera en la que rápidamente fui acostumbrándome a él, pero a la vez me sentía feliz como nunca antes había sido.

Llegue a la cabaña y abrí la puerta.

El lugar estaba vacío, desde esta semana Dimitri había empezado a trabajar en la compañía, oficialmente como el nuevo presidente y eso hacía que se quedara mucho tiempo trabajando. Así que deje las molestas en la habitación y fui a preparar una cena sencilla para los dos.

Una hora después la puerta se abrió. Por suerte la cena estaba lista.

_ ¿Qué es ese aroma?

Dimitri apareció en la puerta de la cocina. Se veía tan sexy en ese traje…

_Pasta.

Respondí y camine hasta el para darle un beso.

_Te extrañe Roza.

Dijo y llevo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, acercándonos.

_Me viste esta mañana.

Repliqué.

_Aun así, es demasiado tiempo.

Contestó.

_Tienes razón, yo también te extrañe.

Sonreí y me coloque de puntillas para darle otro beso. Con Dimitri todo se sentía tan natural, que no podía creer todo esto. Sin embargo había otro asunto que me preocupaba, más bien, nos preocupaba a los dos, pero no podemos estar seguros de nada, al menos en un par de semanas más.

Así es…embarazada….hay una gran posibilidad de que esté embarazada, ya que el día en que me entregue a Dimitri, olvidamos por completo la protección y yo no estaba en ningún tratamiento anticonceptivo, así que sí, es posible.

Sé que nuestro descuido estuvo mal y más aun considerando que yo apenas tengo 18 años y no sabría cómo hacerme cargo de un ser que dependa de mí. Pero no podemos retroceder el tiempo y si pudiera tampoco lo haría porque no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió.

Tengo miedo, sí. Pero cuando miro a Dimitri y veo su amor hacia mí, sé que pase lo que pase, lograremos salir adelante.

* * *

 **Bueno.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Creen que Rose realmente este embarazada?**

 **Déjenme saber lo que opinan.**

 **Realmente espero no volver a demorar tanto en publicar, les pido paciencia, tal vez no lo haga con la frecuencia que quisiera, pero no piensen que dejare la historia; porque no lo hare.**

 **Espero que continúen conmigo hasta el final de la historia, porque aún faltan muchas sorpresas, drama y nuevos personajes.**

 **Que tengan un buen día o noche.**

 **Les mando un abrazo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

 **EL INICIO DE UNA CRISIS**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

Esta era la espera más ansiosa que he tenido hasta ahora. Mire mi reloj por décima vez, solo un poco más…prácticamente contaba los segundos en mi cabeza, mis emociones estaban por todo lado y mi imaginación iba a mil por hora, varios escenarios se desarrollaban en mi cabeza, algunos hermosos y otros no tanto…ahora que esto se sentía más real, las dudas y miedo me golpeaban como si de una gran ola se tratase.

 _Respira Rose, respira…_

Apreté con fuerza el palo que sostenía en mi mano, se acabó la espera, tenía que verlo.

Poco a poco fui abriendo mi puño hasta que lo vi…

No sabía si sentirme feliz o triste, definitivamente un poco de ambas. Deje la prueba sobre el mesón y me mire al espejo, estaba algo pálida debido a la presión de los últimos cinco minutos, pero por lo demás creo estaba bien, me moje el rostro para refrescarme, me seque con una toalla y levanté la prueba

Tenía que decirle.

Abrí la puerta del baño y en cuanto me vio, Dimitri se acercó a mí.

_ ¿Qué paso?

Preguntó preocupado y en lugar de hablar, preferí mostrárselo. El sostuvo el palo, pude ver como la decepción se sembró en su mirada.

_Entonces…

_No estoy embarazada.

Concluí por él.

_Oh…bueno – dijo con tono resignado –Supongo que fue lo mejor por ahora…

Dimitri parecía tan triste con la noticia que desee que la prueba hubiera resultado positiva.

_Podremos intentarlo después, quizá en unos años más.

Dije mirándolo a los ojos y creo que mis palabras lo animaron, porque pude ver el brillo regresar a su mirada.

_Definitivamente lo haremos, quiero una familia grande.

Sonrió y colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome a él.

_ ¿Qué tan grande?

Intente levantar una ceja pero no lo logre.

_No sé, quizá cuatro o seis hijos.

Se encogió de hombros.

_Cuatro o seis?...son muchos. – repliqué – Cuidarlos será un gran trabajo.

_Podremos hacerlo entre los dos.

Refutó. Y aunque aún seguía pensando que seis era un número grande, imaginarme una casa llena mini Dimitris o una combinación de ambos me hacía muy feliz.

_De acuerdo, pero quisiera ver si sigues con la misma idea cuando tengas que cambiar pañales.

Me reí de solo imaginarlo y salí de sus brazos para ir a la cama.

_No me importaría hacerlo.

Vino detrás de mí y nos metimos a la cama, teníamos que despertar temprano, ya que mañana era sábado e iríamos a visitar a Olena.

 **Al día siguiente**

Salimos temprano de la cabaña para llegar a desayunar con la madre de Dimitri, hace tres semanas veníamos haciendo lo mismo y nos quedábamos en su casa todo el fin de semana, ya que nuestras visitas la hacía muy feliz y la ayudaba a con todo el proceso del duelo.

Dimitri condujo por media hora, hasta que finalmente llegamos. Dejamos estacionado el auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada, desde aquí se podía escuchar el murmullo y las voces de varias personas. Dimitri abrió la puerta con sus llaves y entramos.

_Roza, Dimitri, que bueno que ya están aquí. El desayuno está listo.

Tan amable como siempre, Olena nos recibió con un abrazo. Todas las hermanas de Dimitri estaban aquí, pues tampoco querían dejar sola a su madre en estos momentos.

Tomamos asiento en el comedor y comenzamos a desayunar, había una gran variedad de platillos, muchos eran norteamericanos, pero también había algunos platillos rusos.

_ ¿Cómo van las cosas en la empresa Dimitri?

Preguntó Karolina.

_Bien, solo estoy haciendo algunos cambios para mejorar el sistema interno.

Contestó.

_Es bueno oír eso. – dijo Olena – Y tu Rose? Todo bien en la universidad? – dirigió su atención hacia mí.

_De hecho, muy bien Olena, creo que mi primer año aquí, será el mejor de todos.

Sonreí.

_Que bueno, aunque seguramente tus padres deben extrañarte mucho.

Replicó. Escuchar mencionar a mis padres, toco una parte frágil en mí, ya que, si bien no era un gran secreto, era algo que estaba ocultándoles a todos en esta mesa.

_Por supuesto que si mamá, Rose no tiene hermanos. ¿Verdad?

Vika me miró y yo solo asentí.

_Sin hermanos? Debió ser una infancia aburrida. ¿Tus padres no quisieron tener más hijos?

Pregunto Sonya, que a diferencia de sus hermanas era más curiosa.

_Sonya.

Dimitri habló con tono de advertencia.

_Está bien – le dije a Dimitri tomando su mano – Ellos si querían tener más hijos, pero solo pudieron tenerme a mí y mi infancia no fue tan aburrida, tuve buenos amigos.

Sonreí al recordar a Eddie, que con todo lo que sucedió, no había podido hablar con él.

_Bueno, basta de preguntas, el desayuno se enfría.

Dijo Olena y por suerte todos la obedecieron, pero tarde o temprano tendría que decirles de donde vengo realmente y mi verdadero nombre, sin embargo Dimitri es el primero que debe saberlo, solo tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, las hermanas de Dimitri y yo ayudamos a Olena a recoger la mesa. Paul como siempre llevo a Dimitri al patio para jugar mientras preparábamos el almuerzo, me sentía cómoda en esta casa. Todas las Belikov me trataban como si ya fuera parte de la familia y eso me hacía muy feliz, aunque no dejaba de extrañar la mía.

 **Escena Retrospectiva**

_Mamaaá! ya estoy en casa.

Anuncie mientras dejaba mi mochila con mis cuadernos encima de una de las mesas de la sala.

_No es necesario que grites Rose, escuche cuando el auto llegó.

Mi madre salió de la cocina y yo corrí hacia ella para mostrarle mi examen de matemáticas, hace una semana mama y yo habíamos hecho en trato, si yo lograba sacar un 10 en mi examen, entonces ella prepararía mi postre favorito.

_Saque un 10! saque una 10!

Salté frente a ella, mostrándole el papel.

_Déjame verlo.

Dijo y le entregue el papel, esperando ansiosa a que lo vea.

_Si, lo hiciste muy bien cariño.

Se agachó un poco y me abrazo.

_Entonces harás baklava?

Pregunté entusiasmada, con solo nombrarlo, mi estómago ya gruñía.

_Por supuesto, ese fue el trato. – sonrió – Es más, ya lo hice.

_En serio?

_Claro que si cariño, sabía que lo lograrías. – replicó – Ahora ve a mostrarle tu examen a tu padre y vengan al comedor porque la comida ya está lista. – acaricio mi cabello y volvió a la cocina.

Entonces corrí de nuevo a la oficina de mi baba, sabía que debía tocar la puerta pero estaba tan contenta que entre directamente.

_Baba! Saque un 10 en mi examen!

Fui hasta su escritorio y se lo enseñe.

_Que? – tomó el papel y lo miró – Muy bien hecho kiz – se puso de pie y me levanto del suelo dándome un abrazo. – Eres muy lista.

Sonreí.

_Ah, casi lo olvido, mamá quiere que vayamos al comedor.

_Entonces vamos, no la hagamos esperar.

 **Fin de la Escena Retroceso**

En ese momento yo tenía 8 años y todo era tan perfecto que…

_Rose, cortaras ese carne o te quedaras mirándola?

La voz de Sonya me llevo a la realidad.

_ ¿Qué?

Pregunté.

_La carne Rose.

Respondió con diversión, mire hacia abajo y vi los filetes, oh…lo había olvidado por completo.

_Eh… no te preocupes, terminaré de prepararlas y te las llevo.

Repliqué. Sonya me miro un momento con extrañeza y asintió. Tenía que dejar de pensar en los recuerdos y concentrarme en mi presente o Sonya empezara a cuestionarme aún más cosas.

Terminé de preparar la carne y se lo lleve a la hermana de Dimitri, ya que ella se encargaría de cocinarlos, después ayude a Olena con el postre y entre todas acabamos rápido, solo teníamos que esperar un poco para que todo esté completamente listo.

_No tienes que quedarte aquí Rose, ve con Dimitri, debe estar en el jardín.

Me dijo Olena.

_Bueno, te tomare la palabra.

Salí de la cocina por la puerta que conducía al jardín, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y sentía como calentaba deliciosamente mi piel.

_Tía Roza…

Escuche un murmullo detrás de mí, pero al voltear no había nadie. Fruncí el ceño y estaba a punto de caminar hacia adelante, cuando volví a escucharlo.

_Tía Roza…

Giré de nuevo y esta vez vi como uno de los arbustos se movía. Me acerque a él y encontré a Paul detrás de un arbusto con flores.

_ ¿Qué haces ahí Paul?

Pregunté agachándome para verlo mejor.

_Shhh…no hables fuerte.

Me pidió mirado alrededor de él.

_De acuerdo – dije en voz baja – Pero ¿Qué haces ahí?

_Estoy escondiéndome de mi tío Dimka, si me encuentra perderé el juego.

Susurró, sonreí al verlo tan centrado en el juego.

_Bien, entonces continua escondiéndote, yo no diré nada.

 _Paul!_

En cuanto escuchamos la voz de Dimitri, me aleje del arbusto y Paul se escondió aún más camuflándose con las ramas.

_Roza?

Dimitri se sorprendió al verme.

_Hey, hasta que te encuentro.

Repliqué.

_Estaba buscando a Paul, pero ¿Qué pasa? Mis hermanas te dijeron algo? Sonya volvió…

_No, nada de eso, no te preocupes – lo interrumpí y le robe un beso para cambiar de tema.

_Aun así, lamento lo de esta mañana, mis hermanas pueden ser a veces muy…entrometidas.

Dijo con un suspiro y ya que mi táctica no estaba funcionando, tomo su rostro en mis manos y lo obligue a mirarme.

_No me molesta, deja de pensar en eso.

_Roza…

_No Dimitri, olvídalo de una vez.

Refuté, esperaba un argumento de su parte, pero no fue así.

_Iba a decir que quiero besarte.

Dijo con tono alegre.

_Oh… – debí dejarlo hablar – Entonces hazlo. – repliqué.

Dimitri sonrió y fue bajando la cabeza hasta mi altura, nuestros labios se encontraron y nos dejamos llevar por la dulce sensación de un beso suave, había momentos como este, en el que Dimitri era tan tierno conmigo que me hacía sentir como si fuera la primera vez que besaba a alguien, mis pies abandonaban el piso, me olvidaba del mundo del mundo entero y dentro de mi sabía que esto solo podía provocarlo él…

No sé cuento tiempo paso cuando nos separamos, pero amé el brillo en sus ojos con el que me miraba, sin embargo pareció recordar algo, ya que frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunté.

_Tengo que encontrar a Paul y ya lo busque en toda la casa. ¿No lo has visto?

 _Oh Paul…_ olvide que estaba a unos metros de nosotros.

_Eh…no, no lo vi.

Fingí inocencia.

_Segura?

Levantó una ceja.

_Claro que si – intente sonar más convincente – Ve a buscarlo, no debe andar lejos, yo volveré con Olena. – dije y entre a la casa lo más rápido posible, no sé cómo, pero Dimitri podía ver bien cuando mentía.

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso y esta vez no hubieron preguntas incomodas en medio. Finalmente llego el esposo de Karolina, Arthur, era un hombre joven y bien parecido, además se podía ver la buena relación que tenía con su esposa y su hijo.

La tarde parecía marchar bien, Olena estaba feliz e incluso nos contó algunas anécdotas de su vida, se podía sentir el ambiente familiar. Pero como siempre, nada puede ser tan perfecto. Cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, no imaginaba que la persona al otro lado, sea ella.

_Pero que agradable verlos a todos.

Aunque intentaba sonar dulce el veneno en su voz era evidente, sin embargo me encanto ver la expresión en su rostro cuando me vio.

_Tasha, que sorpresa, no te esperábamos.

Olena la recibió con la atención que la caracteriza, pero la mayoría aquí podía sentir la tensión que empezaba a formarse.

_Sé que no avise que venía, pero pasaba por aquí y pensé en visitarlos, sobre todo a ti Olena, sé que no es fácil por lo que estás pasando.

No sé si era solo yo, pero todo lo que dijo me parecía tan actuado, como si ya lo hubiera ensayado.

_Y agradecemos tu apoyo Tasha, el tuyo y el de tu familia, ustedes han sido muy solidarios con nosotros.

Olena la invito a tomar asiento y para mi mala suerte quedo sentada frente a mí, ella me dio una sonrisa sardónica y tuve que contenerme para no hacerle nada, porque si lo hacía, yo quedaría como mal con todos. Después de unos segundos, dirigió su mirada a la persona que estaba detrás de mí.

_Dimitri – sonrió – Me entere de que ya asumiste el control de Belikov ´s Corp. Quizá en un futuro podamos hacer negocios.

 _Y ahí estaba, mostrando su verdadero objetivo…_

_Claro Tasha.

La respuesta de Dimitri fue más cortante que afirmativa, algo que no le agrado a la perra, sonreí internamente.

_Entonces tal vez vaya a la Corporación con _algunas propuestas_ durante la semana.

No me gusto para nada el tono sugestivo que usó cuando dijo "algunas propuestas".

_Oh Tasha, aun no te he ofrecido algo de tomar – intervino Olena – Algún jugo, café o…?

_Tía Rozaaa!

Y justo en ese momento Paul entro llamándome. Fue mi momento de devolverle la sonrisa a Tasha cuando ella me miro con ira.

_ ¿Qué pasa Paul?

Pregunté, Paul vino hasta mí y me enseño lo que llevaba oculto en sus manos.

_Atrape una mariposa.

Dio pequeños saltos, emocionado por haberlo hecho.

_Si…y es hermosa. – repliqué – Pero se vería mejor afuera, vamos al patio para que puedas liberarla.

El asintió y lo lleve afuera, esta fue la excusa perfecta para salir de ese lugar.

 **Tasha POV**

 _¿Tía Roza?..._

En qué momento sucedió esto?...creo que espere demasiado tiempo para actuar.

_Entonces Tasha, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Preguntó Olena cuando Rose salió con el niño.

_No te preocupes Olena, creo que interrumpí una tarde familiar. – me puse de pie – Me alegro ver que todos están bien, volveré en otro momento.

Forcé una sonrisa y salí de inmediato.

Una vez que estuve afuera, finalmente pude dejar de fingir tanta amabilidad. Esa niña está llegando demasiado lejos y no puedo permitirlo. Entré a mi auto y marque el número de la persona que me ayudaría a conseguir lo que quiero.

_Tanto me extrañas cariño?

Uff…Tenía que soportar su fanfarronería hasta que obtenga lo que necesito de él.

_Yo siempre te extraño – dije seductoramente – Pero llego ahora necesito de tu ayuda.

_Cualquier cosa por ti – respondió

 _Perfecto…_

_Recuerdas de lo que hablamos hace un mes?

_Por supuesto.

Replicó.

_Quiero que lo hagas, ahora mismo.

 **R POV**

Después de un buen fin de semana, es momento de volver a la realidad, era lunes y el trabajo me esperaba. Dimitri ya había salido de la cabaña hace una hora, al parecer se dieron algunos problemas en la corporación, él no me dijo mucho, espero que no sea nada grave, pero creo que no es así.

Hice una coleta con mi cabello y salí de la cabaña, me estremecí un poco, a esta hora de la mañana el aire era frio, pero estaba segura que la caminata de aquí hasta la cafetería, llegaría a calentar mi cuerpo.

No tardé tanto en llegar al trabajo, entre por la puerta de atrás y vi a Meredith, ya estaba lista para empezar.

_Buenas días, Rose.

Saludo muy alegre.

_Buenos días, Meredith…te vez muy feliz. ¿Sucedió algo bueno?

Pregunté mientras comenzaba a ponerme el uniforme.

_Tal vez…

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_Y eso tiene algo que ver con Anthony?

Aunque bastaba con verla para saber que se trataba de él.

_Si, Rose…hicimos un pequeño viaje el fin de semana y…

Empezó a sonrojarse.

_Y qué?

Ahora si estaba intrigada.

_Y…confeso que me amaba!...Rose, dijo que me amaba!

Dio un pequeño salto, lo cual me recordó mucho a Paul.

_Meredith, estoy muy feliz por ti. – le di un abrazo – Y también por Anthony, ya era hora de que se den un oportunidad.

_Gracias Rose. – replicó, miró su reloj y se alarmó – Tenemos que abrir de inmediato o Kirova se enojara – prácticamente salió corriendo del vestidor.

_Siempre está enojada…

Murmure, acomode mi delantal y salí detrás de Meredith.

La mañana como siempre fue muy agitada, varios pedidos y muchas mesas que atender, lo bueno era que al menos hoy solo tenía el turno de la mañana, un par de horas más y podría irme. Lleve la bandeja con tazas vacías a la cocina.

_Rose, Kirova pidió un café cargado, pero debo llevar este pedido a la mesa seis. – dijo Meredith – ¿Puedes llevárselo tú?

_Claro, no te preocupes.

Respondí. Meredith llevo el pedido a su mesa y yo fui por el café de Kirova.

_Anthony, ya escuchaste. La bruja quiere un café cargado.

Dije ya que él estaba cerca y me acerque a la barra para recibirlo.

_Dame un minuto Rose.

Espere y en cuanto me dio entrego la taza, me dirigí a la oficina de Kirova, que se encontraba al final del pasillo, era una habitación detrás del área donde servíamos las mesas.

Al llegar, acomodé la bandeja en uno de mis brazos para poder tocar la puerta con mi mano libre, pero no llegue a hacerlo, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Desde aquí podía ver perfectamente a Kirova, estaba de espaldas hacia mí y hablando por teléfono con alguien.

_Aquí todo está marchando bien. – decía Kirova – …Ella está en su puesto de trabajo – _¿ella? A quien se refería?_ Pero que estoy haciendo? No debería estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Es mejor que vuelva después, di la vuelta, pero me detuve al escuchar su nombre – Por supuesto señor Belikov, lo mantendré informado.

 _¿Belikov?...escuche bien?..._

Sin pensarlo entré a la oficina.

_Es Dimitri Belikov con quien estaba hablando?

Aunque dentro de mi sabía que no era necesario hacer esta pregunta, al menos quería escuchar la respuesta de Kirova.

_Señorita Hathaway, como se atreve a entrar a mi oficina de esta manera?!

Kirova acababa de colgar el teléfono y lo dejó en su mesa.

_Le hice una pregunta. Era Dimitri Belikov?

Volví a preguntar.

_No tengo por qué responderle, ahora salga de mi oficina y vuelva a su trabajo!

Gritó, pero su negativa a contestarme fue suficiente.

_Está bien, no es necesario que lo diga. Nunca entendí por qué me había dado el trabajo cuando era obvio que no le agradaba, pero ahora lo sé. Dimitri intervino, acaso dio dinero a cambio? O…

_Señorita Hathaway es suficiente! Usted debería estar agradecida con el señor Belikov, que le permitió trabajar aquí, sin tener experiencia y con horarios lo bastante cómodos!

Ahora si Kirova había perdido la calma y yo tampoco estaba muy lejos de perderla.

_Que me permitió trabajar aquí?...entonces…

_Exactamente, este café como muchos otros en la ciudad, son propiedad de la familia Belikov!

Terminó confesándolo todo y para mí era demasiado de asimilar.

_Tengo que irme.

Dije, coloqué la bandeja encima de la mesa y salí.

_No puede abandonar el trabajo!

Kirova seguía gritando, pero ya no me importaba lo que decía. Fui directamente al vestidor y me cambie de ropa lo más rápido posible. Tome mis cosas en mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta de atrás.

_Rose! Rose a dónde vas?

Meredith apareció corriendo.

_Necesito irme, Meredith.

Repliqué.

_ ¿Por qué? Aún no termina tu turno.

Ella estaba confundida con mi actitud y no la culpo, pero no quería hablar ahora.

_Renuncie, lo mejor es que me vaya. Te buscare después, si?

_Pero Rose…

_Después Meredith, lo prometo.

Ella asintió. Entonces finalmente salí de la cafetería.

Una vez que estaba en la calle, sentía mi mente más despejada, sin embargo mis sentimientos estaban muy revueltos, no sabía si sentirme enojada o agradecida, bueno, en este momento sentía las dos cosas.

 _¿Por qué no me lo dijo?_

Entiendo que al principio no teníamos una relación sincera como tal, pero ahora…

 __Aquí todo está marchando bien…Ella está en su puesto de trabajo._

Kirova le daba informes sobre mí!... Acaso Dimitri no confiaba en mí? Por qué tenía que peguntarle a otra persona?

Es como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado vigilada sin saberlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero cuando mire bien a mí alrededor, estaba en un parque. Busque una banca y me senté. Supongo que era más de mediodía, ya que el sol estaba en su punto más alto y la brisa se sentía más cálida.

Varios niños estaban jugando, sus risas llenas eran contagiosas, sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo con solo verlos. Entonces recordé que yo tuve la posibilidad de quedar embarazada, pero como íbamos a convertirnos en padres, si no había confianza?

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Saque mi teléfono y mire la hora. Dos de la tarde. No deseaba volver al campus, pero si quería hacer algo.

Marque su número, lo sabía de memoria y espere a que no lo haya cambiado.

 _Contesta, contesta…_

_Hola?

_Eddie!

Estaba tan feliz de escucharlo.

_Rose? Eres tú?

Preguntó incrédulo.

_Claro que sí, ¿tan pronto de té olvidaste de mi voz?

_No, por supuesto que no. Pero te fuiste, y sin despedirte.

Me reprochó.

_Lo sé, no tuve opción, tome la decisión en ese momento.

Repliqué.

_Pero ya paso mucho tiempo, al menos debías llamarme, para saber que estabas bien.

_Lo siento, pero han pasado tantas cosas…

_ ¿Qué cosas? Todo está bien?

Dijo con preocupación, a pesar de todo, el seguía tratándome como si fuera su hermana menor.

_Si, todo está bien. Mejor dime como están las cosas allá? Viste a mis padres?

_Pues todo aquí está bien, tu padre inicio una búsqueda por todo el país en cuanto supo que te habías ido, aunque no me sorprendería que tenga gente buscándote por todo el mundo, intentó sacarme información, pero no dije nada.

Replicó.

_Gracias por cubrirme.

_No tienes que agradecerlo, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso si eso significa enfrentar a tu padre.

_Te hizo algo? Te amenazó?

No creo que Abe haya hecho algo en su contra, él sabe bien que jamás se lo perdonaría, pero eso no quiere decir que se haya quedado tan tranquilo.

_Por supuesto que me amenazó, pero solo lo hizo porque está desesperado…le afecto mucho tu huida…

Dijo la última parte en voz baja, pero lo pude oír claramente.

_Yo también los extraño mucho, pero, no sé si pueda volver ahora…

Aunque esa idea no sanaba tan mal en estos momentos.

_Rose, segura que estas bien? Te oigo extraña?

Aclare mi voz y trate de sonar normal.

_Estoy bien, despreocúpate. ¿Cómo has estado tú? Supongo que ingresaste a la universidad de medicina.

_Por supuesto. Acaso dudabas de mis habilidades?

Dijo con orgullo.

_Claro que no.

Sonreí.

_Bueno, te tengo una noticia.

Habló con mucho entusiasmo.

_ ¿De qué se trata?

_Como sabes, mi hermano está estudiando en Nueva York desde hace dos años.

Comenzó.

_Y?...

Pregunté ansiosa.

_Y la próxima semana iré a visitarlo, pero antes iré a visitarte a ti.

Concluyó.

_Lo dices en serio?

No podía creerlo.

_Absolutamente, en una semana más estaré ahí.

Era cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando llegue a la cabaña. Después de hablar con Eddie, decidí estar fuera toda la tarde. Me quede pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en la mañana y llegue a la conclusión de que, tenía que hablar con Dimitri y una vez que diga sus razones, tomaría una decisión.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta, encontré el lugar vacío, tal y como lo deje en la mañana. Subí directamente a la habitación para esperarlo. Me quite la chaqueta y deje mi bolso sobre una de las sillas.

Fui hacia la ventana para ver si el auto de Dimitri aparecía, sin embargo no fue así.

Espere mucho tiempo, cerca de dos horas y aun así él no llegaba. Estaba a punto de darme por vencida, cuando finalmente escuche el motor del auto.

Me pare frente a la puerta y esta vez no tuve que esperar tanto, Dimitri entro a la habitación y aunque mi intención era empezar con mis reclamos, al ver la expresión tan cansada en sus ojos, decidí no hacerlo.

_Roza, que haces despierta a esta hora?

 _Así que no sabía nada?_ Creí que Kirova ya le había avisado lo que sucedió.

_Estaba esperándote, tenemos que hablar.

Respondí con calma. Dimitri me miro con extrañeza, pero se mantuvo tranquilo, se quitó la corbata y el saco. Tenía un par de botones de la camisa desechos, lucia caliente… _No!_

 _Concéntrate Rose!_

_Sucedió algo malo?

Preguntó acercándose a mí.

_Por qué no me dijiste que Claire Coffee le partencia a tu familia?

Mi pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

_Rose…

Empezó, pero lo interrumpí.

_Tu ordenaste que me contrataran y lo ocultaste todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué?

_Rose, solo quería ayudar y sabía que no lo aceptarías directamente de mí.

Replicó.

_Entonces le encargaste a Kirova que me diera el trabajo y al mismo tiempo vigilarme?!

_Rose no lo malinterpretes.

_Entonces que quieres que piense! – empezaba a sentirme cada vez más frustrada con esta situación – Dime algo, si yo no lo hubiera descubierto, ¿me habrías dicho la verdad en algún momento?

_Iba a hacerlo, tal vez no ahora, pero iba a hacerlo.

Respondió.

_No lo sé, pero me es difícil creerte…

Gire y me abrace a mí misma para encontrar algo de confort. Sentí a Dimitri detrás de mí e inconscientemente me aleje, entonces tomo mi brazo haciéndome girar.

_ Rose, de verdad lo siento.

Parecía realmente arrepentido y me sentí culpable por reaccionar de esta manera, porque yo también estaba ocultándole algo y quería decírselo ahora, pero vi preocupación en su mirada.

_Está bien, me enoje mucho, pero no quiero seguir discutiendo – replique calmándome por fin y centrándome en él – Me dirás lo que sucedió? – pregunté con cautela, él suspiro y tardo unos minutos en responder.

_Una de las empresas con la que tratamos interpuso una demanda en nuestra contra, al parecer la embarcación que enviamos a Alemania llego en mal estado. Aunque los abogados se están encargando de la parte legal, el panorama no es bueno, el rumor de este problema se está esparciendo rápidamente, hoy cancelaron varios contratos y las acciones bajaron rápidamente. Prácticamente estamos en el inicio de una crisis…

 _Que tonta fui…cuando lo vi sabía que algo andaba mal y aun así continúe con los reproches_.

_Vamos a salir adelante Dimitri.

Coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla y lo bese intentado transmitirle confianza.

_Los próximos meses serán muy difíciles. – dijo cuándo nos separamos – Tendré que estar cerca de la corporación, así que le pedí a mi secretaria que consiga un departamento que quede en la misma calle. Tal vez no es el mejor motivo, pero quizá sea bueno mudarnos a un nuevo lugar.

Lo pensé un momento.

_Me gusta esta cabaña, pero…tienes razón, tal vez mudarnos no sea mala idea.

_No sabes cuánto te amo.

Dijo y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

_Y yo a ti Dimitri – lo mire a los ojos y lo abracé, oía los latidos constantes de su corazón

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar y realmente lo lamento, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, sin embargo espero que este capítulo haya valido la espera.**

 **Agradezco mucho a todos los que, a pesar de todo siguen conmigo, de verdad muchas gracias y es por ustedes que sigo con la historia y hablando de ella, como podrán verlo, varios problemas se avecinan y sucederán cosas interesantes, estamos entrando a la parte de la historia que más ansío escribir y ojala no se la pierdan.**

 **Aunque debo comunicarles que lamentablemnte, mi próxima actualización será a finales de Noviembre, tal vez pueda darles una sorpresa más antes de esa fecha, pero no puedo asegurarlo.**

 **Solo puedo pedirles que no abandonen la historia, ya que realmente se vienen cosas y personajes interesantes.**

 **Les mando un abrazo.**

 **Que tengan un buen día o noche.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 **DEPENDE DE TI…**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

_Eddie!

Grité su nombre en cuanto lo vi. Corrí hacia él y me lancé a sus brazos.

_Rose!...no puedo creerlo, por fin vuelvo a verte.

Dijo en mi odio mientras me hacía girar alrededor.

_Te extrañé.

Dije cuando finalmente me dejo sobre mis pies, algunas personas nos veían de forma extraña, pero eso no importaba en este momento.

_No más que yo a ti.

Replico.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto, Eddie tenía un brazo sobre mis hombros y con el otro llevaba su maleta.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

Pregunté.

_Solo un par de días, se supone que vine por mi hermano, así que por lo menos debo verlo para que nadie sospeche.

_Por supuesto. Habría querido que te quedes por más tiempo, pero dos días es mejor que nada.

Dije sin poder ocultar mi decepción, de verdad lo echaba de menos.

_No te preocupes Rose, explotaremos estos dos días. – sonrió – Ahora dime que ha pasado en tu vida los últimos meses, no me contaste mucho cuando hablamos.

_No podía hacerlo por teléfono. – repliqué – Pero primero tomemos un taxi.

_Está bien, ¿conoces algún hotel donde pueda hospedarme?

_Si, pero tengo una opción mejor.

Hicimos para un taxi y entramos en él. Le indique la dirección al conductor y partimos.

_No me dirás a donde me llevas?

Preguntó. Tome aire y comencé.

_Bueno, hace poco me mude a un departamento y tenemos una habitación disponible.

Replique.

_ ¿Departamento? Creí que vivías en el campus.

Dijo confundido.

_Y lo estaba pero…

_Espera… – me interrumpió – Dijiste tenemos? En plural?

Bien, tenía que decírselo. _¿Por qué era tan difícil hacerlo?_

_Si, desde hace tiempo vivo con Dimitri – dije en voz baja – Mi novio.

_Novio? Desde cuándo y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Preguntó enojado. Esta era la razón por la que aún no le había dicho anda sobre Dimitri, a veces Eddie tiende a ser bastante…sobreprotector.

_No te lo dije, porque preferí hacerlo en persona y no tener que soportar tu interrogatorio por teléfono.

Respondí cruzando los brazos, de verdad…había momentos como este en el que Eddie me hacía sentir como si fuera su hija y no su amiga.

_Rose, sabes que solo me preocupo por ti.

_Lo se… – suspire – Pero cuando te pones así, llegas a ser peor que mi padre.

Mi respuesta solo le causo risa.

_Por favor…claro que no. – siguió riendo – Pero ya hablando seriamente, ¿Dónde conociste a ese tal Dimitri? Desde cuando empezaste a salir con él? Su relación es seria? Ya conociste a su familia?...

 _Uf…este sería un largo viaje a casa._

* * *

Cuando llegamos al edificio ya casi había terminado de responder todas las dudas de Eddie.

_Entonces, déjame entenderlo, la empresa de tu novio está atravesando problemas así que decidieron dejar la cabaña en la que vivían y mudarse aquí para estar más cerca.

Resumió lo que acababa de decirle mientras el ascensor nos llevaba al décimo piso.

_Así es, lo entendiste bien.

Las puertas se abrieron.

_Bienvenido a mi nuevo hogar.

Este departamento no era demasiado ostentoso, pero tenía todo lo necesario y aunque ya venía amueblado, yo agregue algunas cosas para darle un toque más íntimo.

_Bonito lugar.

Comento observándolo.

_Ven, te enseñare tu habitación.

Lo lleve al final del pasillo, pasando por mi dormitorio y abrí del suyo.

_No es demasiado grande, pero espero que sea acogedor.

Dije. Durante esta semana me había encargado de comprar sabanas nuevas, colchas entre otras cosas para que Eddie estuviera cómodo.

_Es perfecto.

Sonrió.

_Bien, dejare que te acomodes mientras preparo la comida.

_ ¿Qué? Tu cocinando? voluntariamente?

Preguntó sorprendido.

_Así es y ya cierra esa boca Edison o te dejare sin comer.

Gire y salí dejándolo solo.

Entré a la cocina y empecé a preparar la pasta, no sé si hoy Dimitri vendrá a comer, pero lo bueno fue que no tuvo problemas en dejar que Eddie se quede aquí. Lo costoso fue encontrar la forma de contarle sobre mi único amigo de la infancia, sin tener que hablar sobre mi familia.

Sé que estoy haciendo mal al dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin decirle la verdad, pero tengo miedo a su reacción, no es un gran secreto o algo grave, sin embargo presiento que a Dimitri no le agradara saber que he estado ocultándole algo.

Y aun cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, algo sucede o simplemente aparecen cosas más importantes en ese momento.

 _Absurdo, lo sé…_

_Jamás imagine verte así.

Di un pequeño salto al escuchar la vos de Eddie y casi dejo caer la cacerola.

_Verme cómo?

Pregunté mientras continuaba con mi labor.

_Como toda ama de casa – sonrió y se acercó para ver que estaba haciendo – Ya quiero conocer al hombre que fue capaz de domesticarte. – se burló.

_Domesticarme?

Intente levantar una ceja, aunque no me salió muy bien.

_Por supuesto, ni siquiera tu madre podía lograrlo.

La mención de mi madre me detuvo un momento, algo que a Eddie no le pasó desapercibido.

_Los extrañas.

Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta y totalmente cierta, él me abrazo por detrás para confortarme mientras yo intentaba disipar de mi mente los recuerdos que venían a invadirme.

_Un día volveré.

Dije.

_Él sabe?...

Preguntó en voz baja.

_No, no he podido…

Roza! Estas…

Ni siquiera supe en que momento había entrado al departamento, pero Dimitri apareció en la puerta de la cocina. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada dura dirigida hacia…Eddie?...no tiene sentido…un momento, oh…él estaba abrazándome, no necesito adivinar lo que está pasando por la cabeza de ese ruso.

Me separe rápidamente de Eddie y fui hacia Dimitri, picotee sus labios y tome su mano.

_Dimitri te presento a mi mejor amigo, Eddie Castle.

Cuando finalmente lo introduje, sentí como la tensión en Dimitri disminuía.

_Vaya, por fin conozco al hombre que puede hacer que Rose cocine voluntariamente.

Rió y se acercó para saludarlo con un apretón de manos, que por suerte Dimitri correspondió de buena gana.

_Eddie, Rose me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Replicó Dimitri.

_Supongo que cosas buenas.

Me miró.

_Por supuesto. – respondi – Bueno, ya que estamos los tres, podemos comer juntos.

_Yo no puedo quédame Roza, solo vine por unos papeles.

Dijo Dimitri.

_Oh…vendrás en la noche?

Pregunte tratando de disimular la decepción en mi voz.

_Hare todo lo posible para llegar temprano.

Acarició mi mejilla y me dio un casto beso.

_Fue agradable conocerte Eddie, espero que disfrutes de tu estancia aquí.

Con un leve asentimiento salió de la cocina y en cuestión de minutos escuche la puerta cerrarse. Los últimos meses han sido así, solo lo veo durante unos minutos en el día y apenas podemos compartir algunos momentos en la noche.

_Rose estas bien?

Di un pequeño salto cuando Eddie toco mi hombro, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que había olvidado que estaba aquí.

_Eh?...claro, solo recordaba algo.

Intenté evadir el tema y volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

_Pues no parece. – replico – Dimitri es siempre tan ocupado? – preguntó, pero por el tono que usó, sabía que había percibido el conflicto emocional en el que me encontraba últimamente.

_Te dije que su empresa está atravesando algunos problemas.

Contesté tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

_Eso lo entiendo, pero también puedo ver que tú no la estás pasando muy bien con eso.

Refuto. Tenía mucha razón.

_Bueno, sí. Pero él tampoco está pasando un buen momento, no puedo pensar solo en mí.

Me encogí de hombros y me apoye sobre el mesón.

_Rose, de verdad lo quieres, eh?

Dijo con tono suave.

_Si.

_Rose… – Eddie cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza – Déjame decirte que estas arruinada. – sonrió.

_Dime algo que no sepa Edison.

Tomé un secador y se lo arroje a la cara.

* * *

_No puedo creer que ese tipo te haya hecho pasar por todo eso y aun así hayas terminado enamorándote de él.

Eddie se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y me miro con el ceño fruncido como si fuera algún extraterrestre raro.

_Lo conocí mejor.

Respondí con naturalidad.

Después de comer en el departamento, salimos a recorrer las calles y yo le enseñe algunos de los buenos lugares que llegue a conocer en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí. Ahora estábamos en un restaurante, después de pasar toda la tarde fuera, terminamos hambrientos y algo cansados.

Y bueno, a mucha insistencia suya, tuve que contarle todo lo que hice desde que llegue, lo cual, en gran parte, involucra a Dimitri.

_Aun así. Debiste llamarme desde el primer momento que ese idiota empezó a molestarte. Yo habría venido para ponerlo en su lugar.

Dijo con mucha seriedad.

_Puedo manejar mi vida y mis problemas Eddie. – replique – Además Dimitri ha cambiado mucho.

_Tu nunca puedes alejarte de los problemas verdad?

A pesar de que lo dijo con tono resignado pude notar un atisbo de diversión en su voz.

_Que puedo decirte, así soy yo.

Sonreí.

_De cualquier manera, tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo te quedaras en EEUU?

Pregunto seriamente.

_No lo sé, aun lo he pensado…

Baje la vista a mi comida.

_Rose, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que evades este tema. – tomó aire – Sabes que ignorarlo no ayudara en nada.

_Las cosas ya no son tan simples Eddie.

_Lo dices por Dimitri?

Asentí.

_Dejar mi casa y a mis padres me costó mucho, pero al menos sé que no los he perdido, sin embargo Dimitri… – suspire.

_Rose dile la verdad, incluso podrían volver juntos a Turquía.

_Ese es el punto Eddie, me temo que si le digo la verdad, las cosas no salgan bien porque he dejado pasar mucho tiempo y entonces…pueda perderlo…

Susurre la última parte, no me gustaba decirlo.

_Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

Ugh…tenía razón en todo lo que estaba diciéndome. Tengo que hacerlo.

Después de cenar, decidimos volver al departamento. Y aunque aún era temprano Eddie fue directamente a la cama, ya que se encontraba cansado por el vuelo y todo el día que pasamos.

Yo por mi parte, me quede un momento sentada en uno de los sillones, intentando estudiar alguna de las asignaturas que tenía pendiente. Lo cual no salió tan bien, ya que no podía concentrarme.

Pensé en hablarle a Cristian, pero luego recordé que no estaba en la ciudad, en un par de días seria el cumpleaños de Lisa y él quería estar con ella.

Extrañaba a mi amigo y como me mude con Dimitri a este departamento, ya no lo veía tanto como antes. Y no olvidemos el hecho de que había vuelto a trabajar en Claire Coffee una vez que había hablado sobre ese asunto con Dimitri.

Cuando me rendí con los libros, fui a mi habitación. Había tanto silencio…bueno, con Eddie aquí el ambiente se sentía mejor, pero cuando él se vaya, todo volverá a ser como antes. A veces me sentía demasiado sola en este lugar.

Me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, aunque sabía que eso no iba a ser posible.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, cuando escuche la puerta abrirse. Me senté y busque mi teléfono.

 _11:50 pm_

 _Cada vez más tarde…_

_Roza, ya te dije que no es necesario que me esperes.

Al oír su voz deseche esos pensamientos negativos.

_Y yo te dije que aunque quiera, no puedo evitarlo.

Replique. Dimitri esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a prepararse para dormir.

_ ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Pregunte mientras el entraba al baño.

_No quiero hablar de la oficina, Roza. Mejor tú dime que hicieron todo el día.

_Comimos, le enseñe la ciudad y nos pusimos al día.

Finalmente salió del baño y se acostó conmigo.

_Solo eso?

_Si. – tenía mi cabeza sobre su pecho y creo que este era el momento – Dimitri, hay algo que quiero decirte – levante la vista para poder mirarlo. Tenía los ojos casi cerrados.

_Es muy importante?

Aunque él quería disimularlo, note el cansancio en su voz. Supongo que después de todo, no era el momento.

_No, no lo es.

Le di un beso y nos quedamos dormidos en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

 **Un Par de Días Después.**

Iba a llegar tarde, realmente muy tarde. No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida!

Corrí por el departamento buscando mi teléfono, bolso y libros.

Abrí la puerta para salir rápido y casi choco contra alguien si no hubiera sido por mis buenos reflejos.

_Ibas a algún lugar?

Mi día pasó de ser malo a estar arruinado completamente.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Tasha?

_Pasaba por aquí y pensé en venir a saludarte.

Lo dijo como si fuéramos grandes amigas.

_Dudo mucho que sea el motivo de tu visita. Si buscas a Dimitri, él no está aquí.

Replique.

_Eso ya lo sé, como dije vine a verte.

Sonrió.

 _Ok…no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto._

_Entonces lo siento mucho, porque yo estaba a punto de salir y ya voy tarde.

_Créeme Rose que lo vengo a decirte es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Pasó por mi lado y prácticamente se invitó a entrar sola.

_Más vale que así sea.

Dije. Cerré la puerta y no tuve más remedio que sentarme a hablar con Tasha…

_No vas a ofrecerme algo de tomar?

Pregunto con voz falsa.

_No. Y es mejor que hables de una vez antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Crucé los brazos y a pesar de mi amenaza, a Tasha solo le parecía divertido.

_La verdad, no sé qué es lo que Dimitri ve en ti.

_Si viniste a molestarme, ya puedes irte porque no estoy dispuesta a escucharte.

Me puse de pie con la intención de sacarla yo misma, pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

_Al parecer me equivoque contigo.

Dijo.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

Pregunte confundida.

_Creí que tú no eras más que otra niña tonta embelesada por Dimitri.

El cambio de ambiente fue obvio, ahora Tasha estaba mostrándose como realmente era.

_Yo amo a Dimitri.

Afirme con seguridad.

_Ahora lo sé. – replico – Si no lo amaras, estoy segura que ya lo hubiera dejado o engañado con alguien.

_ ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Tasha rio al escuchar mi pregunta.

_Dime Rose, cuanto tiempo ves a Dimitri en el día?...Una hora? Dos?

_Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Replique, realmente estaba reconsiderando el sacarla de aquí.

_Claro que lo es. Pensé que al sentir el abandono de Dimitri, no tardarías mucho tiempo en dejarlo, pero veo que no fue así.

_Espera…quieres decir que…

_Al fin lo entendiste Rose.

Aplaudió.

_Crees que una empresa tan sólida como la de los Belikov estaría enfrentando tantos problemas si no hubiera nadie detrás de ello?

_Tu provocaste todo esto solo para alejarme de Dimitri?

Pregunte sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

_No pensaba alargarlo tanto tiempo, pero bueno, todo es culpa tuya.

Me miró con frialdad.

_Estás loca.

_Piensa lo que quieras, pero lo cierto es que Dimitri está a punto de perderlo todo, gracias a ti.

Replico.

_Como puedes culparme, si eres tú la que está ocasionando todo esto, por tu absurda obsesión con Dimitri!

_En eso tú te equivocas, yo estoy libre de toda responsabilidad y aunque me acuses necesitaras pruebas y no las tienes. – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_Si viniste aquí, supongo que quieres algo. – intente mantener la calma – ¿De qué se trata?

_Finalmente dices algo bueno. – me miró como un depredador lo hace con su presa – Si mis cálculos están bien y sé que lo están, para finales de este mes, la corporación Belikov tendrá que declararse en quiebra y cerrar sus puertas. Claro, a menos que Dimitri consiga la inversión de capital que tanto está necesitando y una empresa que lo respalde mientras pasan toda esta crisis. Pero observando el panorama y viendo como cayo su buena reputación, eso es casi imposible, a menos que…

 _Oh no…aquí viene._

_ ¿Qué?

_A menos que yo convenza a mi padre de hacerlo, lo cual no es difícil de lograr. Pero para que yo lo haga, tú debes aceptar desaparecer, literalmente, desparecer de la vida de Dimitri, de la familia Belikov, de esta ciudad y sería mejor si también te vas del país.

_No puedes estar hablando en serio…

_Oh, claro que sí. Míralo de esta forma tu ocasionaste todo este lio y serás tu quien lo solucione. Tendrás la conciencia tranquila.

Sonrió. Cerré los puños con fuerza, tenía enormes ganas de marcarle el rostro.

_Sabes que eres una perra psicótica, verdad?

Dije entre dientes. Tasha resopló.

_No me importa lo que pienses de mí. – se puso de pie – Pero ya lo sabes, depende de ti que Dimitri mantenga todo lo que tiene o se quede en la calle. Tienes tres días para pensarlo.

Me miró triunfante y salió del departamento.

En este momento odiaba tanto a Tasha que podría matarla con mis propias manos. Ahora _¿Qué se supone que haga?_

* * *

Pasé todo el día pensando en la ¨conversación¨ de esta mañana, cada palabra se repetía con frecuencia en mi mente. Entre al departamento y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Era cerca de las diez de la noche y supongo que Dimitri llegaría tarde, otra vez…

Ahora ni siquiera tenía a Eddie para platicar, ayer tuvo que irse para visitar a su hermano. Estuvo aquí solo dos días, pero al menos pude verlo…sin embargo, ahora lo necesito más que antes.

Entré a la habitación y pensé que quizá un buen baño me ayude a relajarme.

Me dirigí al baño y regule el agua a la temperatura que me gustaba. Al menos la tensión en mi cuerpo desapareció al sentir el agua tibia sobre mi piel desnuda.

Cerré los ojos y me concentre en la sensación de alivio que sentía. Sin embargo eso terminó pronto cuando sentí dos manos que conocía bien sobre mis caderas.

Gire con ganas de verlo, pero mi sonrisa desapareció al ver el cansancio y desesperanza en su mirada.

_Dimitri…

Antes de que pueda decir algo más sus labios se encargaron de callarme, sus besos eran algo duros, como si estuviera enojado con algo o con alguien. Coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros para alejarlo un poco y poder hablar, pero no sirvió de nada.

Sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza a mi cuerpo, dejando ningún espacio entre nosotros. Intente de nuevo, pero solo logre que dejara mis labios para hacer un recorrido por mi mandíbula hacia mi cuello. Besaba y mordisqueaba mi piel.

Chille de placer y dolor a la vez, estaba siendo un poco brusco.

_Dimitri, espera…

Pedí.

_No quiero esperar Roza.

Dijo finalmente y me levanto del suelo apoyando mi espalada sobre la pared.

_Dime que pasa…

Otra vez sus labios me callaron, no entendía nada de esto, pero parecía como si él quisiera desquitarse de algo y hablar no estaba en su mente en este momento.

Di un grito ahogado cuando entro en mí de un solo golpe. Nos separamos un poco y solo pude tomar un par de respiraciones antes de que empiece a moverse a un ritmo rápido. Sus manos me sostenían fuertemente y pesar de todo, decidí dejarme llevar por el momento, si Dimitri lo necesitaba yo no iba a negarme.

Nuestros gemidos fuero aumentando en volumen, Dimitri me beso nuevamente, mis labios estarían magullados después de esto, pero ahora eso no importaba. Sus caricias eran más ásperas y de alguna forma también me gusto esta nueva faceta.

Sus embestidas fueron aún más rápidas y yo lo ayude moviendo mis caderas a la par. Estaba tan cerca de…

_Dimitrii…

Grité cuando tomo uno de mis pechos en su boca y finalmente un gran orgasmo atravesó mi cuerpo. Lo bueno fue que Dimitri me sostenía ya que mis piernas se sentían como gelatina. Él siguió empujando en mí un poco más, hasta que llego a su clímax. Nos quedamos abrazados por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y cuando finalmente recuperamos el aliento me coloco sobre el suelo.

Lo miré nuevamente y aunque parecía más tranquilo, aun había pesar en sus ojos. Sin decir una palabra, Dimitri tomo un poco de shampoo y lavo mi cabello, cuando nos bañábamos juntos siempre le gustaba hacerlo.

Terminamos de limpiarnos y salimos del baño. Ninguno de los dos quisimos vestirnos, así que fuimos directamente a la cama. Ahora que estaba más relajado, tenía que intentarlo de nuevo.

_Dimitri, ¿Qué paso?...

Dije suavemente, él tardo tanto en responder que creí que ya estaba dormido o que no me haba escuchado.

_Ahora no Roza…

Contesto finalmente después de un largo silencio. Con las luces apagadas y yo con mi espalada en su pecho, me era difícil verlo. Definitivamente algo había sucedido y no era bueno, pero si él no quería hablar esta noche, respetaría se decisión; así que cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño.

* * *

 _Crack!..._

Mmm… que fue eso?

Poco a poco abrí los ojos y busque a Dimitri con mi brazo, solo que no estaba. Me desperté completamente, el lugar a mi lado estaba vacío. Me puse de pie y me cubrí con una bata. Busqué en el baño, pero no había nadie.

 _¿Dónde estaba Dimitri?_

Miré el reloj…3:00 am…

No creo que haya salido del departamento. Vi un poco de luz que venía de la pequeña sala. Me dirigí ahí, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido. Lentamente me asome y entonces lo vi.

Dimitri se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás y ya que tenía la espada hacia mí, no podía verme. Vi algunos cristales rotos en el piso, supongo que de ahí vino el ruido que me despertó.

Espere un poco para ver qué es lo que Dimitri estaba haciendo y me sorprendí mucho cuando lo vi servir una copa de whisky, creo, y beberla de un solo golpe. Tuve un dejavu, solo había visto a Dimitri beber de esa forma una vez y fue cuando su padre había muerto.

No pude quedarme observando esto más tiempo. Camine hacia él y me pare en frente. Se sorprendió al verme.

_ ¿Por qué saliste de la cama?

Me miró un instante y luego bajo la cabeza.

_No podía dormir.

Replico y continúo bebiendo. Le quite la copa y me senté en su regazo para obligarlo a verme.

_Sabes que no me gusta que tomes de esta forma – coloque mis manos a cada lado de su rostro – Solo te haces daño.

_Lo necesitaba…

Murmuró. Ahora si podía verlo claramente y ahí estaba de nuevo, la tristeza y desesperanza empañaban su mirada.

_No, el alcohol no soluciona nada. Dime que sucedió? Por qué estas actuando así?

_Roza…

Trató de evadirme.

_No. Dímelo, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Intente convencerlo.

_No puedes, nadie puede…perderé todo lo que tiene mi familia y no puedo hacer nada…

Por fin lo dijo…y me rompió el corazón verlo así… _triste, derrotado…_

_No lo harás.

Afirme.

_Roza, se acabó, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

_No lo perderás, Dimitri. Confías en mí?

_Por supuesto.

Replico.

_Entonces créeme cuando digo que no lo perderás. Vamos a salir adelante.

Las lágrimas amenazaban invadirme, pero tuve que contenerlas.

_Roza… – acaricio mi mejilla con dulzura – Me siento mal por mi familia, porque se supone que yo debía protegerlos y dirigir bien la corporación en ausencia de mi padre, pero con solo tenerte a mi lado siento que no necesito nada más para ser feliz.

La sinceridad en sus palabras fue un duro golpe para mí. No pude decir nada más que besarlo con todo el amor que sentía.

Dimitri Belikov te amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien, pero ya he tomado mi decisión.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Sé que me atrase un poco en actualizar, pero finalmente regresé!**

 **Este capítulo no fue tan largo como hubiera querido hacerlo, en especial para tratar de enmendar esta larga ausencia, pero bueno…solo quiero decirles que me he propuesto actualizar de forma más continua, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo y las cosas empezaran a ponerse más interesantes.**

 **Sé que muchas desean que Rose le confiese la verdad de una vez a Dimitri, pero créanme que esto tiene una razón de ser, que sabremos dentro de poco.**

 **Gracias a todos las personas que me leen y continúan conmigo a pesar de todo.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Besos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 **DESPEDIDA…**

 **Descardo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

Leí una vez más el último párrafo, no sabía si hacia bien en dejarlo como estaba o simplemente borrarlo.

No…era mejor así, _era lo mejor…_

Doblé el papel y lo coloqué dentro de un sobre, sellándolo y escribiendo su nombre en la parte frontal. Fui por mi teléfono y le mandé un mensaje a Christian.

 _ **Necesito verte. En 20 minutos en el parque que está cerca del campus?**_

 _ **R.**_

Por suerte no tuve que esperar mucho para una respuesta.

 _ **Está bien…Sucede algo?**_

 _ **C.**_

 _ **Te lo diré cuando nos veamos…**_

Presione enviar, tome las llaves y salí del departamento. Decidí caminar, después de todo tenía el tiempo justo para llegar. Las calles se encontraban muy concurridas, bueno, a esta hora del día, siempre es así…

A pesar de caminar lentamente, llegué más pronto de lo que hubiera querido. Vi una banca vacía en un extremo detrás de los toboganes y me senté a esperar.

_Rose ¿Qué sucede?

Christian apareció, estaba algo confundido, pero no lo culpo.

_ ¿Cómo te fue con Lisa?

_Me pediste que viniera aquí para hablar de Lisa?

Levantó una ceja y tomó asiento a mi lado.

_No… – suspiré y entonces lo miré – Te pedí que vinieras aquí porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

_ ¿Por qué estás tan seria? De qué favor se trata?

Saqué la carta del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y se la entregué.

_Necesito que le entregues está a carta a Dimitri cuando veas que es el momento adecuado.

Christian frunció el ceño, confundido con todo esto, pero sostuvo el sobre.

_Rose, no estoy entendiendo nada de esto. Tienes que explicarme que está pasando.

Sabía que no sería tan fácil, pero no hay nadie en quien pueda confiar más que en él.

_Me voy Christian.

Comencé, pero rápidamente fui interrumpida.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas? A dónde?

_Te lo diré todo, pero necesito que me escuches sin decir nada hasta el final.

Christian asintió levemente y entonces empecé a contarle todo. Su enojo fue obvio al saber sobre el trato que me había ofrecido su querida prima, pero al menos esperó en silencio hasta que terminé de hablar.

_Rose, no puedes irte! No puedes dejar que Tasha se salga con la suya!

Levanto la voz. Mire a mí alrededor y por suerte no había mucha gente, así que nadie notó el arrebato de Christian.

_Primero cálmate. Por supuesto que no pienso dejar que consiga su propósito.

Replique.

_No entiendo, entonces por qué te vas?

_El objetivo de Tasha con todo esto, es lograr quitarme del camino y quedar como una heroína ante Dimitri al salvar su empresa. Pero yo me adelanté, hablé con mi padre…él…está dispuesto a ayudar…siempre y cuando yo vuelva a Turquía.

_Entonces…te iras definitivamente?

Preguntó en voz baja.

_Tengo que hacerlo.

_Ya hablaste con Dimitri? Está enterado de todo esto?

_Ese es el punto Christian, él no sabe nada y tampoco pienso decirle, no tiene caso, no tenemos pruebas para denunciar a Tasha.

_Te iras sin decirle nada?

Me miró con incredulidad.

_Solo le dije que asistiré a una conferencia en Nueva York, pero cuando pase el tiempo y no vuelva, supongo que me buscara…por eso necesito que le entregues esta carta cuando eso suceda.

Christian miró el sobre con atención por primera vez.

_ ¿Qué pusiste dentro?

Sonreí con tristeza al recordar lo que escribí.

_Solo un par de razones para que deje de buscarme... y para que Tasha crea que logro su cometido.

_Piensas regresar?

_Si. – replique – Pero solo cuando tenga lo necesario para hundir a Tasha.

Christian se quedó callado unos minutos, supongo que asimilando todo lo que acababa de decirle.

_ ¿Cuándo te iras?

Preguntó finalmente.

_Mi vuelo está programado para mañana a las 10:00 am.

_Yo te llevare. – ofreció.

_Te lo agradezco, pero no. – rechacé su oferta, solo me haría las cosas más difíciles – Quiero ir sola.

Christian estaba a punto de objetar, pero por suerte decidió no hacerlo.

_Entonces esta es una despedida?...

Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

_Supongo que si… – lágrimas empezaron a formarse en la esquina de mis ojos, pero abracé a Christian antes de que pueda verlas – Aunque no te hagas tantas ilusiones, no te desharás de mi por mucho tiempo.

_No creí tener tanta suerte.

Replicó con humor.

_Extrañare tu sarcasmo Ozera…

* * *

Después de hablar con Christian, volví al departamento para preparar mis maletas. Empaque ropa, fotografías, objetos personales, en fin, todo. Sera como si nunca hubiera estado aquí.

 **Escena Retrospectiva.**

Llevaba cinco minutos esperando a Tasha en esta cafetería. La maldita perra se estaba dando a desear. Solo espero que llegue pronto o de lo contrario…

_Rose, supongo que si estás aquí es para darme una buena noticia.

Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

_Ya puedes dejar de sabotear a Dimitri. Decidí irme.

Si hubiera podido borrarle su estúpida sonrisa en ese momento, lo habría hecho.

_Bueno, después de todo eres algo inteligente. ¿Cuándo te iras?

Ignoré su cometario.

_En dos días. Ya compré mi boleto.

Contesté.

_Perfecto. Tomaste una buena decisión. – se puso de pie – Pero recuerda, tienes que desaparecer, no me importa a donde, pero que sea como si nunca hubieras aparecido.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

Y así será Tasha…pero solo por un tiempo. Haré que te arrepientas de todo esto y tal vez yo también termine arrepentida, porque aunque llegue a entenderlo en algún momento, no estoy segura de que me perdone…

 _Ring ring ring_

El sonido de mi teléfono me distrajo un momento. Lo levante de la cama y conteste.

_Hola.

_Rose, cariño, ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Abe? – preguntó muy emocionada – Volverás a casa?

Al menos no todo era tan malo, mi madre estaba feliz.

_Si mamá, mi vuelo sale mañana.

Intenté sonar tan alegre como ella.

_Cuando tu padre me lo dijo no podía creerlo. Estoy tan feliz!

Me reí, su felicidad era contagiosa.

_Yo también mamá. Te he extrañado mucho.

_Rose, yo también, no sabes cuánto. Pero ahora que vuelvas, todo será como antes. – se escuchaba esperanzada – Porque vienes para quedarte, ¿verdad?

 _No… ¿cómo le explico?._ Definitivamente por teléfono no era la mejor opción.

_Te contare todo cuando este en casa.

Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente como para que lo deje pasar por el momento.

_Está bien, tu padre y yo iremos por ti al aeropuerto. Preparare tu comida favorita.

_Gracias mamá, ya quiero volver a verlos.

_Y nosotros a ti hija, sobre todo tu padre, ha sufrido mucho con tu ausencia.

_Lo sé…pero no ya no falta mucho. Estaré pronto en ahí.

Replique.

_Empezaré a arreglarlo todo para tu llegada. Cuídate mucho hija.

_Tú también mamá.

Conteste y colgué el teléfono.

Me encanta la idea de volver a casa, pero también sé que ahí, tengo muchos problemas que solucionar, sobre todo con mi padre… Se sorprendió mucho cuando lo llamé, horas antes de que me reuniera con Tasha. Tuve que pensarlo bien, antes de atreverme a hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción.

Él estaba dolido con mi repentina partida, sin embargo como todo hombre de negocios vio su oportunidad y la tomo. No me cuestiono mucho sobre quien era Dimitri o porque era tan importante que lo ayude, pero sé que cuando llegue a Turquía me espera un largo interrogatorio.

Terminé de empacar todo y deje mis maletas en la entrada, con suerte y Dimitri no preguntaría el porqué de tantas maletas para un viaje corto.

Como aún tenía la tarde libre, decidí ir a visitar y despedirme de alguna manera de una persona que se había vuelto muy especial para mí.

Salí del departamento y tome un taxi.

Tardé al menos media hora en llegar, pero finalmente estaba frente a la casa de Olena. Como siempre ella me recibió con amabilidad.

_Me alegra que hayas venido Rose, a pesar de que trato de ocupar mi tiempo, a veces me siento muy aburrida.

Me llevó al jardín.

_Entonces supongo que llegue en un buen momento.

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas que estaba en medio del jardín y Samantha apareció con un par de jugos.

_Claro que sí. Pero hay algo que me preocupa, Rose – me miró fijamente – ¿Cuál es la verdadera situación de la empresa? Dimitri no ha querido decirme mucho.

_No te preocupes Olena, ha habido algunos problemas pero Dimitri los está solucionando.

Contesté con confianza, después de todo no era una mentira.

_En serio?

_Si, te puedo asegurar que en unos días la situación mejorará considerablemente.

Tomé un poco de mi jugo.

_Me alegra tanto oír eso. Llegue a pensar que esta vez no íbamos a poder salir de este problema. – sonrió aliviada – Sabes, mi esposo tenía mucha razón…

_Su esposo?

 _¿Qué es lo que había dicho el señor Belikov_?

_Así es, unos días antes de morir, estábamos hablando sobre Dimitri y sobre ti.

 _Debía entrar en pánico?_ Espero que no.

_Ah sí?

Olena asintió.

_Él decía que Dimitri finalmente había tomado una buena decisión; que tú eras la persona que él necesitaba a su lado.

La última vez que hablé con el padre de Dimitri, sabía que a pesar de todo, estaba de acuerdo con la relación que tenía con su hijo, pero escuchar que incluso fue capaz de decirlo abiertamente con otras personas me hacía sentir…no se…feliz y culpable a la vez.

No supe que decir, Olena tomo mi mano y entonces levante la mirada hacia ella.

_Espero que nunca se separen y si sucede, entonces que su amor sea más fuerte que cualquier diferencia.

 _Al parecer hoy era el día de hacer sentir mal a Rose…_

_Te lo agradezco Olena.

_No lo hagas querida, eres como una hija más para mí.

Iba a extrañar mucho a Olena, solo espero no perder su cariño, porque eso si me lastimaría mucho. La noche empezó a llegar y tuve que irme, aún tenía una persona de la cual quería despedirme.

_Otra vez dejas que alguien tome control de tu vida.

Apenas tenía dos pasos fuera de la casa, cuando oí la voz de Yeva?...voltee y ahí estaba ella, de pie y con una expresión más seria de lo normal.

_Yeva…

_Tienes la fuerza necesaria para luchar, pero aun no sabes cómo usarla. Solo debes tener en cuenta que esta vez, las consecuencias serán mayores.

No pude reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, Yeva giro y entro en la casa antes de que pueda detenerla. _¿Qué diablos fue eso?_

Durante todo el camino hacia el departamento, las palabras de Yeva se seguían repitiendo en mi cabeza. _¿Qué quiso decir? Acaso ella sabía lo que estaba pasando?..._ siempre me pareció muy criptica pero ahora, creo que hay más que eso.

Supongo que tengo la clara desaprobación de Yeva, no está de acuerdo con lo que estoy haciendo. Pero si ella tenía otra solución al menos debería habérmela insinuado, no simplemente decirme que estoy haciendo todo mal.

De cualquier manera no tengo otro plan, así que éste tenía que funcionar.

Pronto llegue al departamento, no tenía ganas de comer, así que fui directamente a la habitación. Lo que realmente me sorprendió fue encontrarlo ahí.

_Dimitri…

Estaba sentado en la cama con algunos papeles en las manos.

_Roza ¿Dónde estabas? Llegue hace una hora y no te encontré.

_Fui a visitar a Olena, no creí que llegarías temprano.

Dimitri dejo los papeles sobre la mesa de noche y camino hacia mí,

_Sé que últimamente he llegado muy tarde – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – Pero hoy quise hacer una excepción y recompensarlo.

_No tenías que hacerlo, entiendo que no ha sido fácil. – replique – Pero estoy segura de que pronto todo volverá a ser como antes.

_Tu actitud positiva es refrescante pero…

_Dejemos de hablar de ese asunto un momento – lo interrumpí – Al menos por esta noche…

Con la perfecta sincronización de un reloj cerramos el espacio que nos separaba y nos dejamos fundir en un beso lento y electrizante. La sensación de sus labios sobre los míos era algo que quería grabar con detalle en mi mente.

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi cuerpo y fuimos caminando hasta que mis rodillas chocaron con el borde de la cama. Dimitri me levanto para dejarme caer al medio, con él encima de mí. Sus manos se adentraron en mi blusa, calentando mi piel, su tacto podía hacer maravillas a mi cuerpo.

Gemí cuando su lengua se encontró con la mía y entonces nuestros besos se convirtieron rápidamente en desesperados y hambrientos.

Empecé a trabajar con los botones de camisa, me frustraba no poder quitarlos de mi camino, pero por suerte Dimitri se deshizo de ella antes de que termine por arrancarla.

Era tan hermoso…cada parte de su cuerpo estaba bien esculpido, masculino, gritaba poder.

Maniobre mis piernas e invertí nuestras posiciones. Esta noche, seria nuestra última noche, al menos en un tiempo y quería recordar cada parte de él.

Lo bese nuevamente, las manos de Dimitri sostuvieron mis caderas acercándome, mi centro chocó contra su erección, provocando que un gemido saliera de los dos.

Dimitri no perdió tiempo y se deshizo de mi blusa y mi sostén en un instante. Sus grandes manos masajearon mis pechos, volviéndolos duros bajo su toque.

_Dimitri…

Su boca acallo mis pequeños gritos. Y a pesar de que no me hubiera importado dejarlo tener el control, tenía otros planes para esta noche.

Deje su boca y fui besando su piel, tome mi tiempo, hice mi camino hacia abajo. La respiración de Dimitri se engancho a medida que me acercaba.

_Roza…que vas a hacer?...

Preguntó entre jadeos. Levante la cabeza para mirarlo.

_Solo disfrútalo.

Sonreí y volví a enfocarme en lo que tenía en mente. Con más agilidad que antes, quite su cinturón y desabroche sus pantalones. Lo acaricie sobre la tela de su bóxer y fui recompensada por un gemido.

Sin perder más tiempo quite la tela del camino y libere su erección. Sin pensarlo mucho empecé a acariciarlo con mis manos a un ritmo lento, miré a Dimitri un momento, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba forzosamente. Bien, ahora venía lo mejor.

Pasé mi lengua por su dureza y lo lleve a mi boca.

_Roza.

Soltó un gruñido, al que le siguieron más, a medida que iba aumentando la velocidad. Su mano sostuvo mi cabello y en un momento dado, me detuvo.

_Detente…quiero venirme en ti.

Dijo con voz ronca. Me ayudó a desvestirme y pronto estábamos desnudos los dos. Lo bese mientras me acomodaba y poco a poco fui bajando sobre su longitud.

Jadee a medida que iba entrando en mí, me apoye sobre sus hombros, Dimitri acariciaba mi espalda y nuestras miradas se encontraron, el momento era muy íntimo, su mirada me transmitía todo lo que las palabras no podían expresar.

Cuando finalmente nos convertimos en uno, nos quedamos así un momento, disfrutando la sensación, Dimitri me llenaba de una forma que iba más allá de lo carnal, él era una parte de mí.

Con lentitud empecé a moverme, los jadeos empezaron a llenar la habitación, sentía el tacto de Dimitri por todo mi cuerpo y poco a poco fuimos acelerando el ritmo, coloco sus manos sobre mis caderas y me ayudo a montarlo.

_Dimitrii…estoy tan cerca…

El nudo en mi estómago empezó a formarse.

_Déjate llevar Roza…

Su voz fue suficiente para que me desarme en sus brazos, recuperándome de los espasmos de un fuerte orgasmo. Dimitri me coloco sobre el cochón, sostuvo mis tobillos y los coloco sobre sus hombros, empezando a empujar nuevamente en mí.

Ni siquiera terminaba de recuperarme cuando otro orgasmo empezaba a formarse en mi interior.

_Roza…

Dimitri decía mi nombre mientras sus embestidas me llevaban al cielo nuevamente. Su ritmo era frenético y lo sentía muy dentro de mí. No falto mucho para que los dos nos derrumbemos gritando el nombre del otro.

Con las piernas enredadas y mi cabeza en su pecho fuimos recuperando la respiración.

_Te amo.

Dijo finalmente besando mi cabello.

_Y yo a ti…

Nos cubrió con las colchas y pronto escuche su respiración superficial y constante. Estaba dormido. Pero el caso era, que yo no podía dormir.

Me quede cada minuto mirándolo dormir, guarde cada detalle de su rostro en mi memoria, la forma de sus cejas, sus labios, su barbilla…iba a extrañar todo de él, solo hubiera querido tener más tiempo a tu lado Dimitri…

* * *

 **D POV**

Tuve una noche grandiosa, quizá cuando Roza vuelva debería empezar a llegar más temprano.

Casa…se sentía muy bien decirlo, Roza era mi hogar, el único lugar donde yo quería estar.

Pero lamentablemente ahora tenía que enfocarme en la dura realidad. Seguí revisando cada documento, todo era un desastre, aun no puedo entender como todo fue yendo caída abajo en tan poco tiempo.

Necesitaba ayuda, lo sabía. Pero hasta el momento no ha habido nadie que quiera hacerlo.

 _Toc toc toc_

_Adelante.

Contesté.

_Señor Belikov. – ingresó mi secretaria – El señor Adrián Ivashkov acaba de llegar y está afuera esperando tener una entrevista con usted.

_Ivashkov? No lo conozco. Tenía alguna cita agendada con él?

_No, señor. Pero dice que es muy importante que hable con usted. Viene de parte del señor Mazur.

 _Mazur?..._ definitivamente había escuchado ese apellido. Pero nunca había tratado con él, solo conocía al hombre a través de los periódicos y las revistas internacionales de negocios.

_Hazlo pasar.

Replique.

 _¿Por qué Ibrahim Mazur envió a alguien aquí?..._ esto podía ser tan bueno como malo. Pero no tuve más tiempo de pensar. Un hombre un poco más joven que yo, entró a la oficina.

Me puse de pie para saludarlo.

_Señor Belikov, es un placer conocerlo. – estrechamos nuestras manos – Mi nombre es Adrián Ivashkov.

_El gusto es mío, por favor tome asiento.

Una vez sentados uno frente al otro, pude verlo con más cuidado, era muy joven. _¿Por qué Mazur enviaría a alguien como él?_ Tan…inexperto.

_Antes que nada, le agradezco que me haya recibido sin una cita previa.

_No tiene nada que agradecer, pero si debo decir que me sorprende que usted este aquí y más aun representando a Ibrahim Mazur.

_Oh…veo que ha escuchado de él.

Replico.

_Es un hombre muy conocido y respetado en nuestro medio.

_Si, lo es.

Sonrió.

_Entonces, puedo saber a qué se debe esta visita?

Pregunté.

_Bueno, es sencillo en realidad. El señor Mazur piensa expandir sus negocios a Estados Unidos y ha elegido a la corporación Belikov como aliado para hacerlo.

_Un momento, quiere decir…

_Así es, vengo a proponerle una alianza, que definitivamente dejara grandes beneficios para ambas partes.

Bien, quizá esto no era tan malo como pensé.

_Y por qué nos eligió a nosotros? – no podía dejar de ser cauteloso, esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto – Supongo que los problemas por los que estamos atravesando actualmente llegaron hasta oídos del señor Mazur.

_Por supuesto. Algo como eso no puede pasar desapercibido – contesto Adrián – Pero la fama y buena reputación de apellido pesan más para mi jefe. Él confía en que usted podrá solucionar esos problemas.

_Aun así, necesitamos una fuerte inyección de capital para poner todo en marcha nuevamente.

Contesté con sinceridad.

_El dinero no es problema. El señor Mazur está dispuesto a otorgarle los recursos para que lo solucione todo, claro, en el menor tiempo posible.

No puedo creerlo, la ayuda que pedí finalmente había llegado. Me era difícil de asimilarlo.

_ ¿Qué le parece? Esta dispuesto a aceptar el trato que le ofrece el señor Mazur?

Preguntó muy confiado. Bueno, tendría que ser muy tonto para rechazarlo.

_Está bien, acepto el trato.

Adrián se puso de pie.

_Perfecto. Esta misma tarde traeré los papeles necesarios para que firme y empecemos a trabajar en cuanto antes.

Estrechamos nuestras manos. Adrián salió de la oficina mientras yo terminaba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Tenía una esperanza, finalmente podía ver la luz al final del túnel…

Roza tenía razón, íbamos a salir adelante. Estaba tan feliz que quería compartir mi alegría con ella, mire mi reloj.

Si, aun podía llegar al aeropuerto.

* * *

 **Adrián POV**

En cuanto estuve dentro de mi auto, marqué el número de Abe. Estaba esperando mi llamada, así que contesto rápidamente.

_ ¿Qué pasó? Aceptó?

Preguntó sin rodeos.

_Así es, esta tarde firmaremos los papeles.

Replique.

_Muy bien hecho muchacho. Te harás cargo de todo lo que tenga que ver con Belikov.

_Supongo que eso significa que me quedare en Estados Unidos?

Aunque no era necesario preguntar, ya sabía la respuesta.

_Por el momento sí. Ya veremos con el tiempo.

Contestó.

_Está bien señor, lo mantendré informado.

_Cuídate muchacho.

Colgó.

Me recosté sobre el asiento un momento. Aun no entendía que interés podría tener Abe en Belikov. Él no tiene necesidad de hacer aliarse con nadie y menos con una empresa que está a punto de ir a la quiebra.

Prácticamente lo está ayudando sin ni siquiera sacar algún beneficio. Eso no era algo común en Abe.

Definitivamente hay algo más en esto, tenía curiosidad, sí. Pero no iba a meterme en algo de lo que no me habían llamado a participar.

Y si Abe, quería ayudar a ese tipo, no iba a contradecirlo. Después de todo, estaba en deuda con él.

* * *

 **R POV**

Observé todo una vez más, a pesar de todo y aunque fue por muy poco tiempo, fui muy feliz en este lugar. Había pasado momentos hermosos aquí.

Una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, pero la limpie rápidamente. Tome mis maletas y salí del departamento. El taxi que pedí ya estaba afuera, esperándome.

El taxista coloco mi equipaje en el maletero y condujo rumbo al aeropuerto. Fue una buena decisión ir sola.

 **Escena Retrospectiva.**

_Realmente tienes que ir a esa conferencia?

Dimitri volvió a preguntar mientras le arreglaba la corbata.

_Si, es importante que vaya.

Contesté lo más tranquila posible.

_Voy a extrañarte demasiado.

Acarició mi mejilla.

_Son solo unos días…

Murmuré sin mirarlo.

_Aun así – me beso suavemente – Si no puedo impedir que te vayas, déjame llevarte al aeropuerto.

_No, tienes mucho trabajo y yo puedo tomar un taxi.

 _Además no sé si sería tan fuerte contigo ahí…_

_Roza…

Iba a refutar, pero lo bese antes de que lo haga.

_Se hace tarde, debes irte.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

Llegue al aeropuerto y fui a registrar mi equipaje. Aún era temprano, así que me senté a esperar en uno de los asientos libres. Mire la puerta de entrada… que peculiar sentido del humor tenía la vida, hace casi un año yo estaba esperando ansiosa en un aeropuerto, el anuncio de mi vuelo, con la esperanza de que mis padres tardaran lo suficiente como para que no puedan detenerme.

Pero ahora solo quería que venga alguien y me detenga, aunque sabía que eso no iba a pasar…

Antes de que lo imagine, ya estaban anunciando el vuelo que debía tomar por los altavoces. Llegó el momento.

Estaba a medio camino, cuando escuche su voz.

_Roza…

Me detuve, tenía que estarlo imaginando, seguí caminando.

_Roza.

Esta vez fue más claro, di la vuelta y lo encontré.

_Dimitri?

 _¿Qué hacia aquí?..._ no lo sé, pero en menos de un minuto tenía sus brazos alrededor de mí.

_Por un momento creí que no llegaría.

Dijo.

_Pero, no estabas en la oficina? Por qué viniste?

_Por dos razones: Uno, quería decirte que tenías razón, todo se solucionara, ahora sé que sí. Y, dos, quería darte esto.

No pude preguntar nada ya que sus labios me los impidieron, sus besos tan poderosos como siempre me quitaron el aliento y me hicieron olvidar todo.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, lo vi sonreír, estaba feliz y relajado, como lo era antes… y solo por verlo así, supe que todo esto valía la pena.

_No quiero que te vayas.

_Tengo que hacerlo…

Me costó decirlo, sentí un nudo en la garganta que apenas me dejaba hablar.

_Entonces regresa lo más pronto que puedas.

Replicó. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y lo bese con toda la fuerza y el amor que sentía, tenía que ser fuerte, él iba a estar bien y eso sería suficiente para mí.

_Regresare…

Murmuré sobre sus labios.

Lo miré por última vez y di la vuelta, caminando sin mirar atrás, porque sabía que si lo hacía, no podría irme.

Sin embargo, cada paso que daba lejos de él, sentía como mi corazón se rompía un poco más.

Solo cuando estuve sentada dentro del avión, deje que las lágrimas contenidas todo este tiempo fluyeran.

 _Era lo mejor…_ volví a repetirme.

Pero dolía tanto…mi pecho se encogía al saber que no lo vería por un tiempo y el llanto no era suficiente para calmar mi dolor. Amaba a ese hombre con cada fibra de mi ser…pero tenía que dejarlo.

 _Espérame_ …aunque suene egoísta, _espérame Dimitri_ , volveré contigo.

* * *

 **Bueno…**

 **No hace falta decir las pequeñas sorpresas que sucedieron en este capítulo.**

 **Así que díganme ustedes que piensan que pasará ahora?**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 **¿DONDE ESTÁS ROZA?...**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **D POV**

Por fin empezábamos a salir de la mala racha en la que estábamos. Aun no podemos celebrar, pero puedo decir que las cosas estaban mejorando. Lo único que me hacía falta para completar mi felicidad, era Roza.

Había pasado cinco días desde que se fue, pero para mí era una eternidad, mis días eran muy solitarios sin ella, sin saber que estaba esperándome en las noches. Pero la conferencia a la que fue se supone que terminó ayer, por lo cual hoy debería estar llegando.

Era mediodía, así que seguramente Rose ya estaba desocupada, era un buen momento para llamarla, espero que ahora si tenga suerte...

 _...El número que usted llamó se encuentra fuera del aérea de servicio…_

Otra vez lo mismo y lo peor es que no tengo otra forma de comunicarme con ella. Ni siquiera se a qué hora llegara su vuelo. Si esto sigue así, tendré que esperar a que me llame o verla en la noche.

_Dimitri tenemos algunos nuevos contratos que revisar.

Adrián entró a la oficina con algunas carpetas en las manos.

Lo juzgue mal al principio, creí que por su edad no estaba muy capacitado para estar a cargo de los negocios de Mazur, pero me equivoque. Él sabía muy bien lo que hacía y ha sido de mucha ayuda estos días.

_Me alegra oír eso, significa que finalmente vuelven a confiar en nosotros.

Replique.

_Así es, si no me equivoco, en poco más de un mes todo volverá a ser como antes e incluso mejor.

Dijo muy confiado.

_No tengo dudas de eso.

_Te dije que haríamos un buen equipo Belikov.

Sonrió, haciendo uso de la frase que me había dicho cuando firmamos el acuerdo de alianza.

Teníamos una carga pesada de trabajo, pero nunca había estado más feliz de hacerlo. Con los problemas solucionados en máximo dos meses, podría hacer un pequeño viaje con Roza, aunque sea un fin de semana juntos, lejos de todo el mundo. Después de todos estos meses de miseria, al menos quería darle eso, por ser tan comprensiva y paciente conmigo.

_Ella es tu novia?

La voz de Adrián me hizo volver a la realidad.

_ ¿Qué?

_Ella – señalo el cuadro con la fotografía que había tomado de Rose sin que ella lo notara – Es tu novia?

_Si, lo es.

Respondí mirando el cuadro.

_Eres un bastardo con suerte. Es muy hermosa.

Contesto mirándola más tiempo del que debería y eso no me gustaba…

_Lo sé. Pero ahora es mejor que volvamos al trabajo.

* * *

Aunque quise apresurar las cosas, salí un poco tarde la oficina, para esta hora seguramente Rose ya estaba en casa y moría de ganas de verla, así que conduje un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Por suerte las calles estaban despejadas y el camino era corto. En cuestión de minutos estaba saliendo del ascensor y entrando al departamento.

_Rose?

La llame, pero no hubo respuesta. La busque en la cocina y no estaba.

 _Quizá llego cansada y fue directamente a la cama…_

No la encontré. No estaba en el dormitorio, ni en el baño. De hecho no había nada que indique que ella había llegado. Marque su número, pero como siempre, no contestaba.

Esto ya empezaba a preocuparme.

 _Y si le había sucedido algo?_ Tal vez tuvo un accidente y…

No. No lo creo, ya se hubieran puesto en contacto conmigo o Christian…claro! Como lo pensé, seguramente Christian fue con ella, aunque no lo vi en el aeropuerto, al menos debían saber algo. Lo llamé, espere impaciente hasta que finalmente contestó.

_Hola.

_Christian, soy Dimitri. Tú fuiste a la conferencia en Nueva York?

Pregunte rápidamente.

_Yo…no, no fui.

Contestó. Sin embargo se oía nervioso.

_Rose tenía que llegar hoy, pero obviamente no lo hizo y tampoco contesta su teléfono. Tú pudiste comunicarte con ella estos días?

_No. Solo la vi un momento. Pero eso fue hace de una semana. – replico – Tal vez perdió su teléfono, no lo sé.

_Pero ya debería estar aquí!

Estaba empezando a exaltarme, pero no me gustaba la sensación de no saber lo que estaba pasando.

_Cálmate Dimitri, quizá no pudo encontrar un vuelo o tal vez llegue mañana.

_Y si le sucedió algo?...

_No lo creo, ya lo sabríamos. – contestó – Intentare comunicarme con ella. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

_Christian…

Colgó antes de que pueda decirle algo más.

 _Grandioso…_ hablar con Christian no sirvió de nada. El parecía muy tranquilo a pesar de todo lo que le dije, tal vez yo estaba exagerando un poco, pero solo quería verla y saber que está bien.

* * *

_Dimitri, ya debes saberlo, pero te ves terrible. ¿Acaso no descansaste anoche? – Adrián entró a la oficina con una taza de café en la mano – Toma – me entrego la taza – Lo traje para mí, pero veo que tú lo necesitas más.

_Gracias.

En este momento un poco de café sería de gran ayuda.

_Y bueno, pasaste una mala noche?

Volvió a insistir.

_Algo así, no pude dormir mucho.

Respondí vagamente. Aunque la verdad era, que no dormí, en absoluto.

_ ¿Paso algo malo?

_Espero que no…

Mantuve mi mente ocupada en los pendientes que tenía, a mediodía tuve que ir a una comida con cliente potencial, hicimos un buen trato. Finalmente volví a la oficina, el resto del día, revise todos los nuevos reportes que me habían entregado.

Sin embargo, llego la noche y no tenía ninguna noticia de Rose, lo único que podía hacer era volver al departamento para ver si había llegado.

Cuando abrí la puerta, aún tenía la esperanza de encontrarla sentada en el sofá comiendo pizza o simplemente viendo alguna de las series que tanto le gustaban.

No fue así.

Ya me había dado por vencido con llamarla directamente, así que esta vez llame a la universidad, alguien tenía que explicarme lo que estaba pasando.

_Señor Belikov, es un gusto oírlo. – contestó el director – ¿Hay algo que necesite?

_En efecto, mi novia asistió a una conferencia en Nueva York sobre el área en biotecnología, supongo que usted tiene los datos del lugar y las fechas.

_Señor, nosotros tenemos conocimiento y registro de todo tipo de conferencias tanto aquí, en la universidad como en otras ciudades. Pero lo que usted me dice no puede ser, no hay ninguna conferencia en Nueva York programada para esta semana, ni para este mes.

 _Esto no podía estar pasando…_

_ ¿Está seguro?

_Por supuesto.

_Está bien, gracias por todo.

Terminé la llamada. Sostuve el teléfono con tanta fuerza que iba a romperlo.

Ahora si tenía todo el derecho de preocuparme y sentirme enojado. _¿Por qué me mintió? Y ¿dónde estaba?_ Mientras más lo pensaba, no podía encontrar la respuesta.

Entonces volví a analizar la conversación que tuve con Christian, al principio estaba nervioso, pero después tranquilo, para ser el tipo que cuidaba a Rose como si fuera su hermana, se encontraba demasiado tranquilo con esta situación.

Él sabía algo…

Salí del departamento y conduje rumbo al campus. Christian tenía que darme algunas respuestas.

Una vez adentro del edificio de los dormitorios, tuve que buscar su habitación, a medio camino me topé con un chico que para mí buena suerte conocía a Christian.

Fue más fácil ubicarlo. Empecé a tocar su puerta sin parar.

_Hey! Quién diablos…

Decir que estaba sorprendido al verme sería poco.

_Tenemos que hablar.

Dije sin rodeos. Christian no pudo pronunciar una respuesta, así que simplemente me dejo pasar, cerrando la puerta tras él.

_Dimitri, yo…

_No quiero oír más mentiras. ¿Dónde está Rose?

La ira en mi voz era evidente y solo empeoraría si no recibo las respuestas que espero.

_Rose…no lo sé, tú me dijiste que estaba en Nueva York…yo no he podido hablar con ella.

Tartamudeó. Su actitud lo delataba, lo tomé del cuello y lo empuje con fuerza hacia la pared.

_Estoy harto de tus mentiras! Sabes donde esta y vas a decírmelo ahora mismo!

_No lo sé… – intentó empujarme.

_ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! SOLO QUIERO SABER DONDE ENCONTRARLA!

_NO LO SÉ! – replicó – Ella no me dijo a donde iría…

 _Ahí estaba…_ aflojé mi agarre debido a la sorpresa y Christian aprovecho para alejarse.

_ ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?

Christian camino hasta su escritorio y saco una sobre blanco de una de las gavetas.

_Hable con ella un día antes de que se fuera. No me dijo mucho, solo me pidió que te entregara esto.

Agarre el sobre. Tenía mi nombre escrito en la parte frontal. _Era su letra…_ lo abrí rápidamente.

 _Dimitri._

 _Cuando leas esta carta, será porque te diste cuenta que no volvería en el tiempo que había dicho._

 _Lamento mucho tener que usar este medio para explicarte la razón de por qué no volveré, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo en persona._

 _Sé que nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor y los posteriores tampoco, pero gracias a eso pude conocerte y ver al hombre maravilloso que realmente eras. Estaba tan feliz a tu lado, que creo que esa felicidad fue la que me cegó y me hizo creer algo que no era._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de todo intente estar contigo en los momentos tan difíciles que atravesaban tú y tu familia, quise ser un apoyo para ti, pero termine por darme cuenta de que no podía seguir mintiéndote, ni mintiéndome a mí misma._

 _Llegue a tenerte un gran cariño y aprecio, pero no amor…_

 _El amor que creí sentir por ti, solo era un espejismo, algo parecido a un oasis en un desierto._

 _No podía seguir a tu lado, sabiendo que no te amaba, que quizá nunca te amé._

 _Te pido que me perdones si con esta confesión te he lastimado, pero tenía que decírtelo. Te agradezco por los hermosos momentos que viví contigo y te ruego que no me busques, porque no me encontraras._

 _Quisiera llevarme estos últimos meses como un bello recuerdo y los recuerdos, recuerdos son._

 _Te deseo una buena vida._

 _Rose._

Debo haber leído mal, esto no puede estar pasando…

 _No podía seguir a tu lado, sabiendo que no te amaba, que quizá nunca te amé._

_Ella no pudo hacerme esto… – miré a Christian – ¿A dónde fue? – volví a preguntar.

_No lo sé Dimitri, solo me dijo que tenía que irse… – parecía sincero – Lo siento.

Salí de ese lugar, no soportaba estar ahí un minuto más, con la carta en mi mano entre al coche y empecé a conducir sin rumbo, pise el acelerador, buscando escapar?...no…buscándola a ella.

 _Te agradezco por los hermosos momentos que viví contigo y te ruego que no me busques, porque no me encontraras._

NO! No puedo creerlo!

Me detuve y salí del auto, no sabía dónde me encontraba, pero el lugar estaba desierto.

ROZAAA!

Grité a todo pulmón, esperando que donde sea que este, me escuche.

 _Te pido que me perdones si con esta confesión te he lastimado, pero tenía que decírtelo._

 _Lastimar?..._ eso se dice cuando haces daño, no cuando destruyes a una persona dejándola sin nada.

ROZA!...

Caí de rodillas, rendido, sentía como si mundo se desmoronara… _no te amo, quizá nunca te amé…_

Toque mi rostro. Lágrimas…no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que llore, ni siquiera lo hice en el funeral.

Y a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía en este momento solo deseaba una cosa.

 _Vuelve…_

* * *

 **Un Mes Después.**

Aunque solo había pasado poco más de un mes desde la última vez que la vi, se sentía como si fuera un siglo. Y con cada día que pasaba me convencí de que ella no volvería.

Se llevó todo. Fui tan ciego, que no lo note, no vi que dejo el closet vacío, no había nada que le perteneciera, ni siquiera un libro, como si nunca hubiera vivido ahí.

_Dimitri, es sábado. Todo marcha bien, no tienes que trabajar también hoy.

Adrián y yo habíamos creado una pequeña amistad y solo por eso permitía que opinara sobre mi vida.

_Esta vez no me quedare todo el día.

Replique.

El entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera decidiendo créeme o no.

_Está bien. Pero recuerda que en esta vida, trabajar no lo es todo.

_Lo tendré en mente.

Conteste. Adrián asintió y finalmente salió, dejándome solo. Últimamente prefería estar así, solo.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, mire el identificador y conteste de inmediato.

_ ¿Qué noticias tiene?

Pregunte rápidamente.

_Mi contacto finalmente pudo entregarme las litas de todos los vuelos y pasajeros que viajaron ese día, pero no encontramos su nombre. Rose Hathaway nunca abordo un avión ese día.

Replico.

_Eso es imposible, yo estaba con ella cuando abordó el avión.

_Lo siento, pero no pudimos encontrar ningún registro que lo demuestre.

_Tal vez se extravió, o paso algo, no lo sé. Pero necesito saber qué rumbo tomó!

No quería gritar, pero no pude evitarlo.

_Seguiremos buscando por otro lado.

Dijo.

_Está bien, infórmeme cualquier avance.

Terminé la llamada.

No me importaba cuanto debía pagar, ni a quienes, pero iba a encontrarla. Quería tenerla frente a mí y hacer que me diga la verdad, quería escuchar de su boca que no me amaba…

* * *

 **Tres Meses Después.**

_Hey Dimitri, tu secretaria dice que no puedes recibirme sin una cita.

Iván irrumpió en mi oficina. Fue a visitar a su familia hace casi medio año y no lo había visto desde entonces.

_Señor lo lamento, pero…

_Está bien Katya, puedes retirarte.

Ella asintió y cerró la puerta.

_Vaya, me voy unos meses y aquí ha pasado de todo. Por cierto, lamento lo de tu padre, no pude venir al entierro.

_No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

Respondí. Iván tomo asiento frente a mí.

_Entonces, cuéntame, que ha pasado durante todo el tiempo que estuve fuera.

Dijo muy ansioso.

_No mucho, tuvimos algunos problemas aquí, pero se solucionaron. Hace unos meses firme una alianza con Ibrahim Mazur y las cosas han ido mejorando.

Replique sin mucha emoción mientras firmaba unos papeles.

_Bueno, eso no algo que yo llamaría poco, pero está bien. – entonces me miró fijamente – Te veo un poco distinto. ¿Sucedió algo más?

_Nada importante.

Conteste rápidamente.

_No lo creo – replico – A ti te pasa algo. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, para eso somos amigos.

 _Iván me conocía tan bien…_

_No quiero hablar de eso.

Suspire.

_Entonces, si sucedió algo. – afirmo – Dímelo Dimka, confía en mí.

Sabía que podía confiar en Iván, pero aún me costaba hablar de ella, habían pasado varios meses y aun no logre encontrarla, es como si se hubiera esfumado como el polvo. A pesar de que tenía a gente buscándola por todo el país, aun no sabía nada de ella.

_Se fue.

Respondí en voz baja.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Quién se fue?

Pregunto Iván.

_Rose… – vaya…no había dicho su nombre en mucho tiempo – Rose se fue.

_Espera, estoy perdido. Lo último que sabía es que habías decidido dejarla libre después de la gala que dio tu padre.

Replico confundido.

Es cierto, no había hablado con Iván desde esa gala, así que él no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido desde entonces. Así que le hice un pequeño resumen de todo lo sucedido hasta ahora. ¿Estaba sorprendido? Si. Pero por lo menos me escucho en silencio hasta el final.

_Wow…no puedo creerlo…

Se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla.

_Yo tampoco…

_Si todo fue como me lo contaste, tuvo que haber pasado algo para que Rose se fuera de esa manera.

_Puede ser, o tal vez sea cierto lo que dejo escrito en esa carta…

Replique.

_Dimka, Rose nunca me pareció una persona falsa. No creo que haya fingido amor por ti tanto tiempo, si no lo sentía en verdad.

Apoye la cabeza entre mis manos.

_Lo sé, he pensado en lo mismo varias veces. Pero no tengo otra explicación y lo peor de todo, es que no he podido encontrarla, nadie la ha visto, nadie la conoce, estoy empezando a perder las esperanzas.

_Dimka, debes mantener la calma. No puede desaparecer así. Si tienes tanta gente buscándola, entonces tienen que encontrar algo, aunque sea un pequeño indicio.

Replicó.

_Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso…

Murmuré.

_No pierdas la fe.

Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Aun vivía en el departamento que compartía con ella, solo para aferrarme a la idea de que era real. De que ella había estado ahí conmigo, comiendo y durmiendo juntos. A veces era tanta mi desesperación y como se había llevado todo, que llegue a pensar que era una fantasía, que Rose nunca había existido en verdad. Tal vez estaba empezando a enloquecer…

* * *

La noche llegó y había quedado con Adrián de encontrarnos con en un bar, al que frecuentaba. Según el necesitaba un poco de diversión y debido a su insistencia, terminé aceptando y ya que Iván estaba en la ciudad, lo invité. Pero rechazo mi invitación, ya que quería ver a Mia.

Cuando llegue al bar, entendí por qué Adrián venía con tanta frecuencia, el lugar tenía buena música y mujeres por doquier.

_Finalmente… – dijo cuándo me vio – Por un momento, creí que no vendrías – sonrió.

Me senté a lado y pedí un trago.

_Me gusta cumplir mi palabra.

Replique.

_Lo sé Dimitri, pero ya que estas aquí, deja esa seriedad, disfruta lo noche. No es bonito el panorama?

Giro, mirando a las mujeres que encontraban alrededor. Desde la barra se podía observar bien el lugar, pero no había nada que me llame la atención.

_Si tú lo dices…

Respondí.

_Vamos Dimitri, deja de atormentarte. Olvida a esa mujer de una vez, te aseguro que aquí podrás encontrar a alguien que te haga olvidarlo todo.

Apreté mi copa con fuerza.

_No busco olvidarla…

Dije entre dientes. Adrián vio la ira en mis ojos y decidió dejar el tema.

_Tranquilo hombre – levantó las manos – Solo lo dije para ayudarte.

_Gracias, pero no lo necesito.

Replique y bebí mi trago de un solo golpe. Iba a necesitar más.

_Está bien, pero por lo menos relájate un poco.

No conteste y pedí otra bebida.

_Bueno, déjame avisarte que saldré del país una semana. El señor Mazur requiere de mi presencia.

Dijo mientras encendía un cigarro. Con todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos ya me había acostumbrado a ese hábito tan suyo.

_Está bien, pero…

Iba a continuar cuando alguien tocó mi brazo, interrumpiéndome.

_Dimitri.

_Tasha?

* * *

 **Adrián POV**

El vuelo me dejo cansado como siempre, pero tuve la suficiente energía para pasar por una panadería y comprar aquello que tanto le gustaba.

Fui directamente a la casa de Abe, estaba emocionado por verla. Estacione el auto, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la mansión, la vi. Estaba de espaldas hacia mí, parece que observaba las flores.

Camine hacia ella en silencio y una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca, le tape los ojos con una mano.

_Adivina quién soy?

Susurré en su oído.

_Oh, no lo sé – respondió con diversión en su voz – Quizá eres tu baba?

Quite mi mano de inmediato y la miré de frente.

_Acaso mi voz se oye tan oscura y siniestra?

Pregunte muy ofendido por su confusión.

_Claro que no Adrián, solo estaba jugando contigo.

Sonrió. Mmm…había extrañado esa sonrisa.

_Bueno, gracias a tu jueguito perdiste el regalo que te traje.

Oculté la bolsa de donuts detrás de mí.

_ ¿Qué? Adrián no fue tan malo – intentó quitarme la bolsa – Puedo olerlos, no los ocultes de mí.

_Es tu castigo por ser mala conmigo.

Replique y empecé a alejarme.

_Adrián, no puedes irte!

Rose, vino detrás de mí, solo hice que me persiguiera un momento y después deje que me atrapara.

_Mmm…son deliciosos…

Murmuraba mientras comía feliz y solo por eso valía la pena todo.

Una vez que Rose terminó todos sus donuts, caminamos por el amplio jardín. A esta hora el clima era perfecto, las nubes estaban despejadas y el sol no era demasiado abrasador.

_Cuéntame que has hecho. – dijo – ¿Todo está bien allá?...

Lo hizo de nuevo, siempre que volvía, Rose buscaba la manera de preguntarme sobre él, si ella lo dejó. _¿Por qué aun no puede olvidarlo?..._ bueno, se por qué, pero aun así…

_Todo marcha bien, creo que mi presencia ya no será tan necesaria ahí. Solo tendré que ir algunas veces para revisar que todo siga igual.

Replique.

_Me alegra oír eso.

_Y dime. ¿Qué has hecho tú mientras yo no estaba?

Pregunte.

_Morirme de aburrimiento – suspiró – La universidad me ayuda a despejarme un poco, pero no tengo muchos amigos y prácticamente no tengo nadie con quien salir.

_Entonces, supongo que mi llegada fue muy oportuna.

Sonreí.

_Mucho, eres la única persona con la que baba me deja salir sin hacer preguntas. – replicó – Confía mucho en ti.

_Estoy en deuda con él y lo sabe. Haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

Respondí con honestidad. Rose dejo de caminar y me miró con perplejidad.

_No crees que estas exagerando un poco?

Negué con la cabeza.

_Nunca me contaste bien, por qué dices que le debes tanto.

_Porque el salvo mi vida y la de mi madre. – tomé su mano e hice que siguiéramos caminando – Cuando tenía siete años, mi padre hizo tratos con gente que no debía, pero su ego era demasiado grande como para aceptar que se había equivocado y cuando las cosas se salieron de control, pagó las consecuencias. Esa gente le quito todo, su fortuna, sus propiedades y la vida... pero ellos no iban a detenerse ahí, querían terminar con toda su familia, así que mi madre al ver esto, contactó a Abe, se conocían desde hace años y él no dudo en ayudarnos. Logró alejar a esa gente y nos devolvió la tranquilidad. Desde entonces se hizo cargo de nosotros, aunque no tenía que hacerlo. Pagó mis estudios y ayudó a mi madre a salir adelante.

_Adrián…

Rose me miró con asombro y compasión.

_No me mires así, pequeña flor.

Dije haciendo alusión al apodo que le había puesto debido a su nombre.

_Eres un tonto. – golpeo mi pecho con su mano, pero aunque aparentaba que odiaba ese apodo, sabía que dentro de ella, le gustaba – Pero eres bueno.

Se acercó y me dio un pequeño pero significativo beso en la mejilla.

_Ahora debes irte, que seguramente baba te está esperando.

Rose dobló por una esquina y desapareció de mi vista. Sin embargo, aun podía sentir el cosquilleo que dejo sus labios en mi piel. Solo la conocí unos meses y ya podía provocar todo tipo de sensaciones en mí.

* * *

Minutos después de mi reunión con Rose, fui a la oficia de Abe. Toque la puerta y entre cuando oí su respuesta.

_Adrián, pasa. – dijo – Siéntate y dime todo lo que ha pasado muchacho.

_Nada interesante señor, todo está marchando perfectamente bien.

Respondí mientras me sentaba frente a él.

_Me encanta oír eso. Sabía que hice bien en enviarte a ti.

Sonrió.

_Pero dime, Belikov aún sigue con su búsqueda?

Agudizó su mirada.

_Así es, el anterior mes contrato más gente para que la busquen en todo el país.

Replique. Abe soltó una risa ronca.

_Que busque tanto como quiera. Nunca la encontrara.

_Señor, disculpe que me entrometa, pero no cree que Rose debería aclararle toda esta situación a Belikov? Por lo menos así cerrarían finalmente ese ciclo y ambos continuarían con sus vidas.

_No. – respondió con severidad – Si esta en mis manos hacerlo, ese hombre nunca volverá a ver a mi hija.

_Entonces no entiendo por qué lo ayudó tanto.

Estaba tan confundido, que quizá ahora era un buen momento para responder mis dudas.

_Adrián, hay muchas cosas que no podrías entender ahora. Pero lo harás un día, cuando tengas una familia y te des cuenta que harías todo para mantenerla unida.

Respondió.

_Tal vez tengas razón…

Abe rio.

_Por supuesto que la tengo muchacho. Y hablando de familia, te vi hablar con Rose en el jardín. Ustedes se llevan bien.

Acarició su barbilla, pero la mirada que me estaba dando me hizo sentir incómodo.

_Así es, tenemos algunas cosas en común.

Replique.

_Sabes que hay pocas personas en la que confío realmente y tú eres una de ellas.

_Lo sé y créame que me siento honrado.

_Estaría más que feliz que tú, formaras parte de mi familia oficialmente…

 _Definitivamente, esto no me lo esperaba._

_Usted quiere decir…

_Exacto, no lo había pensado antes, pero tú y mi hija harían una excelente pareja.

Debería estar asustado con lo que acaba de decirme, pero el hecho es que no. No me asustaba para nada la idea…

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, las cosas están tomando forma y pronto tendremos algunas sorpresas.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

 **Les mando besos a todos.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 **UN NUEVO DIMITRI BELIKOV Y UN ENCUENTRO ESPERADO**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **D POV**

 **Un Año Después.**

_Dimitrii…

Si cerraba los ojos, fácilmente podía imaginar que era ella, que era su voz, que era su cuerpo…empuje con más fuerza, casi podía sentir mi liberación. Una, dos, tres veces… y finalmente alcance mi clímax.

Salí de ella y me recosté en la cama mientras recuperaba el aliento.

_Eres asombroso…

Ronroneo, Kia, creo que ese era su nombre. Empezó a colocar besos sobre mi torso. Abrí los ojos y la mire bien.

No era ella.

_Vete.

Dije sin ganas de seguir mirándola y me levante de la cama.

_ ¿Qué? Pero si estábamos teniendo un buen momento.

_Ya no. Vete, quiero estar solo.

Entre al baño y cerré la puerta. Espero no verla de nuevo cuando salga…abrí la llave de la ducha y me metí de inmediato, un poco de agua era lo que necesitaba.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había llevado haciendo lo mismo?_ Dos meses? tres?...pero al final siempre llegaba a lo mismo, al final la ilusión se desvanecía junto con el efecto del alcohol.

Esta vez fue su cabello…su cabello era tan parecido al de ella, que por un momento quise imaginar que la tenía junto a mí, que nunca se fue. Pero después de un año buscándola, me di por vencido, ni siquiera tenía algo para empezar, algo que me diga que podía encontrarla.

 _Te ruego que no me busques, porque no me encontraras…_

Debí tomar su consejo. Todo este tiempo solo fui acumulando esperanzas que al pasar de los días fueron muriendo una a una, hasta quedarme sin nada. Ella lo tenía todo, sabía que amar a alguien era un riesgo, pero cuando creí que fui correspondido, no importo arriesgarme. Aunque ahora puedo ver que nunca debí hacerlo, nunca debí amarla.

Fui tan estúpido, caí en sus mentiras y ya que ella se llevó todo lo bueno de mí, aprendí a vivir con lo que quedaba. Pero si un día la volvía a ver, me gustaría causarle tanto daño y dolor como ella lo hizo conmigo y tal vez así, pueda mitigar un poco el odio que me consumía y que a veces no me dejaba respirar.

* * *

Salí de mi nuevo departamento, rumbo a la oficina. Después de pensarlo mucho, me di cuenta de que no podía seguir viviendo en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, ese no fue el único cambio que sucedió en mi vida, no soy la misma persona que fui hace año y tampoco deseo serlo de nuevo.

Entré a la oficina y para mi mala suerte, la persona que me menos quería ver a esta hora del día me esperaba sentada cómodamente en una de las sillas.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Tasha?

Pregunte con indiferencia.

_Acaso no puedo visitar a mi novio?

Sonrió con la misma falsedad con la que hablaba.

_Claro, pero no en mi oficina y mucho menos en horas de trabajo.

Replique.

_Lo siento… – se puso de pie y camino hasta estar frente a mí – Pero no tendría que hacerlo si tu atendieras tu teléfono. Ayer quería cenar contigo. – coloco sus manos sobre mi pecho.

_Tenia asuntos que atender.

Su mirada se endureció al escuchar mi respuesta.

_Así le dices a la zorra con la que estabas ayer?...

Tome sus manos y las quite de mi cuerpo.

_Tasha no vamos a empezar de nuevo – camine hacia mi escritorio – Desde el principio te aclare los términos de nuestra relación, si no estás de acuerdo, podemos terminar ahora mismo.

Me senté y empecé a revisar las carpetas que había dejado mi secretaria.

_Y yo te dije desde el principio que estaba de acuerdo, solo te pedí que fueras lo más discreto posible y ayer Natallie Dashkov y sus amigos te vieron salir de un club junto a una mujer!

Grito muy enojada.

_Está bien, acepto que fue mi error, no volverá a ocurrir.

Replique.

_Eso espero, porque no quiero ser…

_Dimitri, tenemos que hablar de…

Adrián no podía venir en mejor momento que este. Tasha se calló en el instante en que lo vio.

_Oh…Tasha no sabía que estabas aquí. Lamento interrumpir.

Se disculpó.

_No te preocupes Adrián. Solo estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para comer.

Respondió. Ella no pierde ninguna oportunidad…

_Tasha hablaremos después. Adrián y yo tenemos que trabajar.

_Por supuesto cariño, te enviare un mensaje con el nombre del restaurante.

Sonrió. Tomó su cartera y finalmente salió, despidiéndose de Adrián.

_Bueno, a lo que venía… – se sentó frente a mí y me entrego una carpeta – En dos semanas se cumplirá un año desde que firmamos la alianza y el señor Mazur ha decidido dar una gala para celebrar el éxito que se tuvo durante este tiempo.

Leí los papeles y al parecer todo ya estaba planeado y organizado.

_Mazur vendrá a esta gala?

Pregunte.

_Aún no ha confirmado su presencia, pero si él no viene, definitivamente alguien estará en su representación.

Seguí leyendo.

_Al parecer será un gran evento…

Adrián sonrió al oír mi comentario.

_El señor Mazur está acostumbrado a hacer las cosas en grande.

_Está bien, supongo que todo ya está arreglado.

Le devolví la carpeta.

_Así es, lo único que falta es que tú y tu familia confirmen su asistencia. Pero supongo que eso ya está más que confirmado.

_Si, lo está.

Replique.

_Excelente. Afinare unos cuantos detalles más.

Se puso de pie y salió de la oficina.

Estaba a punto de retomar mi trabajo, cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de Tasha…esa mujer es imparable. Momentos como este me hacían preguntarme por qué estaba con ella.

Y al igual que las otras veces, la respuesta no tardaba en llegar. Mi padre había insistido en casarme para evitar lo que justamente estoy haciendo ahora. Sé que la gente habla a mis espaladas y me critica por las pequeñas aventuras que tengo, pero justamente para eso está Tasha. Con ella al menos puedo mitigar un poco las habladurías y hacerles ver a mis clientes y socios que mi vida tenía la estabilidad necesaria, como para que ellos confíen en el éxito de sus negocios conmigo. Sobre todo aquellos que aún siguen siendo conservadores de las viejas costumbres.

En fin. Una novia de pantalla, eso es lo que era Tasha.

Después de un día tan pesado, llego la noche. Hubiera deseado ir directamente a la cama, pero no podía hacerlo. Mi madre quería hablar conmigo. Así que me dirigí a casa.

_Dimitri, hace semanas que no te veo. Ya casi no vienes a visitarnos.

_Lo siento mamá, he estado ocupado.

Intente disculparme.

_Estas mintiendo. – refutó, me miro con dejo de decepción en sus ojos.

Caminó hasta la sala de estar, no tuvo que decírmelo, la seguí. Dos tazas de chocolate, nos esperaban en la mesa. Mi madre tomo asiento y yo hice lo mismo.

_Dimitri, te pedí que vinieras porque quiero hablar contigo.

Comenzó. Y no me gustaba para nada el tono de voz que estaba usando.

_ ¿De qué? Sucedió algo?

_Sabes bien de lo que quiero hablar.

Me miro con seriedad, pocas veces la había visto así. Por lo cual ya decir que no saldré bien librado de esta conversación.

_Mamá, sé que han estado circulando algunos rumores, pero…

_No Dimitri! Si me vas a decir que no son ciertos, es mejor que no lo hagas. Entiendo por lo que pasaste, pero la actitud que estas tomando no es la mejor solución.

_No estoy haciendo nada que perjudique a la familia.

Intente defender mi posición.

_A la familia quizá no, pero a ti sí. ¿Crees que está bien tener una aventura tras otra mientras tienes una novia?

_Tasha y yo tenemos un acuerdo.

_Un acuerdo? – pregunto sorprendida – Entonces ella está de acuerdo con tus aventuras? No creo que esa sea una relación sana. Si quieres llevar este estilo de vida, en primer lugar, nunca debiste tener una novia oficial.

_Mamá, sé que no te agrada nada de esto, pero créeme que es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora.

Replique. Ella me miro un momento y suspiró. Se acercó a mí, sentando se a mi lado.

_Hijo, no puedes dejar que siga afectándote. Esa mujer no lo merece.

Me abrazo, al igual que lo había hecho cuando perdí las esperanzas, cuando decidí que lo mejor era dejar de sentir si quería salir del vacío oscuro en el que me encontraba.

_Intentare solucionar las cosas…

Murmure.

_Me gusta oír eso… – sonrió – ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche aquí? Ya es muy tarde.

_Puedo conducir.

Replique.

_Al menos pasa esta noche en casa, nunca me agrado la idea de que vivieras solo.

_Está bien mamá. – Termine aceptando – Me quedare.

_Perfecto, tu habitación esta como la dejaste, no cambiamos nada.

Dijo muy feliz.

_Entonces iré a descansar, mañana tengo que madrugar.

Bese su mejilla.

_No quieres comer algo antes?

_Estoy bien – replique – Descansa mamá. – me despedí.

Subí las escaleras y fui directamente a mi antigua habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta, vi que todo estaba igual, como lo dijo mi madre. Fui observando todo y sin poder evitarlo algunos recuerdos se colaron en mi mente. Esa fue la razón por la que no quería volver aquí, habían demasiados recuerdos para mi gusto, incluso creo que aun podía sentir su perfume.

 _Te amo Dimitri…_

Su voz llego como un soplo en mi oído, pero solo fue eso, un soplo.

Aunque creí que podía hacerlo, es evidente que no. Salí de la habitación, el dormitorio de invitados sería una mejor opción.

_Huyendo Dimka?

Su voz me agarro desprevenido.

_Babushka…

_Aunque lo hagas, el pasado siempre te alcanzara y más aún, si quedaron asuntos inconclusos.

_No sé de que estas hablando.

Replique. Pero ella solo rio, como si hubiera dicho alguna broma.

_Ya lo sabrás, no falta mucho.

Paso por mi lado y desapareció por el pasillo.

 **Abe POV**

_Rosemary, ya te dije que yo me encargare de todo.

Repetí por décima vez.

_Y yo te dije que no. Finalmente encontré lo que necesitaba para hundirla!

Gritó.

Llevábamos quien sabe cuánto tiempo, discutiendo lo mismo y parecía que no llegaríamos a ningún acuerdo. Bueno, después de todo es mi hija y esta tan terca como yo.

_Si, lo encontraste y te recuerdo que acepte ayudarte con la condición de que volvieras, no lo hice para que vuelvas a ese lugar!

_Entonces qué? Pretendes tenerme encerrada aquí?!

Puede parecer loco, pero esa idea había cruzado mi mente y más aún ahora que tengo mucho más que perder si dejo que se vaya.

_Kiz… – suavice mi voz, gritando no llegaríamos a ningún lado – Entiende que no quiero que nuestra familia se separe, el tiempo que estuviste fuera, fue el más difícil que nos ha tocado vivir tanto a tu madre como a mí.

_Lo se baba y lo siento, pero…

La interrumpí antes de que diga algún argumento más.

_Dime, no estas feliz con nosotros?

_Claro que estoy feliz, pero yo también te pido que me entiendas – me miro a los ojos – Tengo que volver, hay muchas cosas que necesito arreglar.

_Lo dices por Belikov?

Pregunte, aunque sabía que no era necesario.

_Si, en parte es por él, tengo mucho que explicarle. Pero también quiero que Tasha pague por lo que hizo.

Replico.

_No creo que Belikov piense igual que tú.

Levante el periódico de la mesa y se lo entregue, para que lea el articulo tan interesante que salió en él. No quería lastimarla, pero era mejor que se entere de una vez. Ese hombre no era el indicado para ella y mientras más alejado este de mi familia, sería mejor.

Rose miro el periódico con tristeza y si no me equivoco, un par de lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, pero ella era más fuerte, siempre lo fue.

_Esto no cambia nada, ella logro lo que quería. Pero yo quiero desenmascararla.

Replico.

_Estas segura de que eso es lo único que quieres?

Se quedó callada un momento, habría querido saber lo que estaba pensando.

_Si. – respondió finalmente – Una vez que lo haga y termine todos los asuntos que tengo pendientes ahí, no tendré más motivos para quedarme.

_Bien, entonces serás tu quien vaya en mi representación.

Rose asintió, a pesar de su decisión, estaba triste, así que la abrace para confortarla.

_Todo lo hago por tu bien kiz…

* * *

_Adrián.

_Señor, no esperaba su llamada.

Replico.

_Lo se muchacho, pero necesito que te encargues de algo importante.

_ ¿De qué se trata?

Pregunto.

_Quiero que vayas por Rose al aeropuerto, estará llegando en unos días a Montana. Claramente no viaja sola, así que es necesario que busques un buen lugar para que se quede y tenga todas las comodidades.

_Eh, claro. Yo me encargare, pero puedo hacerle una pregunta señor?

_Está bien, hazlo.

Respondí.

_ ¿Por qué tomó esa decisión? Acaso su objetivo no era mantenerla alejada de esta ciudad?

Reí. Adrián era muy perspicaz en los negocios, pero aún le faltaba experiencia en el campo más difícil, la vida.

_Lo es y justamente por eso dejo que vaya. Lo único que la ata a ese lugar, es una persona que cree sigue siendo el mismo de hace un año, pero cuando ella vea que no es así, terminara por darse cuenta de que volver fue un error.

_Al parecer lo tiene todo controlado.

Replico.

_Si y mientras mi hija este ahí, necesito que la cuides. Quiero que estés con ella en todo momento.

_Así lo hare. – afirmó – Entonces usted no vendrá a la festejo del primer aniversario? – preguntó.

_No, no creo que sea necesaria mi presencia. Rose estará presente y tú puedes encargarte de todo.

_Está bien señor, empezare a preparar lo que hace falta para la llegada de Rose.

_Confió en ti muchacho, no me decepciones.

 **Adrián POV**

Jamás pensé que Abe diría, lo que acababa de escuchar. A pesar de que tiene todo calculado, yo creo que es un gran riesgo, el que Rose venga a Montana. Dimitri estaba rehaciendo su vida o al menos eso quería aparentar.

Todavía la ama, puedo verlo. No sé qué vaya provocar la llegada de Rose, pero no será nada bueno.

¿Estaba segura de hacerlo? Tenía que preguntarle.

_Adrián.

Respondió después de unos minutos.

_Rose, acabo de hablar con tu padre.

Quise ser directo y espero que ella sea capaz de ser honesta conmigo.

_Entonces, supongo que ya lo sabes. Ahora seré yo quien vaya a visitarte.

Replico.

_Créeme que me encanta la idea de tu visita, pero estas segura?

_Tengo que hacerlo, además, no puedo dejar que siga pasando más tiempo.

Contestó.

_Lo sé, pero debes tener en cuenta que aquí muchas cosas han cambiado.

Nunca le había dado detalles exactos de todo lo que sucedió mientras ella estaba ausente, pero quizá deba empezar a hacerlo, para que de algún modo esté preparada.

_No te preocupes por mi Adrián, estaré bien.

Respondió.

_Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?

_No. Pero si me apoyas, quizá las cosas salgan mejor de lo que piensas.

Suspiré. No iba a poder hacerla cambiar de parecer.

_Sabes que siempre te apoyare.

Replique.

_Lo sé y te lo agradezco.

_Tienes alguna preferencia de vivienda?

Pregunte.

_Ninguna, escoge lo que mejor te parezca.

_Está bien, pensare en algo. – me senté en el sillón – Piensas traerlo contigo? – pregunte.

_Por supuesto, no pienso separarme de él.

Contestó con firmeza.

_De acuerdo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Cuídate pequeña flor, nos veremos pronto.

Me despedí.

_Tú también. Adiós.

Cerré los ojos y masajee mi cabeza, seguramente pronto tendría más que un simple dolor de cabeza. Pero cuando las cosas son fáciles con Rose?…me reí al recordar lo que había pasado ese día.

 **Escena Retroceso.**

Llevábamos toda la tarde en esta habitación, viendo las películas que Rose me había pedido comprar. Eran muy variadas, desde géneros de comedia, romance, ciencia ficción, dibujos animados hasta terror.

Tal vez hubiera sido una tarde tranquila y relajante, si no fuera porque Rose cambiaba de opinión cada media hora, al principio se emocionaba mucho con alguna película y después de un tiempo decidía que no les gustaba y colocaba otra, no, error…me ordenaba colocar otra.

Y no pude negarme a hacerlo, ella se había estado sintiendo mal durante unos días y el doctor le recomendó reposo, ya que no era nada grave y solo necesitaba descansar, yo tuve que convertirme en algo así como su enfermero personal.

_No entiendo porque compraste esa película.

Dijo mientras comía algunas de las palomitas de maíz que acababa de hacer.

_No lo sé, quizá porque fuiste tú quien me lo pidió.

Respondí. Cambie de cd y luego fui a sentarme a lado de Rose.

_Sabes que sería grandioso?

Pregunto minutos después de que empezara la comedia.

_No tengo la menor idea…

Replique sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Sin embargo Rose ignoro mis palabras y continuó.

_Un gran tarro de delicioso helado de chocolate. No lo crees?

Fingí no escucharla y seguí viendo la película.

_Adrián, se un buen amigo y tráeme helado, si?

Puso su rostro frente a mí, bloqueándome la pantalla.

_No.

Replique y me hice a un lado para poder seguir viendo la película.

_Adrián! – Rose gritó y empezó a lanzarme almohadas – Quiero el maldito helado!

Después de recibir varios gritos y almohadas en mi cara, fui por el bendito helado…cogí el tarro más grande que había en el refrigerador y se lo lleve, espero que con esto ya esté más tranquila.

Y al parecer así fue, casi se acabó todo el tarro. Cuando íbamos por la décima película, sentí un peso en mi hombro.

Rose se había quedado dormida.

Con cuidado la levante del sillón y la lleve a su cama. Coloque unas colchas encima de ella y sin darme cuenta me quede observándola quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Era tan tranquila mientras dormía…

Acaricie los rizos que habían caído en su rostro y los coloque en su lugar. Involuntariamente me fui inclinando hasta que estaba a unos centímetros de ella y sin tener tiempo para pensarlo, la bese.

Pudo haber sido un instante, un minutos o diez, pero sentí varias emociones de un solo golpe, aunque eso desapareció en el momento en que Rose abrió los ojos. Me separe rápidamente.

_Rose, lo siento.

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Ella se sentó y estuvo en silencio un momento hasta que finalmente habló.

_No te preocupes, no estoy molesta…pero no quisiera que te confundas. – me miró – Te quiero mucho, pero solo como un amigo.

Me senté a su lado y tome su mano.

_Está bien, eso es suficiente para mí…

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

Ese día me di cuenta que me había enamorado de Rose sin ni siquiera notarlo. Abe estaría muy feliz de saberlo, pero prefiero que no se entere de nada, todo es muy complejo como para complicarlo aún más.

Si algún día tenía la oportunidad de que Rose me acepte, entonces me gustaría hacer todo lo posible para convertirla en mi esposa. Sería el hombre más feliz teniéndola a mi lado.

 **R POV**

Finalmente.

Después de todo este tiempo, encontré lo que buscaba. Tasha iba a tener el castigo que se merecía. Fue difícil hallar las pruebas, sí. Pero con un poco de dinero las personas estaban dispuesta a hablar.

Y claramente Ethan no era la diferencia. Tasha fue muy hábil con sus jugadas, pero seguramente nunca pensó en que su cómplice la delataría por una generosa cantidad de dinero.

Ahora que lo tenía todo, podía volver a Montana y aunque tengo la pequeña esperanza de que Dimitri pueda comprender el por qué hice todo esto, algo me dice que no es así. De otra forma no habría convertido a Tasha en su novia.

Mi estómago se revolvía al pensar que estaban juntos y mi corazón se rompía cuando pensaba que quizá Dimitri me haya olvidado. No lo juzgaría, seguramente después de leer la carta que le deje, debe aborrecerme.

 _Solo debes tener en cuenta que esta vez, las consecuencias serán mayores…_

Yeva tenía mucha razón, ahora pude comprenderlo. Pero ya no podía hacer nada para retroceder el tiempo, solo me queda seguir adelante con las decisiones que tome y ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte.

 _Al fin volvería a verte Dimitri…_

 **D POV**

Esta noche era la gala que se estaba realizando para celebrar el aniversario de la exitosa alianza que había hecho con Mazur. No sabía que esperar exactamente.

Finalmente conocería al hombre y si tomo en cuenta los rumores sobre él, debía tener mucho cuidado.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, así que conteste, pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

_Dimitri, vendrás por mí, verdad?

_Asi es Tasha, estaré ahí a las siete en punto.

Replique.

_Perfecto, estaré lista. Nos vemos en la noche cariño.

Sé que le había prometido a mi madre, arreglar el desastre que era mi vida, pero necesitaba a Tasha esta noche, al menos había dejado de ver a otras mujeres durante las últimas semanas. Eso contaba como algo no?

* * *

Terminé de arreglar mi corbata, ya estaba listo. Tenía que salir ahora para llegar a tiempo por Tasha. Esta noche era importante, asistirían personas muy importantes y estaría toda mi familia.

Como lo había dicho, Tasha ya estaba lista cuando llegue por ella. Debo decir que lucía bien con ese vestido azul, era largo y mostraba la cantidad justa de piel, bueno Tasha siempre supo cómo vestirse y más aún para eventos como este.

Cuando llegamos al salón, varias personas estaban ya estaban adentro, incluyendo mi familia.

_Dimitri, por fin llegas hijo – salude a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla e ignore su mirada interrogante al ver a mi acompañante – Tasha, que gusto verte. – dijo a modo de saludo.

_Igualmente Olena, quizá podamos ponernos de acuerdo para reunirnos un día.

Replicó.

_Por supuesto.

Mis hermanas también intentaron ser amables con Tasha, pero Vika era un caso diferente. Nunca le agrado y siempre fue honesta con eso.

Mientras mi familia se mezclaba con la gente, yo seguí con Tasha saludando a todos los invitados. Y aunque por más que lo buscaba no encontraba a Adrián y tampoco había señales de Mazur.

Los minutos fueron pasando. Si Adrián no llegaba, entonces yo tendría que hacerme cargo de todo e inventar una buena explicación de por qué Ibrahim Mazur no vendría.

_No puede ser…

Los ojos de Vika se agrandaron al ver algo. Gire para saber qué era lo que la había sorprendido y me quede igual o más pasmado que ella.

 _Tenía que estar soñando…_

Ella no puede estar aquí…y menos del brazo de Adrián!

No, tengo que estar viendo mal.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, supe que esto era real…

 _Roza…regresaste…_

* * *

 **Y bien…me quede sin palabras.**

 **¿Qué creen que sucederá?!**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 **ALGUNOS DESCUBRIMIENTOS…**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

_Estoy nerviosa…

Dije mientras íbamos en el auto.

_No te preocupes Rose, yo estaré contigo en todo momento.

Dijo Adrián y sostuvo mi mano como muestra de apoyo.

Cuando bajamos del auto, la ansiedad empezó a atacarme, estaba a minutos de verlo…entramos al salón, había mucha gente. Busque a Dimitri, pero no lo podía encontrar. Adrián me fue conduciendo al interior y a la primera persona que reconocí fue a Vika.

Se encontraba en el otro extremo del salón pero pude verla y al parecer ella también, estaba muy sorprendida, bueno, en su lugar yo también lo estaría.

No paso ni un minuto cuando el hombre que estaba frente a Vika, volteo.

 _Era el…_

Mi respiración se quedó atrapada en la garganta, creo que me paralice, no podía moverme…pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos, estuve a punto de correr sin importarme nada y lanzarme a sus brazos.

_Rose, estas lista?

Adrián susurro en mi oído y de alguna forma me ayudo a enfocarme.

_Si, vamos de una vez.

Replique.

Caminando con Adrián a mi lado, intente reunir el valor que iba a necesitar esta noche. Dimitri estaba sorprendido y aunque intento ocultarlo, no logro hacerlo bien. Nos observaba a medida que Adrián y yo nos acercábamos.

Y finalmente lo tenía cerca…estábamos cara a cara después de un año separados.

_Dimitri – Adrián lo saludo primero – Lamento la demora, el señor Mazur no podrá venir y envía sus disculpas, pero en su representación esta su bella hija – dijo mirándome – Rosemary Mazur nos hará el honor de acompañarnos esta noche.

El rostro de Dimitri no tenía precio, iba más allá de la sorpresa junto con tantas otras emociones que me fueron difíciles de identificar, aunque no fue el único, Vika estaba tan cerca que lo escucho todo.

Me hubiera gustado hablar con Dimitri antes de que Adrián me presentara. Pero pensándolo bien, quizá no hubiera sido buena idea.

Cuando finalmente se recuperó, ocultó cualquier emoción bajo una máscara que nunca antes había visto.

_Dimitri yo…

Apenas logre decir su nombre, cuando él me interrumpió.

_Estaremos honrados de tenerla aquí, señorita Mazur.

La frialdad en su voz y el desprecio con el que dijo mi apellido fue suficiente para callar cualquier palabra que pueda decir. Intente encontrar en su mirada, aunque sea un pequeño atisbo del amor que antes veía en él, pero no. No había nada.

_Bueno, supongo que es momento del gran discurso.

Adrián intervino cortando la tensión que se había formado.

_Tu empezaras?

Preguntó Dimitri ignorando por completo que yo estaba aquí, estaba consciente de que algo así podía pasar, pero no imagine que doliera tanto.

_Si tu estás de acuerdo, quisiera empezar.

Replico Adrián.

_Por mi está bien.

Respondió y se fue antes de que alguien pueda decir algo más.

_ ¿Estás bien?

Me pregunto Adrián, cuando Dimitri estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharnos.

_No, pero pudo haber sido peor…

 _O al menos eso quería pensar._

_Si, aunque creo que él solo está esperando a tener el momento adecuado – replico, me llevo hacia una de las mesas que al parecer estaba reservada para nosotros y algunas personas más que no conocía, pero Adrián se encargó de presentármelos – Solo espérame un momento, de acuerdo? Seré breve.

_No preocupes, podre estar por mi cuenta unos minutos.

Sonreí un poco para que se fuera más tranquilo.

_Bien, vuelvo pronto.

Me senté en una de las sillas y vi como Adrián subía a la tarima, Dimitri no tardo en estar también arriba. El discurso comenzó, pero no supe de que se hablaba, ya que mi atención estaba puesta aquel ruso…físicamente parecía igual, su rostro, su cuerpo, no parecían haber cambios, llevaba un traje oscuro y el cabello atado en una cola de caballo, simplemente sobresalía entre los demás.

Cuando llego el turno de Dimitri, por un momento su mirada se posó en mí, fue un instante, pero al menos me reconoció.

Finalmente la velada comenzó, las personas empezaron a mezclarse, Adrián vino por mí y muy a mi pesar me llevo a conocer a varios de los invitados. Sin tenerlo pensado me topé con la familia Belikov.

_Olena, quisiera…

Intente hablar con ella, pero no me dejo continuar.

_Aunque tu padre sea el socio de mi hijo, te pido que no te dirijas ni a mí, ni a mi familia.

Ok, ese fue un golpe duro, y eso sin contar las dagas y miradas de muerte que me enviaban las hermanas de Dimitri.

_Rose, si quieres nos vamos ahora mismo, no tienes que seguir soportando esto.

Dijo Adrián.

_Esa idea suena bien. – lo mire intentando ser fuerte – Pero acabamos de llegar, quedémonos un poco más.

_Estas segura?

_Si – respondí – Iré un momento al baño, necesito refrescarme un poco.

_Te acompañare.

Se ofreció,

_Puedo ir sola, espérame aquí.

A regañadientes Adrián acepto quedarse. Sin mirar a nadie, camine directamente hacia el baño de mujeres y una vez dentro pude finalmente respirar, no había pasado ni una hora y ya me sentía exhausta, moje mi rostro con agua, un par de lágrimas lograron escaparse, pero las lave rápidamente, no podía romperme aquí.

_Así que tu padre es Ibrahim Mazur.

Saque un pañuelo de mi bolso y empecé a secar mi rostro.

_Estaba esperándote Tasha, ya estabas tardando.

Replique. Termine de secarme y voltee para enfrentarla.

_Te atreviste a volver, aunque llegas tarde – rio venenosamente – Dimitri ya se olvidó de ti, ahora yo soy su novia y futura esposa.

_Pues felicidades, – aplaudí – demostraste que una mujer como tú, necesita recurrir a trucos sucios para hacer que un hombre se fije en ti.

_Te sientes muy valiente ahora que estas bajo la protección de tu padre?

Dijo, derramando hiel en sus palabras.

_No necesito la protección de nadie.

Respondí, yo no estaba en mi momento más tranquilo y si ella seguía empujando los hilos de mi paciencia, esto no acabaría bien.

_ ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Y como un golpe de sensatez, entro Olena.

_No pasa nada Olena, yo ya me iba. – respondió Tasha – Seguramente Dimitri debe estar buscándome – dijo esto último mirándome. Salió y me dejo sola con Olena.

 _¿Qué podía decir ahora?_ Ella me dejo claro que me quería lejos.

_Lo siento Olena...

Era lo mejor que pude pensar en este momento.

_ ¿Por qué volviste Rose?

_No puedo responderte ahora, pero tuve un motivo que me obligo a irme y…

 _Plaff!_

Aun aturdida por lo que acaba de pasar, toqué mi mejilla, ardía…

_Intentas mentirme de nuevo? – podía oír la tristeza en su voz – Te abrí las puertas de mi casa, te trate como a una hija y tú solo nos engañaste, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de presentarte con tu verdadera identidad, te fuiste sin decir nada y ahora vuelves como si nada hubiera pasado?...acaso no sientes vergüenza?

Me quede callada.

_Si aún te queda algo de decencia, vete. Y ni siquiera pienses en acercarte a Dimitri, ya le hiciste suficiente daño.

Me dio una última mirada y salió dejándome sola.

* * *

Salí del baño minutos después, todavía me encontraba aturdida, _¿en qué momento las cosas tomaron este giro?_ Todo estaba mal, todo estaba jodidamente mal…

_Rose, Rose – levante la cabeza para mirar a la persona que me llamaba – ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?

_Quiero salir de aquí…

Respondí.

_Salir? Por qué? Dime, ¿qué sucedió?

Insistió Adrián.

_Necesito irme, por favor…

No volvió a preguntarme, simplemente asintió y me llevo a la salida, pero en el camino fue inevitable ver a Dimitri bailando con Tasha en el centro de la pista, pero eso no fue lo peor, estaba besándola…

Eso fue todo…

Mi corazón volvió a romperse al igual que en aquel momento en el que aborde ese avión, con la diferencia de que el dolor en mi pecho esta vez, no era por alejarme de Dimitri, sino porque ahora sabía con certeza que lo había perdido…

Una vez dentro del auto, no me importo dejarme dominar por el llanto, dolía tanto que me costaba respirar correctamente.

_Rose cálmate, cuéntame que sucedió.

Dijo con voz suave, frotando mi espalda.

_Lo perdí…me equivoque y lo perdí…

Logre decir, estaba empapando su camisa, pero a Adrián parecía no importarle.

_Si hablas con él quizá pueda entenderte.

Acarició mi cabello.

_Nunca va a perdonarme…

Tontamente vine hasta aquí, con una ligera esperanza, algo que esta noche se extinguió por completo y ahora tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de las decisiones que tome, Dimitri nunca me perdonaría…

 **D POV**

 _No podía creerlo, estaba aquí…_

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, puede ver varias emociones en sus ojos, entre ellas estaba el anhelo y…amor?...no, no creo que sea amor.

Rose y Adrián se fueron acercando. No me dieron mucho tiempo para pensar que es lo que haría, ambos tenían muchas explicaciones que darme. Sin embargo mi cerebro dejo de funcionar cuando la tuve frente a mí, su belleza era embriagadora y yo tenía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había podido apreciarla.

_Dimitri – Adrián me saludó – Lamento la demora, el señor Mazur no podrá venir y envía sus disculpas, pero en su representación esta su bella hija – dijo mirándola – Rosemary Mazur nos hará el honor de acompañarnos esta noche.

 _Rosemary Mazur?..._

Esto era una broma o algo parecido? Rose no podría ser la hija de Ibrahim Mazur… a menos que todo ese tiempo me haya estado mintiendo…

Hizo que me enamorara de una persona que nunca existió! ¿Qué más faltaba?... no quiero imaginar en que otras cosas más me haya mentido. Pero no iba a darle el gusto de que me vea afectado. Neutralice mis emociones.

_Dimitri yo…

No quería escucharla ahora.

_Estaremos honrados de tenerla aquí, señorita Mazur.

Replique con indiferencia, vi dolor en sus ojos al escuchar mi tono. Pues bien, ya somos dos, pensé.

_Bueno, supongo que es momento del gran discurso.

Adrián intervino cortando la tensión.

_Tu empezaras?

Le pregunte, tratando de olvidar que había alguien más a excepción de los dos.

_Si tu estás de acuerdo, quisiera empezar.

Replico Adrián.

_Por mi está bien.

Respondí y salí de ahí rápidamente, necesitaba un trago.

Llegue a la barra y pedí lo más fuerte que tenían. Ni siquiera en el sueño más retorcido, imagine verla esta noche. Rosemary Mazur…creo que finalmente hoy conocí a la mujer que creí amar, aunque ya no sé lo que es cierto, quizá fue un disfraz del que me enamore.

Mi vida no podría ser más desastrosa que ahora.

Bebí un par de copas y volví al escenario, Adrián ya estaba arriba, así que subí rápidamente. Comenzó su discurso y tuve que contenerme de no golpearlo ahí mismo, él siempre lo supo y nunca dijo nada…

Llego mi turno, no pude enfocarme bien ya que mi ojos inevitablemente la encontraron, parecía una diosa con ese vestido rojo, me odie a mí mismo por no ser capaz de resistir a su belleza, dije unas cuantas palabras de las que ni siquiera estaba muy consciente y termine rápido.

La fiesta empezó y para no hacer un escándalo del que me arrepentiría, me mantuve alejado de ellos, hable con varias personas y quise olvidar que estábamos juntos en el mismo lugar, al menos por ahora.

En un momento dado, Tasha vino, quería bailar y para guardar las apariencias la lleve al centro de la pista, mi cuerpo se movía mecánicamente, mi mente era ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo cual no pude prever el momento en el que Tasha me beso. No me gustaba tener esta clase de contacto con ella, pero apartarla frente a todos seria grosero, así que no me moví, pero tampoco le correspondí por completo.

* * *

La gala finalmente terminó y ya había dejado a Tasha en su departamento. No supe el momento en el Adrián y Rose abandonaron el salón, pero al parecer fueron los primeros en irse.

 _¿Por qué decidió regresar ahora? ¿A qué venía?_

Tenía tantas preguntas y lo peor es que no sabía dónde se estaba quedando, pero conocía bien el lugar donde Adrián vivía y él tenía muchas explicaciones que darme…

Estacione mi coche y rápidamente entre al edificio. El interior estaba casi vacío debido a que ya era más de las 11 de la noche. salí del ascensor y empecé a tocar la puerta con impaciencia.

_Ya voy!...

Lo escuche desde el interior.

En el momento que abrió la puerta, no le di tiempo para reaccionar, lo tome del cuello y lo empujé con fuerza, cayó al suelo chocando contra la pared.

_Tú lo sabias! – me coloque encima de él y empecé a golpearlo – Sabias quien era ella para mí, viste cuanto la busque y nunca te tomaste la molestia de decirme donde estaba!

Cada línea fue acompañada de un golpe, uno más fuerte que el otro, sin embargo sentía que no era suficiente, tenía demasiada ira contenida.

_Dimitri…déjame explicarte…

Dijo con esfuerzo e intento defenderse, pero fue en vano.

_Definitivamente, vas a explicarme muchas cosas.

Al cabo de un par de golpes más, lo deje libre y me puse de pie. Mi mano estaba ensangrentada, pero el rostro de Adrián estaba mucho peor, tardo unos minutos en ponerse de pie, se apoyó en una mesa y tomo un par de respiraciones.

_Empieza!

Dije con impaciencia.

_Yo…nunca supe que Rose fue tu novia hasta un mes después de que firmamos la alianza…cuando volví a Turquía para entregarle los informes a Abe, fue en su casa donde la vi por primera vez – se detuvo un momento y soltó un quejido – Abe me presento a Rose como su hija y al verla supe que tenía frente a mí a la mujer que tanto buscabas. Hubiera querido decírtelo, pero Abe me ordeno que callara y yo le debo total obediencia.

_Pero pudiste decirme algo, darme una pista!

_Tal vez lo habría echo…pero Rose no quería que la encuentres.

Me reí sin humor.

_Entonces dejaste que yo pierda mi tiempo en una búsqueda que fue imposible desde el principio…

_Lo siento Dimitri.

_Que lo lamentes no arregla nada. – murmuré - ¿Por qué volvió?...

_Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella. – replico – Mira, no sé lo que sucedió entre ustedes, ni la razón por la que Rose te dejó, si quieres saberlo tienes que hablar con ella.

_ ¿Sigue aquí?...

Pregunte con temor a oír la respuesta.

_Si.

Vaya…al menos no se había ido, aunque no estaba seguro de que eso era bueno o no. Estaba a punto de irme, cuando pensé en algo que no logre entender en su momento, pero quizá ahora sí.

_ ¿Por qué Mazur quiso asociarse conmigo?

Adrián esbozo una media sonrisa con esfuerzo.

_Eso mi querido amigo, es algo que yo tampoco se. A mí solo me enviaron para negociar contigo y hacerme cargo de todos los asuntos…aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez Rose tenga algo que ver en esto.

_ ¿Rose?...si, tal vez tengas razón.

Sin mirarlo empecé a caminar hacia la salida.

_Dimitri… – Adrián me detuvo, así que gire para verlo – Rose vendrá mañana. Te lo digo para que estés preparado.

Asentí. Ahora que estaba más calmado, sentí un poco de culpa al haberlo golpeado de esa forma.

_No te preocupes, lo merecía.

Dijo. Al parecer me entendió.

Salí del lugar y aunque me sentía mejor sabiendo una parte de las cosas que me ocultaron, estaba bastante aturdido.

Mañana finalmente podría despejar todas mis dudas, pero ¿estaba preparado para saberlo?

 **R POV**

_ ¿Qué diablos te paso?

Adrián entro a la casa y trato de evitar mi mirada.

_Tuve un accidente.

Replico. Caminé hasta estar frente a él, para verlo mejor, tenía un ojo negro muy hinchado, aunque el otro no estaba mejor, su labio estaba partido, tenía moretones en la mandíbula y en los pómulos, esto no podía ser un simple accidente.

_Sabes que esa es una excusa estúpida, es mejor que me digas la verdad. – crucé los brazos – O no saldremos de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

_Bien… – dijo después de unos minutos – Tuve una pelea con alguien. No es importante, ahora vamos.

Me jaló del brazo.

_Acaso…fue él?

Pregunte mientras salíamos de la casa.

_No estoy respondiendo ninguna pregunta más.

Replico.

Entramos al auto y nos dirigimos a la corporación Belikov. Hoy finalmente le entregaría a Dimitri las pruebas que incriminaban a Tasha y el decidiría que haría con los papeles. Aunque estoy segura de que tendrá muchas preguntas, seria honesta y después de hoy, no tendré ningún asunto pendiente con él, bueno, casi ninguno…

Adrián me llevo directamente a la oficina de Dimitri, la secretaria nos anunció y segundos después entramos. Dimitri se puso de pie en cuanto nos vio.

_Bueno, yo los dejo solos para que puedan hablar.

Adrián salió rápidamente de la oficina _. Idiota_ …no quería que me deje sola tan pronto. Pero ya que estoy aquí, no podía huir.

_ ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? Él no tenía ninguna culpa.

_ Adrián te dijo que fui yo?

Levantó una ceja.

_No, pero no fue necesario preguntarle. Solo tu podrías haberlo hecho.

Replique.

_En que concepto me tienes Rose, ah…no, perdón, Rosemary, verdad?

Lo dijo con intenciones de hacerme sentir mal, pero no podía permitirlo.

_Rose está bien...

Dimitri caminó hasta una de las mesas y se sirvió una copa.

_ ¿Por qué volviste Rose?...

 _Por ti…_ habría querido decir eso, pero no tenía caso.

_Porque necesitaba entregarte esto.

Dimitri miro vacilante la carpeta que sostenía y después dejo la copa sobre la mesa y se acercó para recoger el archivo.

Empezó a leerlo…ya lo tenía en sus manos. Había esperado tanto por este momento, pero ahora no parecía tan significativo como pensé, _¿valió la pena estar separados?..._ aunque viendo hasta donde había llegado Dimitri como empresario, todo parecía indicar que sí, sin embargo ahora no estaba tan segura.

_ ¿Qué significa esto?

Pregunto una vez que había terminado de revisarlo.

_Hace más de un año, Tasha vino al departamento en el que vivíamos cuando tu no estabas. Me propuso un trato. – tome un poco de aire y continué – Si yo accedía a sus condiciones, ella dejaría de sabotear tus negocios e incluso estaba dispuesta a ayudarte económicamente.

_ ¿Estás diciendo que Tasha fue quien propicio la crisis que sufrimos?

Pregunto con incredulidad.

_Así es, como puedes ver en el archivo, están los nombres de las personas que utilizo para robar los embarques y cambiarlos por otros que no servían, también esta adjunta la información de las cuentas de banco en donde hizo los depósitos para pagar a la gente que la ayudó e incluso la ubicación del lugar donde tiene las embarcaciones reales y hay una confesión firmada por el hombre que fue la contacto con esas personas, afirmando todo lo que te dije.

Pude ver la tensión formándose en los hombros de Dimitri y a juzgar por su expresión, estaba enojado.

_ ¿Qué te pidió Tasha?

_Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas para encerrarla y…

 _Crack!_

Arrojó el vaso contra la pared, haciendo que cayera en varios pedazos en suelo y cerro los pasos que nos separaban.

_Maldita sea Rose! ¿Qué te pidió?!

_Dijo que me fuera!

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! – me sostuvo de los brazos y prácticamente mis pies dejaron el suelo – ¿Por qué me dejaste esa carta?!

_Suéltame, me haces daño… – le pedí, pero simplemente logré que colocara más presión sobre mis brazos – Maldición Rose! Contesta!

_Tasha estaba arruinándote y no iba a parar si no me marchaba, tenía que ser convincente para que se detenga…

El fuego en los ojos de Dimitri disminuyó un poco después de escucharme. Me soltó y empezó a caminar dando vueltas, como animal enjaulado. Y en un momento dado, fue a su escritorio y levanto el teléfono.

_Katya llama a Tasha y dile que necesito verla ahora mismo, también llama a la policía.

Colgó el teléfono y me miro, seguía enojado.

_Tengo una pregunta más. – dijo después de unos minutos – ¿Por qué tu padre decidió asociarse conmigo?

 _Genial, no quería llegar a esa parte._

_Yo se lo pedí.

Replique. Dimitri estaba a punto de decir algo, pero para mí buena fortuna, Adrián decidió aparecer.

_Vaya…veo que si hablaron.

Dijo mirando los cristales rotos.

_Tú también lo sabias?

Pregunto Dimitri.

_No todo, pero yo no era la persona indicada para decírtelo.

Replico.

Los tres no quedamos esperando la llegada de Tasha, no sabía si Dimitri quería que estemos presentes mientras la confronta, pero tampoco nos pidió que lo dejemos solo. Yo empezaba a ponerme impaciente y Adrián lo noto.

_Tranquila.

Me dijo al oído, asentí como respuesta. Pero al parecer a Dimitri no le gusto el pequeño intercambio que tuvimos. _Si las miradas mataran…_

_Dimitri, por que necesitas verme con tanta urgencia?

Tasha entró a la oficina, aun sin notar mi presencia ni la de Adrián, ya que estábamos en un sillón, atrás de ella.

_En realidad no soy yo quien necesita verte.

Respondió. En ese momento entraron tres policías, ellos habían llegado antes que Tasha, así que Dimitri ya los había puesto al tanto de todo.

Uno de los oficiales se acercó a Tasha.

_Señora Ozera, queda arrestada bajo los cargos de robo y sabotaje industrial, tiene derecho a permanecer callada, cualquier cosa que diga será usada en su contra.

Empezó a esposarla.

_ ¿Qué significa esto? Dimitri ¿qué está pasando?!

Comenzó a gritar histéricamente, intento escapar del oficial, pero no logro hacerlo.

_Te llevaran a la cárcel Tasha, donde mereces estar.

Contestó Dimitri.

_ ¿Qué? Qué diablos estas diciendo? Estás loco?!

_Dimitri no está loco.

Intervine. Tasha volteo y me miro como desquiciada.

_Tu! Maldita perra, ¿qué hiciste?!

Quiso atacarme, pero los entre los tres policías la retuvieron y empezaron a llevarla afuera.

_Dimitri, nada es cierto, ella está mintiendo!

Siguió gritando como loca mientras la sacaron.

Finalmente…finalmente Tasha estaría donde debía estar desde hace tiempo.

* * *

 _Toc toc toc!..._

¿Qué demonios es eso?...

Abrí un poco lo ojos y mire el reloj que estaba a mi derecha.

00:35 a.m.

¿Quién puede venir a esta hora?!

Los golpes siguieron incesantes, a este paso terminarían por hacer caer la puerta.

Muy a mi pesar, me levante de la cama. Encendí las luces del pasillo y caminé hasta la entrada, aunque esto era muy sospechoso, nadie a parte de Adrián sabía que yo estaba quedándome aquí, así que levante una de las lámparas y la oculte detrás de mí.

Abrí la puerta dispuesta a enfrentar a quien sea que este del otro lado, pero no esperaba encontrarlo a él…

_Dimitri? ¿Qué haces aquí?...

Di unos pasos atrás y deje la lámpara en suelo. Dimitri entró, cerrando la puerta tras él y tambaleándose un poco en el proceso, _estaba ebrio?..._ bueno eso explicaría el por qué se apareció a esta hora en mi puerta.

_ ¿Cómo me encontraste?

_Ahora que no tratas de ocultarte, fue más fácil.

Replico.

_ ¿Por qué viniste?...

Pregunte.

_ ¿Por qué vine? – rió oscuramente – No Rose, ¿Por qué viniste tú? Por qué tenías que regresar y decirme todo eso. Empezaba a resignarme… – con cada palabra se fue acercando hasta que quede acorralada entre él y la pared, estaba muy alterado y eso no me gustaba – Empezaba a odiarte...hacia las cosas más fáciles, pero ahora qué? Se supone que debo agradecerte por lo que hiciste?!

Golpeo su puño contra la pared, cerré los ojos, por un momento creí que sería mi rostro el que reciba el impacto.

_Dimitri, estas ebrio, tienes que calmarte…

Intente razonar con él.

_No me digas que hacer! – con una de sus manos ahuecó mi rostro con fuerza – ¿Por qué callaste? Por qué no pudiste confiar en mí?! – gritó, apenas unos centímetros nos separaban y su agarre empezaba a hacerme daño.

_Pensé que era lo mejor…

_Lo mejor? – se burló – Lo mejor era abandonarme sin decir nada y dejar una estúpida carta diciendo que no me amabas?! – estaba gritando muy alto, tenía que calmarlo.

_Dimitri, suéltame y vamos a hablar.

_No! – replico – Dime Rose, lo que escribiste fue una mentira más?! o era cierto…

En sus ojos pude ver el dolor que todo este tiempo escondió de mí.

_Fue mentira…nunca deje de amarte Dimitri…

Lagrimas traidoras se deslizaron por me mejilla, al fin se lo había dicho.

_Entonces nunca debiste irte…te dije que solo te necesitaba a ti para ser feliz…

_Me equivoque…yo…

Ambos nos quedamos paralizados por el sonido. No…no ahora por favor, este no es el mejor momento.

_ ¿Qué es eso?

Dimitri pregunto intentado ver de dónde venía el sonido. Aproveche su distracción para liberarme.

_No es nada, es mejor que te vayas.

Intente desesperadamente de llevarlo a la puerta, pero no pude. A pesar de mis protestas comenzó a caminar hacia el interior.

_Dimitri es mi casa, no puedes entrar.

Me coloque frente a él, pero Dimitri era más fuerte, logro alejarme y con grandes zancadas llego más antes que yo. Iba a ser imposible detenerlo.

Me quede en el pasillo un momento y reuní el valor para entrar.

Dimitri estaba a lado de su cuna, observándolo.

_Dime que no es cierto…

Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo, su llanto había cesado un poco. No tenía caso que lo niegue.

_Su nombre…es Dimitri Alexander Mazur…es nuestro hijo…

* * *

 **Dun dun dun…**

 **Tienen todo el derecho a odiarme por dejarlo así, pero tengan un poco de paciencia, intentare actualizar más rápido.**

 **Mientras tanto quisiera oír sus opiniones.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

 **NUESTRO HIJO...**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

Era muy, muy temprano, quería seguir durmiendo, pero mi pequeño bebé tenía otras ideas, su llanto me despertó, seguramente tenía hambre, así que fui rápidamente a su habitación y lo levante de su cuna.

_Ven cariño, vamos a alimentarte.

Me acomodé en la mecedora y comencé a amamantarlo. Me sentía demasiado cansada, apenas había logrado dormir un par de horas, la discusión con Dimitri fue larga y desgastante.

 **Escena Retrospectiva.**

_Su nombre…es Dimitri Alexander Mazur…es nuestro hijo…

Cuando escucho lo último que dije, su cuerpo se tensó al máximo, sus manos apretaron con tanta fuerza el lateral de la cuna que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

_Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?!

Volteo con rapidez y hecho una furia, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo…por primera vez tenía miedo de lo que Dimitri podría hacer, nunca lo había visto tan alterado.

_Iba a hacerlo pronto.

_Pronto? – empezó a acercarse – Cuando Rose? Ibas a esperar otro año?! – gritó cada vez más alto, mi pequeño bebe comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

_Por favor cálmate, lo estas asustando.

Señale con la mirada a la cuna. Dimitri, respiraba con dificultad, pero al menos no dijo nada más, tomé su silencio como buena señal y fui por mi bebé, tenía pequeñas lagrimitas en su rostro, lo levante rápidamente y acomodando su cabecita en mi hombro, comencé a mecerlo, frotando su espalda, poco a poco fue calmándose.

_Rose está todo bien?

Selene apareció en la puerta, era una mujer de unos 40 años que viajo conmigo para ayudarme con el cuidado del pequeño Dimitri, aunque su habitación estaba alejada de esta, seguramente escucho todo el escándalo.

_Todo está bien Selene, puedes volver a descansar, yo me encargare de todo.

Replique. Ella asintió y se fue, no sin antes mirar con extrañeza al ruso cabreado que estaba parado en medio de la habitación. Después de unos minutos, mi hijo se calmó por completo y empezaba a quedarse dormido.

_Puedo sostenerlo?...

La voz de Dimitri se escuchó como un susurro, lo miré y parecía más tranquilo.

_Claro…

Replique, tenía algunas dudas, pero desaparecieron cuando Dimitri sostuvo a nuestro hijo con mucho cuidado, lo miraba con fascinación y empezó a hablarle en ruso, un par de lágrimas cayeron cuando beso su cabecita.

En este momento supe que hice mal en callar, debí haberle dicho que tendríamos un hijo desde el instante en el que me entere.

_ ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

Preguntó.

_Tiene casi cinco meses.

Dimitri lo sostuvo unos minutos más y después lo dejo en su cuna para que siga durmiendo. En silencio ambos salimos de la habitación.

_ ¿Cómo pasó? Se supone que estabas en control de natalidad.

Dijo una vez que estábamos en la sala de estar.

_Con todo lo que paso en esos últimos días, olvide tomar las píldoras.

Replique.

_Me hubiera gustado estar presente cuando nació... – murmuro más para sí mismo – Volveré mañana a verlo, quiero pasar más tiempo con él.

_Claro, no hay problema – replique – Pero ya es muy tarde y no creo que sea bueno que conduzcas. Puedes quedarte si quieres… – no sé por qué estaba haciendo esto, sin embargo parecía lo correcto – No hay otra habitación libre, pero el sofá es grande, sé que no parece tan cómodo y considerando que…

Empecé a tropezar con mis ideas.

_Está bien, me quedo en el sofá.

Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero por un momento creí haber visto el fantasma de su sonrisa.

_Traeré algunas colchas.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

Cuando el pequeño Dimitri termino de comer, le cambie el pañal para que estuviera más tranquilo y lo volví a dejar en su cuna.

_Mamá vuelve en seguida de acuerdo? Espérame un momento.

Y como si pudiera entenderme, hizo unos hermosos balbuceos. A pesar de que había heredado mi color de cabello, cuando miraba sus ojos parecía como si pudiera ver los de su padre. Salí de la habitación y fui a la mía, necesitaba un baño.

Cerré los ojos mientras dejaba que el agua tibia, relajara mis músculos. Habia pasado tanto y en tan poco tiempo, que me era difícil creerlo, al igual que cuando supe que estaba embarazada.

 **Escena Retroceso.**

Una semana después de que había llegado a Turquía, empecé a sentir varios malestares. Al principio pensé que era debido a algo que había comido, pero esto ya se estaba extendiendo por mucho tiempo como para deberse a una infección o intoxicación.

Como cada mañana, las náuseas no se hicieron esperar y termine vomitando todo mi estómago en el inodoro.

_Rose.

Mi madre entro a mi habitación, llamándome. Pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada como para responder.

_Rose…

En cuanto me vio, se inclinó para ayudarme, sostuvo mi cabello mientras terminaba.

_ ¿Qué paso? Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?

Pregunto una vez que ya estaba de pie. Me leve inmediatamente los dientes, para quitar el horrible sabor de mi boca.

_No quería preocuparte mamá.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto?

_No lo sé…dos semanas, quizá más.

Respondí. Ambas salimos del baño y mi madre me obligo a sentarme en la cama mientras me revisaba.

_No tienes fiebre, no creo que sea un resfriado o gripe.

_No, no es nada de eso, son solo estas malditas náuseas y los vómitos que no puedo controlar.

Mi madre se paralizó y me miró como si tuviera tres ojos.

_ ¿Qué tan frecuente suceden?...

_Las náuseas casi dos veces al día…y los vómitos cada mañana, tal vez me contagie con algún virus y…

_Rose. – mi madre me interrumpió – Mientras viviste en Montana, mantuviste relaciones con alguien? Quizá antes de volver?

_ ¿Qué? Mamá…

Empecé a sonrojarme, era un poco vergonzoso hablar de esto con ella. Ni siquiera le había contado de Dimitri.

_Rose es importante que me digas.

Insistió.

_No entiendo por qué me preguntas eso. – replique, era ridículo, a menos que… – No estarás pensando que estoy embarazada, verdad? Eso es imposible, yo estaba tomando las píldoras cada…día…

Solté un grito ahogado cuando la realización me golpeo, lo olvide…olvide por completo tomar la maldita píldora!

_No necesito más confirmación, espérame aquí.

Mi madre salió rápido, mientras yo me quede aturdida sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?...ahora yo podría estar embarazada…

Media hora después, mi madre entro con dos cajas en sus manos, eran pruebas de embarazo, no sé cómo las había conseguido tan rápido. Me las entregó y rápidamente entré al baño.

Mientras esperábamos los resultados, mamá sostenía mi mano brindadme su apoyo, pero mis nervios eran difíciles de controlar, aunque toda esta situación me recordaba que yo, ya había pasado por esto, cuando creí que podía estar embarazada después de la primera vez que estuve con Dimitri. La espera era tan larga al igual que ese entonces.

 _¿Qué iba hacer si salía positivo?_

Los minutos parecían horas, pero finalmente el tiempo termino. Mamá fue la primera que lo vio y con un rostro indescifrable me mostro la prueba. Mis manos temblaban y mi corazón latía con rapidez.

 _Positivo…_

Ahora si era real, sentí como si el oxígeno abandonara mis pulmones, pero me obligue a respirar con calma, _un bebé_ …tenía un bebé creciendo dentro de mí.

 _Nuestro hijo Dimitri…_

Coloque mi mano sobre mi abdomen, me parecía difícil de creerlo. Tenía una parte muy significativa de Dimitri conmigo…empecé a llorar de felicidad.

Tenía que decírselo.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

Me arrepiento mucho de no haber sido capaz de llamarlo esa vez, quise hacerlo, muchas veces lo intente, pero siempre aparecía una razón con suficiente validez que me lo impedía.

 _Esta vez las consecuencias serán mayores…_

Yeva! Sus palabras me atormentaban cada día más, porque cada día comprobaba lo ciertas que eran.

No podía seguir más tiempo aquí, así que apagué el agua y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla. Al mirarme en el espejo, pude notar algunas marcar oscuras por la línea de mi mandíbula, pero si llevaba el cabello suelto podría ocultarlas fácilmente.

Terminé de vestirme y antes de que pueda salir, Selene apareció en la puerta.

_Rose, el bebé está contigo, verdad?

Preguntó.

_No, lo deje en su cuna hace unos momentos.

_No esta ahí, pensé que estaba contigo.

Replicó.

_No puede ser, vamos a buscarlo.

Ambas salimos apresuradas empezando a buscarlo, no debí dejarlo solo, pero él no podría salir por sí mismo a menos que alguien lo levante…eso tenía que ser.

Corrí a la sala de estar y ahí estaban los dos. Dimitri sostenía a nuestro hijo elevándolo en el aire, jugando y hablándole en ruso, no entendía nada de lo que le decía, pero a nuestro hijo parecía gustarle mucho, solo reía y reía,

_Parece que se llevan bien.

Dije. Dimitri volteo al escuchar mi voz, aunque dejó de sonreír un poco, todavía podía ver que estaba feliz, muy feliz…

_Si, nos entendemos bastante bien. – replicó – Tengo que irme, pero quisiera volver después.

_Está bien.

Replique. Dimitri beso su cabecita despidiéndose y se acercó para entregármelo. Mi bebé me reconoció al verme y empezó extender sus manitos hacia mí.

_Ven cariño.

Lo tomé en mis brazos y ambos acompañamos a Dimitri a la salida.

_Despídete de papá.

Le dije al oído y pronto empezó a saltar en mis brazos agitando sus brazos. Dimitri sonrió al verlo y luego entro a su coche, el motor se encendió y en cuestión de minutos desaprecio de nuestra vista.

* * *

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando tocaron la puerta. Seguramente Dimitri había vuelto, así que fui a recibirlo.

_Christian?!

No podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo por fin lo veía nuevamente. Sin pensarlo me lancé a abrazarlo, él no estaba preparado para mi arrebato, por lo cual casi caímos al suelo.

_Tranquila Rose, yo también te extrañe.

Nos separamos después de unos minutos. No había cambiado mucho, tenía un poco más de masa muscular, pero en general parecía igual a la última vez que lo vi.

_Pasa. – me hice a un lado para que entrara – Me sorprendiste, no pensé que vendrías hoy. – cerré la puerta y lo lleve a la sala de estar. – ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

_Gracias, pero no. Vine para hablar contigo y a que me cuentes como es que ahora Tasha está en la cárcel.

_Esa es una historia muy interesante.

Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá y empecé a contarle toda la búsqueda que hice intentado hallar pruebas, hasta que finalmente nos topamos con Ethan, que por dinero y ansias de venganza, no dudo en delatar a Tasha, al parecer tuvieron un pequeño romance o al menos eso pensó Ethan y por eso la ayudo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Tasha solo lo estaba utilizando, buscó la manera de vengarse y bueno, lo consiguió.

_ Cómo reacciono Dimitri cuando se lo dijiste.

_Estaba sorprendido, me hizo muchas preguntas, respondí todas sus dudas, pero creo que aún no me perdona lo que hice.

_No pierdas la esperanza, el entenderá con el tiempo.

Replico.

_No estoy tan segura de eso… pero dime, tu como vas con Lisa?

Cambie de tema, para no opacar la alegría de su visita.

_Muy bien, estaba pensando que quizá ya era tiempo de formalizar, pero aun no decido cuando hacerlo.

Sonrió.

_Me alegro por ustedes, merecen ser felices.

_Gracias – replico – Y bien… – me miró ansioso – Donde está mi sobrino? Quiero conocerlo.

Ahora fue mi momento de sonreír, aparte de mis padres y Adrián, Christian era el único que sabía de mi embarazo ya que mantuvimos una comunicación constante.

_Entonces, vamos al jardín. Selene lo tiene ahí.

Lo lleve hacia la puerta que daba al jardín y en una banca debajo de un árbol, estaba Selene con mi bebé.

_Selene, él es Christian, el amigo del que te hable. – lo introduje – Vino a conocer a Dimitri. – Selene asintió y saludó a Christian.

_Es un gusto conocerlo, Rose me ha hablado mucho de usted.

_Igualmente. – respondió – Puedo? – pregunto dudoso señalando con la mirada a mi hijo.

_Por supuesto.

Selene se puso de pie y ayudo a Christian a sostenerlo correctamente.

_Así que Dimitri, eh? – me miro, yo solo sonreí y me encogí de hombros – Definitivamente, te pareces a mucho a tu padre. – dijo observándolo al igual que mi bebé lo hacía con Christian, sus ojitos lo miraban con extrañeza, pero al cabo de un tiempo dejo de hacerlo y hasta empezó a sonreír muy feliz.

_Dimitri ya sabe de él?

Preguntó Christian mientras jugaba con mi hijo, ambos estaban pasando un buen momento.

_Si, ya lo sabe.

Suspiré.

_No quiero imaginar cómo reacciono…

_Fue una sorpresa para él, pero siempre quiso tener hijos y aunque seguramente nunca imagino tener uno en este momento, es un buen padre, siempre supe que lo seria…

 **Escena Retroceso.**

Tenía poco más de cinco meses de gestación.

Mi vientre había empezado a ser un poco más notorio, según el doctor todo estaba marchando bien, aun no sabía el sexo del bebé, quería que sea una sorpresa. Sin embargo mi padre estaba seguro de que sería un niño, incluso ya hacia planes de los lugares a los cuales lo llevaría.

La noticia de mi embarazo, al principio no le cayó en gracia, pero con el pasar del tiempo, fue el quien empezó a tener más ilusión con el nuevo miembro de nuestra familia.

Era de noche, todos estaban durmiendo. Pero yo no podía hacerlo y no porque se tratara de alguna molestia del embarazo, sino simplemente era porque extrañaba a Dimitri. Las primeras semanas aquí, fueron muy difíciles para mí, no me acostumbraba a estar sin él.

Pero ahora que tenía a mi bebé haciéndome compañía, hacía que mis días fueron más soportables, sin embargo había momentos como este en los que desea estar con él…deseaba que Dimitri fuera capaz de sostener mi mano cuando tuve mi primer ultrasonido, cuando escuche latir el corazón de nuestro hijo o cuando empezaba mis mañanas en el inodoro, simplemente deseaba que estuviera conmigo.

Limpie mis lágrimas, mi madre decía que el bebé podía sentirlo todo y no quería que sienta mi tristeza.

_Seré fuerte por ti. – acaricié mi vientre – Tu papá estará muy feliz cuando te conozca y hare todo lo posible para que eso sea pronto.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

 **D POV**

Tenía un hijo…

Aun no podía creerlo, pero cuando lo sostuve, sentí como si toda mi vida finalmente cobrara sentido.

Era capaz de darlo todo por ese pequeño, cambio mi mundo por completo, se convirtió en mi faro de luz en medio de la oscuridad en la vivía y quería pasar cada momento que pudiera con él. Así que nuevamente estaba aquí.

_Quiero llevarlo a mi casa, para que mi familia lo conozca.

Dije mientras Rose le cambiaba el pañal. Aun no me acostumbraba a verla así, convertida en madre…aunque esta siempre fue una mis fantasías.

_Ahora?...

Pregunto suavemente.

_Si, aunque también puede ser mañana – replique – No te importa, verdad? Puedes venir con nosotros… – sugerí.

Me miró y sonrió débilmente.

_No creo que a tu familia le agrade verme en este momento. Pero tienes razón, deberían conocerlo. Voy a prepararlo rápido y podrán ir.

Asentí, ahora que llevaría a mi hijo, tendría que hablar con mi familia y aclararles todo lo que había sucedido. Rose comenzó a sacar ropa de los cajones y luego de elegirlo todo, empezó a vestirlo.

_Este conjunto se lo regalo mi madre.

Comento, mientras lo vestía.

_Es bonito.

Replique. Era un conjunto azul con algunos diseños y bordados de animales. A Dimitri también parecía gustarle porque empezó a sonreír y pronunciar monosílabos muy animado, aunque creo que eso tenía que ver más con el mechón de cabello de su madre con el que jugaba. Al parecer también había heredado alguno de mis gustos.

_ ¿Por qué no lo registraste con mi apellido?

Pregunté. No quería arruinar el momento con este asunto, pero necesitaba saber.

_Quise hacerlo, pero mi padre se opuso ya que aún no sabías de él.

_Bueno, ahora que ya lo sé, quiero reconocerlo como mi hijo.

_Claro, eso podemos arreglarlo.

Replico. Volvió hacia los cajones, esta vez sacando algunas mantas y pañales.

_Rose…por qué ocultaste tu verdadera identidad?

Se detuvo un momento cuando escucho mi pregunta.

_Mi intención nunca fue engañarte – continuó con los que estaba haciendo – Cuando estaba en Turquía tuve diferencias con mi padre, él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que quería hacer o ser…sin que él lo sepa envié mi aplicación para la universidad en Montana y cuando recibí la carta de aceptación, me decidí a venir. Pero conocía a mi padre, siempre fue un hombre muy obstinado, así que cambie mi nombre y utilice el apellido de soltera de mi madre, de esa manera no pudo rastrearme. – me miró fijamente – Muchas veces quise decírtelo, pero nunca encontré el momento. Lo siento…

Últimamente estaba escuchando muchas disculpas y aunque no cambiaran las cosas, esta vez me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

_Aquí está la pañalera, coloque biberones y todo lo que puedas necesitar.

Dijo cambiando de tema.

_Está bien. Ya instale el asiento para bebés en mi auto.

Replique. Levante a mi hijo y Rose salió con nosotros. Me ayudó a colocar a Dimitri en el asiento y se despidió de él.

_Voy a extrañarte cariño, se bueno con tu abuela y no causes muchos problemas, de acuerdo?

Nuestro hijo solo sonrió como respuesta.

_Lo traeré temprano. – dije una vez que Rose cerró la puerta del auto. Ella asintió, pero ahora que la podía ver de cerca, note unas marcas oscuras en su rostro, cerca de su mandíbula – Te lastime… – susurré.

_ ¿Que?

Preguntó sin entender de lo que hablaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que miraba las marcas, lo escondió rápidamente con su cabello.

_Diviértanse.

Replico. Entro a la casa antes de que pueda decir algo más.

* * *

Mientras conducía la culpa me atacó. No me gustaba pensar que yo fui capaz de perder tanto el control, esa noche…estaba tan enojado que no medí la fuerza que estaba usando. No podía permitirlo de nuevo.

Estacione el auto frente a la casa de mi madre, baje para abrir la puerta de atrás, le quite el cinturón de seguridad a Dimitri y lo levante, había estado muy tranquilo durante el viaje. Sosteniéndolo en brazo saque la pañalera y cerré la puerta.

_Vamos a ver a tu abuela.

Le dije. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro, así que solo podía escuchar los pequeños balbuceos que hacía.

Toque la puerta y en cuestión de minutos, mi madre apareció, recibiéndonos.

_Dimitri! que alegría verte hijo.

Entramos a la casa y no tardo en preguntarme sobre el bebé que llevaba conmigo.

_Qué bebé tan hermoso… – dijo mirándolo – Pero, ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

_Mamá… – deje la pañalera en una de las mesas para poder sostener a Dimitri con más comodidad y para que mi madre pueda verlo mejor – Es mi hijo… – intente decirlo con calma.

_ ¿Que?

Preguntó sorprendida y no muy lejos de nosotros Vika dejo caer el vaso que sostenía.

_Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a sentarnos.

Sugerí. Mi pobre madre seguía conmocionada con la noticia, así que tuve que llevarla del brazo hasta dejarla sentada en el sofá.

_Pero cuando sucedió? Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías un hijo?

_Dimitri es cierto lo que acaba de decirnos Vika? – Sonya y Karolina aparecieron junto a Vika – No puede ser…ahí está el bebé… – dijo señalando a mi hijo.

_Si todas se sientan y me dejan hablar podría explicarles. – una vez que todas se hicieron lo que les pedí, comencé – No les dije nada antes, porque yo también me entere hace poco que tenía un hijo. Lo traje para que puedan conocerlo y el a ustedes.

_Pero ¿Quién es la madre?

Preguntó Vika. _Aquí venia la parte difícil…_

_Su madre es Rose…

_Y después de todo lo que hizo, sigues creyéndole?! – Sonya comenzó con las protestas, creo que Rose tuvo razón en no querer venir – Ese niño podría ser de cualquier otro hombre, no puedo creer que seas tan tonto como para volver a caer en lo mismo!

_Sonya déjame explicarlo, de acuerdo?

_Seguramente ya se enteraron de la denuncia que hice contra Tasha y bueno, ella tiene mucho que ver en todo lo que sucedió.

Empecé a contarles como Tasha había extorsionado a Rose y la obligo a marcharse, también que fue gracias a ella que pude tener las pruebas que necesitaba para encerrar a Tasha, la ayuda que nos dio y por ultimo les hable sobre nuestro hijo.

_Oh Dios mío! Yo la trate muy mal cuando la vi en la gala.

Dijo mi madre. No sé lo que había pasado, pero se veía muy culpable.

_Todos la juzgamos mamá. – intervino Karolina – Pero ahora ya sabemos la verdad y tenemos un nuevo integrante – señaló a mi hijo – ¿Cuál es su nombre?

_Dimitri Alexander.

Respondí.

_Quiero sostenerlo.

Mi madre se acercó y con cuidado lo levantó.

_Es idéntico a ti…

Pronto todas mis hermanas empezaron a acercarse y lucharon para sostenerlo. Él parecía estar un poco asustado viendo a tantas personas cerca, pero no lloro y yo estaba feliz de ver a toda mi familia reunida.

 **Dos Semanas Después.**

Salí de la oficina y fui directamente a la casa de Rose. Ayer le había comprado algunos juguetes a Dimitri, que seguramente le gustarían. Pero cuando toque la puerta, esperaba que fuera Rose la que me reciba o incluso Selene.

_Hey Dimitri.

_Adrián…

Otra vez estaba aquí…últimamente cada vez que venía, tenía que encontrarlo aquí.

_Pasa, Selene esta con el bebé terminando de bañarlo.

_Y Rose?

Pregunte mientras entraba.

_Está atendiendo una llamada en el jardín.

Replicó.

_Bien, iré a ver a mi hijo.

Pasé por su lado y me dirigí directamente a la habitación de Dimitri. Selene estaba empezando a vestirlos cuando entre.

_Señor Belikov.

Saludó.

_No son necesarias las formalidades Selene, solo llámame por mi nombre.

_Lo tendré en cuenta – replico – ¿Quiere vestirlo usted?

_Si, me gustaría hacerlo.

Con un poco de su ayuda no tuve problemas para vestirlo. Me alegro ver que mi hijo ya me reconocía y que por fin estábamos recuperando el tiempo que perdimos.

Cuando estaba listo Selene salió de la habitación.

_Te extrañe mucho hijo.

Me senté con él en la mecedora y comencé a mostrarle los juguetes que le había traído. Se emocionaba cada vez que le mostraba un coche distinto e incluso los sostuvo en sus manitos.

_Te gustaron mucho los juguetes?

Empecé a elevarlo en el aire, como si volara, él lo disfrutaba mucho, se reía todo el tiempo.

_pa…

Me detuve y lo acerque para escucharlo mejor.

_pa…

 _Ahí estaba de nuevo…_ aun no podía decir la palabra completa pero se escuchaba claro.

_pa..

Dijo una vez más.

_Si, pequeño, soy tu papá.

Lo abracé y me deje llevar por la felicidad de este momento.

* * *

Después de jugar gran parte de la tarde, Dimitri se quedó dormido, así que lo acomode en su cuna y coloque una colcha encima.

_Volveré mañana hijo.

Salí con cuidado. Pero cuando me encontraba al final de pasillo, escuche voces. Con silencio me asome por la pared y vi a Rose y Adrián, estaban sentados en el sofá.

_Mis padres quieren que vuelva. Pero las cosas se han complicado tanto, que no sé qué hacer.

_Tranquilízate pequeña flor – Adrián la abrazo – Quizá sea momento de que hables con Dimitri.

_Si, lo sé. Pero no estoy segura de que le agrade la idea. Ahora que él lo reconoció como su hijo, necesito su firma para poder volver a Turquía.

_Entonces deben llegar a un acuerdo.

 _Turquía? Piensa irse otra vez?..._

No puedo permitirlo, al menos no con mi hijo.

 **R POV**

 **Al Día Siguiente.**

Cuando tocaron la puerta, estaba en mi habitación alimentado a mi hijo, así que le pedí a Selene que fuera a abrir.

_Rose, trajeron esto para ti.

Selene entro con un sobre en sus manos.

_Te dijeron de que se trata?

_No, solo me pidieron que te lo entregara.

Replicó.

Dimitri termino de comer y Selene me ayudo sosteniéndolo un momento mientras abría el sobre.

Era del juzgado…

 _Esto tiene que ser una broma._

Dimitri me interpuso una demanda!

Quería la custodia total de nuestro hijo…

* * *

 **Sé que demore más de lo que pensaba, pero aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Y creo que se avecina otra pelea?**

 **¿Qué creen ustedes?**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

 **NUNCA DEJE DE HACERLO…**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **Adrián POV**

_Rose cálmate.

_No puedo calmarme Adrián, en que está pensando? ¿por qué quiere quitarme a mi hijo?

Rose siguió caminando de un lado a otro.

_Rose – la detuve y la mire fijamente – Con esta actitud no lograras nada, mantén la calma, hazlo por tu hijo. Yo hablare con Dimitri e intentare hacerlo entrar en razón, de acuerdo? – ahueque su rostro con mis manos.

_Está bien, espero que puedas conseguirlo.

_Confía en mi Rose.

Bese su frente.

Salí de la casa para ir directamente a mi auto. _¿Por qué Dimitri estaba haciendo esto?_ Bueno, tenía una ligera idea que quizá era la respuesta y si se trataba de eso, tal vez pueda hacer que desista. Solo espero que mi grandioso poder de convencimiento sea suficiente esta vez.

* * *

Cuando llegue a la oficina, Katya me informo que Dimitri estaba ocupado, atendiendo a alguien, por lo cual tuve que esperar.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Vaya…no me esperaba esta llamada.

_Señor Mazur, que sorpresa.

_Adrián, supongo que el que mi hija no este de vuelta aquí, significa que las cosas no salieron como lo tenía pensado.

Ok…alguien estaba enojado.

_Vera señor…la situación aquí se ha complicado un poco…

Tenía que buscar las palabras exactas para no acrecentar más su molestia.

_Si, mi hija ya me conto que Belikov se enteró de la existencia de mi nieto. – gruñó – Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, necesito a mi familia de vuelta.

 _Si solo supiera el nuevo problema que tenemos…_

_Yo creo que vamos a necesitar un poco más de tiempo para que Rose y su nieto puedan volver.

Bien, tenía que decírselo. Sin embargo, Abe hablo antes.

_No pienso esperar más, ayer, después de hablar con Rose, decidí que era momento de intervenir. Mi esposa y yo estaremos llegando a más tardar esta noche.

_ ¿Qué?...pero, no creo que sea necesario, yo puedo…

_Dije que llegaremos esta noche Adrián, avísale a Rose.

Terminó la llamada abruptamente, sin dame tiempo para objetar.

 _Estupendo_ …ahora tengo que arreglar esta situación sí o sí. Por suerte las puertas de la oficina de Dimitri se abrieron y salió Philip Marks?...era su abogado, supongo que esto si va en serio. Espere a que entrara al ascensor y finalmente pude ir a _"negociar"_ con Dimitri.

_Tenemos algún asunto que tratar?

Preguntó en cuanto me vio. Cerré la puerta y tomé aire antes de comenzar.

_De hecho, sí. Pero ahora, vengo como mediador. – me fui acercando cautelosamente, Dimitri me observaba desde su escritorio como si ya supiera a que venía – Rose recibió una notificación del juzgado esta mañana, supongo que se trata de un error, verdad?

_Supones mal. – replicó – Si Rose ya lo recibió, sabe lo que quiero. Y si tú viniste aquí para hacerme cambiar de opinión, pierdes tu tiempo.

Bueno, era hora del plan B.

_ ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Dimitri? Acaso tuviste algún problema con Rose? Por lo que sé, ella te deja ver a su hijo tanto como quieras.

Dije calmadamente.

_Como padre tengo todo el derecho de pedir la custodia de mi hijo.

Respondió evadiendo mis preguntas.

_Así es, pero no crees que quitarle un hijo a su madre, es llegar demasiado lejos?

Dimitri rio con sorna.

_Y qué hay de mí? Rose ya demostró que puede desaparecer si quiere, en cualquier momento puede llevarse a mi hijo y yo no volvería a verlo.

Ese era un buen punto.

_Y no crees que si esas fueran sus intenciones habría dejado que conozcas e incluso le des tu apellido a su hijo? Hubiera sido más fácil para ella ocultar la existencia del niño en cuestión y desaparecer como tú dices.

Dimitri se recostó en su asiento.

_ ¿Cuál es tu punto Adrián?

_Solo digo que no es necesario crear una disputa por un asunto que fácilmente se puede arreglar platicando y llegando a un acuerdo que beneficie a todos.

Dimitri parecía meditar mis palabras, que espero, hayan tenido un buen efecto en él.

_Buenos argumentos, pero no me hicieron cambiar de opinión. – replico – Ahora, si eso es lo único que tenías para decirme, puedes retirarte. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Volvió la vista a su computadora.

_Tu necedad no te llevara a nada bueno. Piénsalo, aun tienes tiempo de reconsiderar tu decisión.

Fue lo último que dije antes de salir.

* * *

 _Demonios!..._ como se lo diré a Rose?

Saque un cigarrillo y lo encendí rápidamente. Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas…le había prometido a Rose dejar de fumar, pero todo este estrés estaba matándome.

Me acomode en el asiento de mi auto y me permití disfrutar de este cigarrillo, después de todo era el único que tenía y lo había guardado para un momento como este, solo que no pensé que llegaría tan pronto.

Con Abe aquí, no quiero imaginar lo que se avecina…él está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere, será interesante ver lo que hará Dimitri cuando tenga que enfrentarlo, hasta ahora la única persona que lo ha hecho y he visto que salió triunfante, fue Rose.

Pronto veremos que sucede.

Terminé mi cigarrillo y salí del auto. Una vez que arregle mi apariencia y me percaté de que no tenía ningún aroma que me delate, toque la puerta.

_Adrián. ¿Cómo te fue?

Rose me recibió, estaba tan preocupada como esta mañana.

_Es mejor que hablemos adentro.

Ella me dejo pasar y pensé que lo mejor era hacer que se siente, antes de contarle lo que había sucedido.

_Estas empezando a asustarme...

Me pare frente a ella.

_Te tengo dos noticias, quiera decir que una es mala y la otra buena, pero lamentablemente no es así – suspiré – Primero…tu padre me llamó, él y tu madre llegaran esta noche a Montana…

_ ¿Qué? Esta noche? – enterró la cabeza en sus manos – Esto no puede ser peor…

_Créeme que puede empeorar…

_No me lo digas…no, mejor dímelo de una vez.

_Hable con Dimitri y…no está dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.

Rose se hundió en el sofá.

_Ya lo veía venir, Dimitri siempre fue bastante terco y más cuando quiere algo. – esbozó una sonrisa débil y tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera recordando algo – Supongo que es momento de buscar un abogado – dijo cuando finalmente salió de ese trance.

_Yo me encargare de eso.

Replique. Rose sonrió y sin tenerlo previsto me abrazo.

_Gracias Adrián, gracias por todo…

_Sabes que haría todo por ti…

Cerré los brazos alrededor de ella disfrutando de tenerla cerca.

 **R POV**

_No puede hacerlo, no dejare que nos separen.

Acaricie su cabecita mientras dormía. Nunca espere encontrarme en una situación como esta, pero por mucho que ame a Dimitri, no iba a permitir que me quite a mi hijo.

Seguí velando su sueño hasta que Selene entro a la habitación para avisarme de que mis padres ya estaban aquí, otra cosa más de que debo ocuparme…

_Rose.

_Mamá

Corrí a abrazarla.

_Te extrañe mucho hija, a ti y al bebé – nos separamos después de un momento – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? – comenzó a observar la casa buscándolo.

_Está dormido, lo deje en su cuna – contesté – Selene puedes llevar a mi madre para que lo vea?

_Por supuesto – replicó – Es por aquí señora.

Selene guio a mi madre hacia la habitación de mi hijo, mientras yo me quedaba con mi padre.

_No hay un abrazo para mí, kiz?

Preguntó con tono ofendido.

_Claro que si baba.

Lo abrace, eran estos momentos en los que ambos nos dábamos una tregua cuando teníamos una discusión como la que tuvimos antes de que viniera y ahora, sé que tendremos otra.

_Supongo que algo está pasando – dijo mirándome – Adrián me comento que hay complicaciones?

 _Aquí va…_

_Así es. – replique, caminando alrededor – Dimitri…quiere tener la custodia total de mi hijo.

_ ¿Qué?!

Su rostro pasó de tranquilo a furioso en un segundo.

_Ya lo escuchaste baba, además… – era mejor decirlo ahora – Hace poco, lo reconoció legalmente y le dio su apellido.

_Y por qué lo permitiste?!

_También es su hijo, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Replique.

_Claro y ahora quiere quitarte a tu hijo! – empezó a levantar la voz – No puedo creer que confiaste en ese hombre.

_Es mejor que hablemos afuera o terminaras despertando a mi hijo.

A regañadientes acepto salir al jardín.

_Desde el principio te dije que no debías volver a este lugar! Mira las consecuencias de tu capricho.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Si…ya esperaba una reacción así de su parte.

_Hablare con él y si no logro solucionarlo…Adrián ya está consiguiendo un buen abogado.

_Nada de eso. Sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero ya que estoy aquí solucionare este asunto yo mismo.

Replicó.

_Esto no te involucra a ti baba, es algo que debo solucionar con Dimitri, solo lo dos.

Me miró furioso, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

_También es mi nieto y no voy a perderlo.

Dicho esto entró de nuevo a la casa. Bueno _…pudo ser peor…_

 **D POV**

 **Al día siguiente.**

Mi mañana parecía marchar normal, hasta que mi secretaria me informo que Ibrahim Mazur estaba afuera y quería hablar conmigo. Deje que entrara a mi oficina, aunque no sabía que esperar, conocer a ese hombre hoy, no estaba en mis planes.

_Dimitri Belikov…

Dijo en cuanto me vio, me puse de pie para estrechar nuestras manos.

_Señor Mazur.

Lo saludé. Parecía un hombre de unos cuarenta años, alto, piel bronceada, de hecho podía encontrar algunas características de él en Rose, como el color de cabello. Sin embargo este hombre era tal cual lo describían, vestía como un mafioso y tenía una mirada temeraria.

_Por favor tome asiento. ¿A que debo su visita?

Pregunté. Él se sentó frente a mí y ya podía sentir una ligera tensión en el ambiente.

_Vamos a ser directos. – dijo – Quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo y desistas de la demanda que le interpusiste a mi hija.

 _Así que de eso se trataba._

_Y qué tipo de acuerdo sería?

_Lo más obvio en estos casos, como escoger días y fechas en las que tú, como padre puedas convivir con mi nieto, visitar y estar presente en su vida. Es lo que por lo general se aplica, no es así?

_Si, por lo general se procede así, pero este no es un caso como los demás y yo no quiero tener solo algunos días para estar con mi hijo.

Repliqué, pero al parecer mis palabras no le agradaron, ya que su mirada se oscureció.

_Alejar a mi nieto de su madre es algo radical, no crees que él se lo reprochara en algún momento?

_No pienso alejar a Rose, ella podrá verlo, yo solo quiero tener a mi hijo bajo mi cuidado.

_Es egoísta de tu parte pensar así y algo ilusorio que pienses que puedes ganar. En este caso como en otros, la madre siempre tiene preferencia.

Dijo con tono intimidante.

_Lo sé, pero no planeo quedarme sin hacer nada, voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo.

Abe rio oscuramente.

_Pierdes tu tiempo muchacho, yo no lo permitiré y ya que rechazaste el pacifico acuerdo que te ofrecí, no pienso tener contemplaciones. Tal vez seas tú, quien termine perdiendo todos los derechos a mi nieto.

Se puso de pie al igual que yo.

_Es una amenaza?

_Una advertencia, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte, yo no suelo ser tan generoso cuando me enfrento con alguien. – empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir me miro una vez más – Siempre supe que no eras el hombre indicado para mi hija.

Obviamente no le agrado. Pero eso no importa, él está dispuesto a pelear y yo también. Esta vez no pienso perder.

 **R POV**

 **Algunos Días Después.**

Ya habían pasado varios días y Dimitri aun no contestaba mis llamadas, tampoco volvió aquí. Por lo cual ya empezaba a perder las esperanzas de poder arreglar este asunto antes de que venza el plazo en el que debía presentarme en el juzgado.

Esto no estaba bien…y aunque Adrián tratara de tranquilizarme diciendo que todo estaba de nuestra parte, odiaba tener que hacer esto.

Mis padres decidieron quedarse en Montana, todo el tiempo que dure este proceso legal. Estaban viviendo en una casa no muy lejos de aquí. Mi madre era de gran ayuda y apoyo para mí, pero mi padre…estaba decido a acabar con Dimitri, incluso quiere invertir las situación y que yo me quede con toda la custodia de mi hijo. No estaba de acuerdo con él y no pensaba hacerlo.

Olena vino hace unos días para ver a su nieto, le trajo regalos y se disculpo conmigo por la bofetada que me había dado esa noche, ella solo había actuado como una madre lo haría, así que no tenía nada de que disculparla. Me ofreció nuevamente su amistad y por supuesto acepte. También me dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo Dimitri y que intentaría hacerlo entrar en razón.

Pero claramente no lo estaba logrando, así que era momento de intervenir.

_Adrián no está en su departamento. El portero me dijo que lo vio salir.

_Entonces tal vez fue a un bar o quizá esta en el gimnasio. Te mandare la ubicación de los lugares que frecuenta.

Replicó.

_Está bien, gracias.

Colgué el teléfono y espere su mensaje. Ahora me encontraba fuera del edificio en el que vivía Dimitri, estaba decidida a hablar con él. Las ubicaciones que Adrián me envió no tardaron llegar, pero si tenía que elegir, escogería el gimnasio, solo espero que Dimitri también lo haya hecho.

Conduje hasta el lugar que me había indicado. Parecía que no había nadie, era más de las diez de la noche, así que puede ser que todos se hayan ido, pero por la luz que vi en el interior y los ruidos que se escuchaban, tal vez aún estaba alguien. Así que entré.

El lugar era espacioso, a medida que fui entrando al interior, los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que lo encontré. Al parecer no me había equivocado.

Dimitri estaba aquí, golpeando brutalmente un saco de box. Aun no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, por lo cual pude observarlo un momento…siempre fue bastante apuesto y sexy, pero luchando…era otro nivel, eso sin contar que no llevaba una camisa.

 _Detente Rose_ …frene rápidamente los pensamientos sucios que vinieron a mi mente.

_Dimitri.

Mi voz lo detuvo. Giró y se quedó sorprendido al verme.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó bruscamente.

_Tenemos que hablar y ya que no contestas mis llamadas, tuve que venir.

Nos separaba al menos unos veinte pasos, pero podrían ser dos por lo que a mí respecta, su mirada era suficientemente abrasadora como para hacerme sentir que estábamos muy cerca.

_Si vienes a hablar sobre la demanda. No tengo nada que decir.

_Si tu no, entonces yo sí. Dime que paso para que tomaras esa decisión, creí que estábamos teniendo un buen trato entre nosotros. No había necesidad de crear un conflicto.

_Yo creo que si era necesario, tarde o temprano te llevarías a mi hijo y no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo.

Replicó.

_Cualquier cosa que haga con _"nuestro"_ hijo, lo pensaba consultar contigo.

Crucé los brazos.

_Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, lo mejor es que te vayas.

Volteo y siguió golpeando es saco, dando por terminado esta conversación… Pero no, no vine hasta aquí para irme sin nada.

_Vamos a pelear.

Dije sin pensarlo y por segunda vez en esta noche, Dimitri volteo a verme sorprendido.

_ ¿Qué dijiste?

_Vamos a pelear – repetí – Veo que tienes mucha sentimientos contenidos y golpear un saco de box no te ayudara.

_No voy a pelear contigo Rose.

_ ¿Por qué no? Una vez lo hicimos, no lo recuerdas?

El negó con la cabeza.

_Eso fue diferente, eran otros tiempos.

_No veo por qué sea diferente, a menos que me tengas miedo.

Me burlé, sabía que eso le picaría un poco en su orgullo masculino y con suerte terminaría aceptando.

_No te tengo miedo.

_Pues no parece, recuerdo que esa vez estuve a punto de vencerte.

_Pero fui yo quien lo hizo.

_Solo fue suerte.

Me encogí de hombros.

_Rose…

Dijo a modo de advertencia.

_Vamos Dimitri, no creí que fueras tan _cobarde._

Y eso fue lo único que necesitaba, su semblante cambio y su mirada se convirtió en determinada.

_Bien.

Finalmente aceptó. Nos movimos hacia una colchoneta que estaba al fondo. Me quite la chaqueta y flexione un poco los músculos de mis brazos, hace un buen tiempo que no peleaba con nadie y ahora tenía que ganar.

_No hay guantes extras.

Dijo.

_Está bien, no importa.

Replique, levanté mi cabello en un moño para que no me molestara y Dimitri se quitó los guates que llevaba.

Ambos entramos a la colchoneta y adquirimos posturas defensivas. Empezamos a rodear la colchoneta, si seguía siendo la mitad de bueno que en aquel entonces, iba a estar en problemas…

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar el primer golpe, era como si ambos nos estudiáramos uno al otro, como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos y después de tanto tiempo separados casi podría serlo, Dimitri había cambiado y yo también.

Empecé el primer ataque, intente con una patada hacia su torso, lo bloque rápidamente y lanzo su puño intentado conectar con mi hombro, pero logre moverme rápido y esquivarlo. Ignore la electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo al tocar su piel, pero pude ver que él también lo sintió.

_Vamos Dimitri, puedes hacerlo mejor.

El solo gruño y lanzó otro golpe, esta vez cerca de mi cabeza, volví a bloquearlo, adrenalina comenzó a bombear mi cuerpo, esta vez use mi puño y logre conectar con su hombro, el siguiente ataque fue suyo, su pierna golpeo mi torso y me hizo retroceder un poco.

_Finalmente estas reaccionando…dime ¿por qué quieres quedarte con la custodia? ¿Qué motivo ocultas?

Mi pregunta hizo que bajara su guardia un momento, entonces aproveche el momento y golpee directamente su mandíbula, aunque no tuvo la fuerza suficiente.

_Yo no oculto nada Rose – comenzó a atacarme, pero conocía sus movimientos y comencé a bloquearlos – No soy como tú. – _ouch,_ eso dolió más que sus golpes.

_Ya te explique por qué lo hice…

Logró hacerme retroceder hasta el extremo de la colchoneta, pero con una buena patada retome mi camino.

_Si y eso solo demuestra lo egoísta que fuiste.

Su puño conecto con fuerza contra mi hombro.

_Egoísta? Lo dice el hombre que me quiere quitar a mi hijo.

Lo empujé y esta vez yo empecé con los golpes seguidos.

_Tú lo alejaste de mí en primer lugar, te fuiste pensando solo en ti.

Esquivo mi último golpe y consiguió desequilibrarme un momento.

_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lo hice por ti.

El enojo fue tomando posesión de mi mente y comencé a golpearlo sin precisión, fue fácil para el hacerme caer al suelo con una patada, pero logre recuperarme y ponerme de pie.

_Eso piensas, pero te fuiste sin importarte mi opinión o lo que yo sintiera, siempre tan egoísta Rose.

Lance una patada hacia su pierna.

_Así que se trata de eso? Esto es una especie de venganza por lo que hice?

Comenzamos a lanzar golpes sin detenernos, el sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos y a pesar de las respiraciones forzadas continuamos.

_Tal vez, pero no dejare que te vayas con mi hijo de nuevo.

_No pensaba hacerlo…

Logré decir mientras los bloqueaba.

_Eso no es lo que escuche. – gruñó, su codo conecto con mis costillas – Quieres volver a irte, se lo dijiste a Adrián…¿Qué pensabas hacer? Empezar una nueva vida con él y mi hijo?

Tenía mi brazo a punto de impactar en su cuello.

_Adrián no tiene nada que ver en esto.

_Crees que no los he visto juntos…

Su patada me quito el aire. _Estaba celoso?..._ bueno, él no tenía ningún derecho a serlo.

_Y eso que? Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, al igual que tú, no es así Dimitri? Con cuántas mujeres has domado hasta ahora?

Volví a golpear su mandíbula.

_Con varias…

Doble ouch…si quería lastimarme, lo consiguió.

_Entonces no tienes por qué meterte en mi vida privada.

Lance una patada doble, pero intercepto mi pierna y logro hacerme caer al suelo, esta vez uso su cuerpo para fijarme ahí. Pero volví a usar mis puños para golpearlo en el rostro y con ayuda de mis piernas, invertí nuestras posiciones.

_Si puedo hacerlo… – dijo entre respiraciones pesadas – Porque eres mía… – con su mano en mi cuello me atrajo y cerro el espacio entre nosotros.

 _Oh dios!..._ no puedo explicar lo que sentí al volver a besarlo, anhelaba tanto sentir sus labios sobre los míos…la necesidad se hizo presente, devoramos nuestras bocas pero no era suficiente, necesitábamos más.

Sus manos prácticamente rasgaron la camiseta y arrastro besos por mi cuello hacia mi escote, mordía mi piel con dureza, algo que definitivamente dejaría marcas. Me coloco sobre la colchoneta y de esa forma asalto mi cuerpo con más comodidad.

Quitó mi sostén y sin perder tiempo tomo un pezón en su boca.

_Dimitrii…

Gemí escandalosamente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve algún contacto íntimo.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas haciéndome sentir su dureza mientras continuaba sacándome jadeos con su boca, mordía mis pezones con fuerza, me hacía daño pero a la vez me provocaba un tipo distinto de placer.

Con mis pies empecé a quitar sus pantalones, Dimitri coloco sus manos en mis caderas y se separó un momento de mí, mientras sacaba rápidamente mis pantalones jeans deslizando la tela por mis piernas. Su mirada esta nublada por la lujuria, en este momento solo nos separaba un par de pedazos de tela. Volvió a besarme con hambre, su lengua dominando la mía, pero cuando sus manos estaban a punto de quitar mis bragas, lo detuve.

_Aun me amas?

Pregunté con miedo, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Puso su mano en mi mejilla y acaricio mis labios con su pulgar.

_Nunca deje de hacerlo…

Eso fue suficiente para mí, volvimos a besarnos, esta vez entregándonos sin reparos a la necesidad, a la lujuria, al amor…se deshizo de mis bragas y en menos de un minuto, empujo dentó de mí, entrando de un solo golpe.

Dolió un poco, pero la sensación de volver a estar unidos fue abrumadora.

_Roza…

Como extrañaba ese apodo.

Empezamos a movernos, primero lentamente, envolví mis piernas alrededor se du cintura, sus empujes fueron más profundos. Jadeos llenaron el lugar.

_Oh mi Roza…

Susurró sobre mis labios, cerré mi boca con la suya y a medida que nuestros besos recogieron intensidad, sus embestidas también. Golpeo con fuerza en mí, un maravillosos orgasmo empezó a formarse, Dimitri también lo sintió y aumento al velocidad. En cuestión de minutos estaba gritando su nombre mientras me derrumbaba en el suelo.

No sabría decir en qué momento, pero terminamos de pie, aun unidos, Dimitri me sostenía con sus manos en mis caderas y mi espalda chocando contra la pared, comenzó a empujar dentro de mí a un ritmo brutal.

_Dimitrii…

No podía hacer más que gemir sin control. Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros para no caer, pero no pude evitar clavar mis uñas en su piel, mientras él atacaba mi cuello con besos calientes.

_Eres mía Roza… – gruñó dominante – Y quiero que lo digas… – golpeo con fuerza en un punto mágico dentro de mí, haciéndome chillar de placer.

_Vamos Roza, dilo!

Ordenó con fuerza.

_Soy tuya… – logre decir apenas.

_Más fuerte.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar mi segundo orgasmo y parecía ser más intenso que el anterior.

_Soy tuyaa! …Dimmitri…

Obtuve mi liberación desarmándome en sus brazos. Mis paredes internas se cerraron alrededor de su dureza, entre jadeos forzosos Dimitri empujo sin sentido en mí, hasta que pudo alcanzar su propia liberación.

_Rozaa…

Los dos caímos rendidos al suelo, aun sintiendo los espasmos recorrer nuestros cuerpos. Nos quedamos sentados en el suelo, tenía la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Dimitir y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

_De todos los escenarios que pude haber imaginada, jamás pensé que terminaríamos así.

Dije cuando tuve la suficiente fuerza para hablar. Dimitri rompió a reír, el sonido de su risa me calentó como una manta, hace mucho que no lo escuchaba así.

_Yo tampoco, pero me alegro de que sea así.

Gire la cabeza para mirarlo.

_Te amo…

_Y yo a ti Roza.

Unimos nuestros labios, no creo que alguna vez me canse de besarlo.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, recogimos nuestra ropa y nos vestimos para poder irnos, yo solo pude ponerme mi chaqueta, sujetador y jeans, ya que mi camiseta y bragas estaban hechas jirones.

_Me debes un par de prendas Dimitri.

Él volteo a verme como recogía los trapos en los que había convertido mi ropa y sonrió.

_No te preocupes, te comprare mas, aunque creo que acabaron igual que esas.

Su mirada se oscureció calentando mi cuerpo.

_Aquí no – advertí, aunque mi voz salió un poco entre cortada – Es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

Para mi suerte no refutó, pero si tuvimos un par de besos más antes de salir, lo bueno era que el lugar estaba desierto.

_Rose, tal vez no debería, pero necesito saberlo. – dijo antes de salir, me miro nervioso – Tienes o tuviste alguna relación con Adrián?

_Claro que no. – respondí inmediatamente – El solo es un bueno amigo para mí y lo sabe. – tomé su rostro en mis manos – Dimitri tu eres el único hombre para mí, por nadie podría sentir lo que tú me provocas.

El semblante de Dimitri cambio rápidamente, de sombrío a feliz.

_Lo siento, fue tonto preguntar.

Me beso amorosamente y finalmente logramos salir del gimnasio. Entramos en mi coche y ambos decidimos pasar la noche en mi casa, ya que en unas horas tendría que alimentar a nuestro hijo.

* * *

Entramos en silencio a la casa, cuidando de no hacer ruido, rápidamente pasamos a la habitación de nuestro pequeño bebé para comprobar que seguía durmiendo. Después verlo descansar tranquilo y con un beso de buenas noches, fuimos a mi habitación.

_ ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Pregunté una vez que estábamos acostados, después de tanto tiempo volvíamos a estar juntos y no podía haber una sensación más maravillosa que esa, en este momento.

_Vamos a estar juntos…no pienso dejarlos ir otra vez.

Levantó mi barbilla para mirarlo.

_Al igual que una familia?

_Si, mi Roza, nuestra familia.

* * *

 **Y…..lamentablemente, como pueden ver, estamos llegando al final.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado como se dieron las cosas en este capítulo.**

 **Por favor díganme que piensan hasta ahora, fue bueno? O lo odiaron?**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Besos a todos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

 **UNA BODA?**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

Escuche mucho ruido, mejor dicho voces…abrí los ojos lentamente y busque a Dimitri, no estaba aquí. _Qué diablos_ … _acaso lo soñé?_

Me levante de la cama y al dar unos pasos sentí un poco de dolor, definitivamente no pude haberlo soñado.

_No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

 _Abe?..._ oh no, no puede ser. A pesar del malestar que sentía me coloque una bata y rápidamente Salí de la habitación, no muy lejos del pasillo estaba mi padre con una mirada que si pudiera, mataría a Dimitri y por suerte lejos de este par, mi madre tenía a mi hijo con ella.

_ ¿Qué está pasando?

Dos pares de ojos me miraron.

_Roza…

Dimitri quiso hablar primero pero rápidamente fue interrumpido.

_Rose, este hombre se metió a esta casa para robarse a mi nieto!

 _Oh…así que era eso…_

_Baba, Dimitri no se robaría a mi hijo.

_Por supuesto que no. – complementó enfrentando a mi padre – Yo solo vine por el cuándo se despertó para llevárselo a Rose y así pueda alimentarlo.

_Y con qué derecho entraste a esta casa?!

_Yo lo traje conmigo baba.

Intervine antes de que esta situación siga empeorando.

_Kiz estás loca?!

_Baba, porque no vamos a sentarnos todos y así podremos hablar, de acuerdo?

Con gran renuencia los dos hombres me siguieron a la sala de estar, parecían leones a punto de atacarse para demostrar la supremacía sobre el otro y yo…tendría que estar al medio de los dos.

Pero antes me acerque a mi madre, mi hermoso hijo estaba despierto pero se mantenía tranquilo, lo cual era un milagro, pensé que con todo este escándalo, su llanto se escucharía por toda la casa.

_Mamá puedes llevarlo al jardín mientras arreglo las cosas aquí?

_Claro – replicó – pero después tú y yo tenemos que hablar – me dio una mirada cómplice señalando sutilmente a Dimitri.

_Está bien.

Acepte con resignación. Sostuve un momento a mi hijo para besar sus redondas mejillas.

_Se bueno con tu abuela, cariño.

Volví a entregárselo a mi madre y ella se lo llevo afuera.

Bueno, ahora tenía que enfrentar a mi padre, otra vez…él se sentó frente a mí, mientras que Dimitri decidió estar a mi lado, algo que no pasó desapercibió por Abe. Me sentía como si fuera una adolescente que acababa de ser atrapada con su novio en casa…algo que no estaba lejos de la realidad.

_Y bien? ¿Quién me empezara?

Preguntó Abe. No tenía idea de que decir, pero tal vez comenzar por el final sería una buena opción.

_Dimitri y yo hablamos y arreglamos nuestras diferencias.

Replique.

_Así que simplemente hablaron?... – levantó una ceja mirando la figura semidesnuda de Dimitri a mi lado, fue fácil para mi padre sumar dos más dos – Entonces supongo que ahora podrán llegar a un buen acuerdo.

_No habrá un acuerdo como el que usted supone.

Dimitri finalmente habló.

_Y cómo piensan solucionar esta situación?

Bueno, esperaba que Dimitri me ayude a responder esa pregunta.

_Nosotros…

_Vamos a formar una familia como debió ser desde el principio.

Terminó por mí y para ser más contundente sostuvo mi mano.

_Lo dicen en serio? – Abe pregunto con un claro tono de burla en sus palabras, aunque también era evidente su enojo – Tuvieron una pequeña reconciliación y ahora piensan formar una familia?

_Baba…

_Esto no lo acepto Rose, estas cometiendo un error al creer en este hombre.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a marcharse.

_Seño no creo que usted me conozca lo suficiente como para juzgarme de esa manera. – Dimitri refuto levantándose del sofá. – Yo deseo formar una familia con su hija y eso es lo haré.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, como si enfrentaran otra batalla en silencio, hasta que mi padre decidió dar la vuelta y salir de la casa.

_Eso no estuvo tan mal…

Dije cuando nos quedamos solos, eché la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el sofá para tratar de relajarme, Dimitri no tardo en estar a mi lado, paso un brazo sobre mis hombros acercándome.

_Eso crees?

_Por supuesto, en mi vasta experiencia discutiendo con mi padre, te puedo decir que esto califica como un buen comienzo.

Dimitri soltó un par de carcajadas.

_Si esto califica como buen comienzo no quiero imaginar uno malo. – replicó – Pero desde que vino a mi oficina supe que no soy de su agrado, creo que incluso antes de conocerme ya me rechazaba.

_Fue a tu oficina?

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo.

_Si, hace unos días vino para hablar conmigo sobre la demanda que había interpuesto.

_Le dije que no quería que se involucrara en eso…aunque no me sorprende que lo haya hecho.

_Eso ya quedo atrás Roza.

Dimitri levanto mi barbilla para acercarme y fui yo quien cerro el espacio entre nosotros, aun me parecía tan surrealista estar besándolo…pero ahora quería hacer cualquier cosa para que nunca más volvamos a estar lejos, eso ya lo viví una vez y no deseo volver a hacerlo.

_Tengo que ir a la oficina.

Dijo algo jadeante, después de separarnos.

_Está bien…después de todo, mi madre espera tener una charla conmigo.

_Comemos juntos?

Preguntó.

_Claro, preparare algo aquí.

Asintió y picoteo mis labios una vez más antes de ir a vestirse. Yo por mi parte, me dirigí al jardín.

_ ¿Qué sucedió?

Preguntó en cuanto me vio.

_Lo de siempre mamá.

No necesitaba decirle más.

_Va entenderlo con el tiempo. – replicó, me senté junto a ella en la banca, mi hijo se entretenía con una hojas del árbol que habían caído – Hija realmente estas segura de regresar con él? – ahí vino la pregunta que ya estaba esperando.

_Yo lo amo mamá, siempre lo hice y si él está dispuesto a dejar atrás el daño que le cause, quiero estar junto a él.

Mi madre me miro un momento y termino sonriendo.

_Solo había visto es luz en tu mirada cuando nació este pequeño. – replicó, depositando un beso en su sien – Seguramente Abe no está de acuerdo, pero tienes mi apoyo hija.

_Gracias mamá. – la abrace – No sabes lo feliz que me hace contar contigo…como siempre.

* * *

Ya era mediodía y tenía todo listo para la comida, mi hijo acababa de alimentarse y ahora estaba tomando una siesta, así que seriamos solo Dimitri y yo, ya que Selene quiso darnos privacidad y salió, según ella para conocer un poco más la ciudad.

Llevé los nuevos juguetes que Adrián había traído a la habitación de mi pequeño Dimitri. Solo hace unos momentos estuvo aquí y definitivamente tendría presente el consejo que me dio.

 **Escena Retroceso.**

_Hey amigo, mira cuanto has crecido.

Adrián le hacía le hacía caras graciosas, sacándole risas a mi hijo.

_ ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

_Café sería perfecto.

Replicó.

_Está bien, vuelvo en un momento.

Los deje solos, mientras iba a la cocina. Prepare rápido su café y se lo lleve a la sala. Adrián fue uno de las primeras personas que sostuvo a mi hijo cuando nació y desde entonces se encariñó con él, a veces llegaba a pensar que si no hubiera conocido a Dimitri, quizá habría terminado enamorada de Adrián.

_Aquí tienes.

Deje la taza sobre la mesa frente a él. Acomodo a mi hijo en uno de sus brazos para tomar un sorbo.

_Así que…tú y el ruso ahora están bien?

Dejo la taza para mirarme.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Bueno, la demanda fue retirada y…también hay otras señales…

Sutilmente lanzo un par de miradas hacia mí, mejor dicho hacia mi cuello, no entiendo porque… _oh…que tonta_ , me olvide cubrirlos.

_De hecho arreglamos los problemas que teníamos.

_Me alegro por ti pequeña flor. – sonrió – Pero supongo que tu padre no estará tan contento cuando se entere.

_Ya lo sabe y si, tienes razón, está totalmente en contra.

Replique.

_Si hay alguien que puede hacer que el hombre cambie de opinión eres tú, no te rindas.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando oí la puerta. Deje un poco cerrada la puerta, para que mi bebé pueda dormir sin ser interrumpido.

Cuando abrí la puerta, encontré a Dimitri con un hermoso ramo de lirios.

_ ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?

Preguntó mientras colocaba las flores en un jarrón con agua.

_Lo deje en su cuna, durmiendo.

Fuimos a la cocina donde tenía la mesa lista. Dimitri tomo asiento en tanto yo serví la comida, era algo sencillo, puré de papas, ensalada y carne grillada. Mientras comíamos disfrutamos del silencio y la tranquilidad que nos rodeaba, era sorprendente como algo tan simple como una comida pueda ser tan significativo ahora, casi nunca valoramos los pequeños detalles de la vida y esos eran los más importantes.

Terminamos de comer, levante los platos y todo lo demás para lavarlos.

_Vamos a casarnos.

Dijo de repente. Voltee sin poder creer lo que escuche.

_ ¿Qué?

No sabía si de verdad lo había dicho o solo lo imagine.

_Vamos a casarnos Roza.

Cerró los pasos entre nosotros y coloso sus manos obre mis caderas.

_Dimitri, no crees que es muy pronto?

_No, más bien pienso que ya dejamos pasar mucho tiempo. Quiero que seas mi esposa.

Replicó.

_Pero yo…no sé qué decir…

_Solo dime que aceptas.

_Y no deberías proponérmelo adecuadamente?

Crucé los brazos fingiendo enojarme. Pero lo que no esperaba era que Dimitri se hinque sobre una rodilla y saque una caja negra de su bolsillo.

_Rosemary Mazur, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

 _No puedo creerlo…_

_Si…claro que sí.

Susurré conteniendo apenas la emoción. Dimitri sonrió brillantemente y deslizo el anillo sobre mi dedo anular, encaja perfecto…se puso de pie y antes de que diga algo lo besé, estaba tan feliz que pensé que esto podría ser un sueño y la terrible realidad seria Abe, _¿Cómo íbamos a decírselo?_

 **Algunos Días Después.**

Hoy era la noche, mi madre había preparado una cena en su casa para que Dimitri y yo podamos contarle a mi padre sobre nuestros planes de boda, ella estuvo muy feliz cuando se lo dije y de inmediato comenzó a organizarlo todo.

De hecho casi todo el mundo lo sabía excepto mi padre, no había hablado con él desde aquel día y sabía que hoy tampoco sería fácil hacerlo.

Dimitri y yo llegamos puntual a la hora que mi madre nos indicó, dejamos al bebé con Selene para que podamos hablar con más calma.

La casa era preciosa, pero una vez dentro la tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo. Mi madre había hecho un excelente trabajo con la comida, todo estuvo delicioso, sin embargo Abe se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo y eso no era bueno, ni siquiera sé cómo pudo haberlo convencido de estar presente esta noche.

_Tenemos algo que decirles.

Comencé una vez que terminamos de comer. Mis padres me dirigieron sus miradas hacia nosotros, mamá fingió no saber nada.

_Nos casaremos.

Concluyó Dimitri y por un momento toda la casa fue invadida por un silencio sepulcral.

_No pueden hacerlo!

Mi padre fue el primero en reaccionar.

_Abe, respeta su decisión, si quieren casarse vamos a apoyarlos.

Por suerte mi madre intervino.

_Él no es el hombre indicado para nuestra hija, Janine.

_Señor, yo amo a su hija y lo que más deseo es hacerla feliz.

Replicó Dimitri.

_No! – golpeó la mesa – Rose merece algo mejor.

_Baba yo quiero a Dimitri y…

_Dije que no, Rose y si planeas continuar con esa tontería, yo no seré participe.

Se levantó de la mesa y salió furioso del comedor.

_No se preocupen, yo hablare con él.

Dijo mi madre. Dimitri sostuvo mi mano como consuelo…aun no podía entender por qué le costaba tanto apoyarme, es cierto que casi nunca opte por lo que él quería para mí, pero al menos esperaba que en esto si lograra comprenderme.

 **El Gran Día…**

 **D POV**

Todo ya estaba listo, dentro de poco las personas tomarían su lugar y la ceremonia comenzaría, pero mientras eso sucedía, yo tenía que saludar a los invitados, no era una boda tan grande, sin embargo había varios invitados.

Definitivamente hicimos una buena elección al hacer la boda en esta casa de campo, el aire fresco del bosque junto con el excelente clima que había, hacía que todo fuera perfecto.

_Sé que aún es temprano, pero te felicito Dimitri – Adrián se paró a mi lado – Como lo dije hace un tiempo, eres un bastardo con suerte.

Aunque su voz se oía alegre, también podía escuchar un poco de pesar y resignación mezclados.

_La quieres?

_Quién no puede quererla? – respondió mientras encendía un cigarrillo – Pero te eligió a ti. Hazla feliz… – fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer entre las personas.

Me sentía mal por Adrián, pero tenía razón el algo, Rose me había escogido y haría todo para hacerla feliz.

 **R POV**

Era increíble como dos meses podían pasar tan rápido y ya estaba aquí, a unos minutos de casarme con el hombre que amo.

_Rose, estas preciosa.

Christian entró a la habitación con un reluciente traje oscuro.

_Gracias, ¿cómo va todo afuera?

_Todo ya está listo, solo esperan a la novia. – respondió – Pero antes, hay alguien que quiere verte.

_ ¿Quién? – pregunté y en ese momento la puerta se abrió – Mason?...

_Los dejo solos para que puedan hablar.

Christian se fue dándome un abrazo y felicitándome una vez más.

_Rose, luces más hermosa que nunca.

Dijo después de unos minutos.

_Eh…gracias. – no sabía cómo actuar con él, la última vez que lo vi, terminamos peleando – ¿Querías decirme algo?

_Si – respondió – Yo...quería disculparme. Hace poco Christian me conto lo que realmente había sucedido cuando estábamos juntos y no sé cómo pedirte que me perdones por todas las ofensas que te hice. – me miró culpable. Esto realmente no me lo esperaba.

_Eso ya quedo atrás Mason, además tú no tenías que pagar por problemas que eran solo míos.

_Pero te trate mal cuando tu solo me ayudaste y aunque parece que las cosas resultaron bien para ustedes, espero que puedas perdonarme.

_No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo también te hice daño, pero siempre te quise como un gran amigo.

_Yo también.

Replico, se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

_Espero que seas feliz.

Me dijo al oído.

_Y tú también, te quedaras a la boda, verdad?

_No me la perdería por nada.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dejo sola para que pueda terminar de prepararme; aunque en realidad, solo faltaba que Adrián venga por mí. Después de aquella noche en la casa de mis padres, no pude volver a hablar con Abe y a pesar de que mi madre también intentó ayudarme, no lo logramos.

Mi padre era muy terco y bueno, Adrián se ofreció a entregarme en el altar y estaba muy agradecida con él por ese gesto. Me miré en el espejo por última vez antes de salir, el vestido me encantaba, era un modelo sencillo, pero se ajustaba bien para mí. Tenía un escote corazón sin mangas, se pegaba a mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura y a partir de ahí fluía libre hasta el piso, la falda era bastante liviana por lo cual podía moverme libremente y la cola no era muy grande. El encaje y algunos bordados en la tela le daban un toque extra.

Por último mi cabello estaba suelto como a Dimitri le gustaba y una trenza en forma de diadema era lo único elaborado.

_Estas lista pequeña flor?

Finalmente apareció.

_Claro que si – recogí mi ramo – Solo te estaba esperando.

_Hermosa se queda pequeño para describirte, eres una ilusión. – beso galantemente mi mano – Si piensas en huir ahora o más tarde de este lugar, cuenta conmigo.

_Te lo agradezco, pero no creo que…

Alguien tocó la puerta y segundos después entro mi padre… _pensé que no vendría a la boda._

_Señor Mazur.

Saludo Adrián.

_Adrián, podrías dejarme hablar un momento con mi hija?

_Por supuesto señor.

Con un asentimiento se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes desearme suerte. Y la iba a necesitar.

_Baba, creí que no querías estar en mi boda.

Dije cuando estábamos solos.

_Eres mi única hija y siempre pensé estar contigo en este día, la cuestión del novio es un asunto aparte.

Replicó.

_Yo lo amo.

_Kiz…quizá no he sido el mejor padre, pero créeme que todo lo que hice, fue pensando en ti y en nuestra familia. Pero tu madre me hizo ver que más importante que todo, es tu felicidad. Así que quiero preguntártelo, ¿eres feliz?

_Mucho…

_Entonces no hay más que decir, varias personas nos están esperando.

No pude evitarlo, corrí hacia él y lo abracé.

_Gracias baba…

_No tienes que agradecerlo hija, yo tengo muchas cosas por las cuales disculparme.

Sonreí. Estaba tan feliz de que estuviera aquí, que iba a romper en llanto.

_Hoy no, dejemos eso en el pasado.

_Siempre y cuando controles esas lagrimas hija, hoy no debes llorar.

Limpió una lágrima que cayo sin que pudiera controlarlo y me dio un beso en la frente.

_Te quiero mucho kiz…

Creo que hoy iba ser el día más perfecto de todos, tenía a mi familia conmigo y pronto me convertiría en la esposa del hombre que amo.

Con mi padre a mi lado salimos de la habitación para ir al jardín. El lugar estaba precioso, las mesa sombrillas y la pista de baile habían quedado muy bien, al otro lado de la casa estaba la capilla improvisada en que celebraríamos la ceremonia.

A medida que nos acercábamos me fui poniendo más nerviosa, pero pronto mi padre fue calmándome. La música resonó en el lugar y la gente fue poniéndose de pie. Al pasar por el centro, del brazo de mi padre, fue como una fantasía y más aún al ver a ese maravilloso hombre que me esperaba al final del camino, mirándome como si fuera la mujer más hermosa.

_Roza…

Dijo mi nombre lleno de tantas emociones que no era necesario decir más palabras.

Mi padre me dejo con Dimitri y la ceremonia comenzó.

Las palabras que dijo el padre fueron muy significativas, pero más aún lo era este momento. No podría explicar la felicidad que me invadía y cuando llegó el momento de afirmar nuestros votos, nuestras miradas transmitieron todo el amor que sentíamos. El intercambio de argollas fue una promesa más y nuestro primer beso como esposos fue el sello de todo aquello.

_Te amo…

Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Los aplausos y felicitaciones empezaron a llegar. Todas las personas que queríamos estaban aquí, compartiendo nuestro momento.

_Ya te dije que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto?

Preguntó mientras compartíamos nuestro primer baile como esposos.

_No, no recuerdo que lo hayas hecho.

Sonreí.

_Pues lo eres Roza, te amo…

Lo bese transmitiendo todos sentimientos que las palabras no podían describir.

Pronto nuestro hijo se unió a nosotros, se veía adorable con pequeño traje y tan guapo como su padre. Esta era mi familia y no la cambiaría por nada.

* * *

 **No piensen que es el final, porque aún les tengo reservado un capítulo más.**

 **Pero quisiera sabe que opinan de éste.**

 **: )**


	25. EPÍLOGO

**EPILOGO**

 **CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

_Dimitri…tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…

_Aún tenemos tiempo Roza…

A pesar de mis protestas continuó arrastrando besos por mi mandíbula, mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer mi piel y junto con las hormonas de mi tercer embarazo…así es, tercero, sentía que dejaba mi cuerpo en llamas por donde sus manos pasaban.

_Los niños…

Intenté una vez más, pero en seguida su boca vino a callar cualquier excusa que podía decir. Sus manos acariciaron perezosamente mis muslos, aun sin tocar el lugar donde tanto lo necesitaba.

Gemí por la frustración, si él empezó esto debía terminarlo y mejor si lo hacía ya!

Así que tome la situación en mis manos, literalmente. Lo cual fue sencillo, ya que Dimitri solo llevaba un bóxer, acaricie su dureza, quizá con demasiada fuera, porque soltó un gruñido.

_Roza…

Dijo a modo de advertencia.

_ ¿Que? – sonreí con inocencia. Aunque seguramente mis ojos me delataban – Tú empezaste.

_Oh, pero lo deseas tanto como yo.

Y para hacer énfasis a sus palabras movió su dureza hacia el interior de mis muslos, sacándome un grito que tuve que contener mordiéndome los labios, estaba tan lista él...que no lo pensé dos veces, volví a besarlo sin reparos, enredando mis brazos en su cuello, sus manos masajearon mis pechos sobre la tela de mi camisón, sacándome varios gemidos al igual que yo lo hacía con él cuando frotaba mi núcleo contra su erección.

Rápidamente se deshizo de nuestras prendas y gemimos en voz alta cuando entro en mí de un solo golpe. Ambos impusimos un ritmo rápido, coloco mis piernas sobre sus hombros y fue golpeando más profundo. A este paso ya no podía evitar los gritos que salían de mi boca.

Bajo mi piernas para besarme y así tratar de mantener nuestros gemidos en silencio. Enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y él con sus manos firmes en mis caderas no perdió la velocidad en ningún momento.

_Roza…

Gruñó sobre mis labios, ambos estábamos cerca de nuestros picos, me sostuve en sus hombros mientras sentía mi liberación finalmente. Él lo supo y me besó para callar mi grito, no mucho tiempo después sentí liberar sus semillas dentro de mí.

Ambos con respiración jadeante nos recostamos en la cama, con mi cabeza sobre su pecho, podía oír los latidos erráticos de su corazón.

_Mamá! Alissa se despertó!

Nuestro hijo mayor empezó a tocar la puerta.

_Ya voy cariño…

Replique.

_Ves, te dije que aun teníamos tiempo.

Dijo un muy feliz ruso.

_Cállate… – me quejé – No puedo levantarme por tu culpa, tendrás que ir tú.

Me moví de su lado y enterré mi cabeza en la almohada.

_Está bien – rio sonoramente – Esta vez reconozco que fue mi culpa.

Me dio un beso y se levantó de la cama para vestirse y poder ir a ver a nuestros hijos.

Es increíble lo rápido que podía pasar el tiempo, cinco años era mucho tiempo, pero yo sentí como si fueran pocos, sin embargo había pasado tanto en ese tiempo…

Nos quedamos a vivir en Montana, compramos una casa con un hermoso jardín, con muchos contratiempos logre terminar mi carrera y después de recibir mi título, visite la tumba de Alberta para poder compartir con ella ese logro. Ahora trabajaba en una unidad de investigación de fármacos para enfermedades poco comunes, Christian y yo seguimos siendo compañeros de trabajo, hace años finalmente se casó con Lisa, eran felices.

Por mi parte, mi pequeña familia creció bastante…teníamos dos hijos, Dimitri y Alissa, pero pronto llegaría un nuevo miembro más. Estaba en mi sexto mes de gestación y ya no podía esperar para tener a él o ella en mis brazos, decidimos que lo descubríamos en el parto.

Hoy era un día importante, mi hermosa hija cumplía tres años y haríamos aquí su fiesta de cumpleaños, así que debía levantarme pronto para preparar todo.

 **D POV**

Baje con mis dos hijos a la cocina para prepárales el desayuno.

_Dimitri, cuida a tu hermana mientras estoy en la cocina, de acuerdo?

_Está bien papá.

Respondió, era un niño muy obediente y quería mucho a su hermana, me sentía muy orgulloso de los dos.

Cuando estaba preparando los hot cakes para los niños, mi bella esposa apareció, tenía puesta un camisón y una bata, pero su cabello era un desastre debido a nuestras actividades matutinas.

_ ¿Dónde están los niños?

_Los deje en la sala.

Replique y sin poder evitarlo le robé un beso.

_Alto ahí vaquero, tenemos que preparar rápido el desayuno para que podamos empezar a organizar todo.

Dio la vuelta y fue sacando la leche, el jugo, vasos y platos. Hacíamos un buen equipo cuando se trataba de alimentar o cuidar a nuestros hijos y cada día que pasaba, me convencía más de que no podía haber otra mujer para mí.

Una vez que todos terminamos de desayunar, levantamos la mesa. Rose se encargó de bañar y vestir a los niños, mientras yo arreglaba el jardín, aún tenía que colocar las mesas y sillas. Por suerte mi familia llego y me ayudaron a terminar todo, incluso dejamos listo la comida y bocadillos. Así que pude entrar a la casa para darme un baño.

* * *

Cuando estaba listo, salí de la habitación y ya podía escuchar varias voces que venían de afuera. Al salir al jardín, vi que todos habían llegado, incluyendo los padres de Rose, aunque Vivian en Turquía pasaban algunas temporadas aquí y después de mucho tiempo finalmente Abe y yo llegamos a tener un trato cordial.

Fui saludando a todos hasta que encontré a mi esposa, llevaba puesto un vestido de maternidad que la hacía ver más hermosa, si eso fuera posible.

_Todo quedo bien, no te parece?

Pregunte una vez que la tenía frente a mí.

_Si, Alissa está muy feliz.

Ambos observamos como nuestra hija con un bonito vestido celeste jugaba y reía con sus primos y los demás niños.

_Se parece mucho a ti.

Le dije al oído. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y acaricie su vientre hinchado.

_ ¿Qué crees que sea?

Preguntó apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

_No lo sé, tal vez otra niña?

_Si es una niña, es muy inquieta.

Replicó y era cierto, fue leve pero pude sentir que se movía.

_Han crecido muy rápido, no crees?...

Dijo de la nada, mirando a nuestros hijos.

_Si, bastante rápido…pero son los mejores hijos que pude tener y fueron gracias a ti.

Bese su mejilla, ella giró la cabeza.

_Te amo.

Susurró antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

No podía creer hasta donde llegamos, cuando conocía a Rose lo primero que hice fue sentir rechazo hacia ella, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue así, porque me negaba a aceptar que la ame desde el primer momento que la vi y aunque hubo un momento en el que odie amarla, ahora puedo decir que nací para hacerlo, simplemente no podía concebir mi vida sin ella y sin nuestros hijos.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo.**

 **No creí que llegaría tan pronto este momento, pero así fue. De corazón espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo.**

 **No sé cómo agradecer a todas las hermosas personas que me han brindado su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia, todos y cada uno de ustedes fueron quienes me impulsaron a seguir hasta el final, sus revisiones fueron de mucha ayuda a la hora de sentarme a escribir y me encantó saber que estaban tan metidos en la historia al igual que yo.**

 **De nuevo, gracias a todos por darse tiempo para leer Odio Amarte y seguir las actualizaciones, a pesar de que a veces demoraba mucho : )**

 **IsyRoseBelikova y Miuv.16 no sé cómo agradecerles por la amistad y apoyo que me dieron. Al igual que muchas con las que llegue a intercambiar algunos mensajes.**

 **Xfangurlx, solo quiero decirte que amé cada una de tus revisiones.**

 **No quisiera que esto suene como despedida, pero por ahora si lo es.**

 **Les envío mis mejores deseos para estas fechas tan especiales que se acercan y les mando un abrazo de oso a todos.**


End file.
